Luchando contra lo imposible
by franciscanovelas
Summary: Confie en él, le di una segunda oportunidad... pero simplemente fui una ciega. -Morirás - dijo el hombre. -Adiós, perra - dijo enterrandome un gran cuchillo en el pecho. Siempre supe que estaba luchando contra lo imposible.
1. Prefacio

Luchando contra lo imposible

**PREFACIO:**

Extraña y culpable son las mejores palabras para describirme. Extraña. Toda mi vida lo eh sido, sueños inexplicables, ilusiones que nunca se harán realidad, una vida de locos y el dolor impregnado en mi pecho. Culpable. Del pasado. La vida siempre es un torbellino de emociones y sorpresas, tan inesperadas e impredecibles, que cuando te topas con una, es inevitable dejarla ir, por más mala que sea, no lo puedes evitar.

Prostituta, me grita mi mente. Cállate, le respondo. ¿Por qué no decías eso antes?... a verdad, preferiste lo fácil, imperfecta, chica impura.

Típicas peleas con mi mente. ¿Cuándo se iban a acabar?, por qué no me dejan en paz. La culpa vivirá para siempre conmigo, al igual que los secretos ser irán también.

A mi corta edad de 16 años, creo que eh vivido más que una anciana de 100 años, creo que mucho más que eso. Conozco tanto, de tanto. Mi vida como lo eh dicho antes, es como un jueguito, que personas de otro mundo, juegan con mi destino y a pesar de todo, me eh salvado. Tan milagrosamente, que te asustarías.

Por ahora, solo evitare caer en el pasado, quiero luchar por mi perfección, así de a poco, borro los errores tan prejuiciosos del pasado, y, de una vez por todas, mi conciencia queda pura, o al menos, algo.

¿Qué pasaría cuando tu tratas de borrar los errores del pasado?, los cuales, son muchos. Pero de pronto llega alguien que no te juzga, cambia tu vida en un santiamén, y te hace ver todo distinto y a pesar de todo, se echa toda la culpa de tus errores, aun que, en lo profundo de tu corazón, sabes que él tiene un poco de culpa.

Luego que tu vida se ve perfecta, lo tenías todo, específicamente a él, cambia todo y todo se vuelve negro y llega tu inesperado e irreversible fin.


	2. Imprevisto

** "Luchando contra lo imposible"**

**Capitulo 1: IMPREVISTO**

-Gracias – le dije al buen hombre de la biblioteca, que envolvía en una bolsa reciclable uno de mis libros favoritos; _Luna nueva. _Soy una aficionada por aquella saga, realmente me encanta, cada libro provoca en mí mil reacciones, y realmente Meyer es lo máximo. Mi sueño sería conocerla, pero claro me veo imposibilitada de aquello, si no les dije antes; vivo en la punta del mundo, lo más lejano de todo, cerca de la Antártida… Punta Arenas, aquí llueve torrencialmente, y ahí un frío espantoso e insoportable, es muy extraño que el sol te de un cálido despertar.

-no hay de que señorita, que lo disfrute – le di una de mis mejores sonrisas, y salí de allí. El día estaba nublado, como siempre. Me dirigí a la plaza de armas, daría un paseo, disfrutaría del poder de mis pies. Iba tomando agua, con mi típico chaleco largo de lana y mis jeans azulinos acompañados de mi típica musculosa gris. Claro y mis infaltables botas negras, así es, con tacos. Presumida. Me costó bastante caminar con ellas, ya que soy un arma mortal con mis movimientos, me eh visto expuesta a la muerte con cada paso que doy, pero como ya eh dicho antes, trato de ser perfecta.

Iba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que mi agua ya se acabo, eso bastaría para saltarme el almuerzo, y lo que sigue del día. De pronto vi algo que me hiso cambiar completamente mi postura tan serena. Y quede tensa. Muy tensa. Vi a tres seres, porque no sabría cómo llamarlos. Eran demasiados perfectos; uno estaba sentado en una banca, con unas gafas negras, y un hermoso abrigo gris, con un pantalón negro… su cabello era un perfecto color cobrizo y estaba perfectamente desordenado… Parecía un Dios griego… era hermosamente perfecto. Mi vista se desvió a la chica, una rubia de cuerpo escultural… era totalmente perfecta, ella se puso de frente del chico que estaba sentado, y debo admitir que sentí envía, además de la que tenía antes por ser tan perfecta, pero ahora ella podía estar frente a él. Pero fue totalmente inesperado lo que hiso; le pegó un manotazo, y aquel comenzó a reír frenéticamente. Ahora se acercaba el otro; este era como un mono, pero perfecto, tenía el cabello negro enrulado, pero totalmente musculoso, ah se me olvidaba, era igualmente de blanco que el resto, un detalle que se me olvido mencionar, y completamente admirable. Él chico con aspecto de mono tomo a la chica por la cintura, igualmente riendo que él que estaba sentado, la beso y se sentaron al lado del chico de lentes, el los miro de mala gana y aparto su vista de ellos, ahora quedando completamente su vista fijada del lado en que yo estaba; claro yo estaba como una imbécil, como estatúa mirándolos… Solo sabia una cosa, aquellos seres no eran humanos, y específicamente sabia que eran; seres bebedores de sangre. Algo en mi afirmaba aquello.

El chico de lentes no hacía nada más que poner cara de asco, pero hiso un movimiento inesperado; se quito las gafas, ladeo su cabeza, y ahora quedo su vista fija en mí… Todo en mi dio un brinco, como algo que me hiso sentir completamente nueva, mil maripositas revoloteaban en mi interior, y de pronto todo se hiso negro, y solo quedo él. Todo el resto desapareció, y solo él y yo estábamos juntos, mirándonos… sus ojos eran el dorado más hermoso del mundo, y lo único que deseaba era acercarme a él, preguntarle de todo, y que no me interesaba que era lo que fuese, que lo sabía, y que ahora podría decir que creía en los cuentos de hadas… Pero aquella magia desapareció y me di cuenta que tenía a un tipo en frente de mí, estaba horrendamente pasado a alcohol, y me tenía tan cerca suyo que me asuste, lo corrí con toda la fuerza que pude, di la vuelta y corrí a no más dar, me di vuelta para ver, pero el tipo me seguía. Nadie hacia nada, y él chico de la banca ya no estaba. Me distraje tanto que me caí, me sangraron las manos por el fuerte impulso, estaba toda rasmillada, me comenzó a arder y maldice en mi fuero interno. Los segundos parecían años, y veía como se acercaba aquel tipo, fue como en cámara lenta cuando tenía la visión de tirarse encima de mí, pero algo, un movimiento tan veloz, lo detuvo, y lo estrello en un árbol, no sabía si aquel tipo estaba consciente, a mí que me importaba, pero sentí una brisa a mi lado

-corre y toma un taxi, ve rápido, antes de que despierte – sentí en mi oído, sabía que fue él. No cavia duda, hice caso a lo que me dijo y corrí esta vez sin caer, pare al primer taxi que vi y traté de calmarme. Trate de poner mis ideas en orden, pero nada calzaba, solo tenía en mente la dirección que le diría al taxista para que me lleve a mi hogar.

-Barrio Prat, Teniente Serrano #340 por favor – le dije al taxista, solo asintió con la cabeza, y subió Angamos, paso por Centeno y siguió derecho, siguió tres cuadras y dobló Uribe, bajo Teniente Serrano y le apunte mi casa, paro el taxi

-$1.500 señorita – saqué de mi bolso dinero.

-muchas gracias – baje del auto y cerré suavemente la puerta. Camine a pasos lentos a mi casa, aun fuera de sí, me contuve por parecer lo más normal. Abrí con mi llave, ahora quedando expuesta al dulce calor de mi hogar. Sentí risas en la cocina, me miré al espejo de la peluquería, a se me olvidaba, mi madre es peluquera. Abrí la puerta de la cocina y vi a mi madre con mi hermana tomando algo… Mi hermana Gabriela bebía bebida, y mi madre creo que tomaba ron. Oh… no.

-Hija – dijo mi madre abalanzándose a mí – te estaba esperando.

-Hola. – dije con una sonrisa fingida, respondiendo su abrazo y batiéndole la mano a mi hermana

-Te tengo una invitación – dijo ahora separándome de sus brazos – iremos las dos a la disco. – dijo afirmándolo. Ok, no tenía otra opción, pero una brillante idea se me ocurrió

-Mamá aún tengo 16, no me dejaran entrar. – dije ahora sonriente

-Pero aparentas más. – dijo mi hermana, la mire furiosa

-Así es – dijo mi madre – así que te espero. Ve a arreglarte.

Rodé los ojos y seguida de mi hermana fui a mi habitación.


	3. Salida

CAPITULO 2: SALIDA

Me había sometido a las manos de mi hermana; realmente trató de hacer lo mejor que pudo. Pero me veía tan anti natural, pero lo deje pasar.

-Vamos – dijo René – se nos hará tarde. Me fije en la hora y ya eran las diez y media de la noche. Los nervios se apoderaron de mí y me vino el típico dolor de estomago. Decidida me puse de pie, me despedí de mi hermana con un beso en la mejilla y seguí a mi madre.

-Te ves muy bien mamá – dije recién mirándola – te queda lindo el violeta – admití.

-Y tú también cariño, estas preciosa – dijo sonriente – y el azul te queda fantástico – dijo guiñándome un ojo. Iba con un vestido azul, era uno de mis favoritos, y con unos tacos negros excesivamente altos de mi madre.

-Chao Gabriela – grito mi madre – cualquier cosa al celular. No le habrás la puerta a nadie.

-Si mamá – ya se escuchaba el sonido del Messenger. Típico.

Mamá cerró la puerta y chocamos con el cruel e inevitable frío, mi salvación estaba ante mi vista; corrimos hacia el jeep dorado, y el calor inundo mi cuerpo. René prendió el motor, dio marcha atrás y bajo a Centeno, doblo Angamos, siguió hasta Boríes, luego, después de varios minutos llegamos a un local que decía **kamikaze.** ¡Vendríamos aquí! es para mayores de edad…

-mamá, ni muerta entro aquí – giro su cabeza y me miro feo – ya estamos aquí, y no me vengas con cosas, que si no te dejan entrar, yo te haré entrar – iba a decir algo, pero su cara me espanto – y no me digas nada, que sabes que soy capaz – solo asentí con la cabeza, y bajamos del auto. Tome una postura recta y sería, tratando de parecer lo más mayor posible.

René le paso las entradas al portero, las miro rápidamente y pícaramente sonrío

-Adelante señoritas – dijo guiñando un ojo, con René nos reímos y entramos pausadamente al local, estaba todo muy oscuro, pero cuando la sala se ilumino de mil luces fue impactante… estaba totalmente lleno de gente, guau, las luces, el alcohol, el olor a tabaco… era todo esto lo que deje; y de que estoy muy orgullosa de haberlo hecho. Note la impaciencia de mi madre, supongo que quería que la saquen a bailar, beber a no más dar, y luego que la lleven a un motel… fascinante. Pensé irónica.

-Mira aquel guapetón – dijo mi madre mientras nos sentábamos en la última mesa; cerca del escenario, donde había un tipo disfrazado, imitando a Piñera. Él tipo que mi madre apuntaba, se fijo que lo estaba mirando y vino hacia nosotras.

-¿Quieres bailar? – dijo seductoramente a mi madre; pasándole su mano.

-Claro – dijo mi mamá tomándole la mano. Simplemente no le di importancia y miraba al humorista. Realmente era muy repetido su sketch.

Varios tipos vinieron a decir que baile con ellos. Siempre cortésmente me negué.

Mi vista estaba fijada en un tipo; bailaba con todas las mujeres del local, las besaba y jugueteaba con un baile seductor. Se veía distinto y mucho más hermoso que el resto de los hombres; se notaba a simple vista que no era normal. Ni menos humano; tenía un parecido a los chicos que vi en la plaza. Vampiro.

Creo tanto en mis sueños, tanto en Meyer, que no me niego ni me resigno a creer que aquellos seres son humanos; ya eh visto, eh soñado mejor dicho con su tipo, y eh esperado bastante como para verlos.

ÉL llevaba un atuendo muy elegante, pero a la vez informal… tenía el cabello rubio. La misma test pálida que los otros y un cuerpo escultural.

El vampiro se dio cuenta que lo observaba. Termino su baile con la chica. Con su vista fija en mi; camino hacia mi mesa. Justo otro chico me invito a bailar. El se quedo esperando mientras le decía cortésmente que no quería, no me sentía a gusto.

-¿quieres bailar? – pregunto con una seductora sonrisa

-Claro – debía bailar con él. Yo atraigo el peligro, y no me voy a preocupar de repelerlo, además necesito aprobar mis sospechas.

Él tipo tenía un olor especial… era fabuloso, pero sin embargo no había rastro de olor a alcohol.

-¿cómo te llamas? – pregunte mientras bailábamos algo más lento

-David – contesto – ¿y tú?

-Isabella… pero prefiero Bella – dije sonriente

-Interesante – dijo marcando el seño

-creo que debes saber porque acepte solo bailar contigo – pregunte desafiante. Note como se tenso.

-Lo dudo – dijo secamente

-no te hagas el tonto – seguí – sé lo que eres, y no me molesta en lo más mínimo

-Según tú – dijo dándome una vuelta – que es lo que soy – dijo ahora en mi oído; tomando mis manos


	4. Verdades

"Luchando contra lo imposible"

CAPITULO 3: VERDADES

-Un vampiro mi querido David – nuestro baile se detuvo y sus ojos quedaron fijos en los míos; para mí eso fue un sí

-Es por el libro… Meyer es muy imaginativa – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

-No soy estúpida.

-Que te hace creer aquello – dijo ahora recuperando la postura y rebobinando el baile

-Todo – confesé – de eh hecho lo eh soñado…

-Que has soñado – dijo marcando arrugas en su frente

-Específicamente en que seres como tú existen. Pero no precisamente contigo… ni con los tres que eh visto… - dije bajando un poco la vos

-y que te hace creer que tus sueños son reales – advirtió

-definitivamente verte, me hace creer en mis sueños, y sé que es así… no me preguntes cómo pero realmente se que si – me estaba enredando

-Hm… y que te hace pensar que lo dejaré así – dijo mirándome desafiante.

-Se que no me harás daño, además, guardaré silencio. No tengo porque divulgarlo…

-trato hecho – dijo dándome una vuelta y ahora quedando el detrás de mí. Afirmo su cabeza en mi hombro – Pero ten cuidado – dijo en mi oído – somos peligrosos – la música termino. Tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos a la mesa.

-Lo dudo – dije tomando la palabra

-a que lo somos – dijo mirándome con el rabillo del ojo

-No importa… sabes… quiero que me aclares algo – dije dudosa

-Depende de que sea – advirtió

-Los vampiros que vi hoy… eran…

-Los Mason – dijo afirmando – ellos son 7 – siguió – Vienen de Alaska, soy muy amigo de Carlisle. Al igual que yo, somos vegetarianos

-Vegetarianos… - dije confundida

-Bebemos sangre animal, los humanos… no son nuestra dieta.

-Entiendo – dije aclarándome

-Yo no entiendo algo – dijo David - ¿cómo te lo tomas tan bien?

-Simplemente porque creo en mis sueños, y en la perfección – confesé mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-a que te refieres que crees en la perfección – dijo frunciendo el seño

-Me refiero a que ustedes son perfectos; y como creo en la perfección, deben existir, y no me asusta, me fascina – confesé serenamente.

-Impresionante… - dijo algo más que no alcancé a escuchar

-tú hace cuanto estas aquí – le pregunté

-Más de lo que imaginas.

-Hm… - no sabía que más decir, así que simplemente calle.

-Veo tu alma – dijo rompiendo el silencio – y está vacía.

-A que te refieres – dije mirándolo incrédula

-Aunque no lo creas, es raro ver el alma de un humano vacía. Es extraño, siempre se ve en casos de que esa alma sea sobrenatural… - aclaró

-o sea, el dueño de mi alma es un ser extraño – dije algo impactada

-Así es – dijo sonriente

-Sabes quién es cierto – dije mirándolo ceñuda

-Por supuesto, y se dé mucho antes eso de tu alma, solo que no puedo decirlo – iba a quejarme, pero me interrumpió – lo lamento, pero no puedo corazón. De hecho no debí decirte nada acerca de las almas, pero eres demasiado lenta, sin ofender…

-puedo ser más rápida de lo que imaginas – le corté – una es que me haga

-estabas fingiendo entonces – me acuso

-claro que no… solo que específicamente no soy adivina – argumente

-Bueno dejémoslo como una pista – ofreció suspicaz

-Acepto, lo descubriré cuanto antes.

Cambie mi dirección y me di cuenta que ya no quedaba casi nadie, solo estaba mamá gritando como loca en los brazos de un hombre. Abrí los ojos como plato y me puse de pié, David me siguió.

-Mamá vamos – dije frenándola - ¡René! – grite. Se zafo de los brazos del hombre y me miro furiosa

-Siempre arruinas la diversión. – Su aliento me choco contra la cara, estaba fétidamente pasada a Alcohol.

-ayúdame a llevarla al auto – le pedí a David

-Estoy bien – dijo mi madre saliendo de los brazos de David, dio unos pasos presumidos y se cayó al suelo. Se quejó – mejor ayúdenme – negué con la cabeza y fuimos a su lado, David la llevo como pudo y abrí el jeep.

-Yo manejo – dijo David, solo asentí tomando a mi madre por el hombro, la subí como pude en la parte de atrás y me quedé a su lado

-Qué guapo que eres – dijo mi madre sacudiéndole el cabello a David – hiciste buena casa Bella – yo me sonroje y la miré furiosa. David río.

-No hice casa mamá, es un amigo – espete cortante

-no te enojes… enojona, te enojáis por todo, te enojáis por todo, enojona, enojona – canto. Carcajadas se soltaron. No por el chiste, si no por el triste y aburrido humor de mi madre.

-Hemos llegado –dijo frenando el Jeep. Se bajo del piloto y abrió la puerta, bajo a mi madre con sumo cuidado, y luego baje yo. Dejamos a mi madre acostada.

-Duerme bien loca – dije cerrando su puerta

-Toma – dijo David pasándome la llave del jeep, la deje en la mesa.

-Gracias, muchas gracias David.

-No hay de que cariño, cuando quieras – dijo guiñando el ojo. – Bueno me tengo que ir, ah sido una noche grata

-Así es, que te vaya bien – dije ahora mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada de mi casa

-Adiós – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, y de ahí desapareciendo en la oscuridad.


	5. Idiota

CAPITULO 4: Idiota

Cuando llegue a mi habitación me sentí embriagada de paz. Compartía habitación con mi hermana, era una habitación amplia y muy linda, de un tono verde manzana, con cubrecamas de distintas tonalidades, veladores y lámparas idénticas. Tenemos solo un año de diferencia, además.

Tome un largo suspiro, tratando de no recordarme de lo recién acontecido… era demasiado por un día. Me puse mi pijama y me enfunde rápidamente en mis sabanas.

-Duérmete – dije a mi hermana que aún seguía con su laptop y realmente el sonidito del Messenger molestaba.

-No quiero estúpida – solo rodé los ojos. Así no podré dormir. ¡Necesito una habitación propia! Enojada me levante. Tome mi mini laptop y camine hacia la sala de estar. Cerré la puerta de la habitación, así para estar en paz. Prendí la laptop y no tenía nada más que hacer que conectarme, tenía un solo conectado – claro quién se va a conectar a las cuatro y media de la madrugada – mi hermana… y tenía una solicitud de amistad, me fije quien era y solo salía el apellido Masen… será él – me pregunte – solo lo acepte. Para mi fortuna me hablo.

Edward dice: Hola.

Bella dice: Hola, ¿quién eres?

Edward dice: Si no sabes quién soy, ¿por qué aceptaste?

Bella dice: Cuando no conozco a alguien los acepto. Y creo saber quién eres, solo que no estoy segura.

Edward dice: Bien. Entonces, dime ¿quién crees que soy?

Bella dice: Un chico que hoy vi en la plaza, eso creo.

Edward dice: Puede que tengas razón quién sabe. _Edward ah cerrado sesión._

-¡Ah! – grite con rabia

-Cállate enferma – dijo mi hermana abriendo la puerta. Me calmé un poco. No me gusta que me dejen hablando sola, ni menos él.

Cerré con rabia mi laptop y la guarde donde estaba, en lo más profundo de mi velador… irónico.

Me acosté y tape mi cabeza con una almohada, tratando de olvidar todo lo acontecido y de pronto, lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas.

Escuche música, era mi hermana… es que no se cansa

-Puedes apagar eso, no eh dormido nada con tu sonidito de Messenger – dije mirándola furiosa.

-Cállate idiota, son las dos de la tarde – mis ojos se abrieron par en par, me fije en mi reloj y era lo correcto. Me levante de un brinco bostezando pesadamente. Tenía seca la boca ayer no había comido nada, solo alcance a tomar un litro de agua. Camine pesadamente a la cocina y llene una botella de dos litros a no más dar, la lleve a mi habitación y me pare frente al gran espejo… me veía tan gorda… que asco, tome la botella de agua, me estaba ahogando en ella - pero todo para ser delgada – pensé.

-Anoréxica idiota – dijo mi hermana

-No te pases – dije – y que te importa si lo fuera.

Salí de la habitación metiéndome en el baño. Cerré la puerta con pestillo y llene la tina de agua. Cuando ya estaba rebalsando el agua me metí en ella, poniendo unas sales y espuma. Era tan relajante… pero de pronto apareció la imagen del chico que vi ayer… su mirada tan comprometedora, tan perfecto… ¡cómo puedo pensar así de alguien que ni siquiera conozco!

Saque el tapón de la ducha y me quedé allí hasta que no quedaba nada de agua, abrí la regadera y rápidamente me lave el pelo. Salí de la tina, ahora sometiéndome al tortuoso frío. Cubrí mi cuerpo con una toalla y me seque rápido, ahora entrando en calor. Me eche un poco de crema en la cara y luego en el cuerpo, me peine y enrolle la toalla en mi pecho. Camine a mi habitación y tome el primer pantalón que encontré, con mi musculosa gris.

Fui a la peluquería de mi mamá y saque un separador de espacios que tenía. Como pude lo lleve a la habitación y lo puse haciendo una división en la pieza. Ya había juntado dinero suficiente como para comprar madera y separar la habitación, era bastante espaciosa, así que quedaría perfecto.

Gabriela cuando entro a la pieza me miro con una furia, pero luego sonrió

-así será mejor – dijo caminando a su lado. Solo reí e hice mi cama. Ordene un poco, y tomé un poco más de agua.

Fui a la pieza de mi mamá, aun dormía. Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde… se había agotado mucho.

-Bella… - murmuro, mientras se sentaba en su cama – tráeme agua – corrí a la cocina y llene un vaso de agua. Se lo deje en su velador – gracias hija.

-Ayer se paso bien – dije

-Si… aun que no recuerdo mucho, creo que se me paso la mano – solo asentí

-Mamá… sabes, eh estado juntando dinero… y como mañana empiezan las clases, y no sé quiero mi espacio… podrías hacer una división de las piezas – dije con algo de miedo. Mi madre bastante ya nos daba.

-Hm… está bien, si falta algo yo lo pongo – dijo sonriente – ahora con el nuevo arriendo me va mejor

-Gracias mamá – dije saliendo de su habitación con una gran sonrisa. Busque mi calcetín donde había guardado mi dinero, lo tome todo y corrí nuevamente a la pieza de René

-Ten – dije pasándole el dinero

-Claro hija, llamaré a Juanito para que lo venga a arreglar - dijo tomando el dinero.

-Bueno, nuevamente gracias.

-No hay de que cariño… ya tienes 16, mereces una habitación propia – solo reí por lo bajo y salí de su pieza.

Tenía un día completamente aburridor… era domingo, mañana comenzarían las clases… oh que divertido.

De pronto escuche mi celular. Lo tomé y vi quien era… Oscar…

-Aló – dije

-¡Hola Bella! – dijo alegre

-Oscar… ¿cómo estás? – pregunté tratando de sonar interesada

-Muy bien, de eh hecho te eh llamado para que nos juntemos… ¿querrás…?

-está bien – dije – a qué hora y donde

-Yo te paso a buscar en media hora.

-Ok – dije cortando.

Tendría que mejorar mi aspecto. Quede frente al gran armario, busque un jeans claro con un chaleco café. Saque mi chaqueta y me senté esperando a que llegará

Mataría un rato el tiempo. Volví a sacar mi laptop de mi velador y nuevamente me conecte al Messenger… ¡estaba conectado! Justo cuando abrí su ventana para hablarle cerró cesión. Traté de tranquilizarme.

Mi estómago me gruñía… tenía tanta hambre, es mejor salir cuanto antes, los nervios me invadían… y justo cuando estaba por abrir el refrigerador sonó el timbre.

-mamá saldré un rato con Oscar – dije abriendo la puerta de su habitación

-Ok, ve. Que te vaya bien hija… y vuelve antes de las 9 – solo asentí con la cabeza, para de paso cerrar la puerta y llegar a la entrada. Mire si era, y era él.

-Hola – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Hola – dijo abrazándome por la cintura - ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?

-Muy bien – mentí

-Tienes aspecto de cansada – dijo tocando mis ojeras

-No pude dormir bien – hice haciendo una mueca – pero eso no quita que nos divirtamos, ¿o sí?

-Claro que no, mejor dicho basta de parloteo y vamos – dijo tomando mi mano. Oscar era mi mejor amigo, del cual me llevo espectacular

-Y como te ah ido con Constanza – pregunte – ya la has conquistado – dije risueña. Note como se puso tensó y me miro con el seño fruncido

-En realidad, se me había olvidado completamente que existía, hasta ahora – admitió – creo que no me gusta _tanto_

-Bueno, pero porque no intentas… eres lindo amigo, simpático y muy inteligente

-Es que en realidad no me veo motivado, no me ah llegado ni a la pisca del corazón… y creo que hay otra chica que realmente me lo ah robado – dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos – pero prefiero callarlo, no admitirlo…

-Claro, no te pediré que me digas, ok? En realidad te entiendo, cuando admites algo, lo quedas pensando, hasta hacerse el deseo cada vez más intenso

-Pero cuando esté listo, lo diré – suspiramos.

-El crepúsculo – dije fijándome en el anaranjado cielo

-La marca del final del día…

-Así es – dije sentándome en la arena. Con Oscar se nos pasa extremamente rápido el día.

-Te amo – dijo Oscar

-Yo también mejor amigo – dije sonriente afirmando mi cabeza en su hombro. Escuche que decía algo por lo bajo, inaudible. Tome mi celular, me fije en la hora, y mis ojos salieron de sus orbitas.

-Debemos irnos, ¡René se enojará!

-Ok, vamos – corrimos muertos de la risa, mis pies estaban llenos de arena. No parábamos de reír, parecíamos locos corriendo.

-Ya llegamos – dijo con la respiración entre cortada. Jadeante lo abracé

-Gracias por alegrarme la vida, Te amo – le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también, y te agradezco a ti por alegrármela.

-Nos vemos mañana – dije poniendo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta

-Mañana – dijo guiñando un ojo – Adiós – se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino a paso normal. Gire la manilla y entre a casa.

-Hola – dije entrando en la cocina. Estaba René y Gabriela tomando once.

-Hola – dijo mi hermana con la boca llena

-Vas a comer – pregunto mi madre

-No, ya comí, Oscar me invito a un restaurant – mentí tan descaradamente. Aun que ya estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, con este tipo de cosas – si no les molesta, creo que iré a dormir… mañana será un día agotador – asintieron, sonreí y camine a mi habitación, tire mi chaqueta y con ropa y todo me metí en mi cama, estaba agotada.


	6. Él

"Luchando contra lo imposible"

CAPITULO 5: Él

Desperté con el ensordecedor e insoportable sonido de mi alarma. La apague y me volví a tapar. Estaba aun oscuro, eran las seis de la mañana. Suspire pesadamente y me Salí bruscamente de mi cama. Camine zombi al baño y cerré fuerte la puerta, cosa que Gabriela se despertará. Abrí la regadera y busque una toalla dejándola en la percha. Me saque el pijama y me metí a la ducha. Me lave rápido el pelo. Ya lista cerré el fregadero, tome la toalla y me seque bruscamente. Corrí a la habitación, mientras tanto mi hermana recién se levantaba. Me peine aun con la toalla enrollada en mi pecho y luego me puse mi uniforme. Saque un poco de crema, para luego echármela en la cara. Me eche una última mirada en el espejo, había logrado algo, pero seguía teniendo aspecto de vaca.

-Gabriela apúrate – dije

-Ya me peino y listo – suspire y me senté en el sillón, tome el libro que no había ni tocado (luna nueva) y vague en sus hermosas paginas.

-listo – dijo sonriente. Cerré un rato el libro, no había avanzado casi nada.

-Yo voy a manejar – advertí. Mi hermana recién le estaban enseñando a manejar, y se cree experta, cosa que no es nada cierta

-Ok – dijo cerrando fuertemente la puerta de copiloto. Por mi parte me subí rápido y cerré suavemente la puerta. Prendí el motor y acelere.

-Ve más rápido mula – la mire feo, y cuando saco el espejo para mirarse, aproveche a acelerar. Me reí por lo bajo, mientras ella me miraba bien feo.

Rápido llegamos al Liceo, estacione el auto y bajamos.

-Te veo luego – dije doblando el pasillo opuesto del de mi hermana. Entre a mi salón, para mi sorpresa era el mismo del año pasado.

Aun no llegaban todos. Mi vista se fijo en un puesto vacio que quedaba frente a Ignacia. Deje mis cosas allí.

-Hola – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ignacia.

-Hola – dijo sonriente. Nosotras teníamos algo en común. Nuestro mejor amigo era Oscar.

-Y… Oscar ayer me conto que salió contigo – dijo de pronto

-A sí… fue divertido

-Te conto cierto – dijo con un raro brillo en sus ojos

-Que le gusta Constanza – dije algo dudosa

-Al contrario – dijo mirándome incrédula – no le vayas a decir que te dije. Pero le gustas tú – mis ojos se abrieron par en par. Como le voy a gustar es imposible… somos amigos, nada más, además me mintió.

-hablando del rey de roma – susurro Ignacia

-Hola Ignacia – dijo Oscar saludándola con un beso en la mejilla

-Hola – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla también

Me di vuelta y me senté derecha. Justo el profesor había llegado. Oscar se dio vuelta quedando frente mío.

-Te tengo que decir algo – dijo – no puedo seguir con esto

-Constanza se te declaro – dije haciéndome la tonta

-No. No es con ella. Nunca me gusto…

-Mentiste entonces – lo acuse

-Sí, pero no es porque sí… sino porque hay una razón más contundente

-Pueden callarse ustedes dos por favor – dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a nosotros, Oscar solo se dio vuelta.

De pronto la puerta se abrió

-Disculpe – dijo una aterciopelada vos… mi vista se levanto y realmente no lo podía creer.

-Señor Mason – dijo el profesor con tono pesado

-Disculpe de nuevo profesor, tuve un retraso

-Creo que me di cuenta. ¿Por qué no se presenta ante sus compañeros?

Edward se puso adelante, si es que es el chico del Messenger.

-Mi nombre es Edward Mason – primer punto, pensé. – Tengo 17 años

-Repitió curso señor Mason – acuso el profesor

-No. – Dijo serio – No repetí curso señor, si no que por mi fecha de nacimiento me retrasaron un curso – dijo calmadamente

-Ok. Siga – lo que era yo, no quitaba la vista de Edward, y él me miraba también

-Vengo de Alaska. Mi padre, doctor Mason, decidió venir aquí ya que era más solicitado – dijo sin quitarme la mirada de encima

-Hm – dijo el profesor – está bien. Hagamos algo bien ya que tanto se mira con la señorita Swan; siéntese con ella. – Lo que era yo, estaba roja como un tómate. El curso comenzó a molestar.

Cada paso que daba para acercarse a mi puesto, era sentir como mi corazón se escapaba del pecho

-Hola Bella – dijo finalmente tomando asiento. Han sentido esa sensación de que todo tu alrededor desaparece… bueno eso fue lo que sentí, pero reaccione, y me di cuenta de que sabia mi nombre

-¿cómo sabes mi nombre? – Dije de la nada – digo; no te conozco, y bienes recién llegando aquí, además sabes cómo me _gusta_ que me llamen – solté. Marco profundamente el seño, y note como sus ojos demostraban nerviosismo

-Digamos que solo acerté – dijo – y que además tengo mucha suerte – soltó mi mirada

-Seguro – susurré. Me quedo mirando

-Y cómo estas – dijo con un especial brillo en sus ojos

-Bien y tú – dije ahora más calmada

-Bien… - dijo ¿frustrado? – Vamos, dime algo, cuéntame de ti – realmente parecía enojado

-Me llamo Isabella Swan… vivo con mi madre y mi hermana, mis papas están separados y desde que tengo uso de razón vivo aquí – dije sinceramente

-Quiero saber más… dime más de ti – dijo ahora acercándose peligrosamente. Los nervios me invadían

-No vivo con mi padre porque él es un… tipo maldito, un bastardo, realmente es lo peor. Mi madre lucha constantemente por nosotras y él en cambio… - me callé, realmente le estaba contando algo privado para mí…

-y… - dijo para que continuara

-En realidad, el no es importante para mí, de hecho es tan poco importante que ni tendría que estar hablando de él – confesé – además es una historia bastante larga

-Tengo una eternidad para escucharte – dijo burlón

-Bueno…

-Pueden callarse ustedes dos – dijo el maldito profesor Montenegro – alumno nuevo y parlanchín – dijo dando media vuelta. Yo solo traté de ocultar mi risa y dejar mi mirada al frente. Dándome cuenta recién que Oscar estaba dado vuelta mirándome fijamente

-Me debes una conversación – dijo Edward en mi oído, ahora prestando atención al profesor

-Como decía, este año comenzaremos distinto – dijo – Quiero que historia sea más interesante para ustedes… así que comenzaremos por el Socialismo – todo el curso suspiro, y yo involuntariamente marque una sonrisa en mi rostro, socialismo… política… llevaba a un… ¡debate!. A pesar de todo, odiaba a mi profesor, Montenegro no es de mi agrado, pero historia… es fundamental en mí

-te volverás loca con esto – dijo Oscar dándose vuelta – se vienen los debates…

-Si – dije a un sonriente – será genial…

-Bella – dijo acercando más su silla a mi mesa. Se quedo callado por un buen instante, y se notaba dudoso, hasta que al fin hablo – Te amo

-Yo también – dije confusa – mejor amigo – agregue

-De esa manera no… yo te amo como mujer – dijo ahora mirándome intensamente. Solo reí nerviosa y desvíe su mirada. Error, me encontré con la mirada penetrante de Edward hacia Oscar

-Y a ti que te pasa – dije refiriéndome a Edward. Esperé y esperé, pero no contestaba. Me decidí por mirar mi cuaderno y copiar lo que el maldito Montenegro había dicho; de la pagina cien a la ciento seis. Estaba tan desconcentrada, quería hablarle a Edward, pero no se me daba nada

-Eres tu el chico del Messenger – dije de la nada, justo cuando él estaba abriendo la boca para hablar, sonó la inoportuna y no deseada campana


	7. Mi luna nueva

"Luchando contra lo imposible"

Capitulo 6: MI LUNA NUEVA.

Estaba quieta en mi asiento, casi todos ya habían salido de la sala, excepto Oscar, Edward y yo.

-Oscar – dije – iré un rato con Edward…

-Solos- siguió Edward. Oscar se paro enojado de su asiento, saliendo de la sala, para de paso dar un fuerte portazo.

-Vamos – dijo Edward ahora poniéndose de pie. Lo seguí y salimos de la sala. Iba a paso rápido, pero lo traté de alcanzar

-Dónde iremos – dije – que yo sepa no conoces el liceo – se detuvo un momento y me quedo mirando

-Tienes razón. Me gustaría ir a algún lugar cerrado – dijo mientras giraba la cabeza dándome a entender que todos estaban mirando

-Ok, se donde ir – camine rápido, y él siguió normal a mi lado… iríamos a una salita, como una bodeguita que nadie usa, que está debajo de la escalera de los kínder

-Está cerrado – dije tratando de abrir la estúpida puerta

-Es fácil – se acerco a la puerta, y le dio un leve empujoncito, dejando que esta se abriera

-muy fácil… - para un vampiro, pensé.

-Ahora si – el lugar estaba oscuro, daba algo de miedo – cuéntame de ti

-Haber, pregúntame que quieres saber.-

-Tu padre… dime que es de él – dijo dudoso

Suspire, pero no deje que lagrimas corrieran en mi rostro, eso jamás.

-Está bien. Como dije antes es una larga historia – advertí

-Y yo como te dije antes, tengo una eternidad para escucharte – solo asentí risueña

-Él es un tipo enfermo – comencé – el es bipolar, a veces llegue a pensar que era esquizofrénico… - dije dudosa – pero luego con el tiempo me di cuenta que su estado no tenía ni nombre, no tenia piedad, tan solo que era un bastardo.

Un día como cualquiera, estábamos en casa: Mamá, Gabriela y yo. Por cierto mi madre se llama René, y Gabriela es mi hermana, nos llevamos por un año. Ese día era como los demás; pasados en miedo, el miedo que siempre nos invadía. El de que cosa haría Charlie… por cierto, así se llama el bastardo. Él no estaba en casa, pero su llegada provocaba nervios, espanto… era todo lo que menos queríamos. Pero cuando llego… fue todo aun peor de lo que pensamos. El tipo a demás de estar loco, venía pasado de copa, lo más probable, venía llegando de un prostíbulo – Edward seco una lagrima que caía de mi mejilla, sabía que debía decírselo… algo en mí decía que no siga callando. – En ese entonces tan solo tenía 10 años – agregue – Bueno la cosa que Charlie llego a casa, lo primero que hice fue gritar el nombre de mi madre, mi madre atemorizada nos pidió que no nos moviéramos, hasta que ella nos llamase. Solo asentimos, pero nos quedamos observando en el pequeño espacio que quedaba de la puerta. Lo que vi me dejo impactada, Charlie le gritaba a mi madre y ella solo lloraba, él la golpeo, mi madre tirada en el suelo sin ninguna ayuda, él como un idiota con las manos hecha puños… lo único que atiné a hacer fue buscar el teléfono. Marque rápido a la policía, comunique lo sucedido… pero era demasiado tarde, el había entrado a la habitación, nos vio allí… me miro con furia, se acercó lentamente a mí, pero cuando estaba a punto de golpear, mi madre como de la nada apareció y lo agarró por atrás, lo tenía del cuello, y en su mano agarraba un cuchillo, yo corrí nuevamente al teléfono, esperando a que llegaran, cuando marque me decían que estaban en camino, una luz de esperanza me invadió, pero acabo en el instante que vi que mi padre estaba ahora encima de mi madre con el cuchillo. Busque a Gabriela pero ella no estaba, no podía dejar sola a mi madre, grite el nombre de mi hermana, pero nada… deduce que estaba muerta, las lagrimas y el miedo me invadieron. No pensé en nada en ese momento, pero lo único que atine fue a tirarme encima de mi padre, lo distraje, pero ahora era mi hora… tenía ese cuchillo tan cerca de mí, que lo único que deseaba era que lo haga rápido, que no lo haga tan lento y doloroso, pero mi salvación llego… mi padre ya no estaba, una fuerza sobre natural lo tiro, lo lastimo, lo dejo inconsiente, y al fin encontramos la paz.- dije empapada de lagrimas – luego llego la policía y lo llevaron, como no hubo muertos, quedo libre… la justicia chilena es tan buena – dije rodando los ojos.

-y tu hermana que paso con ella – pregunto con vos temblorosa

-Mi mamá la había ocultado antes, cuando llego la policía ella salió del armario – dije con vos amarga

-No puedo creerlo… eres tú – dijo con vos temblorosa – no debí venir aquí… lo lamento mucho, de verdad… me hubiese encantado… pero…

-De que hablas – dije – no te puedes ir, te acabo de contar lo más íntimo en mí…

-No puedo quedarme, siento lo que no debo sentir, no es correcto – dijo poniéndose de pie

-¡No puedes! – Grite – siento algo incomprensible… irracional, y además no me interesa lo que eres.-

-Ese es el problema, soy un peligro, y debe importarte, mantenerte a salvo es mi misión… Adiós – dijo saliendo del oscuro lugar.

Lo primero que atiné a hacer fue a correr. Corrí siguiéndolo, pero fue estúpido, estábamos lejos, no tanto, pero para mí paso y mi poca fuerza si. Mi vista estaba nublada, sus palabras las había comprendido a penas… pero lo único que sabía era que dolía, era ese dolor de tantos años, el que traté de escapar de la peor manera… en realidad era mucho peor, me sentía completamente vacía… en todo sentido, mi corazón era como que ya no latía… era como que estuviera muerto.

Todo lo que dijo me rodeo por la mente – Mi misión es mantenerte a _salvo_… - no volvería y de eso estaba segura.

Un ensordecedor gemido se escapo de mis labios… ¿Cómo en tan poco tiempo de conocerlo me podía hacer sufrir tanto? Acaso seria cierto que sentía algo por él. Imposible, pero cierto.

Miles de dudas invadieron mi mente. Primero, extrañamente mi saga favorita tiene como nombre de sus protagonistas el mío, y Edward… Segundo, hay vampiros, y tercero, el vampiro se enamora de la humana, al igual que la humana se enamora profunda y locamente de él… No podía ser cierto… y para colmó los sueños. No esta no podía ser mi Luna nueva sin fin, no podía, no lo permitiría, no permitiría que mi vida sea un cuento, es irracional e imposible. Luchare contra lo imposible.

Me di cuenta todo lo que había avanzado… estaba en el hall principal, estaba sentada en el piso pegada mi espalda a la fría pared de cemento. De pronto el timbre del recreo sonó… ¿qué recreo sería? Realmente no me interesaba.

-¡Bella! – Grito alguien a mi lado – no… que sucedió – no té quien era, Oscar. – Que te hiso el hijo de puta – grito

-Nada – _todo_, pensé

-Se llevo algo – dijo mirándome, mientras me secaba las lagrimas de las mejillas

-Nada _– mi corazón, pensé_. Y de ahí no pude evitarlo, y caí en la inconsciencia.


	8. Oscuridad

"Luchando contra lo imposible"

Capitulo 7: Oscuridad

Escuchaba a mi madre llorar, quería abrir los ojos y decirle que nada malo pasaba, pero el negro no quería desaparecer y me impedía abrir mis ojos.

Hice el esfuerzo necesario para abrirlos, hasta que lo conseguí.

Mire mi alrededor y me di cuenta que está en una sala del hospital.

Estaba conectada a miles de cables y tenía un respirador, me lo quise quitar pero la mano de mi madre se interpuso

-No, aun no cariño – la mire confundida, viendo como las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su hermoso rostro. Las limpie y trate de sonreír, pero me era imposible… Las imágenes venían a mí como un balde de agua frio. La maquina índico que mi corazón se acelero, y al instante entro la enfermera

-No pasa nada – dijo mi madre – puede retirarse – la enfermera gustosa salió.

-Hija… oh dios mío, como me has asustado – dijo ahora apoyándose en mi pecho – que ah sucedido – pregunto llorosa

-Nada mamá – mentí

-¿Cómo que nada?... ¡como que nada! – dijo ahora de pié con las manos en la cabeza – estas con anemia, entiendes, tienes que comer… oh por Dios, hija mía… no sabes el susto que me diste, por un momento creí que no te volvería a ver… - y de nuevo callo apoyada en mi pecho, trate de acariciar su cabello. – Me mentiste – dijo de pronto

-¿Por qué? – dije confundida

-Decías que comías, y no es cierto, tu no comes, tienes un desorden alimenticio enorme… y me niego a creer lo que dice el doctor – dijo marcando el seño

-Que es lo que dice el doctor – dije espantada

-Tienes anorexia… - dijo más bien como una afirmación

-Mamá… yo…

-La tienes… ¡oh por Dios! Creía que todo estaba bien – dijo ahora volviendo a las lagrimas – algo malo tuvo que dejar todo lo ocurrido – pensándolo bien… tenía razón, algo malo tenía que dejar

-Hija – dijo tomando mi mano que llevaba el suero – prométeme algo – dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos. Defectuosamente asentí con la cabeza – tienes que comer.

-No lo sé – dije sinceramente. Ella amargamente me miro y acaricio mi mejilla. Luego dio un largo suspiro

-Tu padre se ha preocupado… - dijo mirándome detenidamente – está aquí – el miedo y odio acumulado me invadió

-¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ? – Dije defectuosamente - ¡Que has hecho! Él no puede venir…

-Porque no puedo venir – dijo ahora frente a mí. Quería escupirlo, si quería escupirlo, quería golpearlo, si, también quería eso… era un odio e impotencia terrible

-Sal de aquí – dije desviando su mirada

-Yo me preocupo por ti hija – dijo acercándose a mí

-¡sal! – Grite – ahora

-¡No! – se atrevió a levantarme la vos. Note que mamá ya no estaba… sería mejor.

-Para que mierda vienes aquí… ah molestar, sabes realmente no hace falta – escupí en su cara – bastante ya HICISTE.-

-Hija… - dijo con un intento de vos tierna, cosa que no le salía – yo… yo estaba preocupado por ti, temía por ti

-Así – dije – igual temías de esa manera cuando intentaste matarme a mí y a mi madre – afirme secamente

-No… es distinto. Hija no te das cuenta que yo cambie – dijo marcando el seño – te juro que haría lo posible por recuperar tu confianza… la de tu madre me la estoy ganando de apoco, y quiero reparar todo el daño hecho – dijo sinceramente, pero notaba que aquella sinceridad no llegaba a sus ojos

-Trataré de creerte – dije sinceramente; ahora estaba confundida – Deberías empezar ayudando a mi madre con el dinero que nunca das para nuestros estudios y con el psiquiatra que ella necesita, por todo lo que ella sufrió por tu culpa – golpe bajo. Pensé

-¡de apoco! – me grito. Ahí estaba el ser sin corazón, parado ante mí. Quería ponerme de pie, levantar mi mano y plantársela en la cara. Hice el ademán para quedarme quieta en mi cama

-Sal de aquí viejo de mierda – dije – Sabes que todo lo que hiciste nunca te lo perdonaré. Quizás con él tiempo, si es que llegas a cambiar, mi pensamiento cambie, pero nunca por completo.

-Yo… - dijo impactado – al diablo – dijo acercándose a la puerta, veía en su cara la furia contenida. Sentía que en cualquier momento se abalanzaría ante mí y me mataría… no sería mala idea, acabaría con esto, con todo…

-Porque te quedas hay parado como un loco – dije – a cierto eres un loco enfermo – lo tenté. Vi como temblaba, sentía que tenia la intensión de retroceder y acabar conmigo, pero algo lo detuvo, me miro con odio por última vez y salió de la habitación…

_Quizás quiera cambiar. Lo dudo._

-Hija… - dijo René entrando a la habitación

-Mamá quiero irme a casa. Estoy bien, vámonos por favor – dije con lágrimas en los ojos. Mi madre me abrazo y solo asintió con la cabeza. Me soltó y corrió fuera de la habitación

-Nos vamos – dijo pasándome un poco de ropa. Llego la enfermera y me saco todo el cablero. Algo indefensa me puse de pie, tome la ropa y la enfermera me indico donde estaba el baño. Mire mi rostro en el espejo y tenía unas ojeras enormes… santo dios que mal estaba. Moje mi rostro, y las lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua, me quite rápido esa fea bata que te dan en el hospital, poniéndome un pantalón de buzo con una musculosa negra.

-Listo – dije saliendo del baño, mamá me esperaba de pie, con mi chaqueta en su brazo. La tome y me la puse. Suspiré pesadamente cuando al fin nos encontrábamos fuera del hospital. Me di cuenta que aun las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, eran muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Necesitaba una conversación urgente con mi madre, no, no… necesitaba soledad.

-Necesitas algo – dijo mi madre mientras me tapaba con las frazadas de mi cama

-No mamá. Gracias – mamá salió de la habitación dejándome sola…

Aquel dolor en el pecho volvió, y cuando sentí el ruido de la puerta cerrar, deje que saliera el gran gemido que tenia escondido. Sabía algo; estaba mal. La luz de mi vida se había terminado, ya nada tenía sentido, y nada me importaba.


	9. Sueños que matan

"_Luchando contra lo imposible"_

Capitulo 8: Sueños que matan

No sentía nada. Era la realidad. Ya no era nada.  
Nada era lo bastante preciso para decir lo que sentía. Dolía, pero demasiado como para describirlo. Sentía un vacío indescriptible en mi pecho, que hacia reproducir unos sollozos ensordecedores, partían mi alma y mi ser. ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir tanto? ¿Por qué se me acumularon tantas cosas siendo una simple y débil humana? ¿Merecía este sufrimiento?...  
Pregunta, tras pregunta… sin ni una respuesta.  
Estoy sola en mi habitación, acompasada de un tortuoso musical de sollozos. Mi hermana se fue por la misma causa; la aburrí, me dejo sola igual que el resto. Creo que hasta mi madre la enferme. Volvió a caer. Está un tanto pero que yo, hablamos, le comente todo lo que sentía, la conversación con Charlie la dejo un tanto peor que yo.  
Soy una mierda. Lo peor.  
Mi estado de salud cada día empeora, y no necesito un medico para comprobarlo, tan solo yo lo puedo sentir. Se supone que al admitir que estoy mal, y sabiendo el porque debería comer, pero en realidad, me agrada la idea de estar mal, así al fin muero, lenta y dolorosamente, pago cada daño que eh hecho, todo lo malo en mi vida, lo estoy pagando ahora, y estoy feliz por ello… sé que mi dolor no curara nada, pero la culpa si.  
Mi estado anímico cada día empeora, ni los días se, nada. En realidad ni me importa, solo me gustaría que esto acabe pronto. Como me contradigo… deseo una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pero quiero que esto acabe rápido. A quien engaño, me encantaría matarme en este mismo instante.  
Apoye mis manos en mi cabeza, quedando al lado izquierdo de mi cama… de pronto oí un ruido en la venta… abrí levemente los ojos, pero no era nada.  
Un a esperanza me invadió, y creí que era él.  
¿Podría ser que mi vida haya estado escrita en una novela? Acaso mis inexplicables sueños tendrían que ver con mi vida escrita… o mejor dicho; Meyer pensando en mi para sus novelas. No, no, realmente me estoy volviendo loca. Eso es imposible, no me cabe la remota idea de que alguien, aparte de mi familia, en este mundo me conozca, o tenga la menor idea de mi existencia.  
Nuevamente el ruido interrumpió mis pensamientos. Quería ponerme de pie y fijarme que era, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes, o el coraje para enfrentármelo.  
-¿Quién está ahí? – dije apenas.  
Nadie respondía y ahora el ruido se detuvo. Me tranquilice y trate de dormir.

_-Te amo – le dije a Edward con miles de lágrimas en los ojos  
-No es lo correcto – dijo mirándome enojado  
-No me amas – afirme.  
-No. – Respondió fríamente. Sentí como mi corazón dejo de latir, y se rompía en mil pedacitos. Sus simples palabras me dañaron como ah nadie, solo él tenía ese poder en mí.  
-No lo dices en serio… no creo que seas capaz de hacer lo mismo que Edward de Meyer… ¡Edward es solo una novela! Nuestra vida no tendría que ser así… - dije con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-¡¿Por qué tendría que mentir? – me grito – Si yo por ti no siento nada. Eres una simple humana, con nada sobre natural. No me gustas, y en lo más mínimo me interesa aquel libro, es blasfemia, al igual que tú – Eso dolió, dolió mucho. Lamentablemente se me escapo un gemido de dolor. Trate de callarlo con el dolor de mi corazón.  
Mi mano se alzo, y se la plante en su mejilla. El dolor me llego al instante  
-No te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo – dijo mirándome fríamente – O sino pagaras las consecuencias – Me caían lagrimas del dolor, no solo por lo que dijo, sino que ahora por el dolor de mi mano. Edward la tomo, y la aparto de su rostro provocándome un dolor aun más intenso, fue tanto la fuerza que utilizo que me dejo en el suelo.  
-Hasta nunca Isabella- dijo dejándome sola en la oscuridad de un callejón. Yo solo me retorcía del dolor y vi como unos muchachos se acercaban, simple, era mi fin._

Pude despertar, y escapar de aquel maldito sueño, las lágrimas se apoderaron de mí, ya no daba más con esto, no quería ver eso de nuevo, no sería capaz. Creo que ya es suficiente sufrimiento, no me interesa cuanto aguantar, me rindo.  
Decidida me puse de pie, ni sé de donde salió esa fuerza. Camine hacia la cocina, sin hacer mucho ruido. Busqué en uno de los cajones un arma que antes era de Charlie, estaba cargada. Siempre estuvo ahí, en caso de urgencias, a pesar del estado depresivo de mi madre, siempre su objetivo para seguir viva éramos nosotras… sus dos hijas, y ahora el único que tendrá será mi hermana. Tome el arma y de nuevo, silenciosa camine a mi habitación, lo haría rápido  
Di un suspiro fuerte y pesado, cerré los ojos y deje el arma en mi cabeza, al lado derecho.  
Lentamente estaba presionando el botón, pero…  
-¡No! – escuché a alguien gritar. Tire el arma y corrí hacia mi venta, me asuste, estaba oscuro y no veía nada, abrí la maldita ventana, pero nada aparecía, me enoje, y ahora si volví a levantar el arma  
-¡Adiós mundo de perra! – grité, presione el arma decidida, pero algo me empujo, tire el arma y el balazo llego a la pared, dejando un oyó.  
-¡Bella que te pasa! – me asusté y no podía creer quien era.

-David – dije horrorizada  
-Si soy yo – dijo ahora tomando el arma y desapareciendo por una pequeña cifra de segundos. – Estás loca Bella – dijo más como afirmando  
-Algo – admití  
-Se nota – dijo acercándose a mí – Vamos no me gusta verte así… te conozco de toda la vida… - me abrazo, a pesar de su baja temperatura, me sentí cálida en sus brazos  
-¿Cómo dices? – Dije aun en sus brazos – como me vas a conocer de toda la _vida._  
-Tanto que contar… pero es hora de aclarar las cosas - dijo ahora separándonos...


	10. Verdades ocultas

"Luchando contra lo imposible"

Capitulo 9: Verdad

-A que te refieres con aclarar las cosas – dije perturbada  
-Bella, mi dulce Bella. Te conozco más de lo que imaginas. Tengo la respuesta de tu vida, el significado de todo… y el milagro de que estés viva, además… - ok, me costó procesar toda la información  
-En español por favor – admití  
-Es _sencillo _– contesto  
-Realmente no lo logro entender. – Dije ahora mirándolo fijamente  
-No hay tiempo necesario, como para explicarlo todo – dijo dando un suspiro – hay dos vidas en peligro – dijo cabizbajo  
-dos vidas – no era enserio…  
-Edward y tú – dijo tan tranquilamente, que me desconcerté, pero no me dejo hablar – para comenzar, yo te conozco desde el día que saliste de la panza de tu madre. – Eso realmente no me lo esperaba – Edward también – dijo sin darle importancia, pero lo que causo en mi fue excitante, sentí como mi corazón escapo de mi pecho.  
-Edward siempre quiso, y quiere lo mejor para ti – dijo ahora serio – y lo peor era que sus decisiones afectaban a ambos. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo de esto de quitarte tu vida normal…  
-Haber, vamos por parte. A que te refieres a que él siempre quiso lo mejor para mi… o sea, ¡me ama! Como si… nunca hablamos, era un bebe… - dije confundida, era imposible, e irreal lo que David decía  
-Bella acaso no te das cuenta que yo veo las almas gemelas, ustedes son almas gemelas… ¡de un principio debieron estar juntos! – Simplemente quede en shock  
-Pero él me dejo… sola… sin nada más… - las lagrimas nuevamente se apoderaron de mi  
-Bella… necia Bella. Él nunca te dejo sola: me dejo a mí – dijo ceñudo. Mi boca marco una "O". – Recuerdas cuando tu padre intento matar a tu hermana, tu mamá y a ti – solo asentí con la cabeza – recuerdas todas esas salidas donde te juntabas con tipos tan peligrosos – también asentí – todos esos malos momento donde casi perdiste la vida, fui yo quien te salvo. Mi misión era mantenerte a salvo, hasta ahora. Edward siempre estuvo pendiente de ti. El vivía en Alaska, pero siempre fuiste tú la razón de que el siguiera con vida… toda su vida giraba en torno a ti. ¡Cómo es que no te das cuenta!  
-Es complicado. ¡Si yo fuera su vida, no hubiese permitido todo lo que paso!  
-¡Isabella! – Grito frustrado David – te dije que son muchas cosas, y no hay tiempo. Luego tendrás las respuestas necesarias. Y no las obtendrás de mi; porque yo no soy el indicado a dártelas – solo quede impactada: primera vez que David me gritaba – ahora debemos irnos: Edward quiere morir. Y eres tú la única que puede abrirle los ojos – solo quede más perturbada de lo que ya estaba. Asentí con la cabeza. Y aun más inesperadamente, David me tomo en brazos, paso la pequeña ventana junto a mí, y corrió como un demente. Todo lo veía tan borroso, que me daban ganas de vomitar  
-Cierra los ojos Bella – le hice caso – Se me olvido darte algo de comer; estas demasiado débil…  
-Yo no como – lo corte – y nadie me hará cambiar de opinión – No me gustaba tocar este tema, siempre terminaba en pelea, y con David es con quien menos quiero pelear  
-Ok – de ahí no hubo más conversación. Abrí los ojos, ya no sentía la brisa del viento, David me dejo en el suelo – trata de no respirar – me di cuenta que estábamos en un bosque – en unos pasos esta la casa de los Cullen…  
-¿Cullen? – Dije confundida  
-Así se llaman, no son los Mason – abrí los ojos par en par… no puede ser cierto… - Se llaman igual que la familia de vampiros de Meyer – murmure  
-Eso no lo puedo responder – maldecía por lo bajo – ahora Bella cállate por favor… - asentí enojada – Mira haremos esto, yo te diré la conversación, y te digo el momento en que tienes que correr y entrar a esa casa – los nervios se apoderaron de mi… ¿Por qué hacia esto?... Acaso el me negara como en mi sueño… - No llores Bella, te escucharan… es un milagro que no se den cuenta de nuestra presencia – solo asentí quitándome las lágrimas  
-Edward tú no puedes matarte, piensa en Bella – decía bajito David – Es Alice – asentí confundida – Eso es lo que hago: en este instante estoy pensando en ella… ella no merece una vida así. Es Edward – nuevamente asentí - ¡Idiota! Ella te necesita, esta muriéndose es su cama, su mala vida, todo, no hubiese ocurrido si tu hubieses estado. Rosalie – murmuro – Ella estará mejor. Su vida será de lo más feliz sin mí… - murmuro David mirándome fijamente – Corre – me dijo al oído. Yo asentí. Las dudas me invadieron mientras torpemente tropezaba y volvía a ponerme de pié. Corrí hasta la casa "_Cullen_", siguiendo las instrucciones de David, abrí la puerta sin golpear  
-Mi vida no es feliz si tú no estás en ella. – sentí como la vergüenza me invadía, quedando al medio de todos esos vampiros. Pero luego sentí como mi cabeza me pesaba, como mi cuerpo perdía el equilibrio, hasta que me vi en el suelo. Los latidos de mi corazón se hacían cada vez más lentos, y luego vi el maldito negro, que tanto deseaba – hace unas horas – ver…

[PVO Edward]

Me sentía tan frustrado… y débil. Increíble que un vampiro se sienta débil. Pero era la realidad.  
-Edward tienes que ir a cazar – dijo Alice – Y quita esa idea de tu cabeza, tú no te vas a matar.  
-A que sí puedo – dije removiendo mi cabeza del cojín – ni cuenta te darás cuando ya no quede ni rastro de Edward Cullen – dije ahora sentándome  
-Edward que es lo que te pasa – dijo Alice sentándose a mi lado  
-¡Lo que pasa es que fui engañado por mi familia todos estos años! – le grite a Alice  
-Era por tu bien ¡Idiota! – dijo cerrando bruscamente la puerta, y dejándome solo.  
No me gustaban las actitudes de mi familia. Se metían demasiado en mi vida.

Tendrían que agradecer que aun pertenezca a ella, y que no me vaya por el lado fácil… aun que tengo una razón para no irme al lado fácil. _Ella… mi Bella_.  
-Edward puedes bajar – dijo suavemente Esme  
-Que ocurre… - me di cuenta que estaban todos  
-Edward necesitamos hablar – dijo Carlisle  
- Edward tú no puedes matarte, piensa en Bella – dijo Alice  
- Eso es lo que hago: en este instante estoy pensando en ella… ella no merece una vida así. – conteste sin darle mucha importancia  
-¡Idiota! Ella te necesita, esta muriéndose es su cama, su mala vida, todo, no hubiese ocurrido si tu hubieses estado. – Dijo la maldita de Rosalie  
-Ella estará mejor. Su vida será de lo más feliz sin mí… - me justifique. Todos se quedaron en un profundo silencio…  
-Mi vida no es feliz si tú no estás en ella – quede en shock. Como es que no me di cuenta que Bella estaba a fuera… pero fue mucho más impactante lo que ocurrió a continuación. Bella perdía el equilibrio, y sus latidos se hacían lentos… hasta que sus ojos se cerraron. Estuve a su lado en un santiamén.  
-Carlisle – dije ahora con ella en mis brazos – hay que despertarla – estaba tan nervioso, triste, nostálgico y preocupado  
-¡Edward arriba! – grito Carlisle. Solo seguí su vos y entramos a una habitación donde…


	11. A manos del destino

"_Luchando contra lo imposible"_

Capitulo 10: A manos del destino

Me sentía algo confundida: Primero, no sabía si estaba viva o muerta.  
Segundo, recordaba absolutamente todo, pero no sé porque fui tan débil de caer.  
Tercero, el deseo de muerte estaba totalmente desecho en mí. Ahora solo quería vivir y ver a Edward.  
-Edward – murmure. Puedo hablar… o sea, ¡No estoy muerta!  
-Aquí estoy – abrí los ojos y me encontré con unos ojos dorados hermosos  
-Vives – dije sonriente. Trate de moverme un poco, pero me dolió  
-No te muevas – dijo Edward – digamos que en parte. No vivo completamente  
-Eres igual al Edward del libro – dije confundida, el solo me miro ceñudo, como queriendo decir algo – Hm…  
-¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo Edward  
-Es todo tan extraño – dije mirando el techo. Sentí como una lágrima se me escapo de la mejilla, luego como un frío dedo me la quitaba – Gracias.  
-Ahora dime, ¿por qué lloras? – Pregunto Edward  
-Es tan difícil para ti darte cuenta – dije tranquilamente  
-La verdad, no logro comprender…  
-Te irás – dije más como afirmación que pregunta  
-No – dijo fríamente – a no ser que tú quieras que me vaya…  
-¡Estás loco! – dije sentándome en la cama. Luego sentí como un dolor me invadió. Edward me volvió a recostar. Trate de tranquilizarme, y recién allí me di cuenta donde estaba - ¿Dónde estoy?...  
-Me parecía extraño que no lo preguntaras antes – dijo mirándome – Estas en la habitación de "urgencias" que tiene Carlisle aquí en casa…  
-Ah. – dije ahora más tranquila  
-Bella debes descansar – dijo quitándome la mirada de encima  
-No te irás, cierto – dije tomando su brazo. Su contacto fue como mil descargas eléctricas. Al parecer el igual lo noto  
-No… ya no puedo – dijo ahora sonriendo. Suspire pesadamente, y le devolví la sonrisa – Bella… - llamo mi atención Edward, luego de un pesado silencio – debes comer.  
-No… - dije bajito  
-¿Por qué? – pregunto marcando arrugas en su frente, alce mi mano y con mi dedo índice las borre  
-Simplemente porque no puedo…  
-Esme – dijo Edward – tráele el almuerzo a Bella – lo mire enojada. Le había dicho que no querría comer  
-Ten cariño – dijo Esme, mientras Edward sacaba una mesita con ruedas y la dejaba a la altura de mi pecho. Esme dejo el plato de comida… era carne con puré y un vaso de coca- cola. Yo solo quede boquiabierta. No sería capaz de comer todo eso. Además ya me pusieron suero… con eso basta y sobra.  
-Por favor cómelo – dijo Esme mirándome fijamente – te hará bien hermosa. – dijo eso y seguido salió de la habitación.  
-Edward realmente no puedo… yo le tengo asco a la comida, todo en si… no…  
-Hazlo por mí – dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos – no soporto ver como cada día mueres por no comer. Es insoportable. Has el intento, no puedes odiar algo que te mantiene con vida. – Solo asentí con la cabeza.  
Tome los cubiertos y saque un poco de puré. Al instante de meterlo en mi boca, veía como Edward se alejaba de mí, y me dejaba sola  
-¡No te vayas! – Dije tirando la cuchara – dijiste que te quedarías…  
-¡Bella! – Grito Edward tomando mi mano - ¡Estoy aquí!  
Quede en shock. Estaba loca, era cierto… totalmente loca.  
-No puede ser cierto – dije llevándome las manos a la cara – estoy demente…  
-Bella come – dijo mirándome fijamente. Vi algo raro en sus ojos. Corría un líquido viscoso… como sangre  
-No… no llores – dije acercándome a él – los vampiros no lloran – dije ahora uniéndome a su llanto  
-Y los humanos comen – dijo afirmando su rostro en sus manos. Decidida me acerque al plato. Tome la cuchara, saque puré y lo metí en mi boca, nuevamente Edward se alejaba, mi panza crecía, y me veía como un maldito cerdo. Pero era mi imaginación, nada más que producto de mi imaginación. Comí más y más, hasta que lo acabe por completo. Pero al terminarlo, Edward ya no estaba, yo seguía como un cerdo y mi mente se confundió… trate de volver a la realidad, pero me era imposible  
-¡Edward! – Dije entre sollozos - ¡¿Dónde estás? – sentí que me sacudían, y volví, sonreí, lo había logrado, pero también me confundí.  
-Aquí estoy – dijo abrazándome. Era primera vez que lo hacía, y no quería que me soltara, se sentía fantástico – lo hiciste – dijo ahora mirándome  
-Si… trate de no confundirme, pero al final desapareciste… y Salí de control. Lo siento – dije agachando mi cabeza  
-No te disculpes – dijo acariciando mi mejilla – lo bueno es que lo hiciste. – Trate de darle una sincera sonrisa  
-Cambiando de tema… - dije – mi madre, sabe de esto – Me imagino que abra sentido el sonido del balazo. Puede ser que este enferma, pero no sorda, ni tonta.  
-Claro, ah llamado una millonésima de veces. Le tuvimos que contestar para que no se alarme. Se lo tomo con bastante calma, y dijo que era lo mejor que permanezcas acá hasta que te recuperes.  
-¿Qué historia tuviste que inventar? – Dije poniendo los ojos como plato  
-Bueno… - dijo dando un gran suspiro, cosa que era innecesaria – le dijimos que fuiste a dar un paseo, caminaste tanto que no te diste cuenta que quedaste fuera de nuestra casa. Por tu falta de alimentación perdiste las fuerzas, y como te encontramos… además que yo era tu novio, te tuvimos en casa, aprovechando que Carlisle era doctor y tenía todo lo necesario para resguardar y recuperar tu salud…  
-René, siempre tan comprensiva –dije – pero no ha venido…  
-Alice la ah visto en visiones, está un tanto débil, pero trata de recuperarse. Tu hermana se digno a parecer en tu casa, y le está dando algo de ayuda a tu madre – suspire ahora más despreocupada. Ahora las cosas iban a andar algo más normales  
-No comprendo – dijo Edward de pronto. Lo mire curiosa, dándole a entender que siguiera – Cómo es que te preocupas tanto del resto, siendo que tu vida corre peligro cada minuto. – Reí por lo bajo.  
-Es muy sencillo; mi vida siempre ha corrido peligro, y sinceramente, recién le estoy tomando algo de importancia – dije risueña. Edward solo ladeo la cabeza  
-Duerme dulce Bella – dijo besando mi frente – no me iré nunca. Ahora cuidare de tus sueños.

Era un _cambio_ muy drástico. Como de un día para otro estaba al lado de Edward. Como mi vida estaba cambiando… era esa luz que le hacía falta. Aun siendo que las cosas no están del todo claras, siento que mi vida si tiene sentido, y que ya no quiero morir, tengo un objetivo… siempre lo tuve, pero ahora… el estaba conmigo, y no se iría nunca, claro a menos que yo se lo pidiera, cosa que es realmente imposible.  
Ahora tan solo me queda escuchar las respuestas de tantas preguntas en mi mente. No hay nada que me pueda afectar e inundar esta hermosa felicidad.  
Aunque formalmente no tengamos nada, ni siquiera un acercamiento, siento que lo amo, y que él me ve de la misma manera… ¿somos almas gemelas, no?  
Ahora dejemos esto a manos del destino… mi _anhelado_ destino.


	12. Hora de enfrentar la realidad

"Luchando contra lo imposible"

Capitulo 11: _Hora de enfrentar la realidad_

Desperté algo desconcertada por los fuertes rayos de sol que me llegaban a la cara.  
Aun estaba en la misma habitación de ayer, con la diferencia que no me sentía tan mal. Ya no tenía esos malditos cables. Eso me dejaba más contenta. Estaba cansada, quería volver a dormir…  
-Despertaste – dijo una aterciopelada vos  
-No – dije escondiendo mi cara debajo de la almohada. Edward río  
-¿Cómo amaneciste? – Pregunto mirándome fijamente  
-La verdad, muchísimo mejor… me siento viva – admití sinceramente  
-Eso me alegra mucho – dijo mirándome tiernamente, cosa que me derritió, teóricamente.  
-Ya podrás volver a casa. – Dijo sonriente Edward – Tú estado ha mejorado magníficamente  
-Genial… aun que me gustaba estar aquí…  
-¿Por qué? – pregunto confundido  
-Estas tú a mi lado, es simple – admití sonrojándome  
-Es realmente hermoso cuando te sonrojas – Eso produjo que me quedara aun más peor de lo roja que ya estaba.  
-Creo que me levantare – dije sentándome en la cama – necesito cambiarme… - Pero al decir eso, algo tan inesperado ocurrió  
-De eso yo me encargo – dijo entrando Alice a la habitación  
-No me digas que tu realmente eres aficionada por la moda – dije quedando impactada, no podía ser cierto – Ok, basta, estoy más confundida que un viejo loco. ¿Por qué ustedes se parecen tan malditamente a los personajes de Meyer? – pregunte al fin.  
Nadie decía nada. Alice y Edward intercambiaban miradas nerviosas, hasta que Edward dio un suspiro.  
-No creía que sea tan pronto – dijo ahora Edward mirándome – Es algo complicado…  
-Sabes que para mí, ya nada es complicado – dije acercándome a él.  
-Ya basta de acertijos – dijo Alice – Ella de un principio tuvo que saber la verdad – dijo Alice penetrando a Edward con la mirada – Luego vengo por ti Bella. Los dejare aclarar las cosas a solas. – Dijo Alice rodando los ojos. No te como Edward la mirada, juraría que si las miradas mataran, Alice ya estaría muerta.  
Al rato que Alice se fue, Edward comenzó a moverse intranquilo, tomo mi mano y caminamos fuera de la habitación. Recién me había dado cuenta de lo espaciosa que era. Y para que decir lo hermosa y elegante. Caminábamos por un largo pasillo. Las paredes eran color crema, y el piso, era piso flotante. Mientras más nos acercábamos a una escalera, sentía como los nervios me consumían. Al fin sabría la verdad, y además… saldría con Edward. A pesar de estar a un en pijama, Edward no se detuvo cuando salimos de la casa.  
Seguíamos tomados de la mano, pero Edward iba demasiado rápido, y realmente estaba tirando de mí para que avanzara, de hecho me estaba doliendo la muñeca.  
-Edward – dije quejándome – me duele… - susurre. De pronto el freno en seco  
-Lo siento – dijo cabizbajo, me acerco a él y me abrazo – realmente mi cabeza es un lío, y con mis cambios de humor, creo que llego a parecer bipolar – intensifico nuestro abrazo. Sus manos las llevo a mis caderas, y con un brusco, pero no tanto como para dañarme, me subió a su pecho. Entrelace mis piernas en sus caderas, y luego Edward comenzó a correr.  
Era un cambio pensé. No me llevaba en su regazo, como en crepúsculo. Tan solo con compararlo, me reí sola. Edward solo me miraba extrañado.  
Mientras trataba de fijar mi vista en el paisaje, solo pude ver borroso, y la fricción del viento contra mi cara, era increíble. Pero luego todo cambio cuando un mareo me invadió… quería bajar y vomitar.  
-Bella… - dijo Edward – Cierra los ojos – le hice caso inmediatamente, solo sentía como la brisa me chocaba contra la cara, tenia deseos de abrir los ojos, pero el recuerdo de las nauseas me hizo no hacerlo.  
-Ahora si, ábrelos – los abrí. Edward disminuyo la velocidad. Yo en ni un momento me solté de su agarre… se sentía muy bien. Edward me soltó y me dejo en el suelo, me sentí vacía por un momento, pero luego me di cuenta que era solo mi imaginación.  
Fije mí vista en el hermoso paisaje, y recién capte donde estábamos: En mi lugar favorito, tan alejado de la ciudad, sin contaminación, y lo mejor de todo era que los pequeños rayos de sol, se filtraban más ampliamente aquí. Era el *****parque forestal, forestin. Desde pequeña me gustaba venir aquí, con mis padres y mi hermana. Había una playa, aun que el agua era muy fría, de todos modos estaba limpia, y me encantaba venir a nadar, disfrutar de la hermosa naturaleza, y alejarme de todos los problemas. Aunque, de hecho los traía conmigo, mi padre, pero no me importaba, aquí me olvidaba hasta de que andaba con él.  
Luego de todos los problemas sucedidos en mi familia, mi madre ya no era la misma de antes, ella prefería las compras y así, quedarse más endeudada de lo que ya estaba.  
Me limite a decir palabra, pero ya era la hora, estaba como una idiota, boquiabierta, observando de aquí para allá.  
-El lugar es… - estaba buscando la palabra justa – perfecto. – Edward sonrío, pero no dijo nada.  
Edward tomo mi mano, y comenzó a caminar junto a mí. Quería ir a la playa. Sin decir palabra alguna bajamos a la orilla del mar. Ya habían pasado varios minutos, y Edward aun con el seño fruncido, mirando el sol, que le daba ese aspecto tan magníficamente brillante, nada comparado con la película… era un insolencia compáralo así, Edward era unas millonésima veces más hermoso, perfecto, deslumbrante, el ser más bello que alguna vez haya visto en mi miserable vida, del cual estoy tan agradecida de conocer, tan agradecida de que me haya aceptado en su vida, y que ahora, me descifre, por una vez por todas, el secreto tan oculto de mi vida. Estaba embobada, por decirlo de alguna

Manera, pegada en esos ojos que miraban la nada, quería hablar, pero sentía que no podía, algo me lo impedía, hasta que el se resigno a dar la primera palabra  
-Como dije antes, es complicado – dijo aun mirando la nada. Solo asentí con la cabeza.  
Pasaban los minutos y Edward aun no hacía nada, hasta que se volteo, y me penetro con su hermosa, dorada mirada.

**[Edward PVO]**

Estaba asustado, algo no propio de un vampiro, pero por lo que yo se, soy extraño.  
Tenía miedo, no solo por lo que acababa de ocurrir, sino por todo lo que ocurrirá.  
No creía que todo pasaría tan rápido y tan fácil, es porque algo malo sucederá, por lo que tengo entendido, la vida no es nada justa.  
David me había comentado que Bella siempre hablaba de una playa, que siempre en sus sueños le hablaba a su madre que vayan al parque forestal. Entonces tome aquella petición, y como un rompe cabezas, en el momento exacto, le diría la verdad en aquel lugar, Alice había tenido la visión momentos antes de salir de casa, así que eso me certificaba que todo saldría bien, aun que no estaba al cien por ciento seguro, mis miedos y dudas seguían; primero que nada tenía miedo a como Bella se lo tome, si me dará una segunda oportunidad, y me perdonara todos mi errores. Y segundo, tengo miedo de afrontar la realidad… miedo a lo que la estoy imponiendo, a estar con un monstruo.

Seguía mirando el vacío, y también como Bella me observaba, con esos hermosos ojos chocolates, que eran tan expresivos, a simple vista se notaba que me observaba con admiración. Su mirada no era la que más deseaba que me viera, una parte de mí deseaba que abriera los ojos, y saliera corriendo, al darse cuenta que estaba con un monstruo, que en cualquier imprevisto o mal movimiento su vida podría acabar. Au no me perdonaba, y no sé si algún día podría hacerlo.  
-Como dije antes, es complicado – repetí las palabras de un momento atrás, ella solo asintió.  
Deje de mirar la nada y fije mi vista en ella, ella como siempre se sonrojo a no más dar, dejando que su sangre suba a sus mejillas, y las deje de un hermoso rojo.


	13. Dolorosa verdad

Capitulo 12: _Dolorosa verdad_

**[Edward PVO]**

-Recuerdo aquel día como la palma de mi mano – comencé – aquel 13 de septiembre de 1994, mi vida cambio tan profundamente. – Hice una pausa para ver la reacción de Bella, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, pero en sus ojos se notaba la duda.  
-Antes de ese día, mi cabeza esta en una lucha continúa. Siempre me digne a creer que era un monstruo, y que no tenía perdón de Dios, por serlo. A pesar de todo, mi familia también eran vampiros, pero ellos me salvaron, les tenía un gran respeto. – No quise profundizar, y contar todo en un dos por tres, tendría que ir por parte. – Pero a pesar de todo, no estaba conforme de todo, me culpaba más aun por mi pensamiento, el hecho de tan solo pensarlo, me condena a ser aun peor de lo que ya soy. – Bella me miraba aturdida, como profesando información, creo que estaba impactada por lo estúpido que fui, o tal vez por la coincidencia del Edward Cullen, de Meyer… luego, luego, no te adelantes. Pensé. – Yo pensaba que la sangre animal no era lo suficiente, quería dejar la dieta, cuanto antes, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarme a Carlisle, decirle todo lo que sentía, y luego ir a la ciudad y beber sangre sin parar. Estaba decidido a ir al hospital en ese mismo instante, para decirle todo lo que opinaba, primero que nada, necesitaba contar con su apoyo, y lo más raro… era que Alice no me detuvo, se suponía que vio mi futuro, pero no se interpuso, lo cual agradecí. Esta sería la última vez que andaría con control por la calle, los hospitales, todo que tenga que ver con humanos.  
**Flash back**  
_Corría como un loco a la velocidad vampiro. Estaba tan amargamente feliz, de por fin saciar esto, pero mi interior me gritaba que estaba siendo estúpido, que defraudaría a toda mi familia, y principalmente a Carlisle con esta decisión. Pero eso no interrumpió nada, y seguí corriendo.  
Al llegar al hospital, entre como si nada, e inmediatamente, estaba en la oficina de mi padre. No estaba, maldecía internamente, pero momentos después escuche sus pensamientos, y luego su vos. Camine hacia el lugar, estaba en un pasillo hablando con una mujer, estaban volteados. Llegue a su lado, y el como si nada, no noto mi presencia.  
Estaba charlando con una mujer que me miraba raro. Ella tenia el cabello de un tono marrón claro, y tenía unos ojos chocolates, pensaba en lo guapo y amable que era Carlisle, y también en lo estúpido que era su marido. Ella ayer dio a luz a una niñita.  
Pero en el instante que estaba leyendo su mente, Carlisle se da vuelta y dejo al descubierto a un hermoso bebe… Bella, pensó la mujer.  
Fue entonces que descubrí que aquella hermosa bebe, era mi alma gemela, sentí como mi mundo se transformo, y miles de sentimiento me invadieron, quería protegerla, tenerla entre mis brazos toda la vida, amarla… y cuando al fin sea grande, hacerla mía, que este conmigo toda la eternidad.  
Carlisle me saludo, pero no le tome importancia, tan solo le pregunte si podía tomar en brazos a la bebe, Carlisle sonrío, y pensó que ya lo sabía, Alice de ante mano tenía toda la información, pero gracias a su enorme trabajo de esconderme los pensamientos, lo prepararon para este instante. Reí. Abrace a Bella, jugué incluso con ella, y veía en sus hermosos ojos chocolates, como me miraba, una mirada dulce.  
La razón llego a mí, y era definitivo, no bebería por nada del mundo la sangre humana, jamás.  
También mi mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora, y pensé, ¿Esta hermosa bebe, podría tener un futuro, una vida normal?, conmigo a su lado, jamás. Entonces las dudas y preguntas del instante me hicieron pensar, y hacer, lo que para mí en ese entonces era lo correcto, dejarla. Que sea feliz con su familia, que algún día encuentre el amor, en un humano normal, que tenga hijos, y que esos hijos tengan nietos, y que luego, igual que el resto. Morirá._  
**Fin del flash back.**  
Bella estaba llorando, si así es lloraba…  
-No llores – dije – no es bueno que un ángel lloré- para mí, Bella, siempre fue mi ángel, y lo que más me partía el corazón, era ver a mi ángel llorar-Fue una decisión imprudente – comentó – pero las decisiones que yo tome, fueron a un peor. – Siguió llorando, me acerque más a ella y la acurruque en mis brazos.  
-No es cierto Bella, tu no sabias lo que hacías – dije mirándola, tratando de reconfortarla  
-Sabes que no es cierto, pero vamos, sígueme contando, lo mío será después – dijo con una sonrisa fingida, que trate de devolvérsela.  
Carraspeé un poco mi garganta, hasta que hable.  
-Tuve que hablar con mi familia. Como es obvio, no me apoyaban en absoluto, decían que estaba demente, Alice me decía que todo estaría mal si yo no me quedaba, pero solo me deje llevar por lo que yo decía, confiándome que seria mucho mejor que tuvieras una vida normal. Al fin y al cabo aceptaron mi decisión. Hablamos, y formamos un tipo de plan, consistía de qué debíamos mudarnos a Alaska, dejaríamos Punta Arenas, por un tiempo. La otra parte del plan, era protegerte. Visiones de Alice me alteraron. Para mi fortuna tenía un fiel amigo, que vivía con nosotros en Punta Arenas. Como el estaba negado de dejar aquella hermosa ciudad, tuve provecho, y lo deje para que cuidara de ti, para que cada visión de Alice no se cumpliera, y así tu futuro seria provechoso.  
Un día Alice tuvo una visión, de la cual extrañamente no podía ver. Eran toda tu familia mudándose a Santiago, Chile. Tenía cierta esperanza de volver a Punta Arenas, recordar la vieja y fría ciudad donde te vi por primera vez. Luego de eso, Alice tuvo una visión… Una horrible visión, la cual tu hermana, tu mamá y tú, morían. Los nervios me invadieron, quería salvarte, protegerte, y decirte que yo estaba ahí, para ti, pero una fuerza de voluntad irrevocable me invadió, y permitió a que David salvara tu vida. Luego todas aquellas veces que andaba intranquilo, cuando millones de visiones venían, todo por la culpa de aquel mal nacido… tu padre. – estaba un poco asustado, temía su reacción a nombrar a su padre así, pero no vi más que odio en sus ojos, pero no directamente a mi – Miles de visiones, donde casi perdías la vida, y David la salvaba.  
Pasaron los años, y ya sospechaban del porque no envejecíamos, era hora de volver, una parte de mi estaba ardiendo de felicidad, aun que todos esos años habían sido sufrimiento. Las visiones a cerca de ti, ya habían desaparecido, o Alice se limitaba a mostrármelas. Todos estaban muy extraños, e insistían cuanto antes de que no vayamos ya.  
Cuando al fin estábamos en Punta Arenas, deseaba recorrer la ciudad, el bosque… tu casa.  
Alice, me distraía. Me comentó que tuvo visiones acerca de ti, pero no me permitió ver tu rostro, el ultimo recuerdo de tu rostro que yo tenía era cuando tenías diez años, y eran muy borrosos, ya que Alice, trataba de no mostrarlos, creía que me dañaba, y la comprendía, de cierto modo, me fascinaba verte aun que sea en visiones, pero en las que se limitaba a mostrarme tu rostro era cuando algo malo sucedería, y no eran las mejores condiciones.

Logre escapar de las garras de Alice, y acompañado de Emmett y Rosalie, fuimos a la plaza de armas, al centro de la ciudad de Punta Arenas.  
Estaba algo divertido por lo estúpido que era Emmett, pero mi vista cambio cuando vi a una hermosa chica de cabello color marrón claro, muy largo, una piel tan blanca como la mía, y unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, tan profundos y expresivos, ella al igual que yo nos quedamos mirando, sin apartar la mirada del uno al otro. Quería saber lo que pensaba, pero no podía. Salí de aquella burbuja, y me estremecí, un hombre se aprovecho de su distracción, y quería abusar de ella. No sabía qué hacer, pero cuando vi que ni Emmett ni Rose estaban a mi lado, no me importo nada, y corrí a no más dar, el hombre la seguía, justo se cayó, y el estaba en el momento perfecto para atacar, lo detuve, y le salvé la vida a aquella chica, que en ese momento, no tenía idea de quién era, solo sentía como que si me hubiesen instalado un corazón en el pecho, el cual latía a mil por hora, cosa que era imposible, al igual que aquel sentimiento. Yo ya tenía un alma gemela, la cual amo con todo mi ser, y su nombre es Isabella Swan.  
Sin embargo, las dudas me invadieron, y me hicieron investigar y seguir a esa chica, pero por el momento mis hermanos no me dejaban en paz, evitaban cualquier cosa.  
Me conseguí su correo electrónico como pude. Confirme que era ella, me dijo que me vio en la plaza, pero no estaba segura, tampoco se lo quise afirmar, lo deje así.  
Llego el día que me tocaría ir al Liceo, al fin.  
Mi primera clase era Historia, llegué con retraso, Jasper y Emmett me hicieron retrasarme, diciendo que querían una revancha, y que yo sea el "arbitro".


	14. Estupidez

"Luchando contra lo imposible"

Capitulo 13: _Estupidez_

**[Edward PVO]**

Aquellos estúpidos colmaron mi paciencia, ni en cuenta me tomaron, no se para que mierda me pidieron que yo sea su arbitro…  
**Flash back**  
_-Quiero la revancha pedazo de idiota –Decía Emmett a Jasper. El par de tarados habían apostado el que comía mas hamburguesas ganaba. Eso era totalmente estúpido, los vampiros no comen, y hamburguesas… que asco. La cosa es que perdieron la cuenta, y ahora querían una revancha: a golpes. Me pidieron que yo controlara que no hagan trampas, más bien dicho, Jasper me pidió que controlara a Emmett de no hacer trampa.  
-Para eso estamos aquí, enfermo – le contesto Jasper.  
-Como que enfermo – gruño Emmett  
-Lo que escuchaste, retardado mental – y eso llevo a algo obvio. Emmett se lanzo encima de Jasper, Jasper tratando de esquivar a Emmett. De pronto Jasper saco a Emmett de encima de él y lo tiro lejos, haciendo que estrelle contra un árbol. Jasper comenzó a correr, y Emmett lo seguía.  
-Mierda – dije, luego los seguí. Los tarados se dirigían a la ciudad, y de paso se acercaban al Liceo.  
Empezaron a reír tan fuerte, ambos, que no entendí nada. Ya que estábamos en la entrada del Liceo, me digne a entrar, ellos a las carcajadas me seguían, yo solo mantenía el seño fruncido.  
-Son un par de tarados – refunfuñe. Emmett toco mi hombro.  
-Hermano, acá el único tarado, ciego, e invecil, eres tú – dijo conteniendo las risotadas, yo solo de un manotazo quite su fea mano de mi hombro.  
-Voy a mi clase, permiso – dije indignado. Camine a mi clase, al fin liberándome de esos… esos, ah, los enfermos de mis hermanos.  
-Disculpe – dije entrando al salón de clases  
-Señor Mason – dijo el profesor con tono pesado  
-Disculpe de nuevo profesor, tuve un retraso – me justifique  
-Creo que me di cuenta. ¿Por qué no se presenta ante sus compañeros? – me puse frente al pizarrón, comencé a mirar a todos los estudiantes, hasta que me fije en la fila de la ventana. La ventana estaba abierta, y el viento hizo chocar una brisa que llego hasta mí. Era un olor embriagador, tan dulce y exquisito, seguí con la mirada donde estaba ese olor, y era ella… tan hermosa y frágil, la dueña de ese vicioso, pero nada apetecible (para mí) olor. Claro, si fuera otra persona con aquel olor, no dudo de que ya estaría encima suyo, succionando aquella delicia. Mi vista no se quitaba de la de ella. Al parecer por lo que piensan y además del Messenger, su nombre es Bella. Otra coincidencia, bah, Bella esta en Santiago… o eso creó.  
-Mi nombre es Edward Mason – trate de concentrarme en lo que decía. – Tengo 17 años  
-Repitió curso señor Mason –la mente del profesor me reprochaba  
-No. – Dije serio – No repetí curso señor, si no que por mi fecha de nacimiento me retrasaron un curso – dije calmadamente, no lograría que me saquen mucha información.  
-Ok. Siga – el profesor me miraba marcando el seño  
-Vengo de Alaska. Mi padre, doctor Mason, decidió venir aquí ya que era más solicitado –dije cortante, no era necesario decir más.  
-Hm – dijo el profesor – está bien. Hagamos algo bien ya que tanto se mira con la señorita Swan; siéntese con ella. –Bella quedo de un exquisito color rojo, yo me acercaba lentamente al puesto, algo feliz, como que si mi corazón brincara por cada paso que daba, y para que decir el corazón de Bella, parecía una maquina loca.  
-Hola Bella –dije tomando asiento.  
-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- creo que me pillo desprevenido – digo; no te conozco, y vienes recién llegando aquí, además sabes cómo me gusta que me llamen – era astuta.  
-Digamos que solo acerté – dije – y que además tengo mucha suerte –estaba nervioso, esta chica era muy observadora.  
-Seguro – susurro, creyendo que no la escucharía  
-Y cómo estas  
-Bien y tú – dijo calmadamente. Vamos no necesitaba una respuesta así, necesitaba saber más de ella. La confusión me estaba matando, y sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar. Esta chica tendría que contarme de ella, porque tengo las serías sospechas de que esta Bella, es MI Bella, de la que estoy enamorado.  
-Bien… - No pude evitar el tono grosero – Vamos, dime algo, cuéntame de ti – dije tan impaciente.  
Además había un estúpido chiquillo, que estaba delante de Bella. Ese muchacho, con sus celos y sus pensamientos, me va a sacar de mis casillas y no responderé ante mis actos. _

Él chiquillo del demonio estaba enamorado de Bella, acaso no se da cuenta que ella es mía… Un momento, que decía, mi alma gemela esta en Santiago. Calma Edward, calma…  
-Me llamo Isabella Swan… vivo con mi madre y mi hermana, mis papas están separados y desde que tengo uso de razón vivo aquí – no me estaba diciendo nada concreto necesitaba saber, más. Aun que… hay más cosas que coinciden, bueno es común que los padres estén separados, solo coincidencia  
-Quiero saber más… dime más de ti –dije acercándome peligrosamente a ella. Quizás así suelte algo, más rápido.  
-No vivo con mi padre porque él es un… tipo maldito, un bastardo, realmente es lo peor. Mi madre lucha constantemente por nosotras y él en cambio… - de pronto se callo  
-Y… - dije para que continuará  
-En realidad, el no es importante para mí, de hecho es tan poco importante que ni tendría que estar hablando de él – dijo – además es una historia bastante larga  
-Tengo una eternidad para escucharte – dije con tono de burla, porque de eh hecho, tengo una eternidad para escucharla  
-Bueno…  
-Pueden callarse ustedes dos – Nos reto el profesor. Maldito viejo, se le ocurre interrumpir cuando la chica me iba a sacar de mis dudas.  
-Me debes una conversación – le dije en el oído, ahora prestando atención al viejo de Historia, Montenegro.

El chiquillo rubio, idiota, del mejor amigo de Bella, se dio vuelta y la quedo mirando fijamente. Lo único que pensaba el chico, era como sería hacerla suya, tenía tanta cochinada en su cabeza, que lo quería matar aquí mismo. Su pervertida cabeza se detuvo, y comenzó a tirarle indirectas. Bella las zafaba como quería. El chico le confeso su amor con un te amo, y ella le dijo también amigo, no pude evitar reírme.  
-De esa manera no… yo te amo como mujer – no pude evitar ponerme tenso, y los deseos de muerte estaban más intensos que nunca, quería despedazar a ese chiquillo del demonio. Lo envenene con la mirada.  
Al fin toco la maldita campana, y todos comenzaron a despejar el salón. Al final quedamos solo Bella y el chiquillo del mal.  
Bella le pidió al tal Oscar, que se vaya, que iba a mostrarme el colegio.  
No quedamos en una bodega oscura, comenzamos a hablar, y me contó algo muy privado para ella… y sobre todo, fundamental.  
**Fin del flash back.**  
-En ese momento descubrí que eras tú. No cabía duda, esa historia me la sabia de memoria, todo lo que sufriste… - dije cabizbajo – y cometí el de mi vida, te deje sola, sola, con el corazón despedazado, queriendo lo mejor para ti, preocupándome de tu felicidad. Pero fui tan estúpido al no darme cuenta, que cuando uno tiene un alama gemela, el sentimiento lo sienten ambos, lo sabía, pero no creía que te dolería tanto.

No pensé. Las dudas me embriagaron en este instante, iba a devolverme, iba a ir contigo, pero dije: déjala feliz, no pasará nada. Volví a dar la media vuelta y corrí a no más dar. Con el corazón hecho trisas, tú me habías visto, y lo más probable es que te des cuenta de tus sentimientos.  
Alice me gritaba que me detuviera, pero no la escuche, no quería hacerlo.  
Llegue a mi casa y me recosté en mi sillón, quería pensar.  
Primero, se suponía que tú estabas en Santiago, entonces, todo fue una mentira, mi familia me engaño.  
Pasaban los días, y no sabía nada de ti. Hable con mi familia, y todo fue un engaño, durante todos estos años lo tenían planeado. Aun que lo hicieron con buenas intensiones, era imperdonable, ellos sabían cómo pensaba, y todo, pero no, siempre llevándome la contraría.  
Un día tuve una pelea con Alice, Esme me llamo para hablar, extrañamente estaba toda la familia, entonces, de pronto llegaste tú.  
Ya no me podía separar de ti, era estúpido e insensible hacerlo. Me explicaron todo, David, siempre estaré tan profundamente agradecido de él, y para qué hablar de mi familia, les debo todo, gracias a ellos puedo estar junto a ti – finalice, esa era toda la verdad, no había otra, mi terquedad, y la insistencia de mi familia, permitió todo.  
Mire a Bella quien estaba empapada en lágrimas, la acerque a mi pecho, y comencé a acariciar su cabello.  
-Fui tan estúpida – dijo Bella  
-¿Por qué lo dices? – dije confundido. Acá el único estúpido era yo.


	15. De locos

"Luchando contra lo imposible"

Capitulo 13: _Estupidez_

**[Edward PVO]**

Aquellos estúpidos colmaron mi paciencia, ni en cuenta me tomaron, no se para que mierda me pidieron que yo sea su arbitro…  
**Flash back**  
_-Quiero la revancha pedazo de idiota –Decía Emmett a Jasper. El par de tarados habían apostado el que comía mas hamburguesas ganaba. Eso era totalmente estúpido, los vampiros no comen, y hamburguesas… que asco. La cosa es que perdieron la cuenta, y ahora querían una revancha: a golpes. Me pidieron que yo controlara que no hagan trampas, más bien dicho, Jasper me pidió que controlara a Emmett de no hacer trampa.  
-Para eso estamos aquí, enfermo – le contesto Jasper.  
-Como que enfermo – gruño Emmett  
-Lo que escuchaste, retardado mental – y eso llevo a algo obvio. Emmett se lanzo encima de Jasper, Jasper tratando de esquivar a Emmett. De pronto Jasper saco a Emmett de encima de él y lo tiro lejos, haciendo que estrelle contra un árbol. Jasper comenzó a correr, y Emmett lo seguía.  
-Mierda – dije, luego los seguí. Los tarados se dirigían a la ciudad, y de paso se acercaban al Liceo.  
Empezaron a reír tan fuerte, ambos, que no entendí nada. Ya que estábamos en la entrada del Liceo, me digne a entrar, ellos a las carcajadas me seguían, yo solo mantenía el seño fruncido.  
-Son un par de tarados – refunfuñe. Emmett toco mi hombro.  
-Hermano, acá el único tarado, ciego, e invecil, eres tú – dijo conteniendo las risotadas, yo solo de un manotazo quite su fea mano de mi hombro.  
-Voy a mi clase, permiso – dije indignado. Camine a mi clase, al fin liberándome de esos… esos, ah, los enfermos de mis hermanos.  
-Disculpe – dije entrando al salón de clases  
-Señor Mason – dijo el profesor con tono pesado  
-Disculpe de nuevo profesor, tuve un retraso – me justifique  
-Creo que me di cuenta. ¿Por qué no se presenta ante sus compañeros? – me puse frente al pizarrón, comencé a mirar a todos los estudiantes, hasta que me fije en la fila de la ventana. La ventana estaba abierta, y el viento hizo chocar una brisa que llego hasta mí. Era un olor embriagador, tan dulce y exquisito, seguí con la mirada donde estaba ese olor, y era ella… tan hermosa y frágil, la dueña de ese vicioso, pero nada apetecible (para mí) olor. Claro, si fuera otra persona con aquel olor, no dudo de que ya estaría encima suyo, succionando aquella delicia. Mi vista no se quitaba de la de ella. Al parecer por lo que piensan y además del Messenger, su nombre es Bella. Otra coincidencia, bah, Bella esta en Santiago… o eso creó.  
-Mi nombre es Edward Mason – trate de concentrarme en lo que decía. – Tengo 17 años  
-Repitió curso señor Mason –la mente del profesor me reprochaba  
-No. – Dije serio – No repetí curso señor, si no que por mi fecha de nacimiento me retrasaron un curso – dije calmadamente, no lograría que me saquen mucha información.  
-Ok. Siga – el profesor me miraba marcando el seño  
-Vengo de Alaska. Mi padre, doctor Mason, decidió venir aquí ya que era más solicitado –dije cortante, no era necesario decir más.  
-Hm – dijo el profesor – está bien. Hagamos algo bien ya que tanto se mira con la señorita Swan; siéntese con ella. –Bella quedo de un exquisito color rojo, yo me acercaba lentamente al puesto, algo feliz, como que si mi corazón brincara por cada paso que daba, y para que decir el corazón de Bella, parecía una maquina loca.  
-Hola Bella –dije tomando asiento.  
-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- creo que me pillo desprevenido – digo; no te conozco, y vienes recién llegando aquí, además sabes cómo me gusta que me llamen – era astuta.  
-Digamos que solo acerté – dije – y que además tengo mucha suerte –estaba nervioso, esta chica era muy observadora.  
-Seguro – susurro, creyendo que no la escucharía  
-Y cómo estas  
-Bien y tú – dijo calmadamente. Vamos no necesitaba una respuesta así, necesitaba saber más de ella. La confusión me estaba matando, y sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar. Esta chica tendría que contarme de ella, porque tengo las serías sospechas de que esta Bella, es MI Bella, de la que estoy enamorado.  
-Bien… - No pude evitar el tono grosero – Vamos, dime algo, cuéntame de ti – dije tan impaciente.  
Además había un estúpido chiquillo, que estaba delante de Bella. Ese muchacho, con sus celos y sus pensamientos, me va a sacar de mis casillas y no responderé ante mis actos. _

Él chiquillo del demonio estaba enamorado de Bella, acaso no se da cuenta que ella es mía… Un momento, que decía, mi alma gemela esta en Santiago. Calma Edward, calma…  
-Me llamo Isabella Swan… vivo con mi madre y mi hermana, mis papas están separados y desde que tengo uso de razón vivo aquí – no me estaba diciendo nada concreto necesitaba saber, más. Aun que… hay más cosas que coinciden, bueno es común que los padres estén separados, solo coincidencia  
-Quiero saber más… dime más de ti –dije acercándome peligrosamente a ella. Quizás así suelte algo, más rápido.  
-No vivo con mi padre porque él es un… tipo maldito, un bastardo, realmente es lo peor. Mi madre lucha constantemente por nosotras y él en cambio… - de pronto se callo  
-Y… - dije para que continuará  
-En realidad, el no es importante para mí, de hecho es tan poco importante que ni tendría que estar hablando de él – dijo – además es una historia bastante larga  
-Tengo una eternidad para escucharte – dije con tono de burla, porque de eh hecho, tengo una eternidad para escucharla  
-Bueno…  
-Pueden callarse ustedes dos – Nos reto el profesor. Maldito viejo, se le ocurre interrumpir cuando la chica me iba a sacar de mis dudas.  
-Me debes una conversación – le dije en el oído, ahora prestando atención al viejo de Historia, Montenegro.

El chiquillo rubio, idiota, del mejor amigo de Bella, se dio vuelta y la quedo mirando fijamente. Lo único que pensaba el chico, era como sería hacerla suya, tenía tanta cochinada en su cabeza, que lo quería matar aquí mismo. Su pervertida cabeza se detuvo, y comenzó a tirarle indirectas. Bella las zafaba como quería. El chico le confeso su amor con un te amo, y ella le dijo también amigo, no pude evitar reírme.  
-De esa manera no… yo te amo como mujer – no pude evitar ponerme tenso, y los deseos de muerte estaban más intensos que nunca, quería despedazar a ese chiquillo del demonio. Lo envenene con la mirada.  
Al fin toco la maldita campana, y todos comenzaron a despejar el salón. Al final quedamos solo Bella y el chiquillo del mal.  
Bella le pidió al tal Oscar, que se vaya, que iba a mostrarme el colegio.  
No quedamos en una bodega oscura, comenzamos a hablar, y me contó algo muy privado para ella… y sobre todo, fundamental.  
**Fin del flash back.**  
-En ese momento descubrí que eras tú. No cabía duda, esa historia me la sabia de memoria, todo lo que sufriste… - dije cabizbajo – y cometí el de mi vida, te deje sola, sola, con el corazón despedazado, queriendo lo mejor para ti, preocupándome de tu felicidad. Pero fui tan estúpido al no darme cuenta, que cuando uno tiene un alama gemela, el sentimiento lo sienten ambos, lo sabía, pero no creía que te dolería tanto.

No pensé. Las dudas me embriagaron en este instante, iba a devolverme, iba a ir contigo, pero dije: déjala feliz, no pasará nada. Volví a dar la media vuelta y corrí a no más dar. Con el corazón hecho trisas, tú me habías visto, y lo más probable es que te des cuenta de tus sentimientos.  
Alice me gritaba que me detuviera, pero no la escuche, no quería hacerlo.  
Llegue a mi casa y me recosté en mi sillón, quería pensar.  
Primero, se suponía que tú estabas en Santiago, entonces, todo fue una mentira, mi familia me engaño.  
Pasaban los días, y no sabía nada de ti. Hable con mi familia, y todo fue un engaño, durante todos estos años lo tenían planeado. Aun que lo hicieron con buenas intensiones, era imperdonable, ellos sabían cómo pensaba, y todo, pero no, siempre llevándome la contraría.  
Un día tuve una pelea con Alice, Esme me llamo para hablar, extrañamente estaba toda la familia, entonces, de pronto llegaste tú.  
Ya no me podía separar de ti, era estúpido e insensible hacerlo. Me explicaron todo, David, siempre estaré tan profundamente agradecido de él, y para qué hablar de mi familia, les debo todo, gracias a ellos puedo estar junto a ti – finalice, esa era toda la verdad, no había otra, mi terquedad, y la insistencia de mi familia, permitió todo.  
Mire a Bella quien estaba empapada en lágrimas, la acerque a mi pecho, y comencé a acariciar su cabello.  
-Fui tan estúpida – dijo Bella  
-¿Por qué lo dices? – dije confundido. Acá el único estúpido era yo.


	16. Bienvenida a casa

"Luchando contra lo imposible"

Capitulo 15: Bienvenida a casa

-Alice, Rose, ya basta. – Decía Edward, mientras se quedaba en la entrada, pegado al marco de la puerta – Bella no va a querer venir más – dijo mientras ambos reíamos, en cambio Alice y Rose, nos miraban con odio.

-Acaso me vas a decir que no la deje despampanante – Dijo Alice mientras me daba una vuelta.

-No podría decirte que no, Bella se ve… perfecta – dijo Edward, provocando que me sonroje – Además, ella de por sí, es hermosa – dijo Edward mientras con un leve empujoncito, quitaba a Alice de mi, y él me atrapaba en sus fríos, pero cálidos brazos para mí.

De pronto mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Era mamá, debí suponerlo.

-Hola mamá.

-¡Isabella! – Grito mi madre, a punto de reventarme los tímpanos.

-Ma… - no me dejo seguir, comenzó a llorar y gritar como loca

-No sabes lo preocupada que estaba hija, creía que nunca volverías, te juro que pensé lo peor – dijo entre sollozos – por favor hija mía, nunca más me hagas esto – aquellas palabras me carcomieron el corazón, y comencé a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas locas… siempre tan sensible.

-Si mamá, te lo prometo, además, no está en mis planes morir. – Dije lanzando una risita, la cual, nadie respondió

-Ni de chiste Isabella Swan, ni de chiste. – Dijo mi mamá con voz ronca – Ya hija, ven que te extraño.

-Ok, ok, vamos para allá – dije con la vos más dulce posible.

-¿Vamos? A verdad, ya quiero conocer a tu novio… Es tan dulce ese niño – Dijo mi novio, ok, creo que me perdí bastante. Solo atine a cortar, dar media vuelta y mirar a Edward.

-Creo que me perdí bastante – dije fulminándolo con la mirada – No sabes lo molestosa que puede llegar a ser mi madre, es peor que una niña…

-Bella – dijo Edward con aquella vos tan perfecta – No le podía mentir a tu madre – yo como siempre, estaba roja a no más dar – Además… ¿qué tiene de malo? – dijo con vos pícara.

-Ya, ya, vamos.

Me despedí de todos los Cullen, prometiendo ir más seguido, cosa que la cumpliría al pie de la letra.

-Son encantadores – dije ya sentada en la parte de copiloto del volvo de Edward

-¿Quiénes? – pregunto incrédulo

-Tu familia… son maravillosos

-Aja, vampiros maravillosos – dijo dejando su vista al frente, al parecer mi comentario no le agrado en absoluto.

-Tú – dije refiriéndome a Edward, quien me observo detenidamente – eres un amargado – dije marcando una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro

-No lo soy, solo que me preocupo por tu bien estar, y realmente lo que hago, es totalmente lo contrario – dijo marcando el seño

-La vista en la carretera. – Dije dando un largo suspiro, el tema me tenía harta, Edward no era capaz de salir de su estúpida burbuja de ideales incoherentes.

El camino fue corto, Edward me abrió la puerta, siempre como el caballero que dice ser. Me costaba darme la idea de que Edward era el mismo Edward de que siempre soñé que fuera real, el que ocupaba cada noche mis sueños y de quien siempre quise conocer, y la esperanza estaba ahí, siempre, pero el tiempo poco a poco se atrevía a borrarla.

-¿Qué piensas tanto? – dijo Edward estudiándome con la mirada, era como que si su mente estuviera trabajando para entrar en mi, ya se veía frustrado, no había conseguido nada.

-Nada – mentir me viene muy, muy mal, y obviamente, el vampiro lo notó

-Seguro, nada – dijo rodando los ojos – Ya dime – dijo acorralándome entre la puerta de mi casa a su pecho.

-Nada importante – dije apenas, estaba quedando sin aliento, no quería levantar la cabeza, sus labios me iban a llamar y sería imposible no tentarse. Edward como leyendo mis pensamientos tomo mi mentón con su mano.

-Bella… - susurro en mi oído, bajando hasta mi cuello y dejando un beso en él. Yo estúpida y vergonzosamente, solté un gemido. Realmente me quería asesinar, como se me ocurría aquello, ni si quiera hemos pasado a ser algo, ¿o sí? A quién engaño, ni siquiera nos hemos besado.

-Edward – dije tratando de poner mis ideas en orden – Si René sale, esto se pondrá feo – dije al fin recuperando el aliento

-Renee está muy tranquilamente en su habitación, tomando un poco de cerveza y mirando una teleserie, que para ella, es muy interesante – dijo Edward mirándome fijamente – Además, aun no me dices que era lo que pensabas – Dijo quitándome un mechón de cabello que me tapaba un ojo.

-Yo… yo – apenas me acordaba de lo que pensé hace un momento – Tú… tú… eh… libro – dije quedando más roja que un tomate, había tartamudeado y hablado incoherencias, sin sentido… estúpida número uno, Bella. Edward río y dejo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Eres única – dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos – por eso y muchas cosas más, te amo – yo solté un suspiro, quedando a la vez, más roja de lo que ya estaba. Edward me miraba dudoso, y luego su hermoso y perfecto rostro se acercaba cada vez al mío. Sin alardear, pero sentía como mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho, y aquellos latidos me acusarían.

-Malditos acusetes – dije bajito – latidos traicioneros – Edward ya reía como demente, mis estúpidos e inapropiados comentarios, interrumpieron el momento que tanto había anhelado, unir los hermosos y perfectos labios de Edward con los míos.

-Bella, mi Bella – dijo abrazándome y apretándome contra su pecho – no digas nunca, pero nunca me escuchaste – dijo ahora tomando mi cabeza para que lo mirara fijo – Que tus latidos son traicioneros – dijo sonriente.

-¿Por qué?, si lo son, me acusan – dijo haciendo un puchero

-Bella, mi atolondrada y dulce Bella – dijo volviéndome a apretar contra su pecho. – Los latidos de tu corazón, son el sonido más hermoso que alguna vez deseé escuchar. – Dijo en mi oído, dejándome estática. ¿Podría ser este vampiro, más dulce y perfecto? Suspiré y deje caer una lagrimita, siempre, siempre tan sentimental y sensible.

-Te amo, te amo mucho Bella – dijo Edward en mi oído, marcando una sonrisita

-No sabes cuánto te amo yo – dije sonrojándome, me costaba ser así, digo, nunca fui de demostrar mis sentimientos, nunca sentí algo por alguien, todo era tan insensible, y que de un día para otro, tengas al hombre perfecto, digo, vampiro perfecto, te robe el corazón y además tus sentimientos son correspondidos.

-Es lindo cuando lo dices, y además agregas la dulzura de tu sonrojo – Dijo Edward besando mi frente. – Ahora sí, entremos, es tarde, y la novela de Renee acaba de terminar.

Toque el timbre, desesperadamente, esa era la costumbre, la insistencia y el repetitivo sonido del timbre, era igual a Renee, Gabriela o yo.

-¡Ya basta! – dijo Renee tratando de abrir la puerta. Al fin cuando la abrió, quedo estática, cambiando su mirada en mí y en la de Edward.

-¡Hija! – Grito mi madre apretándome contra su pecho – No sabes cuánto te extrañe. Mi cielito, mi niñita… - susurro en mi oído, sintiendo como lágrimas corrían de sus mejillas, haciendo que imite su acto. – Nunca, nunca más me hagas esto – dijo dándome besos por toda la cara. – Lo prometiste. – Dijo al fin soltándome.

-¡Hay no sabes lo feliz que estoy! – Dijo poniendo sus manos en su cara – Y mira que cazaste bien mi amor, ¡El chico es guapísimo! – dijo mi madre ahora abrazando a Edward. - ¡¿Cómo no me lo dijiste antes? – yo solo reí nerviosa y avergonzada.

-Ya, ya entremos, que hay frío. Esta porquería de Punta Arenas, no tiene compasión de mí – dijo ahora dando un gran portazo.

-Buenas noches Señora **Higginbotham** – dijo Edward, al fin cuando mi madre ya se hubo calmado.

-Oh, disculpa cariño, creo que me entenderás, estaba feliz por mi niñita – dijo apretándome una mejilla. – Y por favor, dime Renee.


	17. Trágame tierra

Luchando contra lo imposible

Capitulo 16: Trágame tierra

-Yo sé que amas el chocolate – dijo mi mamá dejando un tazón de chocolate caliente – una cosa es que no quieras comer, y otra es que te deje de gustar la comida. – En estos pocos minutos que eh estado en casa, acompañada de Edward, Renee no ah parado de regañarme por mi comportamiento. La entiendo, pero no es para tanto.

-Si mamá, me encanta, y si me quedo con ganas de más te pediré, ¿Ok? – dije rodando los ojos.

-Ok. – Dijo sería, poniendo un tazón en frente de Edward, con lo mismo. – Y tú no me vas a decir que también sufres de anorexia – dijo mi mamá, ahora quedando pálida - ¡Por eso las ojeras! – dijo tocándole las casi moradas ojeras de Edward.

-No, no Renee, yo no soy anoréxico – dijo dejando aquella hermosa sonrisa torcida en su perfecto rostro – Además, me encanta el chocolate caliente.

-Ah… - dijo Renee ahora recuperando el aliento – Disculpa hijo – dijo palmeando su hombro – pero sabes que todo esto me tiene medio alborotada. – Ok, dijo ¿Medio? Yo diría, bastante.

Luego de terminar el delicioso chocolate caliente, lo admito, estaba delicioso, y gracias a Dios que las estúpidas ilusiones no aparecieron, lo que menos quería era dañar más a mi madre, y menos a Edward.

-Hijo – dijo mi madre refiriéndose a Edward - ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir? – dijo mirándome picarona. Lo que era yo, la fulmine con la mirada.

-Si no es molestia Renee – dijo Edward también con una sonrisa parecida a la de Renee

-Para nada, es más, me agrada la idea… Esta pequeña hace mucho que no está con un hombre, y sus actitudes ya me estaban dando susto, creía que se había ido al otro la…

-¡Mamá cállate! – grite, no, menos eso. ¿Qué mi madre crea que soy o era lesbiana? ¡Trágame tierra!

-Hay hija, que eres exagerada. Tú más bien que nadie sabes cómo soy, no me juzgues – dijo con una risita burlona. Edward, todo lo contrario de defenderme, estaba al borde de "las lagrimas", literalmente, por el comentario de mi madre.

-Bueno, bueno. Acepto tu invitación Renee – dijo Edward ahora más calmado – Iré a buscar mis cosas a mi casa y estoy aquí.

-Claro cariño – dijo Renee.

Edward se despidió de Renee y de mí con un beso en la mejilla. Cuando Edward ya estaba fuera de casa, me esperaba lo peor.

-¡Que caballero! – Dijo Renee, fue inesperado su comentario, cualquiera menos ese hubiese creído escuchar… pero era mejor eso a la sarta de estupideces que preguntaría.

-Lo es – dije sonriente.

-Sí, sí, pero me refiero… ¡Ni siquiera un corto beso en los labios! – Yo quede paralizada… Eso no lo hacía por caballero, estaba claro. Él aún no se atrevía a besarme… en realidad no somos nada, debe tener lastima por mí, lo más probable es que cuando me recuperé del todo, él… él… se irá. Una lagrimita corrió por mi mejilla, la quite rápidamente antes de que mi madre se diera cuenta.

-Si… Edward es muy caballero – dije un poco nerviosa.

-Hm… - murmuró mi madre - ¿Vamos a mi habitación? - ¡No! Me hubiese gustado responder, pero Renee ya jalaba de mi brazo. – Debo suponer que ya sabes porque te invite – dijo con vos picara.

-Creo – mentí, lo sabía.

-Vamos al grano - ¿Por qué tengo una madre tan morbosa y liberal? ¿Por qué no me toco una sería y recta? – Quieres tener sexo con Edward. – No pregunto, más bien afirmo. Yo quedé estática, no sabía que responder. – Lo tomaré como un sí. – Dijo tocando su mentón. – Hace dos días él llamo. – Hizo una pausa, sacando de su velador un maletín donde guardaba sus medicamentos. – Entonces me comentó todo acerca de su noviazgo, y como siempre te eh advertido de que yo no quiero que te quedes embarazada a corta edad, porque bien sabes que no me cagaras la vida a mí, te la cagaras a ti. – Dijo dando el mismo discurso de siempre – Entonces, como te prometí – saco una cajita – Aquí tienes tus salvadores – dijo pasándome una caja de anticonceptivos. Siempre imagine este momento, el que nunca hubiese deseado llegar a hacer realidad, era muy vergonzoso. - ¿Cómo se dice? – dijo mi mamá, esperando a que agradezca. Yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza, la vos no me salía. – Bueno veo que te quedaste muda. – Dijo rodando los ojos – Esta bien si no quieres hablar. Ah se me olvidaba, otra cosita; si quieres hacer hoy el amor, por favor, ten pudor de tu hermana y de mí… vayan a un motel – Esa, esa era la gota que rebalso el vaso, muy madre liberal, morbosa… todo lo que sea, pero tengo limites.

-¡Ya mamá! – grite. Creo que estaba más roja que un tomate, peor, creo que ellos tendrían envidia de mi color.

-¡Abran la puerta! – Grito mi hermana de su habitación. El timbre estaba sonando, pero yo no me podía mover, los comentarios de mi madre me habían dejado paralizada…

-¡Es un chico guapísimo! – grito mi hermana afirmándose del marco de la puerta de la habitación de mi mamá. Era Edward, y lo más probable es que escucho toda la conversación. Oh Dios, escúchame, llévame a tu puro y santo cielo.

Corrí a la puerta, y abrí, mi hermana aun parecía en shock por Edward, le reste importancia, tenía muchas cosas más por preocuparme.

-Es… es tu novio – dijo mi hermana mientras observaba como Edward me tomaba de la cintura y caminaba junto a mí a mi habitación.

-Lo es, ¿Algún problema? – dije mirándola ceñuda.

-Tú… tú siempre tienes todo – dijo Gabriela mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-No seas inmadura, por favor… - dije rodando los ojos. Ella rodo los ojos y no me siguió mirando. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación una gran sonrisa se curvo en mis labios.

-¡Al fin! – Dije saltando de la emoción. – No compartiré habitación con el demonio – dije mientras apuntaba a mi hermana.

-Estúpida – dijo dejando un fuerte portazo detrás de ella.

-Hm… - dijo Edward acercándome a él. Yo subí mis manos a sus hombros, pero al darme cuenta de lo que tenía en ella, abrí los ojos. Edward comenzó a reír, quito mis brazos de sus hombros y tomo la cajita. – No creo que sean necesarios. – Ok, iba a llorar, eso dolió… y mucho, todo lo que sospeche, ahora lo comprobaba. Me senté en mi cama y deje mi pelo sobre mi rostro, ocultando las lágrimas.

-No… - dijo Edward llegando a mi lado – Amor….

-No me llames así – dije dejando escapar un gemido, no éramos nada, y él ya me había dejado claro todo.

-Pero que… Bella – tomo mi rostro con sus manos – Mírame – pidió posesivamente. Lo miré, aun con lágrimas en los ojos. – Eres mi amor, eres todo para mí.

-Yo… Edward, nosotros no somos nada, tú me dejarás y además tú… tú – no me salían las palabras – tú no quieres nada conmigo – dije al fin.

-Bella… - dijo Edward acurrucándome en su pecho – Te amo, y lo sabes.

-Pero no me lo demuestras…

-Lo hago – dijo mirándome confundido.

-No… o sea, si, pero no de todas las maneras que se puede demostrar. – Dije sonrojándome – y eso me confunde – Admití al fin.

Edward río.

-Si es por eso… Bella… mi Bella – dijo Edward ahora tomando mi rostro – No sabes cuánto me gustaría besarte, en este mismo instante, tus labios me llaman… tu cuerpo…. Todo de ti. Pero no es debido, yo… soy un monstruo y no me gustaría llevarme todos aquellos privilegios de ti – dijo ahora soltando mi cara y bajando su cabeza.

Si él supiera que no se robaría nada. Lamentablemente mis labios ya habían sido más que probados, y si me preguntan si estoy arrepentida, pues, claro, pagaría con mi vida para que mi primera y única prueba, hubiesen sido los hermosos labios de mi Edward.

-Sabes que no eres un monstruo – Dije ahora yo tomando su rostro. – Eres el ser más perfecto que en mi vida pude conocer – dije acercándome un poco más a él – Y si es por robar algo, no me robarías mucho Edward… ya, ya… - Edward no me dejo hablar estampo sus labios a los míos…

Juro, con mi vida que este beso, sobrepasa a cualquiera, por más tímido que sea, no importa. Era con sentimientos, cosa que nunca pude tener.

Mi lengua pedía a gritos la entrada en la boca de Edward, pero este no respondía. Me tuve que conformar con eso. Pero luego, inesperadamente, Edward llevo sus manos a mis caderas, quedando encima de mí, fue inevitable, y forcé la entrada de mi lengua, la cual, fue recibida gustosa, nuestras lenguas se movían a una sincronía perfecta, haciendo el momento cada vez más mágico.

Un gemido escapo de mis labios, el rose de Edward me quemaba, y Edward también lo sintió… entonces, algo tan ilógico y irreal ocurrió.


	18. Casi fatal

"Luchando contra lo imposible"

Capitulo 17: Casi fatal

Nuestro beso se estaba intensificando cada vez más, pero sentía algo extraño de parte de Edward, específicamente sentía que sus dientes crecían. Quise comprobarlo, acerque mi lengua a sus dientes, cosa que fue un error, ya que esta comenzó a sangrar.

Note como Edward se tensaba, y como cada vez más y más salía sangre. Edward intensifico nuestro beso, en realidad, sentía como succionaba la sangre que salía de mi lengua.

Abrí los ojos y vi a un Edward totalmente distinto, este Edward ya no tenía la cálida y abrazadora mirada, sino era un totalmente distinta, era negra, supongo que era por la sed, y a simple vista se notaba que me quería comer, no lo digo del modo literal, si no que en verdad me quería comer.

Edward me acostó bruscamente en la cama, para luego, sin ni un grado de sutileza, se tiro encima de mí, dejando todo su peso. Teóricamente me estaba aplastando. Comenzó a besarme frenéticamente, sin aliento. Cuando al fin me dejo respirar, creía que terminaría, pero un hilito de sangre comenzó a salir de mi boca, fue eso lo que despertó aún más al vampiro. Definitivamente tenía susto, estaba asustada, pero no debía demostrarlo, debía detenerlo. Edward comenzó a quitar el hilo de sangre con su lengua. Ahogue un grito, no debía demostrarle mi susto. Ahora, cambio de posición, casi sentándose en mi estómago, me observo una vez más, y el maldito hilo volvió a correr, en sus ojos apareció un extraño brillo, limpio el hilo y luego bajo su cabeza a mi cuello. Oh santa mierda, esto no podía pasarme a mí…

Sentí una pequeña punzada en mi cuello, debía detenerlo.

-¡Edward! – Grite, deje de sentir la punzada en el cuello - ¡Detente! – Dije ahora, él hiso caso omiso a mis suplicas, y ahora se notaba decidido iba a morderme.

-¡Por la mierda Edward! – Dije batiendo sus hombros – Edward – dije ahora en un susurro, mientras tomaba su cabeza con mis manos. Este estaba inmóvil, entonces aproveche para empujarlo, quedo tendido en la cama, justo cuando se iba a de volverme a mí, me quede yo encima de él. A Edward se le escapo un gruñido, y su mirada era de odio.

Hice algo realmente estúpido, era como jugar con mi vida, dejarme en manos del asesino. Uní nuestros labios. Edward respondió instantáneamente, igual que antes, con fiereza y sin cariño, pero luego, de apoco, mientras acariciaba su mejilla con mi mano derecha, y con la izquierda su hermoso cabello cobrizo, Edward comenzó a calmarse, haciendo que el beso sea cada vez mal lento, y ahora si podía decir, con amor.

Al fin cuando tuve que respirar, detuve nuestro beso e instantáneamente abrí los ojos, para encontrarme con la hermosa mirada de mi Edward, porque este si era mi Edward.

-Bella – dijo Edward en un susurro – Yo…

-Edward tu nada, fui yo la estúpida que comenzó a sangrar – dije sonrojándome

-Bella, yo casi te mato – dijo mirándome fijamente – Soy un monstruo – dijo tapando su cara con ambas manos. – Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero hacerte daño, nunca más. – Ok, no dejaría que se vaya, eso sería igual a perderlo para siempre, sabiendo como se ve a sí mismo.

-No, Edward, no – dije juntando nuestras frentes – No paso nada, y nunca volverá a pasar… te lo juro – dije con una sonrisa fingida. Él aun estaba cabizbajo – No te vayas por favor, _quédate_…

Edward dejo su cabeza en mi hombro. Algo viscoso sentía que dejaba en mi hombro… Edward lloraba.

-Mi amor – dije ahora tomando su rostro con mis manos – No llores, tu no hiciste nada – dije sonriendo, él trato de devolverme la sonrisa – Además, te amo – dije besando su mejilla.

Edward se abalanzo sobre mí muy delicadamente.

-Bella – susurro en mi oído – si te dijera que te amo, sería un insulto – yo deje los ojos abiertos y sentía como una lagrimita me traicionaba – porque lo que yo siento por ti es mucho más fuerte que un simple te amo, no se puede describir con palabras… eres mi vida entera, mucho más que eso… eres el sol que ilumina mi vida, si es que estoy vivo. Eres el ángel que vino al mundo para hacerme sentir y comprender que si tengo alma, y que esta te pertenece a ti. Eres tú mi camino, eres solo tú mi destino. Una caricia tuya produce miles de descargar en mí, un cuerpo muerto, pero que vive por ti. – Estaba atónita, las palabras que Edward decía me estrujaban en el pecho, lloraba de felicidad, de ternura, él era mi vida, y todo lo que él decía, lo sentía por él, quizás mucho más. – Es por eso que es inevitable para mí sentirme mal por casi quitarte la vida. Me siento el ser más horrendo del planeta…

-No lo eres mi amor, y nunca lo serás. – Dije sonriente.

-Ahora duerme dulce Bella – dijo besando mi frente, saliendo encima de mí. Apago la luz, se sentó a un lado de la ventana y quedo mirando la nada.

Yo no quería dormir sola, estaba claro que quería dormir con él. Me puse de pie y quede frente a Edward.

-Yo quiero dormir en tu pecho – dije sonrojándome. Note como una sonrisa se curvaba en el rostro de Edward, se ponía de pie y tomaba mi cintura con sus manos.

-¿Por qué quieres dormir encima de un monstruo? – dijo escondiendo su cabeza en mi cabello.

-Te digo que no eres eso, no sé cuantas veces tendré que repetírtelo, a veces eres tan terco Edward. Ya vamos, que tengo sueño – dije haciendo un puchero. Edward río y me impulso, deje mis piernas en sus caderas. Edward se recostó en la cama, yo por mientras estiraba mis piernas y dejaba mis brazos en su cuello.

-Edward – susurre – tengo una idea – dije mirándolo fijamente.

-Cuál es tu idea – Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Que como no sé describir lo que siento por ti, solo nosotros sabremos a que me refiero cuando te digo te amo, que será mucho más que eso, ok – dije ya mientras mi vista se nublaba.

-Entonces, te amo – dijo ahora uniendo nuestros labios. Yo de a poco me iba durmiendo con la deliciosa sensación de los labios de mi Edward.

Desperté con algo de frío, y no es porque este encima de Edward, si no porque había frío. Suspire aun sin abrir los ojos, con mis manos comencé a buscar a Edward, pero no estaba. Sobresaltada abrí los ojos y quede de pie.

-¿Edward? – Dije bajito - ¡Edward! – Dije ahora con lagrimas en los ojos – No te puedes ir – dije quedando en los pies de mi cama. Estaba llorando, no solo por el hecho de que se fue ¿Cómo fui tan estúpida?...

Cuando levante mi cabeza vi algo que me ilumino y me hiso sonreír…


	19. Complicado

**Luchando contra lo imposible**

Capitulo 18: **Complicado**

Vi en mi velador una carta que estaba escrita con una perfecta caligrafía, era de Edward;

_Mi ángel:_

_Tuve que ir a cazar, ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió anoche? Yo sí, y no quiero que nunca más ocurra. Fue estúpido no cazar antes, realmente se me había olvidado por completo. _

_Volveré al atardecer. __**Te amo**__._

Apreté la carta contra mi pecho, enserio, me sentía como una loca adolecente enamorada.

Recordé todo lo que hablamos, todo lo que sucedió, tan solo en una noche… Reía sola, hace un momento estaba llorando porque creía que Edward me había dejado, ok, ando muy variable, tendré que controlarlo.

Mire mi reloj y aun era temprano, hoy era domingo. Mañana de vuelta a clases, que complicado, falte bastante y tendré que conseguir una buena escusa. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos, pero a la vez demasiado cansada, mis parpados me pesaban, así que acudí a los brazos de Morfeo.

Sentí que alguien me acariciaba mi mejilla, pero al abrir mis ojos, era quien no deseaba que sea.

-Mamá – dije algo aturdida, me senté en mi cama.

-Hola hija. – dijo sacando su mano de mi mejilla. – Te traje el desayuno. – Dijo con una radiante sonrisa, saco de tras suyo una bandeja con unas tostadas y un jugo de naranja.  
-Gracias mamá – dije mientras Renee dejaba la bandeja encima de mis piernas – No debiste…  
-Calla – dijo mirándome ceñuda – Es necesario, últimamente no me eh preocupado por ti, y siendo los momentos que más lo necesitas – dijo mientras se acostaba a mi lado.  
-Mamá, sabes que eso realmente no importa, yo sé cómo eres. Eres tan liberal y esas cosas, además con la peluquería no tienes tiempo para mí, ni para Gabriela. No debes preocuparte tanto.  
-Puede que tengas razón – dijo mientras untaba mantequilla en una tostada – pero también, a pesar de todo, debo preocuparme y es hora de que lo haga – dijo ahora quitando su vista de la tostada – Yo eh sido demasiado despreocupada, y eso no corresponde.  
-Mamá…  
-Hija, no. – Dijo ahora mirándome fijamente – Es verdad. No sé que hice, no sé cuánto le debo a Dios porque eres tan responsable. Deberías ser una niñita atolondrada y rebelde, estar en los programas de televisión de chicos sin respeto… Pero no, tú eres perfecta hija, y estoy muy agradecida de ello… pero, hay un pero…  
-Mamá, ¿Sabes? No comprendo, a que va todo esto – dije ahora yo mirándola fijamente – que tiene que ver todo lo que dices…  
-Que es hora de ser firme, o al menos, dejar el rol de madre/amiga – dijo ahora tomando mi mano – Pensándolo bien, mi descuido si a afectado – dijo mirando mi delgada mano.  
-Mamá… - susurre – Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. – Este era el inicio de una gran conversación, lo sabía. De algún modo, de alguna manera, este día iba a llegar.  
-¿Entonces? Hija, dime. Eh sido la peor madre de todas, desde el hecho que antes no sabía ni mi importaba si dormías en casa, del hecho que tú y tu hermana llegaran pasadas a alcohol y a mí me afectará en lo más mínimo…  
-Madre, tú estabas enferma, más encima tenias que trabajar, luchar por nosotras, y lo sabes. Estabas con depresión, enferma, delgada, débil, pero seguías esforzándote. Tú no eres la culpable de nada, si no, es el maldito tipo que causo tu enfermedad, aquel miserable que algún día hiso llamarse mi padre.  
-Lo sé – dijo Renee. Ahora con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Entonces, porque te echas la culpa madre, tú no la tienes y nunca la tendrás. – Dije uniéndome a su llanto. Mi madre tomo con sus manos mis hombros.  
-Hija, todo esto paso por algo tan lindo, puro y sincero, que todos llaman; Amor. Para mí el amor no significa nada más que sufrimiento, claro, unos dicen que para amar hay que sufrir, pero lo veo de una manera distinta, yo ame, pero luego sufrí. Amar a alguien no correspondido, loco e insensible, es uno de los mayores errores, no, el mayor error que en mi vida eh cometido. No sabes cuánto duele, o dolió. ¿Qué hice para recibir tanto sufrimiento?, la verdad, no tengo la menor idea. – Dijo dando un gran suspiro. – Tu padre, aquel tipo me conquisto. El toco este frío corazón – dijo tocando su pecho – Este que prometí que nunca más iba a poder sentir, que nunca más iba a poder amar y que ahora, vuelve a hacer la misma promesa, pero esperando ser escuchada. – Es increíble escuchar a mi madre hablar así, me sorprende… Es tan… tan… madura, sensible… - Pero también tu padre, además de conquistarme, me daño, las daño a ustedes, todo, todo por rencor. Él nunca me amo, y eso lo tengo más que claro.  
-Estúpido bipolar – refunfuñe.  
-Exacto, estúpido bipolar… con ese hombre no sé puede. – Dijo Renee ahora posando una mano en mi mentón.  
-Hija – dijo volteándome para que la mire – Por eso te digo; Nunca te enamores. No cometas el mismo error.  
-Mamá… el caso es distinto.  
-No lo es, son dos adolescentes, con hormonas – dijo mi mamá rodando los ojos. – Eh visto la manera en que lo miras… Él parece tu sol, tu fuente de vivir. Y él… bueno, el te mira de la misma manera, con fascinación. Es como que cuando se miran, nace una burbuja de la nada, que los separa del resto, y los deja completamente solos, en su lugar. – Dijo mi madre suspirando – Anoche los vi dormir, por suerte no hicieron ninguna cochinada, te lo deje bien claro ayer…  
-Mamá, no hablemos de eso. – La corte – Estamos hablando del porque no me debo enamorar, cosa que aun no entiendo, no el de ir a un lugar especial para hacer lo que tú ya sabes – dije con cara de asco.  
-Luego cuando lo pruebes, no pondrás esa cara… - Iba a gritar, pero Renee me puso su palma en la boca, tapándomela. – Bueno continúo. Solo te digo no te enamores.  
-Mamá, lamento desilusionarte, pero lo amo, y si sufro, estaré feliz, porque sabré que al menos estuve con él – dije con una sonrisa fingida. Dándome la idea de que Edward me deje, suena escalofriante.

-Bueno, así siempre pasa. – Dijo rodando los ojos – Pero sabes, no seré mala, y cuando estés mal, aquí estará mi hombro, dispuesto a consolarte y decirte; "Te lo dije" – dijo marcando las comillas con sus dedos, yo solo reí. – Ya, come, que no quiero que te vuelvas a enfermar. – Dijo mientras se paraba y salía de mi cama. – Me voy a trabajar cariño.  
-¿Domingo? – dije con los ojos abiertos.  
-Si no lo hago yo, ¿Quién lo hará? – Dijo dejándome sola en mi habitación, ahora con mi mente más confundida y retorcida que nunca.  
Emprendí mi tarea de tomar mi desayuno. Sería algo complicado, estaba sola, y además tenía la tentación de tirarlo por el retrete o simplemente dárselo a los hambrientos perros que están en la calle.  
Come, hazlo por Edward y por ella.  
Genial, ahora hablo con mi subconsciente. Bueno, de algo servirá, ¿No?  
La tarde pasó tortuosamente lenta, extrañaba a Edward, quería llamarlo, preguntarle donde estaba, si podría ir, si él podría venir. Ok, parezco psicópata. Pero ¡Diablos! Lo necesito, lo amo y extraño.  
Ya eran las siete de la tarde, y aun no eh tenido contacto alguno con él. ¿Tanto demora en la caza?... No lo creo. ¿Y si lo llamo?...  
Tarde para hacer esa pregunta, ya tenía el móvil en mano y el botón presionado en llamar. Pero… y si me cree obsesionada y cargante, y me deja…  
_-¿Bella? – Dijo una muy conocida voz._

_-¡¿David? – Pregunte incrédula. - ¿Qué haces con el móvil de Edward?  
-Eh… nada, solo vine a visitar a los Cullen a su casa, Edward estaba arriba y dejo su móvil abajo… - Dijo nervioso – Y bueno para que llamabas.  
-Quería hablar con Edward – dije como lo más obvio del mundo. Se escucho como un golpeé en la línea.  
-Amor – dijo Edward.  
-¡Edward! – Casi grite, juro, juro por Dios que estaba más roja que nunca, esto era más que bochornoso. ¿Por qué me comportaba tan inmaduramente?  
-Que ocurre Bella, para que llamabas…  
-Es que… yo… eh… quería hablar contigo – dije con vos temblorosa  
-Bella… - susurro Edward  
-Yo… te extraño… - dije bajito_  
-Yo también – dijo Edward, pero eso no lo escuche a través de la línea, luego sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban.  
Me di la vuelta instantáneamente, sonreí al ver a mi Dios griego al fin ante mí.  
-Edward – dije dejando mis brazos en sus hombros, mientras dejaba pequeños besos en su cuello.  
-Bella – dijo en mi oído. Edward me abalanzo un poco, dejándome en el aire, pero a su tamaño, para luego unir nuestros labios. Nuestras lenguas estaban en una danza única, creía que esto ya no me iba a corresponder, pero cuan equivocada estaba. Edward era mi amor, y eso nunca, ni nadie lo iba a cambiar.

Luego de un rato de demostraciones de cariño, fui al baño a ponerme mi pijama y a cepillarme los dientes.  
Cuando entre a mi habitación, Edward ya estaba acostado en mi cama. Yo sonreí al verlo, siempre tan hermoso.  
Me recosté encima de su pecho, realmente era como que si su pecho hubiese sido hecho perfectamente para mí.  
-¿Por qué David contestó tu móvil? – Realmente no me creí aquello de que David los fue a visitar.  
-Bella, eso realmente no te debería importar – dijo Edward frunciendo el seño – Ni me gustaría que lo sepas, enserio.  
-Pero…  
-Bella, ¿Hazme un favor, si? – dijo tomando mi rostro con sus manos. Yo solo asentí – No me preguntes por David, ni te intrigues en saberlo… En realidad, me gustaría que ni te le acerques… - Edward se quedo callado de pronto. Iba a protestar, pero no me dejo hablar - ¿Solo prométemelo, si?... – Dijo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.  
-Bueno, te lo prometo – dije dejando un gran suspiro. No me gustaba para nada la idea, pero debía hacerlo.  
-Te amo Bella, nunca lo olvides – Dijo apretándome contra su pecho.  
-Yo también Edward, te amo. – Dije mientras mis ojos se iban cerrando de apoco.


	20. Muchas promesas, pocas razones

_**Luchando contra lo imposible**_

Capitulo 19: Muchas promesas, _pocas_ razones.

Me desperté por inercia, como también, por inercia, vi mi reloj de mesa. Aun era temprano, eran recién las seis y media de la mañana, a las ocho tengo que ir al estúpido Liceo...

No me había dado cuenta que Edward tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía un ángel, se veía realmente hermoso. Tenía sus labios pegados a mi cuello. Era una imagen adorable, era como si durmiera.

No quería molestarlo, así que volví a cerrar mis ojos, tratando de quedarme dormida, aún me queda tiempo.

–Bella… – susurro a mí oído una aterciopelada voz, la de mi Edward. Solo pude curvar una sonrisa en mis labios y apretarme más fuerte a su pecho, tengo demasiado sueño como para levantarme.

–Bella no está disponible – dije con voz soñolienta. Edward comenzó a reírse, debo admitir que era uno de los sonidos más hermosos que alguna vez pude escuchar. – Mi vida – dijo Edward besando mi mejilla – levántate, llegarás tarde. – Abrí los ojos, mirando el despertador. Quede con los ojos en blanco, ya eran las siete, y tengo que estar a las ocho en el Liceo, maldición.

Estaba soltándome de las garras de Edward, pero él me detuvo y me volvió a acorralar contra su pecho.

–Mi beso – dijo como un niño pequeño protestando por un caramelo. Yo sonreí embobada por la sexy sonrisa de Edward, cuando estaba a punto de unir nuestros labios, un grito desgarrador e inoportuno nos invadió.

– ¡Mamá, Bella esta con su…! – Edward ya estaba con su mano tapándole la boca a mi "hermanita".

–Cállate, por favor – Dijo Edward, yo solo la fulmine con la mirada. A veces, puede ser tan insoportable e irritante.

Edward la observo fijamente por unos instantes, luego la soltó.

–Mi madre no sabe que él – dijo apuntando a Edward – esta acá, así que, a cambio de mi silencio, pido algo a cambio – dijo como lo más obvio del planeta.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dije con voz acida.

–Los Mason – dijo mirando a Edward – Son los más populares del Liceo, o sea, digo, son los nuevos y son realmente perfectos – dijo para sí misma – bueno la cosa es que yo me voy a colar con ustedes, o sea, ahora me llevan, eh visto tu volvo – dijo mirando a Edward – y es lo más genial que alguna vez pude ver. Además algo "más" de popularidad, no me haría nada mal… - Ok, esta mocosa, realmente no piensa en nada más que en sí misma.

–Está bien – dijo Edward – te llevo en mi volvo a la escuela, pero nada más. – Vi como mi hermana quedaba boquiabierta, solo llego a asentir con la cabeza, y de ahí desaparecer a su habitación. – Es una mocosa del demonio. – Dijo Edward llevando su dedo índice a la punta de su nariz.

–Lo es – dije dando un gran suspiro. – Me iré a duchar.

–Yo también. – Dijo Edward. Note como me ruborice… ok, estaba siendo una mal pensada. Vi como Edward me estudiaba con la mirada, en estos momentos son los que agradezco que él no pueda leerme la mente, realmente si él pudiera, estaría frita.

–Ve – dije al fin – pero no tardes mucho, que el demonio andante se puede enojar. Edward río y me acerco a su pecho, bajo su cabeza, dejándome pasmada con su aliento, era realmente refrescante. Cerré los ojos. Edward dejo sus manos en mis mejillas y luego sentí como unió nuestros labios. Fue un corto rose.

Al abrir los ojos, Edward ya no estaba. Suspire y abrí la puerta del baño.

Comencé a sacarme la ropa, abrí el grifo del agua y me metí en la ducha. Me hubiese gustado darme una larga, y muy relajante ducha, pero mi tiempo estaba contado. Apague el grifo del agua y me sequé rápidamente. A la misma velocidad me coloqué mi uniforme: una falda azul marino, con un chaleco del mismo tono, acompañados de una típica blusa blanca y la corbata verde del liceo. Suspire viendo mi reflejo en el espejo. Tome una peineta y comencé a cepillarme el pelo, lo hice bastante rápido. Me lave los dientes y lo deje en el baúl de donde lo había sacado.

Finalmente abandone el baño, al fin pudiendo cumplir todas mis necesidades humanas.

Unos fríos brazos rodearon mi cintura, me sobresalte, pero instantáneamente comprendí de quien se trataba.

–Edward – Dije volteándome, pero al hacerlo, un leve gemido escapo de mis labios. Edward estaba con el pelo húmedo, con el uniforme del liceo, que debo admitir que le quedaba extremadamente sexy, sobre todo con el hecho de que su pecho quedaba medio descubierto, ya que los botones, no estaban todos sujetos.

Edward sonrió pícaro, yo solo me sonroje. Justo cuando él se estaba acercando a mis labios, llego la inapropiada de mi hermana.

–Nos vamos – afirmo la niñata.

Note como Edward se tensaba, pero luego unía nuestras manos, y me llevaba fuera de casa. Gabriela nos seguía, cerró la puerta y siguió tras nosotros.

Cuando llegamos al volvo, Edward siempre caballero, abrió mi puerta, y luego se sentó en el lado de conductor.

En cambio mi hermana seguía de pie a un lado del auto, como queriendo esperar a que Edward hiciera el mismo gesto con ella, que hizo conmigo. Vi como una sonrisa se asomaba por los labios de Edward. Luego bajo mi vidrio y saco su cabeza.

–Mocosa – dijo Edward – te vas a quedar afuera o nos vamos – dijo ahora poniendo la llave, y encendiendo el motor.

Vi como mi hermana dejaba los ojos en blanco, y como luego abría bruscamente la puerta y la cerraba de la misma manera.

–Hijo de puta – dijo mi muy educada hermana refiriéndose a Edward.

– ¿Y a está mocosa no le enseñaron modales? – Dijo una cantarina voz de la parte de atrás del volvo.

– ¡¿Alice! – dije media confundida. Ella rodo los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Si Bella, soy Alice… – dijo riendo. Luego toda sonrisa se fue en cuanto quedo mirando la nada.

–Y esta – dijo mi "hermanita" refiriéndose a Alice – Que le pasa.

Sabía que era lo que le pasaba, estaba teniendo una visión. Inmediatamente mi vista se quito de la de Alice, y se poso en la de Edward, quien miraba el camino frunciendo el seño.

–Luego me dirás que es lo que ve Alice – susurré lo bastante bajo, como para que mi atolondrada hermana lo escuchara.

El camino paso en silencio, al parecer la presencia de mi hermana no era lo bastante agradable, y agregando el extraño comportamiento de Alice para mi hermana, no ayudaba en nada. Lo bueno era que Edward manejaba como un loco, y llegamos en unos minutos.

Cuando Edward se hubo estacionado, paro el auto, salió del coche y camino normalmente a mi puerta, la abrió y tomo mi mano.

Mi hermanita de pronto se puso en medio de nosotros, tomándonos por los hombros.

Esto era para llamar la atención, era lo más obvio. Y realmente le estaba funcionando, todos, cuando digo todos, estaban mirándonos.

No dude ni un momento en quitar su brazo de mi hombro, y retroceder al lado de Alice. Edward hiso lo mismo y volvió a tomar mi mano.

Mi hermana nos quedo mirando roja de la rabia, la habíamos dejado en vergüenza, pero a mí que me importaba. Se adelanto y salió pintada del estacionamiento.

–Cómo es que algo tan interesado e insoportable, puede ser algo tuyo – dijo Alice mientras me miraba atónita.

–Ni yo lo comprendo Alice – dije palmeándole el hombro.

Caminamos por el estacionamiento, conversando de cosas triviales. Pero sabía que era para cambiar de tema, temían a que les preguntara acerca de la visión que Alice tuvo. Ya cuando estábamos entrando por la gran puerta del liceo, me dieron las agallas de preguntar.

– ¿Qué fue lo que viste? – dije mirando a Alice.

Justo en el instante que Alice iba a abrir la boca, toco el timbre. Maldije por lo bajo.

–Bella – dijo Alice – me prometes algo…

–Ok, pero si luego me cuentas tu visión – dije alzando una ceja.

–Como digas – dijo muy rápido, cosa que me costó entender. – Quiero que sea lo que pase, digan lo que digan, no te atormentes y solo piensa en paz y objetividad – Ok, no entendí absolutamente nada de lo que Alice me pedía, pero trataría de cumplirlo. Solo logré asentir con la cabeza, y luego ver a Alice desaparecer atreves de la multitud de alumnos que subían al segundo piso.

Me quede un momento estática pensando en lo que Alice dijo, luego de unos momentos logre calmarme y acordarme que Edward estaba a mi lado y que además las clases habían comenzado.

–Vamos Bella. – Edward jalo de mi mano y me llevo a rastras al salón de clases.

Al entrar al salón quede atónita, esto no podía ser cierto, no…


	21. Confeciones

_**Luchando contra lo imposible**_

Capitulo 20: Confesiones.

Estaban todas las mujeres de la clase sentadas en la fila izquierda de la pared. Había dos puestos desocupados al lado de la ventana.

Camine junto a Edward hasta el lugar, y sentí los cuchicheos de todos. Sentía las miradas penetradas en mí, por parte de las chicas del curso, y la mirada acusadora de Oscar.

Me había olvidado por completo de mi mejor amigo.

Al llegar a nuestro lugar, quede atónita. Habían miles de papeles llenos de garabatos, pero con una palabra enmarcada en rojo: **PUTA.**

No le quise tomar importancia. Edward apretaba fuerte mi mano. Agarro los papeles y los hizo desaparecer en un instante.

Al tomar asiento, sentí como me tiraban papeles.

– ¡He, Swan! – Gritaron de la fila de la pared. Yo solo atine a mirar.

–Creo que esta cómoda allí, rodeada de hombres – dijo en tono de burla, Samanta. Una niña que desde siempre me tuvo un rencor incomparable. Ella era una de las más populares del liceo. – Di que es cierto, y admite que eres una PUTA – dijo ahora acercándose un poco más a la fila en donde estaba yo.

–Yo no soy puta – dije rabiosa, una de las cosas que más me molestaban era que me digan eso, bueno a quién no. ¿Por qué no llega el profesor? ¿Justo hoy tuvo que retrasarse?

–A que no – dijo ahora en frente de mi. En el curso nadie hablaba, solo se escuchaban las risitas de las chicas.

–No lo soy – dije ahora furiosa.

–Entonces, como ya te echaste a Mason – dijo enarcando una ceja.

–Detente – dijo Edward – ella no es puta, y no sé a echado a nadie. – Edward la miraba con furia, a pesar de todo. Edward no podía abandonar sus actos caballerosos, porque una mocosa me este molestando.

–Oh, pobre Mason. Tan tontito eres que no te das cuenta – dijo haciendo un falso puchero. – Esta **puta **– dijo apuntándome – tiene un pasado más oscuro que el de nadie – dijo lentamente – es una mosca muerta. Ahora que llego algo bueno – dijo apuntando a MI Edward – Ella en un chasquido de dedos, los engatusa – dijo cerrando los ojos. – Agradece que eres bonito, y que te hacemos abrir los ojos. – Dicho eso se fue a su asiento.

Veía lo tenso que estaba Edward. A mí no me salían palabras, más que simples lagrimas. Lo que dijo ella… puede que sea verdad, soy una puta, mi pasado me condena, no tengo perdón.

– ¡Te vas a quedar callada! – volvieron a gritar las niñatas. – Llora perra, que nadie te cree aquel show barato.

No atine a nada más que salir corriendo del salón. Quiero irme a casa, necesito pensar. Edward no sé merece algo como yo. Él necesita algo bueno.

Con la vista aún nublada corría por los pasillos. ¿Qué hare ahora? ¿Cómo volveré a la escuela? ¿Qué pasará con Edward?

En mi partida loca, se me olvido un pequeño punto ¿Me dejarían salir de la escuela?

Ok, no quiero ir a enfermería, sabrán donde estoy, y lo más probable que Edward ya me este buscando.

Correr. Mi única opción.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire. Fije mi vista en la puerta principal, y cuando iba entrando una señora, corrí a no más dar.

– ¡Chiquilla! – Grito el portero – ¡Detente! – Era tarde, ya estaba corriendo sin rumbo fijo.

Sabía donde quería ir. Sería un largo viaje, pero no imposible. Iría al parque forestal.

– ¿Estás loca? Es muy lejos. Te morirás en el intento. – Dijo mi inoportuna subconsciente. Resignada me senté en una gran roca. Estaba en el estacionamiento del colegio, y nadie había ido por mi búsqueda.

–Eh, Bella – dijo una muy conocida voz – ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Y tú, ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte a David.

–Bueno respondes tú o yo – dijo con una agradable sonrisa.

–Estoy aquí porque tuve un problema con unas compañeras – dije con la cabeza gacha – fui cobarde, y escape. – Dije dejando mis manos en mi cabeza.

– ¿Cobarde? Pero Edward, ¿no hiso nada al respecto? – dijo frunciendo el seño.

–Si hiso, pero él no tendría porque hacerlo. – No le daría más vueltas al asunto. – Además tenía ganas de ir a un lugar…

–Yo te llevo – dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

–No andas con auto… – dije confundía.

– ¿Quién dijo que usaría un auto? – Dijo pícaro. Yo solo ladee la cabeza. – ¿Quieres, o no quieres?

Solo asentí sonriente. Él tomo mi mano y me puso de pie. Sin ni un esfuerzo me abalance a su espalda. Si hubiese sido alguien normal lo hubiese matado por la manera que me apretaba.

–Recuerda, cierra los ojos – solo asentí y los cerré.

Sentía como el fuerte viento golpeaba mi cara, estaba tentada a abrir los ojos, pero me negué, acordándome lo mal que quede la primera vez que me subí a la espalda de David.

–Llegamos – dijo ayudándome a bajar. Estábamos en medio del gran bosque. Un momento, ¿Cómo es que sabe que yo quería venir aquí?

–Cómo es que… – no me dejo hablar, y me cortó.

–Se muchas cosas de ti Bella, nunca olvides que soy la "persona" – dijo marcando las comillas con sus dedos – que más te conoce. Nunca lo olvides – dijo giñando un ojo.

–Está bien, trataré de no olvidarlo – dije riendo. – Este lugar es tan hermoso – dije cerrando los ojos y tragando una bocanada de aire. – Me trae tantos recuerdos, pero a la vez purifica mi alma. – Estaba hablando en voz alta, no tenía problema en hacerlo. David era de mucha confianza para mí, y lo supe de un principio.

–Recuerdo el día que te vi en la disco – dije curvando una sonrisa, aun con los ojos cerrados. – Eras todo un galán. "Cazabas" como nadie – dije riendo. Lo decía del modo literal. Era verdad, David era todo un galán, y no sé molestaba en no demostrarlo, tenía a todas las chicas de la disco vueltas locas.

–Eso quedo atrás Bella – dijo dándome un suave codazo. – Ahora creo que abrí los ojos – dijo mirando la nada.

– ¿Enserio? – pregunte incrédula.

–Creo que el amor siempre estuvo frente a mí, y nunca me deje percatar de ello. Solo era cosa de admitir – dijo aun mirando el cielo.

–Ella lo sabe – dije realmente curiosa.

–No – dijo secamente – y tampoco podrá saberlo. Es complicado. No me corresponde. – Dijo ahora cerrando los ojos y dando un gran suspiro. – Ha veces, el destino es tan complicado e indeciso. Puede ser tan complicado, como tan erróneo. Te puede llevar a cometer locuras, dolor y tristeza. – Dijo aun con los ojos cerrados y marcando profundamente el seño. Se quedo en un profundo silencio.

–Pero hay veces que no es así David – dije retomando el tema – el peor error es temer a lo que va a pasar, y no afrontar la realidad. Haz lo que tu corazón te diga, escúchalo, que quizás luego te arrepentirás, y será demasiado tarde…

–Pero Bella, que sucede si ya es demasiado tarde – dijo ahora abriendo los ojos. – Que pasa si es que la verdad, es que nunca fue demasiado tarde, solo que nunca tuvo que pasar. Realmente me gustaría no existir…

– ¡No digas eso! Eres importante, tanto como para mí, como para el resto – dije tocándole el pecho. – Nunca pienses así. Enserio, escucha tu corazón – le di una de mis mejores sonrisas, y vi como él también lo hacía.

–Si tú lo dices, lo haré. Pero más adelante – dicho eso dejo su brazo en mi hombro. – Ahora solo queda, esperar… – Susurró en mi oído. Me estremecí por sus palabras, sin entender lo que quería decir. Yo realmente quería lo mejor para él, le debo mucho.

– ¡Maldito hijo de puta! – escuche la voz de Edward o era mi imaginación. Me solté en un instante de David, y me volteé para comprobar de quien provenía ese grito. Al hacerlo, acerté. Era Edward.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 21: Dejar de hacer daño

– ¡Edward, pero a ti que te pasa! – grité eufórica, mientras me acercaba a él.  
– ¡Quédate detrás de mí! –bramó, mientras sus dorados ojos se tornaban a un color completamente opaco; terrorífico.

Sin un grado de sutilidad, me arrojó a un lado suyo, apartándome completamente de David, quien ahora, imitaba el gesto de Edward, también, cambiando el color de sus ojos.  
– ¡Oye! –bramé, siendo cortada por Edward, quien comenzó a golpear a David.

– ¡Que te dije! –Rugió Edward, mientras le daba un puñetazo en la nariz a su contrincante–¿No que no te le ibas a acercar? –dijo ahora empujándolo contra un árbol. Yo solo estaba inmóvil, y me preguntaba porque David no era capaz de hacer algo.  
–Yo no eh prometido nada –dijo David gruñéndole– y tampoco se lo eh dicho… –dicho aquello, se tiro encima de Edward. Yo ya estaba sobresaltada, tenía que actuar, no me podía quedar como estúpida mirando.  
– ¡Deténganse! –Grite– ¡No hay razón para pelear!...  
Edward ahora quito a David de encima de él, y lo arrojo muy cerca de mí, para después tirarse encima de él, y con sus manos tomar su cuello.  
– ¡Créeme que si la hay! – grito David mirándome.  
– ¡Cállate! – dijo Edward forzando un poco más su apretó al cuello de David. – Eres un traidor… – Vi lo que Edward planeaba. Con un gruñido saco sus colmillos, y acerco su cuello al de David. Tenía que reaccionar.  
– ¡Edward, para! – Grite con lagrimas en los ojos – Edward… – susurre viendo que no se detenía. Edward me vio por unos instantes, y en eso, David aprovecho a sacarlo de encima.  
Yo estaba inmóvil. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Por qué peleaban?  
Cuando ya estaban tranquilos, me acerque a David.  
–David será mejor que te vayas – dije en un susurro. – Nos vemos otro día – vi como una sonrisa se curvaba en los labios de David, y sentí como Edward gruñía.  
–Ok, adiós Bella… adiós Edward – dicho esto desapareció, dejándonos solos. Estábamos en un profundo silencio, estaba algo choqueada por el comportamiento de Edward. Hasta que al fin decidí hablar.  
–Ahora Edward, ¿Me explicarás que fue todo esto? – dije enarcando una ceja.  
–Bella realmente no lo querrás saber – dijo frunciendo el seño. – ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? – dijo mirándome con un extraño brillo en los ojos.  
–No Edward, no. ¡Estos días lo único que eh hecho ha sido prometer y prometer! Nunca me dices el porqué, y eso me tiene aburrida Edward – dije con voz ronca y llevando mis manos a mí cabeza.  
–Bella – susurro. – Es lo mejor, no sabes lo que ocurrirá…  
– ¿Qué ocurrirá Edward? ¿¡Qué! – grite realmente exaltada.  
– ¡Es que no lo entiendes! Si te digo lo que ocurre; peligro más de lo que puedo perder – dijo alzando la voz.  
– ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? – Dije entrecerrando los ojos – Y además; ¿Qué mierda tiene que ver David en todo esto?  
–Podrías dejar de preguntar, y dejar todo esto como que nunca paso – dijo bajito, mirando el suelo.  
–No – gruñí – no puedo, y no quiero.  
– ¿Bella? – Levante la vista – tú… ¿me amas? – dijo con la cara confundida.  
– ¿Por qué preguntas eso?  
Me di cuenta en la manera que la conversación se desvió, y me causo algo de temor; ¿Edward me preguntaba si lo quería? ¿Acaso ocurría algo tan grave como para dudar de mi amor?  
–Dime, ¿me amas? – estaba inquieto, y tomo mi rostro con sus manos.  
– ¡Edward! – Grite – ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Desconfías de mi amor?  
–No es eso…  
– ¡¿Entonces qué? – grite. – Si quieres saber si te amo, pues, acertaste. TE AMO, estoy loca por ti Edward. – dije dejando mi dedo en su pecho, vi como una sonrisa se marcaba en el pecho de Edward, y me acercaba a él.  
–Gracias – dijo acercando mi rostro a su pecho – No sabes cuánto te amo. – Tomo mi rostro con sus manos, y me beso. Deje mis manos en sus hombros, y se me olvido absolutamente todo, cuando sentí la lengua de Edward jugar con la mía. Una perfecta sonrisa se marco los labios de Edward, y luego en los míos. Era un juego frenético. No quería volver a la realidad. Era dura y dolorosa, me gustaba estar así. Al momento que necesite respirar, nos separamos y maldecía por ser humana y necesitar respirar.  
–Vas a dejar de hablar con David – dijo en un susurro y acercándome a su pecho. En ese instante recordé todo. Quede tensa y separe a Edward de mí. Él me quedo mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, y yo solo fruncí el seño.

-Edward, ¿Cuándo será el momento que dejes de inquirir aquello? –pregunte, entrecerrando a los ojos.  
–Hasta que lo hagas, Bella –replicó, volviendo a un tono suave, aterciopelado.  
–Si es así, te comunico que no lo haré.  
Ni siquiera note como Edward estaba frente a mí.  
– ¡Tú me prometiste que no le hablarías más! –bramó, alzando los brazos.  
–No tienes el derecho a pedirme eso –refunfuñe.  
– ¡Y estabas aquí, con él, abrazados! –deje caer mi mandíbula. ¿Edward estaba celoso?  
– ¡Edward que te pasa! –grité.  
–Lo que pasa, es que tú no vez bien las cosas. A veces pareces ciega –dijo entrecerrando los ojos.  
– ¿Ciega? No será que tus acertijos me lastiman el cerebro. – susurré. Tome aire, y lo deje salir, en modo de calmarme.  
– ¿Me harás caso Bella? – dijo Edward llevando su mano a su pelo.  
–No – dije secamente. – No lo haré.  
–Pero… ¡¿Porqué? – dijo levantándome la voz.  
–Te dignas a preguntar –dije enarcando una ceja- ¡Porque le debo más que mi vida Edward! ¡David me salvo, me cuido, mientras tú no estabas! Sería la persona más ingrata y desconsiderada si le dejo de hablar. Edward simplemente no PUEDO –solté de una vez por todas. Edward solo frunció el seño y cerró los ojos.  
–Sera mejor que él siga cuidando de ti.

Le miré incrédula.

-¿Pero qué dices? –Pregunté, con voz trémula-, no, no Edward, estás tú, él hiso lo que correspondía…

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¿Es que acaso eres ciega? –Soltó-. ¡Vamos Bella! No me vengas a decir que David a echo el papel de niñito bueno; ¿cómo es que aun no te das cuenta?

-Yo… yo, Edward…

-Bella, solo llámame cuando quites la venda que esta sobre tus ojos, si no es así, simplemente vete con él.

Y sin más, se esfumó. Tan rápido como una briza de viento en otoño. Tan rápido como el pasar de los segundos.

Estaba atónita. Atontada, sin poder hacer nada, sin poder respirar, sentir, pensar.

De pronto, sentí, un extraño dolor, sentía que me contraía, que mi respiración se acortaba, y que, al impedirme pensar, no podía respirar. Me sentía ahogada, era un nudo, un nudo comprimido, que se interponía en la dolorosa situación en que me encontraba, y entonces, pensé; se fue.

El nudo, que antes tan comprimido estaba, se desato, provocando un dolor enorme, intolerable. Mi alma comenzó a llorar. Y no solo mi interior, estaban declinando, por mi mejilla, millones de lágrimas, que no querían parar. No se detenían, caían, una, otra, sin parar.

Inconscientemente me arroje al suelo, sin importar el dolor que provoco la caída, observe mis rodillas, sangraban, y ahora, ardían, mezcladas de agua salada. La sangre de mis rodillas se estaba mezclando con mis lágrimas.

El olor a óxido me invadió.

Grité, sin saber porqué.

-¡Edward!

Una vez más.

-¡Edward!

Y no apareció.

Mi alma volvió a estallar, mis lágrimas volvieron a caer, y mi ser volvió a renacer.

Me levanté, corrí en busca de él.

Cerré mis ojos, aumenté la velocidad de mi correr.

Sentía que ya no podía más, estaba corriendo sin saber dónde dirigirme, sin saber donde se encontraba lo que buscaba.

De pronto, una lejana idea se introdujo en mí.

Tua cantante.

Puede ser, no está comprobado… pero más vale intentar. Acaso, Edward, Edward Mason, no es el mismo Cullen, quien siente sed de su amada.

Observé mis rodillas, las cuales seguían sangrando. Busqué una rama, y presionando las heridas, logré que escurra más sangre.

El olor me estaba mareando; volví a caer al suelo.

Traté, acumulando fuerzas, de seguir abriendo las heridas, sintiéndose cada vez más y más penetrante el olor a oxido.

La vista se me estaba nublando, el olor me estaba sofocando.

De pronto, un gruñido se escuchó…

Ladeé mi cabeza, algo asustada, aun que ya suponiendo lo que iba a acontecer.

Una briza, con dos órbitas rojas, me rodeaba.

Era él.

Grité, tan atronadoramente, que mi garganta quedo seca.

Estaba rígida ante la mirada penetrante, roja, atemorizadora de Edward.

Edward abrió, en totalidad, sus ojos. Luego, de apoco, los dejo en normalidad. Curvó una maliciosa, pero a la vez, cautivadora sonrisa, provocando que mi temor se esfume, y que ahora, me sienta un tanto cautivada, olvidándome completamente del olor a oxido, poniéndome de pie, y finalmente, acercándome a él.

El hermoso muchacho rió, giño un ojo, y teniéndome ya frente a él, con su fornido brazo, abrazo mi espalda, acercándome a su pecho, apretujándome hacia él, sintiendo su duro abdomen, marcado.

Un gemido se escapo de mis labios.

Él volvió a reír, y entonces, con su mano libre, apartó mi cabello, dejando mi cuello descubierto.

No podía hacer nada más que mirarle, completamente embobada, y de pronto, él titubeó. También me observó, directamente a los ojos.

Sonreí, y dejándome llevar por mis impulsos, fusioné, mis ya hambrientos labios de los suyos, nuestros labios.

Él quedo rígido. Luego, sin que retirará mis labios, entreabrió los suyos, pidiendo, la entrada en los míos, sin dudarlo excedí a aquella petición, sintiendo su lengua entrar, chocando con la mía, peleando, abrazando, moviéndose desenfrenadamente. Era un juego brutal. Era brusco, pero a pesar de todo; llamativo. Peligroso, pero tentativo.

Me soltó, tomó mi cuello, y sintiendo, un extraña pinchazo, traté de apartarlo, pero no me soltaba.

Entonces reaccione; era Edward.

-¡Edward!

Éste, quien sus dientes, apunto de clavar estaba, me soltó, arrojándome al suelo.

Levanté la mirada, encontrándome a Edward con la cabeza gacha, inmóvil. Se acercó a mí, hincándose, para luego apretujarme contra su pecho.

Él iba a decir algo.

-No digas nada, Edward. Fue mi culpa, y trataré de enmendarlo.

-No sabes cuan estúpido soy, Bella…

-No, no lo sé, porque no lo eres. Ya Edward, sólo abrázame, por favor.

-¿Quieres que un monstruo como yo te abrace?

-Edward, no eres un monstruo. Y sí, quiero que me abraces.

Me miró unos instantes más, y luego me rodeo con sus brazos.

-No se qué ocurrió, Bella, yo no sé que hubiera hecho si no me podría haber detenido.

-Pero lo hiciste.

-No sabes cual arrepentido estoy, Bella.

-Yo estoy arrepentida; recuerda que fui yo quien ocasiono todo, tú solo tratabas defenderme, fui desconsiderada y dije lo que dije, tú reaccionaste como tenias que reaccionar…

Posó su mano sobre mi boca, impidiendo que pudiese continuar.

-Somos ambos unos imprudentes, que solo hacemos que esto, tan hermoso, se vea afectado. Ahora, solo procura besarme sin parar ¿vale?

-Aja.

Y tomé su hermoso rostro, acercándolo, para juntar nuestros labios.

-Espera –irrumpió, en el momento que nuestros labios estaban al borde de fusionarse-. Se me olvidaba contarte lo que aconteció después de tu marcha.

Millones de ideas se cruzaron ante mí, finalmente llegando hacia…

…Edward.

Capitulo 22: Mal movimiento

Abrí exageradamente los ojos; desechando toda mi paz interior.  
– ¿Qué es lo que hiciste Edward? –pregunte con voz temblorosa. Me daba temor la impulsividad de Edward. Al notar como una muy divertida sonrisa se curvaba en los labios de Edward, lo fulminé con la mirada. No lo estaba tomando enserio.  
–Lo obvio –respondió simplemente.  
–Y… por lo obvio –dije lentamente –a que te refieres.  
–Amenaza –dijo mostrando su perfecta dentadura. Yo al procesar el acertijo de Edward comprendí. Oh no, era el más perfecto estúpido, o finge serlo.  
– ¡¿Qué hiciste qué? –Grite sin aliento.  
–Bella… –dijo suavemente. –Yo no soporte ver como esas niñas decían aquellas cosas de ti. Ni podría soportarlo… –dijo ahora acariciando mi mejilla. Yo solo mordía fuerte mi labio inferior, estaba confundida; por dentro estaba feliz, Edward me había defendido. Pero viéndolo de otra manera, estaba perdida, si así era, perdida. Ellas no tomarían en cuenta su amenaza, y en realidad creo que la triplicarían, me harían la vida, total y única mente: imposible.  
–Edward –dije mirando mis manos –no te das cuenta en el lío en que me metiste…  
– ¿Lío? –pregunto confundido. – Bella –dijo ahora serio –no te eh metido en ni un lío. Si bien lo recuerdas; leo mentes. Tengo una hermana vidente y además, cuento con una familia de vampiros. –Realmente me había ganado. Solo logré sonreír y abrazarlo. Realmente mi vida sería mucho más fácil a su lado y así quiero que sea siempre… ¿Siempre?... oh no.  
–Edward –dije con voz áspera. Espere a que me mirará, cuando lo hice, proseguí. –Tú me convertirás, cierto –dije más como afirmación. Note como Edward se tensó. Esto realmente era estúpido. No creería que enserio preferiría perderme a que convertirme. –Edward respóndeme –dije marcando profundamente el seño.  
–Yo… yo… –tartamudeo. Yo solo rodeé los ojos. ¿Tan difícil es para él decirme la verdad? –No lo sé –dijo al fin. Suspiré pesadamente, y cerré los ojos, frustrada. –Es muy pronto para pensar en eso Bella, aun eres joven, tienes recién 16 –abrí los ojos, con un tanto de esperanza… ¿Era muy joven? ¡Había una posibilidad! Solo logre curvar una sonrisa, y volver a los brazos de Edward. –Sabes que soy demasiado egoísta como para perderte –dijo besando mis cabellos. –Puede que en el pasado haya pensado distinto, pero al sentir y presenciar el error, para mí es mejor tenerte cerca, cuidar y proteger de ti para siempre…  
–No solo tú –él me miro desentendido –yo igual protegeré de ti –dije tocando su pecho. Edward sonrió ampliamente, aun así su sonrisa no llego a sus ojos.  
–Vamos Bella, ya es tarde. –Y si que tenía razón. Estaba bastante oscuro.  
Cuando llegamos al volvo, Edward ni yo dijimos palabras. No era un silencio frustrante, pero tampoco agradable. No me atrevía, o no se me ocurría como romperlo, así que prendí la radio.  
Vi como Edward miraba mis movimientos, sin prestar ni la más mínima atención a la carretera.  
–Edward, manos al volante –dije media sobresaltada, viendo como Edward sacaba un CD de la cajuela, y dejando el volante completamente solo. Solo soltó una risita, y no hizo caso a mi advertencia. Puso el CD y luego subió un poco más el volumen.  
Me tranquilice recién cuando ya tenía las manos en el volante, y recién allí me percate del hermoso sonido. Era una melodía de piano. Pestañe varias veces, y deje caer mi mandíbula ¿Edward realmente tocaría piano?  
–Edward –dije tragando saliva – ¿el que toca eres tú?  
–Hm… digamos que sí –dijo mirándome fijamente, y luego regalándome una perfecta, y sobre todo, mi favorita: su sonrisa torcida.  
Intencionalmente deje que se me escape un suspiro, para luego, sonrojarme como nunca. Edward, como siempre, lo notó, y comenzó a carcajearse.  
–Insisto, es hermoso cuando te sonrojas –dijo mirando ahora la carretera, aun manteniendo esa sonrisa torcida.  
Y yo insisto que esa sonrisa, es mía y de nadie más – pensé. Me sonroje ante el comentario de Edward y agregando mi charla mental, creo que sacaría el primer lugar de mis mas grandes sonrojos. –Y yo insisto que esa sonrisa, es mía y de nadie más – pensé. Me sonroje ante el comentario de Edward y agregando mi charla mental, creo que sacaría el primer lugar de mis mas grandes sonrojos.  
– ¿Cómo no me mencionaste antes de que tocabas el piano? –dije marcando arrugas en mi frente, mientras miraba al lado de la ventanilla. No me gustaba verle a la cara mientras le preguntaba algo, siempre me sonrojaba.  
–Te respondo a cambio si me miras –dijo en mi oreja. Me quede estática por un momento, el era el único capaz de causar esos efectos en mí, y realmente eso, no me molestaba para nada.  
Cerré los ojos, y quite mi vista de la ventanilla. Comencé a abrirlos lentamente, y me encontré con Edward mirándome con una ceja alzada y con su perfecta e irresistible sonrisa torcida. Realmente me estaba obsesionando, pero que digo ¡quien no lo haría!  
–Y… –dijo acercándose aún más a mi rostro.  
–Edward la vista en la carretera –dije cerrando los ojos, para así ya no mirarle, me ponía demasiado nerviosa, y no tenía control de mi mente.  
–Hm… –dijo ahora con el volante en mano y la vista fija en la carretera. –Me daba miedo asustarte diciendo que también tocaba…  
– ¿Ah? –dije confundida, ¿de qué está hablando?  
Edward comenzó a carcajearse, y luego me miro. Bella, hace un momento me preguntabas del porque no te comenté de que tocaba el piano, ahora te contesto y se te olvida –dijo ladeando la cabeza, y volviendo su vista a la carretera. –Te tengo loca, cierto –dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.  
Creo, no enserio, juro que nunca mi corazón había latido tan, pero tan fuerte. Y para qué hablar de mi rostro, debería ser un espanto de rojo.  
Edward reía como que si no hubiera nada mejor en el mundo. A pesar de todo, amo el sonido de su risa. No puede existir un sonido más hermoso, y aunque el motivo de su risa sea avergonzarme o burlarse de mí, daba igual, pagaría con mi vida por escuchar a Edward reír así.  
Las risas de Edward comenzaron a acabar pronto, ya estábamos al frente de mi casa y además, había alguien de quien no esperábamos ver.  
…Oscar.  
Instantáneamente baje corriendo del auto, dejando un fuerte portazo detrás de mí. Sin dudarlo, corrí a los brazos de mi mejor amigo.  
–Hay Oscar –dije cerrando los ojos y dejando mi cabeza en su hombro –lo lamento tanto…

– ¿Qué lamentas? –dijo tomando mi rostro con sus manos.  
Recién teniéndolo así, me di cuenta de una gran diferencia.  
Se cortó su hermoso y sedoso cabello.  
– ¡¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello? –grite eufóricamente. Siempre, siempre le dije que nunca lo hiciera, le quedaba fantástico.  
–Pero… –dijo mirándome ceñudo. – ¡Tú chico no tiene el pelo tan largo!...  
No pude evitarlo, y comencé a carcajearme sordamente. ¿Enserio lo hizo por eso?  
–Es distinto idiota –dijo Edward tomándome por la cintura –Ella me amaría aun que tuviera un afro o si fuera calvo, en cambio, si tú te cambiaras de rostro y te pondrías el mío, ella nunca te amaría –dijo el muy maduro de Edward Cullen.  
Deje los ojos en blanco, y quite su brazo de mi cintura. Realmente estaba siendo muy grosero. Oscar era mi mejor amigo, y aunque este me vea de una manera distinta, no tiene el derecho para tratarlo de aquella manera.  
Fulmine a Edward con la mirada, y este simplemente carcajeo.  
En cambio, Oscar, estaba con la boca hasta el piso. Las aclaraciones de Edward no le cayeron nada bien. La careta de Oscar cambio radicalmente a una furiosa, veía la rabia en sus ojos, y cuando estaba a punto de pegarle a Edward, estúpidamente, me puse en el medio, recibiendo yo, el duro puñetazo.

Capitulo XXIII.

Demasiado por un día

En cambio, Oscar, estaba con la boca hasta el piso. Las aclaraciones de Edward no le cayeron nada bien. La careta de Oscar cambio radicalmente a una furiosa, veía la rabia en sus ojos, y cuando estaba a punto de pegarle a Edward, estúpidamente, me puse en el medio, recibiendo yo, el duro puñetazo.

Estaba realmente furiosa.  
Me sangraba la nariz. Esos idiotas me las iban a pagar bien cara.  
Tenía a Oscar frente a mí, con una cara pálida, como trasero de bebe. Estaba como en shock.  
Mire a Edward de soslayo. A este se le oscurecieron un poco los ojos, pero miraba furioso a Oscar, y luego me miraba a mí. Con dulzura.  
No correspondí su mirada. Le di una petrificada de rabia. Alzando una ceja y a la vez, absorbiendo la sangre que escurría por mi nariz.  
Yo no me puse en medio de ellos para defender a Edward. Si no que lo hice por el bien de Oscar, que él no iba a ser quien entregará dolor, sino quien recibe dolor. Y además, para proteger la identidad de Cullen. Es raro que al darle un puñetazo a un chico, te rompas la mano, ¿no?  
Mi madre siempre dijo que la sangre era exagerada, pero veo que esta vez no tiene la razón. Me ardía la boca y la nariz. Oscar pego muy fuerte.  
Indignada corrí dentro de casa, dejando al par de ineptos afuera.  
Sentí las fuertes pisadas de ambos después de unos segundos, detrás de mí.  
Me tape la cara con las manos, y deje mi bléiser encima de mi cabeza, para que mi madre no me viera.  
— ¿Estás son horas para presentarse señorita? —. Alardeo mi madre detrás de mí.  
Era verdad. Me sobrepase en la hora. Seguía con uniforme, es decir: estuve prácticamente todo el día en el bosque.  
—Luego te explico —dije tras un fuerte portazo.  
Oí refunfuñar a mi madre detrás de la puerta, pero lo deje pasar. Ahora necesitaba con urgencia agua fría y mucho algodón.  
Cuando estaba por entrar al baño, tocaban con impotencia la puerta.  
— ¿¡Qué! —logré gritar.  
— ¡Ahí dos chicos en la sala de estar! —era mi hermana. ¿Podre confiar en ella ahora?  
No lo pensé dos veces.  
Abrí rápidamente la puerta, y de paso, jale del brazo de mi hermana, dejándola dentro de mi escondite.  
— ¡Que te pasa, demente! —comenzó a gritar mi hermana. Con mi mano libre tape su boca, dejando expuesta mi nariz.  
La expresión de mi hermana cambio drásticamente. Dejándola totalmente sobre exaltada.  
Quite mi mano, y ella comenzó a tomar bocanadas de aire.  
— ¿Qué te paso? —susurró.  
—Luego te explico —dije secamente. —Ahora necesito tu ayuda. ¿Me la darás, cierto? —dije arqueando una ceja.  
—Digamos que solo por esta vez. ¿Qué quieres que haga? —.  
—Me podrías traer algo de hielo, y luego echar a esos imbéciles —dije levantando un poco la vos. Sabiendo que Edward me escucharía.  
—Está bien —dijo ahora en la puerta. —Pero digamos que la tarea de echar a esos bombones será un poco complicada —dijo riendo. Yo solo la fulmine con la mirada.  
Luego de que Gabriela terminará de reír, me dejo sola.  
Camine de vuelta al baño, quedando frente a mi espejo.  
Tenía un aspecto horripilante. Comenzando por la sangre seca que descansaba sobre mi labio.  
Mi blusa, que antes era de un perfecto blanco, ahora tenía pintitas rojas, al igual que mi chaleco.  
Emprendí la tarea de quitármelos, y comencé a refregarlos con el jabón de tocador. Al fin terminada mi tarea, les eche un poco más de agua y los deje secando encima del radiador.  
Volví mi mirada al espejo. Tome con mis manos agua y me la eche en la cara, sacando la sangre seca. Comenzó a escurrir más sangre de mi nariz y me comenzó a arder mucho más mi labio.  
Saque algodón y lo presione en mi nariz.  
Camine con una mano presionando el algodón, a mi habitación. Abrí mi closet y busque una blusa holgada y un pantalón, también holgado, de buzo.  
Suspiré pesadamente, y me tire con cuidado de no soltar en algodón, a mi cama.  
Comencé a quitarme la incómoda falda del colegio y de paso tirar con ella y mis zapatos al suelo.  
Tome con precaución mi blusa, y de un solo tirón me la puse, al igual que mi holgado buzo.  
Cuando ya estuve totalmente lista, volví a recostarme.  
El día había sido un tanto agotador, y ya estaba lo bastante calmada. La sangre había parado de escurrir, y los parpados de apoco se me cerraban.  
— ¡Bella! —gritaban en mi oído.  
De muy mala gana me empine en mi cama.  
— ¡¿Qué? —grite ahogadamente, viendo que era mi madre quien me llamaba.  
A su lado estaba Edward, Gabriela y al lado de esta, Oscar.  
—Perdón… —susurré con los ojos exageradamente abiertos.  
—Te has quedado dormida —dijo mi madre mirándome con el seño fruncido. —Mientras dormías, me pille a tu hermana con hielos y gritándole a este parcito —dijo señalando a Edward y a Oscar. —Me han explicado lo ocurrido… —dijo dando un gran suspiro —…. Y me ah hecho mucha gracia —dijo carcajeándose. —Quién iba a pensar que tres, vamos no es por aludir, pero es cierto, guapísimos chicos anden babosos por ti. —dijo para sí misma, pero siempre con su tono de voz tan elevado, provocando así que todos se burlen. Yo baje la mirada y apreté fuerte los dientes.  
—Gracias por entenderlo —dije aun con los dientes apretados.  
—Hay niña, pero que mal humor —dijo mi mamá palmeándome el brazo. —Bueno ahora te dejo con tus amigos —dijo alzando sus cejas. Yo solo solté una risita. Sus gestos siempre provocaban gracia. —Les doy permiso hasta las once, mañana supongo que todos irán al liceo, ¿no? —dijo ahora sería. Todos asintieron. —Buenas noches —.  
Se fue de la habitación, no sin antes dar un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, y susurrándole en el oído a Edward y luego a Oscar, quienes estallaron a carcajadas.  
Cuando al fin mi madre abandono mi habitación, el ambiente se calmo un poco, y logre expulsar un gran suspiro.  
Entrecerré los ojos, aún no decidida a hablar.  
—Bella… yo… lo siento enserio —comenzó Oscar. No quise que siga hablando. Abrí bruscamente los ojos y lo fulmine con la mirada.  
—No pido disculpas —dije ahora enarcando una ceja —solo me gustaría que ustedes dejaran de comportarse así, parecen niñitos… y realmente no lo son —dije más bien mirando a Edward, quien se supone que tiene bastantes años. — ¿Están complicado para ustedes eso?-

—Bella —dijo ahora Gabriela —No es que sea experta en el tema, ni mucho menos que me importe —dijo mirando sus manos, algo nerviosa —solo digo que oyendo la versión de ambos… tienen algo de razón, o sea, digo… —y se quedo en blanco. —Ah, no importa, se me olvido —dijo sonrojándose. Era extraño ver a mi hermana así, tratando de ayudar.  
Trate de aguantar mis risas, pero los inoportunos de Edward y Oscar no lo hicieron. Los fulmine con la mirada, y así, se callaron.  
—El punto es —dije retomando el tema —que me gustaría que hagan las paces… no me gustaría recibir otro puñetazo —dije torciendo la boca.  
— ¡Eh! —Grito Oscar —él —dijo apuntando a Edward —no te pidió que lo defendieras… no te hubieses puesto al medio—...  
Oh no querido Oscar, de esta no te salvas —pensé.  
— ¿Eres estúpido o te haces? —le dije con voz pesada a Oscar.  
—Pero Bella… —comenzó a rezongar. No lo deje seguir.  
—Bueno, al grano. ¿Harán o no harán las paces? —dije ahora indignada.  
—Por mi parte no hay problema —dijo Edward alzando los brazos —con tal de que no se te acerque—…  
Ya me estaba colapsando el tema.  
Me puse de pié y quede en medio de Oscar y Edward.  
—Se dan las manos ahora mismo, o si no volverán a hablar, verme, sentir, escuchar, y todo lo que se les venga a la mente: nunca.

Ambos abrieron exageradamente los ojos.  
Pusieron cara de asco, y luego de intercambiar miradas, y lanzar un pesado suspiro, apretaron sus manos.  
Yo sonreí feliz.  
—Ahora que no hay enemistades —dije intercambiando miradas a ambos —podremos aprovechar —gire mi cabeza, mirando mi reloj —las dos horas que nos quedan —.  
Suspiraron.  
—Oscar —dije llamando su atención — ¿Conocías a mi hermana? —. Pregunte, luego de un incomodo silencio.  
—De vista —dijo sonrojándose.  
Abrí los ojos. ¿Oscar sonrojándose? ¿Por mi hermana?  
—Oh… —dije con una gran sonrisa —Pero como: Gabriela no interactúa con los de tercero —dije enarcando una ceja.  
Vi como intercambiaban miradas acusadoras, y descubrí que allí había gato encerrado.  
—Es que un día lo vi en una fiesta y… —dijo mi hermana, ahora totalmente roja.  
—Y…. —.  
—Y eso. Hasta hace poco me di cuenta que lo conocía. No fue nada en especial, yo hasta ahora, no tenía idea de él —dijo con la cabeza gacha.  
Edward me miro fijamente, y me hiso un gesto con la cabeza.  
—Bueno, como ah pasado bastante tiempo, ¿les apetece algo de privacidad? —dije alzando las cejas.

Ellos asintieron sonrojados.  
Con Edward salimos de la habitación.  
Oh dios, que manera de desviar el tema… pero pensándolo bien, esto me ah caído de maravilla.  
No pude evitar carcajearme.  
Hace unos momentos recibí un puñetazo.  
Le salve la vida a mi salvador personal.  
Escape de unas niñatas que me insultaron.  
….Y ahora… mi mejor amigo, quiere ligar con mi hermana.  
Definitivamente, este día es de locos.

Capitulo XXIV  
Inapropiado

Ellos asintieron sonrojados.  
Con Edward salimos de la habitación.  
Oh dios, que manera de desviar el tema… pero pensándolo bien, esto me ah caído de maravilla.  
No pude evitar carcajearme.  
Hace unos momentos recibí un puñetazo.  
Le salve la vida a mi salvador personal.  
Escape de unas niñatas que me insultaron.  
….Y ahora… mi mejor amigo, quiere ligar con mi hermana.  
Definitivamente, este día es de locos.

[...]

Los días pasaban realmente rápido.  
La relación con mi hermana, creció profundamente.  
Me entretenía junto a ella, conversábamos amenamente, y hacíamos planes junto a Edward y Oscar.  
En este mismo instante, estamos de camino al cine.  
—Miren esta —dijo Oscar —, se ve realmente buena —dijo sonriendo.  
…"El coleccionista de ojos".  
Definitivamente ese nombre me causo escalofríos.  
—No —dijo secamente mi hermana —, ¡mira tan solo la cartela! ¡El tipo tiene en su mano un ojo! —comenzó a chillar.  
De todos modos, tenía la razón.  
Pero, un poco de terror y suspenso no le hace mal a nadie ¿o sí?  
—Yo opino que la veamos —dije aun con cara de asco por la imagen.  
—Por mí no hay problema —dijo Edward alzando los brazos.  
—Camino a coleccionista de ojos —dijo Oscar, mientras jalaba del brazo de mi hermana, quien empezó a refunfuñar.  
—Vamos por palomitas —dije, mientras también jalaba del brazo de Edward.  
—Tres tarros de palomitas por favor —pidió Edward a el chico que estaba detrás de la vitrina.  
—Cuatro mil —dijo pasando los tarros y con la otra mano estirada, esperando el dinero.  
Iba a sacar algo de dinero.  
Como siempre; Edward se me adelanto.  
—Gracias —dijimos ambos.  
Edward entrelazo nuestras manos, y caminamos hasta ya la oscura sala.  
—La película es un poco sangrienta —dijo Edward en mi oído.  
Yo solo suspire, tratando de liberar los nervios que me invadían.  
Una de las cosas que tengo fobia, terror, asco y por sobre todo temor, es la sangre.  
—No pasará nada —dijo Edward apretando mi mano —, recuerda que solo es una película, es solo maquillaje —dijo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa.  
—Eso haré —susurré.  
Pasamos por el largo y oscuro pasillo.  
Llegamos hasta la tercera fila, donde con la vista trate de ubicar a Oscar y a Gabriela.  
Últimamente los dos se han coqueteado bastante, y aun, ni siquiera se han besado. Me extraña que a mi hermana le cueste tanto… es raro verla así.  
…Se gustan, y mucho.  
— ¿Dónde están? —susurré en el oído de Edward.  
—Allí —dijo Edward, mientras me apuntaba en donde estaban.  
Ambos estaban muy acaramelados, besándose.  
Abrí exageradamente mis ojos, y comencé a reír.  
—Sentémonos aquí —.  
Al tomar asiento, me sorprendí al ver quien sería mi compañero opuesto de asiento.  
David.  
Hace bastante que no tenía contacto con él. Como había prometido a Edward.  
Mire a David, y este tenía entrelazada su mano con una chica.  
...Sabrina.  
¡¿Qué? —grite para mis adentros.  
¿Por qué esta con ella? ¿Cómo, cuándo? Con ella… ¡pero si ella me odia!  
No eres quien para preguntarte eso —dijo mi conciencia.  
Tenía razón, no era quien para preguntarme aquello.  
David era libre para estar con quien quisiese. Pero realmente me hubiese gustado que este con alguien más bueno.  
—Bella —susurró Edward a mi lado.  
Recién allí me di cuenta que estaba como una estúpida mirándolos.  
Aparte mi vista bruscamente, para toparme con los hermosos ojos de Edward.  
— ¿Qué? —dije bajito.  
—Nada —dijo ahora acercándose a mí.  
Me puse nerviosa, la vista de Edward cambio, y miraba mis labios.  
—Te amo —susurro.  
Sonreí, y acerque su rostro, para luego fundirnos en un lento beso.  
No podía, ni quería apartar los labios de los de Edward, y él tampoco se veía interesado en hacerlo.  
Cuando necesite respirar, tuvimos que separarnos.  
Deje mi cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Edward, y fije mi vista en la película.  
Ya había comenzado.  
Me tensé.  
A un policía le acababan de cortar el brazo con un hacha.  
Una mujer estaba sin ojos….  
Realmente esta película iba a ser una tortura.  
Prácticamente en toda la hora, estuve escondida en los brazos de Edward. Atemorizándome aun más por el griterío de la gente, y justo cuando quitaba mi cara del brazo de Edward. Chas aparecía el dedo gigante del hombre deforme sacando un ojo.  
Aun con la respiración entre cortada, y aferrada fuertemente al pecho de Edward, estaba dispuesta a ver el final de la película. O eso pensaba.  
— ¡David… para! —comenzó a hablar entrecortadamente Sabrina.  
Curiosa, gire mi vista. — ¡David… para! —comenzó a hablar entrecortadamente Sabrina.  
Curiosa, gire mi vista.  
David besaba el cuello de esta, haciendo que la misma ría y grite.  
Tenían un show, un show para nada agradable.  
Abrí impactada mis ojos, y intercambie miradas con David.  
Este me fulmino con la mirada, e impacto sus labios a los de Sabrina.  
¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se comportaba así?  
Desvié mi mirada, y volví mi vista a la película.  
…Error.  
Al tipo raro, y loco que coleccionaba ojos, lo tiraban del último piso, así velozmente llegando al final de este y de paso enterrándose un gran fierro, en la parte del corazón y despedazándose por completo.  
Mi cara se deformo.  
Mi estomago se revolvió, y por impulso, escapé de esa sala.  
Llegue al baño, me encerré en uno y deje caer mis manos en las frías baldosas.  
—Bella… —dijo Edward tocando la puerta.  
—Bella va a morir —dije tomando mi estomago con mis manos.  
No soy exagerada, ni nada de eso. Pero como dije antes, no tolero ver sangre.  
Oí como Edward suspiro pesadamente, pero no le oí irse.  
Hasta cuando al fin logre calmarme, abrí la puerta y me aferre a los brazos de mi vampiro.  
Nota mental; nunca más aceptar ver algo relacionado con sangre.  
Con Edward caminamos fuera del cine.  
— ¿Esperamos a los chicos? —pregunte, sabiendo que Edward sabría la respuesta. —La verdad, no. Creo que tienen planes aparte —dijo Edward con su característica sonrisa torcida. Trate de devolverle la sonrisa, pero nunca logrando dar una tan perfecta como la de él.  
Edward tomo mi mano y la dejo en su bolsillo.  
Estaba realmente helada.  
Cuando estábamos fuera del cine, inspire el agradable aire.  
— ¿Qué te apetece hacer ahora? —lo pensé un momento.  
—Caminar —.  
La verdad, siempre fue un momento perfecto para mí caminar con mi novio.  
De niña siempre soñé con algo así.  
Edward me respondió con una sonrisa. Y sin nada más, comenzamos a caminar.  
No pude evitarlo, y caí en el recuerdo de mi compañero en el cine.  
¿Por qué estaba con ella?  
Es que realmente es ilógico. Debe ser una de las cuantas —.dije recordando a David en la disco.  
Creo que el amor siempre estuvo frente a mí, y nunca me deje percatar de ello —.  
La frase me vino como un flash.  
David me había dicho eso el día en que me llevo al bosque.  
Entonces… ¿Sabrina era su amor?  
Fruncí el seño, al darme cuenta que le estaba tomando demasiada importancia a un tema que en realidad no me incumbe.  
—En que piensas —dijo Edward estrechándome en su pecho.  
—En que Sabrina es el amor de David.  
Oh Dios, y la magnífica mierda. ¿Por qué me distraía tanto en mis cavilaciones que al fin y al cabo las terminaba diciendo en voz alta?  
—Y eso a ti que te importa Bella —dijo la voz de David tras de mi…

Capitulo XXV

Suceso extraño

No pude evitarlo, y caí en el recuerdo de mi compañero en el cine.  
¿Por qué estaba con ella?  
Es que realmente es ilógico. Debe ser una de las cuantas —.dije recordando a David en la disco.  
Creo que el amor siempre estuvo frente a mí, y nunca me deje percatar de ello —.  
La frase me vino como un flash.  
David me había dicho eso el día en que me llevo al bosque.  
Entonces… ¿Sabrina era su amor?  
Fruncí el seño, al darme cuenta que le estaba tomando demasiada importancia a un tema que en realidad no me incumbe.  
—En que piensas —dijo Edward estrechándome en su pecho.  
—En que Sabrina es el amor de David —…  
Oh Dios, y la magnífica mier-da. ¿Por qué me distraía tanto en mis cavilaciones que al fin y al cabo las terminaba diciendo en voz alta?  
—Y eso a ti que te importa Bella —dijo la voz de David tras de mi…

Estaba avergonzada, furiosa, y arrepentida por ser tan inoportuna.  
—Eh, eh —dijo Edward, palmeando el pecho de David —, tú no le subes el tono de voz a MI Bella —dijo abriendo bruscamente sus ojos.  
David por su lado, aparto bruscamente la mano de Edward, y lo miro intensamente.  
Si las miradas matasen.  
—Uh, Edward cito —dijo marcando el "cito" con su chillona vos. — ¿Por qué la defiendes? —dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
La mire con cara de "¿podrías ser más estúpida?" y ella contestó con una maquiavélica mirada.  
—No me mires así, putita —dijo dejando sus brazos a sus costados —, tú sabes bien porque él no debería defenderte —dijo mientras apuntaba con su delgado dedo a Edward —, ¡estas sacando conclusiones del porque David está conmigo! —chilló.  
Me quede petrificada en mi lugar.  
Ahora quien es la estúpida —dije para mí misma.  
Definitivamente, yo.  
—Yo… yo… —comencé a tartamudear, mientras apretaba mis manos echas puños —, no les debo ni una explicación —dije ahora ahogadamente —, soy digna de opinar lo que se me plazca y además, David es muy buen amigo, o era muy buen amigo mío —dije alzando las cejas —y me preocupo de que este con un vil escoria como tú —dije haciendo un movimiento extraño con la cabeza, como ganando la batalla, mientras dejaba mi dedo en el pecho de Sabrina.  
Ella comenzó a chillar y a patalear.  
—Sabrina no es una vil escoria, Isabella —de pronto dijo David —, es mi novia —dijo marcando la última palabra —, y como tal, merece respeto. Así que me harías el favor de no faltárselo, ¿sí? —dijo mientras me fulminaba con la mirada.  
¿Qué era esto? ¿Quién es este chico tan grosero y antipático?  
¡¿Qué le hicieron a David?  
— ¡Espera! —grito Edward mientras David se alejaba con Sabrina.  
Yo aun seguía petrificada en mi lugar, no podía moverme.  
Cuando vi que Edward se estaba alejando, corrí tras suyo.  
— ¡Edward! —grite.  
Edward se volteo, y me hizo una seña con la mano.  
— ¡Espérame, vuelvo enseguida! —grito mientras desaparecía en medio de la gente.  
Atiné a sentarme en el suelo.  
Genial, ahora estoy sola.  
Intente hacer algo entretenido, mientras esperaba a que Edward llegara.  
No hallé algo más entretenido que comerme las uñas.  
Estaba nerviosa, si.  
¿Qué es lo que Edward fue a decirle a David? O mejor dicho: ¿Qué fue a hacer Edward?...  
Me estaba volviendo loca.  
Ya había pasado una hora y Edward aun no volvía.  
Estaba decidida a volverme a mi casa, pero de pronto Edward se asomaba en la vereda del frente.  
—Bella… —dijo estrechándome a su pecho.  
Lleve mis brazos a su cintura, y lo apreté fuerte.  
Me incline un poco y levante mi cabeza, estirando mis labios.  
Edward río y luego unió sus labios a los míos.  
Comenzó a besarme lentamente. Una sonrisa se curvo en mis labios.  
Nos separé delicadamente, y lo mire directamente a los ojos.  
—Edward —dije suavemente — ¿Qué fuiste a hacer? —dije mientras alzaba una ceja, y cambiaba mi tono de voz a uno seco.  
—Le aclaré unas cosillas a la chica, respecto a ti. y cuando venía de vuelta, me eh encontrado en el camino de vuelta a un gran amigo —dijo nervioso —vampiro —agregó, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.  
Realmente Edward a mí no me podía mentir.  
Alce una ceja, e hice una mueca con la boca.  
Edward notó que no le creí absolutamente nada.  
Lo dejé pasar. ¿No sería nada grave, cierto?  
—Ya vamos —dije dándole un pequeño empujón, del cual no se movió ni un centímetro.  
Edward río y entrelazo nuestras manos.  
Caminamos por la gran y espaciosa Bories.  
Cuando ya estábamos en Angamos, Edward tuvo que comenzar a rezongar.  
—Bella, enserio, sería mucho más sencillo si te subes a mi espalda, y en un cruzar de brazos estamos en tu casa —dijo haciendo un leve puchero.  
Yo rodé los ojos y jale de su brazo para que siguiera caminando. —Mira —dijo apuntando una chocolatería —, ¿quieres uno? —dijo alzando sus cejas sugestivamente.  
Yo reí con gracia, y asentí con la cabeza.  
Caminamos hasta la chocolatería.  
—Blanco o negro —dijo mientras apuntaba uno de los miles de chocolates que estaban en la vitrina.  
—Definitivamente, blanco —dije ansiosa por probar aquel manjar que estaba detrás de esa barrera de grueso vidrio.  
Edward noto mi entusiasmo, y comenzó a reír.  
—Me da unos cuantos de esos en blanco, y otros de esos —dijo mientras apuntaba miles de chocolates.  
Yo abrí exageradamente los ojos.  
Esta chocolatería no era para nada barata, y ni menos iba a comer tanto chocolate.  
Ladee la cabeza, viendo los billetes que Edward le pasaba a la cajera.  
—Toma mi amor —dijo Edward mientras me entregaba la bolsita con los chocolates.  
—Eres un derrochador —dije rodando los ojos —, pero de todos modos, gracias —dije mientras estrechaba mis abrazos a su cintura.  
Edward besó mi nuca y entrelazó nuestras manos.

—Me gusta complacer tus gustos —dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla —, además, no es nada —.  
Cuando al fin llegamos a casa, no había nadie.  
Supongo que Renee fue al supermercado —pensé recordando que la nevera estaba vacía.  
Camine hacia mi habitación.  
Edward estaba metido en mi computadora.  
— ¿Qué haces? —susurré en su oído mientras le abrazaba por detrás.  
Observé la pantalla, y Edward leía el periódico electrónico.  
Edward se volteó y me regaló una sonrisa torcida.  
Suspiré.  
Edward dejo sus brazos en mi cintura y escondió su cabeza en mi hombro.  
—Te amo —susurró en mi cuello —, y no sabes cuánto Bella —.  
—Sabes que yo también, y muchísimo más —dije mientras posaba mis manos en sus pálidas y frías mejillas.  
Edward de pronto se puso de pié, pero sin soltarme.  
Me elevo y dejo mis piernas en sus caderas.  
Comenzó a caminar hacia mi cama.  
Me recostó cuidadosamente en ella, y luego él, con la misma delicadeza, quedo encima de mí.  
Yo simplemente estaba enmudecida.  
Edward cerró sus ojos y dejo su cabeza en mi pecho.  
Y así permaneció hasta que mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

Capitulo XXVI

Traición

—Me gusta complacer tus gustos —dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla —, además, no es nada —.  
Cuando al fin llegamos a casa, no había nadie.  
Supongo que Renee fue al supermercado —pensé recordando que la nevera estaba vacía.  
Camine hacia mi habitación.  
Edward estaba metido en mi computadora.  
— ¿Qué haces? —susurré en su oído mientras le abrazaba por detrás.  
Observé la pantalla, y Edward leía el periódico electrónico.  
Edward se volteó y me regaló una sonrisa torcida.  
Suspiré.  
Edward dejo sus brazos en mi cintura y escondió su cabeza en mi hombro.  
—Te amo —susurró en mi cuello —, y no sabes cuánto Bella —.  
—Sabes que yo también, y muchísimo más —dije mientras posaba mis manos en sus pálidas y frías mejillas.  
Edward de pronto se puso de pié, pero sin soltarme.  
Me elevo y dejo mis piernas en sus caderas.  
Comenzó a caminar hacia mi cama.  
Me recostó cuidadosamente en ella, y luego él, con la misma delicadeza, quedo encima de mí.  
Yo simplemente estaba enmudecida.  
Edward cerró sus ojos y dejo su cabeza en mi pecho.  
Y así permaneció hasta que mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

[...]

Era el último día de clases. Hoy acababa el primer semestre.  
Estaba de ánimos y no podía quitar aquella estúpida sonrisa de mi rostro.  
Había una razón, una maravillosa razón: no vería mas a mis "súper compañeras", bueno no para siempre, pero me conformo.  
Hoy me iría sola.  
Edward ayer tuvo que ir a cazar, así que, no vino a dormir conmigo, y le dije que no me viniera a buscar, no quería ser una molestia.  
Además, me iría con mi hermana.  
— ¡Gabriela, apúrate! —grite desde la entrada.  
— ¡Ya voy! —grito desde su habitación.  
Rodeé los ojos, y camine hacía el jeep de mi madre.  
—Ya, vamos —dijo Gabriela con la respiración agitada, mientras cerraba la puerta del auto.  
Pasamos el camino en silencio. Mayormente preocupada en la carretera.  
—Nos vemos luego —dije mientras subía las escaleras.  
— ¡Luego! —grito Gabriela.  
Con mi sonrisa aun más marcada que nunca, camine hacia mi aula.  
Extrañamente Edward no estaba, y en realidad, ni en el estacionamiento me fije si estaba el volvo.  
Tome asiento en uno de los asientos desocupados, reservando un asiento para Edward, aun que, no creo que alguien quiera sentarse a mi lado.  
—Isabella —dijo Brenda sentándose a mi lado. —Que sorpresa… ¿Dónde se ah quedado tu príncipe? —dijo haciendo un falso puchero.  
—Esta retrasado —dije aun sin saber si eso era realidad.  
De pronto, casi todo el salón comenzó a carcajearse.  
—Tan ingenua —dijo colándose al lado de Brenda, Daniela.  
—Si… demasiado —hablo otra.  
—Es que realmente crees que esté haciendo eso —dijo enfatizando la última palabra, Brenda.  
—Si —dije con la vos seca.  
—Ciega —dijo mirándome maquiavélicamente Daniela.  
—Incrédula —agregó otra.  
—Creíste que te amaba —dijo Ahora Brenda.  
—Él… me ama, tanto como yo a él —dije con vos temblorosa. Desviando sus miradas impregnadas de odio.  
—No es cierto —dijo otra, colándose a las demás.  
Estaba realmente nerviosa, se veían demasiado seguras de lo que decían.  
—No les creo —dije tratando de corresponder sus miradas.  
—Quítate esa venda de los ojos, Isabella —dijo desafiante Daniela.  
—No tengo ni una venda —dije ahora con vos temblorosa.  
—A mi Tamara me conto que Edward la llevo a una playa, que queda exactamente por el parque forestal… —dijo poniéndose una mano en la boca Brenda, mientras las otras agregaban un "oh", y abriendo exageradamente los ojos.  
—Y sabes —dijo Daniela —… le confesó allí toda la verdad —.  
Esto no era cierto, ellas mienten…  
Quería gritar que mentían pero la vos simplemente no me salía.  
—Que verdad —dije casi en un susurro.  
—Que todo era un plan —dijo golpeando con sus palmas mi mesa, Brenda.  
Abrí los ojos, sintiendo como una lagrima se asomaba.  
—El plan consistía en conquistarte, y principalmente, engañarte… —agregó Daniela.  
—Edward siempre estuvo consiente que su único amor era Tamara, y que tenía que estar al margen con ella —dijo agregando una maquiavélica sonrisa en su rostro —, entonces, él y su familia, decidieron engrupirte, para así, formar parte de los populares, y por sobretodo, Edward, para estar al lado de Tamara —.  
De pronto miles de lágrimas comenzaron a descender.  
Era inevitable.  
Dolía.  
— ¡Mira! —Gritaron todas —, ¡Allí viene, allí viene! —chillaron mientras aplaudían.  
—Ella te quitará la venda, cieguita —dijo mientras palmeaba mi hombro.  
Por la puerta se asomaron dos cuerpos.  
Dos de los cuales nunca hubiese deseado ver.  
Dos sonrisas.  
Mi corazón y mi desilusión.  
Mi amor y mi dolor.  
Mi todo, y mi nada.  
Edward y Tamara.  
Ambos venían con una sonrisa impregnada en el rostro.  
Edward me miro vacilante, para luego fruncir notablemente el ceño.  
Tamara apunto dos puestos vacios, de la fila de al lado.  
Edward asintió y se sentó junto a ella.

Edward asintió y se sentó junto a ella.  
No lo podía evitar, mi vista estaba pegada en él.  
Las lágrimas ya no caían.  
El dolor me estaba carcomiendo, me estaba matando.  
Cerré los ojos, y lleve una mano a mi pecho.  
Este frío corazón, que alguna vez decidió amar, ya no tenía sentido de latir.  
Deje mi cabeza en la mesa, deseando poder escapar, y no volver nunca más.  
Iba a arrancar, como una cobarde.  
Tome mis cosas con algo de torpeza, me puse de pie, sintiendo la mirada de Edward clavada en mí, y caminé fuera del salón.  
—Señorita Swan —dijo el profesor Montenegro —, que hace afuera, entre, entre… —dijo con vos alegre.  
Le dedique una fría mirada.  
Me miro medio asustado, y negó con la cabeza.  
Entré devuelta al salón, sintiendo las miradas de mis compañeros clavadas en mí y sintiendo con más potencia la de él.  
Me senté en el mismo lugar, al lado de Brenda.  
Deje mi cabeza nuevamente en la mesa.  
No sentía nada.  
Nada que se pueda describir.  
Nada que pueda expresar lo que sentía.  
Y una lágrima se asomó, y calló en la liza y brillante madera.  
Luego muchas más, y mi vista se nublo.  
Decidí hacer algo realmente estúpido.  
Mire a Edward.  
Este miraba al vacio, y luego como sintiendo mi mirada; me miro.  
Frunció el ceño, y luego río.  
Reía junto a Tamara.  
Y mi corazón no dio más.  
Lo amo.

Demasiado seria poner un límite, porque lo que siento por él, es indescriptible, al igual que el dolor que se impregnaba por todo mi ser.  
Decidí quitar mi vista de él.  
Mire hacia la ventana.  
Llovía.  
El cielo estaba totalmente gris.  
Me quede contemplando toda la clase la lluvia.  
Decidiendo no llorar.  
No merecían verme así.  
Ellos querían eso, verme sufrir. Lo consiguieron, y no saben cuán bien lo han hecho.

Capitulo XXVII

Distorsionado

Lo amo.  
Demasiado seria poner un límite, porque lo que siento por él, es indescriptible, al igual que el dolor que se impregnaba por todo mi ser.  
Decidí quitar mi vista de él.  
Mire hacia la ventana.  
Llovía.  
El cielo estaba totalmente gris.  
Me quede contemplando toda la clase la lluvia.  
Decidiendo no llorar.  
No merecían verme así.  
Ellos querían eso, verme sufrir.  
Lo consiguieron, y no saben cuán bien lo han hecho.

[...]

Sentía impotencia.  
Mezclada con una gran gota de dolor.  
Y un tanto de despecho.  
—Traición —.  
Aquella palabra resonaba en mi mente. Una y otra vez, sin compasión de mí, sin rastras ni pudor hacia lo que a mí me producía.  
A lo que me atormentaba.  
Traición.  
Sufrí una dolorosa y gran traición.  
¿Todo fue un engaño?  
Tan… insensible pueden ser aquellos seres.  
¿Él… nunca me amo?  
No —.  
No lo hiso, y nunca podrá hacerlo.  
…Mi alma gemela…  
Por un momento crispé.  
El enojo e impotencia me invadieron.  
Todo fue un engaño, un engaño del barato, pero muy factible.  
Lo sentía como tal.  
…pensé que me veía como tal.  
Pero me equivoque.  
Yo era nada más que un juego.  
Un objetivo de burla.  
Nada más que eso.  
Hastiada miraba el encapotado cielo de Punta Arenas.  
Estaba sola.  
Claro, no sola, pero sí sola en la gran mesa del medio del gran casino escolar.  
No tenía hambre.  
Las palabras y sobre todo las imágenes en clase de Historia, seguían nublándome la vista.  
Me era irritante no poder quitarlas.  
Era inevitable.  
Vacilé.  
Mi vista se aparto bruscamente de la gran ventana.  
Y se fijo en él.  
Reía.  
Verlo feliz, sonriente y por sobretodo radiante, me hiso curvar una sonrisa.  
A pesar de mi impotente dolor y su traición, no podía evitar sentirme feliz porque él lo fuera.  
Él era el centro de mi universo.  
Y me gustaría serlo para él también.  
Pero la vida no es justa.  
Aquella frase resonó en mi cabeza. Recordando que él alguna vez la menciono.  
Edward sintió mi mirada penetrante, y me observó casi, de la misma manera, agregando un deje de frustración.  
Eso me hiso aceptar que todo era verdad.  
Me odiaba.  
Y yo le causaba frustración.  
Giré abruptamente mi cabeza, y volví a fijar mi mirada a la ventana.  
Cerré los ojos, y traté en vagar en recuerdos.  
Edward y yo.  
En la playa, en nuestro lugar.  
Edward me miraba desde la orilla, mientras yo luchaba contra una ola, y luego cuando la fría agua me iba a chocar, Edward estaba rodeándome la cintura, y llevándome de allí.  
Nos recostó en la arena.  
Mi cuerpo se pegoteo con la arena, él lo notó, y entonces, me dejo en su pecho.  
Cerré los ojos y escondí mi cabeza en su hombro.  
Él tomo mi mentón con su mano y me obligo a mirarle.  
Nuestras miradas se conectaban.  
Era nuestro mundo.  
Era mi mundo.  
Mi todo.  
Abrí los ojos sometiéndome a la tortuosa realidad.  
Lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas.  
Iba a borrarlas, pero jadeé.  
Golpearon con brusquedad la mesa, dando fuertes palmetazos.  
Levante la mirada, encontrándome con la acusadora y recriminadora mirada de Tamara.  
— ¿Qué quieres? —dije con voz fría.  
—Nada de lo que ya tengo —dijo con una maquiavélica sonrisa, entre abriendo sus dientes.  
—Entonces, vete —dije mirándole intensamente.  
—No —.  
La mire confundida, sin describir el tono de su voz.  
Detrás de ella se asomaban dos cuerpos.  
Gabriela y Oscar.  
— ¡Te estuve buscando! —chillo mi hermana.  
Oscar carraspeo.  
—Bueno, te estuvimos buscando —dijo agregando una risita.  
—Ah —dije en un susurró.  
— ¿Qué te pasa? —dijo mi hermana notando mi expresión.  
Luego su mirada se poso en la chica, que hasta ahora noto su presencia.  
Abrió exageradamente sus ojos, y me miró, en busca de una respuesta.  
Yo solo negué con la cabeza.  
No se lo diría enfrente de todos.  
—Veo en que se parecen ambas —dijo Tamara —, son igual de ciegas —dijo agregando una burlona voz.  
Mi hermana, como leyendo la mente de esta; busco por toda el casino a alguien con la mirada. Hasta que dio con él.  
Mi corazón se acelero al ver como mi hermana se acercaba cada vez más a él.  
Era como un puma, ágil y veloz.  
Con cada movimiento agraciado, preparando mentalmente el destino de él. Mi corazón se acelero al ver como mi hermana se acercaba cada vez más a él.  
Era como un puma, ágil y veloz.  
Con cada movimiento agraciado, preparando mentalmente el destino de él.  
La agonía me invadió.  
La seguí a rastras.  
Detrás de mí, venía Tamara.  
Cuando llego a su objetivo, este leyéndole la mente, se puso de pié.  
Mi hermana, siempre tan impulsiva, alzo su puño, y cuando estuvo a punto de chocar contra de su rostro, pensé.  
A él no.  
Torpemente corrí, y en un santiamén, quede en medio de ambos, recibiendo, por segunda vez, un duro puñetazo en la nariz.  
Resoplé.  
El ardor llego instantáneamente.  
Evite quejarme.  
No quería demostrar que dolía.  
Me gusta sufrir en silencio.  
Mi hermana cuando quito su puño de mi nariz, quedo desencajada, y llevo sus manos a su boca, ahogando un grito.  
Todos estaban observando.  
El silencio se hacía poderoso en el lugar.  
El impulso del puñete me hizo desvanecer.  
Y dos fríos brazos, me estrecharon.  
—Desconfiaste —susurró en mi oído.  
Yo quede completamente muda.  
Ahogando un grito.  
De pronto el dolor y todo lo acontecido pasaron a segundo plano.  
Estaba feliz, si feliz y emocionada por escucharle.  
Su cercanía quemaba.  
Entonces, procese la información.

Desconfiaste.  
¿A qué se refería?  
—Desconfiaste —volvió a susurrar en mi oído.  
Y nuevamente, me sentí bañada en dudas.  
—De mi amor —susurró de vuelta, como leyendo mi mente.  
Me quede estupefacta.  
Muda.  
Atónita.  
No podía respirar.  
Sentí como todo mi yo, se paralizaba, y luego como mi corazón le seguía.  
Fue eterno.  
Entonces reaccione.  
¿Desconfié del amor de Edward?  
Si.  
Edward aun me mantenía estrechada ante su pecho, lo cual agradecí.  
No creía tener las fuerzas como para mantenerme de pie, por mí sola.  
—Desconfiaste de mí Bella —volvió a decir Edward, con un tono más elevado.  
Yo abrí los ojos, atónita.  
Y sin pensarlo me voltee.  
— ¿¡Cómo! —dije con voz ahogada.

Capitulo XXVIII

Resuelto

Desconfiaste.  
¿A qué se refería?  
—Desconfiaste —volvió a susurrar en mi oído.  
Y nuevamente, me sentí bañada en dudas.  
—De mi amor —susurró de vuelta, como leyendo mi mente.  
Me quede estupefacta.  
Muda.  
Atónita.  
No podía respirar.  
Sentí como todo mi yo, se paralizaba, y luego como mi corazón le seguía.  
Fue eterno.  
Entonces reaccione.  
¿Desconfié del amor de Edward?  
Si.  
Edward aun me mantenía estrechada ante su pecho, lo cual agradecí.  
No creía tener las fuerzas como para mantenerme de pie, por mí sola.  
—Desconfiaste de mí Bella —volvió a decir Edward, con un tono más elevado.  
Yo abrí los ojos, atónita.  
Y sin pensarlo me voltee.  
— ¿¡Cómo! —dije con voz ahogada.

Mi menté era un revoltijo extraordinario; no podía aclararme.  
— ¿Tan poco creías en mi amor? —dijo mientras me miraba extrañado.  
Mi respiración se estaba entrecortando.  
Esto era realmente confuso.  
La cabeza me ardía.  
Lleve mis manos a mi cabeza, estrechándola y apretujándola. Era una manera de suavizar el dolor.  
—Me causas jaqueca —dije ahora llevándome los dedos a las sienes.  
—Bella —dijo Edward mirándome fijamente —, ¿no me responderás? —.  
Mi mandíbula casi se me calló de la impresión.  
Edward parecía un perfecto idiota, y un patán hipócrita.  
— ¡¿Ese era el plan? —grite, dejando completamente olvidado mi dolor de cabeza.  
—No hay ni un plan, Bella —dijo con voz seca.  
— ¿Seguro? —dije rechinando los dientes.  
—Si —dijo sin quitarme su penetrante mirada.  
Apreté mis puños.  
—No te entiendo —dije conteniendo la ira —, ¡¿cómo puedes ser tan magníficamente hipócrita? —grité.  
Recién en este instante, capté que todo el casino nos observaba; silenciosa y atentamente.  
Ahogué un grito.  
—Trataba de protegerte —dijo Edward mirándome aun más intensamente.  
Vacile.  
Edward por suerte me tuvo en sus brazos.  
—No lo entiendo —dije aun sin encontrar mi voz.  
—Te protegía de ellas —dijo en mi oído.  
Me estremecí.  
—No quería que volviera a pasar —continúo —, lo hice por ti, solo por ti —estaba temblando, y mi respiración estaba completamente agitada —, y tú dudaste, dejaste de creer en mí —sentenció con aquella voz de terciopelo.  
Todo mi yo capto el mensaje.  
Él no hiso nada más que protegerme.  
Y desconfié.  
Creí haber perdido todo, mi todo…  
…él.  
Una pequeña lagrima se asomo por mi mejilla.  
Y luego un frio y blanco dedo, la quito.  
Una sonrisa se curvo en mi rostro.  
Y sin pensarlo; le besé.  
Le besé como si hubiera sido la primera vez que lo allá hecho.  
Con timidez y lentitud.  
Él respondió de la misma manera, sumergiéndonos nuevamente en nuestro mundo.  
Solo nuestro.  
Cuando mi corazón estaba saliéndose del pecho, y ya mi casi ahogada respiración no daba más, nos separamos.  
Me percaté que todo el casino nos seguía mirando, y aquel tan bochornoso rojo, apareció por mis mejillas.  
Algunas suspiraron, y otras tanto más que el resto, refunfuñaron.  
Luego, escuche como aplaudían por detrás.  
— ¡Bravo! —Comenzó a gritar Tamara por detrás —el amor indomable de ustedes nunca será vencido —dijo agregando unas risitas.  
—Pero estoy feliz —dijo mirando con aquellos ojos celestes, que tanto la identificaban —, claro no del todo —agrego —, pero feliz de poder ver por un momento tú fea cara de tristeza —dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior —, me consoló mucho ver aquella cara de perra degollada —dijo ahora carcajeándose.  
Todo el casino le siguió, y el profundo silencio terminó.  
Baje la cabeza.  
Realmente me tenía harta.  
¿Algún día podría cansarse de hacerme la vida imposible?... lo dudo.  
—Ya basta —dijo Edward mientras me dejaba detrás de él —, estoy cansado de fingir respeto y caballerosidad ante ti —dijo mientras se acercaba a Tamara —, es un tanto inmaduro hacer esto, pero realmente me tienes harto —dijo hablando lenta y pausadamente.  
Yo estaba estupefacta.  
—Tú —dijo mientras quedaba en frente de Tamara —, vas a dejar para siempre, escuchaste —dijo mientras chocaba su puño con la mesa, causando que Tamara se sobresalte, y que todos presten atención a lo ocurrido.  
—Vas a dejar de molestar a mi novia —dijo mirándola fríamente —, o si no, te sumarás a algo que realmente no quieres conocer —dijo mirándola de una manera realmente aterradora —, ¡esto no va dedicado solo a ti! —grito. — ¡a todos ustedes! —volvió a gritar con aquella tan prepotente voz.  
—Que sepa o me entere que alguien moleste a Isabella Swan —dijo volviendo a golpear la mesa —se sumará a lo más aterrador e inexplicable de su vida —.  
Y sin más, se volteo.  
Me miro con ojos perdidos. Sentí como la culpa me invadía.  
Él no era así.  
Él era completamente perfecto.  
Estuvo todo este tiempo tratando de solucionarlo de alguna manera racional.  
Pero puso mi felicidad como prioridad, y me protegió.  
Jadeé.  
Y lagrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas.  
Edward rápidamente me tenía apegada a su pecho.  
—Vámonos de aquí —pedí con impaciencia.  
Edward asintió.  
Entrelazo nuestras manos, y dando una última y fría mirada, a ahora las mudas de mis pesadillas personales, nos escabullimos de aquel detestable establecimiento.  
Para nuestra mala suerte, el inspector venía cerca de nosotros.  
Miré a Edward de soslayo.  
—Finge dolor —dijo en mi oído.  
Rápidamente solté nuestras manos, y las llevé a mi estómago.  
Cerré los ojos, y traté de aguantar la respiración.  
— ¡Dios! —Grito el viejo inspector Mark — ¿Qué le sucede a Bella? —dijo ahora quedando frente a nosotros.  
Me estaba asfixiando.  
Estaba aguantando la respiración, ya mucho.  
Supongo que en realidad, lucía enferma.  
—Me han encargado llevarla a el hospital, señor —dijo Edward mientras dejaba uno de mis brazos en su espalda.

— ¡Y que espera! ¡Vayan, Vayan! —Grito —Apure señor Mason, luce bastante mal —.  
Fruncí el ceño ante su comentario.  
Edward río, y asiendo caso a lo que el inspector dijo, ágilmente me elevo, dejándome en sus fuertes y blancos brazos.  
Lo mire aterrorizada.  
¿No se daba cuenta que hay gente aquí?  
Me sonroje.  
Tape mis mejillas con mis manos, y cerré fuertemente los ojos.  
—Sigue fingiendo —dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal.  
—Lo hago —refunfuñe.  
—Ah —dijo riendo —Bella, eres pésima actriz —dijo ahora sí carcajeándose.  
Me fue inevitable no reír junto a él.  
El motivo de su risa era yo.  
Pero eso no importaba.  
Él reía, y con eso me bastaba.  
Mi todo era feliz, entonces, yo también.  
—Ah —dije ahora haciendo un puchero —irrumpiste mis sueños, ¿sabes? —dije marcando aun más mi puchero.  
— ¿Por qué? —dijo divertido.  
—Yo tenía una leve esperanza de ser actriz, pero como dije, lo irrumpiste —dije fingiendo un sollozo.  
Edward comenzó a carcajearse exageradamente.  
Su risa era el sonido más hermoso que en mi vida pude escuchar.  
Sonreía al escucharlo.

—Me debes una grandísima, Bella —dijo mientras me sentaba en el asiento de copiloto.  
Sin entender a lo que se refería, hice una mueca.  
— ¿Por qué? —dije ahora cuando ya tenía las manos en el volante.  
Por un instante vi como se tensaba, y luego como giro su mirada.  
Me sentí un tanto cohibida, y la baje.  
Edward tomo mi mentón, y me miro fijamente.  
Volví a sentir esa conexión.  
Era solo él.  
Estaba jadeante, y entonces, me di cuenta a lo que se refería.  
Por un instante desconfíe de él.  
De mi todo.  
Dude de nuestra conexión.  
Dude que si yo realmente era su alma gemela.  
Y eso era realmente imperdonable.  
—Lo siento —susurré.  
Edward aún con sus ojos penetrantes, corto la conexión, dejando su cabeza en mi hombro.  
—Aunque me parezca realmente insólito —dijo aun en mi hombro —, te entiendo —dijo mientras largaba un suspiro.  
Lo apretuje a mi pecho.  
Cerré mis ojos, dejando mi mentón en su cabeza; sintiendo el exquisito olor de Edward.  
Era embriagador.  
Suspiré.  
—No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo —dije en su oído.  
Edward instantáneamente salió de su escondite.  
Y mi miro como nunca lo había hecho.  
Regalándome aquella sonrisa torcida.  
Y bañándome con sus orbes doradas.  
Me estremecí.  
Pero me fue inevitable no desunir aquella conexión.  
Trate de mirarle de la misma manera, pero sin poder curvar aquella sonrisa, solo perteneciente a él.  
—Y yo prometo que desde ahora, nadie te podrá hacer daño, nadie —dijo aun sin soltar nuestras miradas.

—Edward —dije en un susurro —, nadie más que tú me podría causar daño —dije lenta y pausada mente.  
Edward frunció el ceño.  
Borré con la yema de mi dedo, la arruga que quedaba en medio de las cejas de Edward.  
Este rio.  
Le devolví la sonrisa, y me acerque a él.  
—Te amo —dije acariciando su mejilla.  
—Yo también —.  
Y así, unió nuestros labios.  
Fue lento.  
Bañado de amor.  
Y el mejor beso que Edward me pudo haber dado.

Capitulo XXIX

Ebria

—Y yo prometo que desde ahora, nadie te podrá hacer daño, nadie —dijo aun sin soltar nuestras miradas.  
—Edward —dije en un susurro —, nadie más que tú me podría causar daño —dije lenta y pausada mente.  
Edward frunció el ceño.  
Borré con la yema de mi dedo, la arruga que quedaba en medio de las cejas de Edward.  
Este rio.  
Le devolví la sonrisa, y me acerque a él.  
—Te amo —dije acariciando su mejilla.  
—Yo también —.  
Y así, unió nuestros labios.  
Fue lento.  
Bañado de amor.  
Y el mejor beso que Edward me pudo haber dado.

[...]

—Edward —dije mientras este acariciaba mi mejilla —… David me odia —pregunte, más como afirmación.  
—No lo sé Bella —dijo mientras giraba la cabeza; desviando mi mirada.  
—Edward… —dije bajito; tomando su rostro con mis manos.  
— ¿Qué? —dijo igual de bajo.  
—Estás mintiendo —dije mientras le apretaba su nariz.  
Este rio y negó con la cabeza.  
Fruncí el ceño.  
Me escondía algo.  
—Luego lo entenderás —dijo con voz melancólica, acto que no comprendí.  
Solté un suspiro y acomodé mi cabeza en su pecho; lista para dormir.  
Hoy era sábado.  
Estábamos en vacaciones de invierno.  
Mamá invito a dormir a Edward.  
¿Pueden creer que Edward no tenga la necesidad de colarse por mi ventana?; no la tiene, claro, a veces.  
No tenía ni un gramo de sueño.  
Edward lo notó y rio.  
—No puedo dormir —refunfuñe.  
—Creo que lo note —dijo mientras se carcajeaba.  
Hice un puchero.  
Edward mordió su labio.  
Realmente se veía sexy cuando hacia eso.  
Reí ante mi comentario.  
Alce mis manos, y las pose en el perfecto rostro de Edward, acerque mis labios a los suyos; y al momento de unirse, se fusionaron.  
Estaba perdida ante los labios de Edward.  
Este comenzó a acariciar mis caderas.  
Y luego se escucho a alguien carraspeando.  
Nos separamos bruscamente, y sentí como Edward maldecía.  
Era mi madre.  
Me escondí en las sabanas.  
Esto era vergonzoso.  
Mi madre comenzó a carcajearse.  
Cuando ya estaba algo controlada, se sentó en los pies de la cama.  
—Los eh pillado —dijo volviendo a reír —, pero yo ya hable contigo —dijo mientras se le escapaba un 'hipo'.  
Estaba ebria.  
…Dios, ten compasión de mí.  
—Cuando quieran hacer el amor; se van a un motel —dijo con voz socarrona.  
Gruñí.  
Tome una almohada y se la lance en la cabeza.  
—Oh… —dijo mientras se acariciaba la cabeza —, ¡peleas de almohadas! —chillo.  
Abrí los ojos exageradamente, y abandone mi cama.  
— ¡Mamá! —chille.  
— ¡Hija! —grito mientras me tiraba una almohada.  
No lo pude evitar; reí.  
Le seguí el juego.  
Luego Edward se agrego a la batalla.  
—Ya basta —dijo mi mamá mientras se tiraba en mi cama —, venía a por otro motivo —dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza —, que no me acuerdo —dijo mientras se le escapaba otro 'hipo'.  
Reí.  
—Ok… —dije —, ¡vamos mamá, no eres tan vieja para que tengas arteriosclerosis! —dije mientras reía.  
— ¡Ya recordé! —Dijo mientras agitaba sus manos —, venía a decirte que eres una aburrida —dijo mientras dejaba sus manos en su boca.  
La mire con la boca entre abierta.  
Rodé los ojos y me senté a su lado.  
Edward nos miraba detenidamente, conteniendo la risa.  
—Usted es una señora de otro mundo —dijo Edward mientras pasaba su mano frenéticamente por su cabello.  
— ¡La que debería decir eso soy yo! —chillo mi madre.  
Edward ahogo una risita y la miro atentamente.  
—Eres tan extraño chico —dijo mi mamá —, bueno, bueno. Me desvían de lo que realmente venía a decir —espeto mi madre.  
—Dios… mamá te estamos esperando desde que llegaste, para que hables —dije llevando mis manos a mi cara.  
—Que gruñona —dio mientras me acariciaba el cabello —. ¿Qué hora es hijo? —le pregunto a Edward.  
Edward miro su muñeca y luego le respondió;  
—Son las nueve y media de la noche, señora —dijo Edward, mientras curvaba su hermosa sonrisa torcida.  
— ¡Viste! —Dijo mi madre —, a esta hora se te ocurre ir a la cama —dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza —. Lo que pasa es que no me dejaste decir que no quería que te vayas a la cama —me miraba atentamente.  
Gire mi cabeza, mirando a Edward. Este reía.  
—Llegaron visitas —continúo Renee —, la abuela… —.  
No la deje seguir, y corrí hacia la cocina.  
— ¡Abuela Lucrecia! —grite mientras corría a sus brazos.  
—Mi Bellita —dijo en mi oído, mientras me estrechaba en su pecho.  
No pude evitar dejar caer lágrimas; realmente la extrañaba.  
—Dios abuela —dije mientras besaba su frente —, ha pasado mucho tiempo… —.  
Era verdad, había pasado demasiado.  
Mi abuelita había estado viviendo en Europa; Londres.  
—Si mi amor, mucho tiempo —dijo ahora acariciando mi mejilla.  
En ese instante sentí su aliento chocándome.  
Alcohol.  
…Dios…  
¡Qué tonta soy!  
Aparte mi vista de mi abuela, y la fije en la mesa.  
Había un caballero que no conocía, y luego mi hermana.  
—Hola —dije confundida mientras me acercaba a saludar al caballero que estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa.

—Hija —dijo mi madre, mientras posaba un brazo en el hombro del señor, y mientras él posaba su brazo en su cintura.  
Abrí los ojos exageradamente, y sentí como mi mandíbula se caía de la impresión.  
—Él —dijo mientras hacía que el hombre se pare, y quede enfrente mío —, es Víctor; mi novio —.  
Esa frase resonó por mi cabeza una y otra vez.  
—Isabella —dijo mi madre mientras me veía extrañada.  
—Disculpa —dije mientras besaba la mejilla de Víctor —, soy Isabella, pero dime Bella —dije con una radial sonrisa.  
—Mucho gusto Isabella —.

Esto realmente era extraño.  
Del hecho que mi abuela este aquí, hasta que mi madre tenga un novio nuevo.

El tipo se veía realmente agradable.

—Y… ¿Cómo se conocieron? —dije ahora sentada en la mesa, junto a Edward.  
Al frente estaba Gabriela junto a la abuela.  
Mi madre estaba en la cabecera, junto a Víctor.  
Renee se sonrojo ante mi comentario.  
—Es algo cómico —dijo mientras mordía su labio inferior —, caminaba por la plaza de armas, justamente al frente de la fuente —dijo mi madre aun riendo.  
—Entonces yo venía arrancando de un perro —dijo ahora Víctor mientras se sonrojaba —, e iba tan rápido y distraído, que pase a tirar a tu madre a la fuente —.  
Todos estallamos en risa.  
Entonces entendí, que este amor iba a funcionar.

Gabriela hizo la cena: Hamburguesas napolitanas con su típico acompañamiento de puré y ñoquis.

Estaba realmente rica la cena, y fue muy agradable; omitiendo los desagradables comentarios de mi madre producto al alcohol.  
— ¿Bella? —Dijo mi hermana —, te sirvo bebida —dijo mientras movía con rapidez sus manos, y se llevaba mi vaso.  
—No es necesario preguntar —dije riendo.  
Edward miro extrañado a mi hermana, pero luego bufo.  
Yo estaba pendiente en mirarlo a él.  
—Toma —dijo Gabriela.  
Tenía sed, así que lo tome todo rápidamente.  
Me sentí algo mareada después de beber.  
—Diablos —dije mientras saboreaba mi lengua —, ¿Qué le pusiste que sabe tan malditamente bien? —.  
¡Dios! Estaba siendo grosera.  
—Nada —dijo Gabriela ahogando una risita.  
—Entonces quiero más —dije mientras le pasaba mi vaso.  
Rápidamente me paso este lleno.  
Y lo bebí con igual rapidez.  
Comencé a reír sin saber el por qué.  
Edward a mi lado me miraba con gracia, pero a la vez con dulzura.  
— ¡Mierda Gabriela! —Chille — ¡le pusiste alcohol! —.  
Tenía hipo.  
Risa incontrolable.  
Y estaba estúpidamente hiperactiva y feliz.  
— ¡Sí! —chillo mi hermana —. Dios disfruta un poco; ¡diviértete! —.  
La iba a matar.  
Después —pensó mi subconsciente.  
Reí, estaba hablando con mi subconsciente; y le voy a hacer caso.  
— ¡A disfrutar! —grite tomando de los hombros a Edward.  
— ¡Tú también toma! —dijo mi hermana mientras le extendía un vaso con no se qué cosa a Edward.

Él solo negó con la cabeza, y puso su brazo en mi cintura.  
— ¡Dios abuela! —Grite viendo como esta hacía competencia con mi hermana de quien tomaba más rápido un vaso de ron —, ¡te vas a matar! —.  
Hicieron caso omiso a mi comentario; y prosiguieron.  
Adivinen, ¿Quién gano?  
Mi abuela.  
Esa señora era extrañamente divertida, y muy culta.  
—Dios Víctor —dijo mi madre mientras se subía al regazo de este —, no sabes cuánto te amo.  
La mire impactada.  
…la escena me causaba malestar estomacal.  
Aleje mi vista.  
— ¿Gabriela? —Dije con voz socarrona —, tu a cuantos te has follado —.  
Largue a reír sin parar.  
Esa pregunta la eh tenido desde siempre.  
—Maldita puta —dijo mi hermana —a ninguno —.  
Dijo contestando mi pregunta.  
Reí.  
—Escuchen —chille.  
Luego empecé a mugir, como una vaca.  
Todos me miraban con horror.  
Y luego comenzaron a reír.  
Edward me miraba con dulzura; cosa que no entendía.  
— ¡Hija! —Chilló mi madre, a un lado del equipo —, ¡escucha! —.  
Era una canción de Reggaetón.  
Dios esa música es un fiasco.  
— ¡Baila, baila! —dijo mientras me apegaba a Edward.  
—Quiero más de eso; luego bailo —dije mientras le quitaba de la mano a mi hermana su vaso.  
Lo tomé igual de rápido que el resto, sintiéndome aun más feliz.  
Me acerque a Edward.

Y mi madre subió a no más dar el volumen.  
— ¡Dios! —grite mientras sonaba el coro.

PERSIGUELO PERSIGUELO, PERSIGUELO  
AQUI EN LA ZONA  
PERSIGUELO PERSIGUELO, PERSIGUELO,  
JUGUETONA  
PERSIGUELO PERSIGUELO,  
QUE EL RITMO NO PERDONA  
¡QUE! NO PERDONA... ¡QUE! NO PERDONA...

— ¡Esta música realmente me prende! —chille.  
Estaba apegada a Edward.  
Era gracioso verle tratando de moverse al ritmo.  
Apegue más nuestros cuerpos, y comenzamos a bajar.  
Mire a Edward a los ojos, volviendo a encontrar aquella conexión.  
Y le besé.  
Fue un beso lleno de lujuria y pasión.  
Y comprendí que no daba más.  
Jale de él hasta mi habitación.  
Lo tire en mi cama con brusquedad.  
Edward solo se dejaba llevar.  
Y me tire sobre él.  
Comencé a besarle con desesperación.  
Baje mis manos a su camisa, desabrochando cada botón con dificultad.  
Edward me tomo de ambos lados, y me giro, quedando él sobre mí.  
— ¡Dios Bella! —grito.  
— ¡Hazme el amor! —grite con hipo.  
—Bella… —susurro Edward —, estás ebria —dijo mientras se volvía a abotonar la camisa.  
— ¿Y? —refunfuñe.  
—Te amo, y quiero que sea especial —dijo con un deje de tristeza.  
Me sentí tonta, y realmente culpable.  
Odie a mi hermana por haberme dado de beber.  
Y la razón llego en parte a mí.  
—Lo siento —susurré ya cayendo a la inconsciencia.

Capitulo XXX 

Ahogada

— ¡Esta música realmente me prende! —chille.  
Estaba apegada a Edward.  
Era gracioso verle tratando de moverse al ritmo.  
Apegue más nuestros cuerpos, y comenzamos a bajar.  
Mire a Edward a los ojos, volviendo a encontrar aquella conexión.  
Y le besé.  
Fue un beso lleno de lujuria y pasión.  
Y comprendí que no daba más.  
Jale de él hasta mi habitación.  
Lo tire en mi cama con brusquedad.  
Edward solo se dejaba llevar.  
Y me tire sobre él.  
Comencé a besarle con desesperación.  
Baje mis manos a su camisa, desabrochando cada botón con dificultad.  
Edward me tomo de ambos lados, y me giro, quedando él sobre mí.  
— ¡Dios Bella! —grito.  
— ¡Hazme el amor! —grite con hipo.  
—Bella… —susurro Edward —, estas borracha —dijo mientras se volvía a abotonar la camisa.  
— ¿Y? —refunfuñe.  
—Te amo, y quiero que sea especial —dijo con un deje de tristeza.  
Me sentí tonta, y realmente culpable.  
Odie a mi hermana por haberme dado de beber.  
Y la razón llego en parte a mí.  
—Lo siento —susurre ya cayendo a la inconsciencia.

[...]

¿Puede existir un ser humano tan incrédulo como yo?; sinceramente lo dudo, y me aborrezco profundamente por solo el hecho de serlo.  
Aquella bochornosa noche rondaba una y otra vez por mi cabeza.  
Realmente ha pasado un mes del cometido; y la vergüenza está ahí, como si fuera la misma noche.  
Estaba con el seño profundamente fruncido, mirando la nieve por la ventanilla del volvo de Edward.  
Estábamos en pleno invierno.  
Agosto.  
El clima invernal, y agregando mi gran odio al frío; no ayudan para nada a mi carácter.  
—Dios Bella —dijo Edward mirando fijamente el camino —; ¡deja de fruncir el seño! —dijo mientras apretaba con mayor intensidad el volante.  
—Estamos en un mundo libre —conteste sin más argumento; y sin dejar de fruncir el seño —, y es cosa mía si sigo o no sigo frunciendo el seño —agregue mientras miraba sin importancia la nieve, agregando un mueca de disgusto —, además tú ni nadie me dirá que hacer —y sin más me callé.  
Edward no dijo nada al respecto.  
Seguía con la vista fija en la carretera, y ni le dio la importancia de mirar, aun que sea, a escondidas mías.  
Lo que era yo; aprovechaba su distracción y le miraba con incredulidad, y por sobre todo; mucha duda.  
Edward hoy amaneció con un humor de perros.  
Realmente es frustrante, y no ayuda para nada a mejorar mi carácter; hace que le vea tan mal como a la nieve.  
Al fin Edward había estacionado el auto.  
Mire la manilla como mi propio cielo y salvación.  
Tratando de ser más rápida que Edward; quise adelantarle.  
Pero me gano.  
—Maldito vampiro —pensé.  
Ahora Edward menos rígido, y con una mirada más serena, me extendió su mano para que bajara del auto.  
Suspire, tratando en mis adentros encontrar mi tan anhelada paz interior.  
Hasta que al fin pude lidiar con ella; tome la mano de Edward.  
Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta entrar al instituto.  
Estaba dispuesta a preguntarle a Edward el porqué de su humor; pero alguien que no esperaba ver se nos cruzo.  
— ¡¿Bella? —grito mientras corría pesadamente hasta frente de mí.  
—Si… —dije fingiendo una sonrisa y una muy amena sonrisa —, es mucho tiempo, Rodrigo —dije media sofocada, ya que este me tenía estrujada en medio de sus grandes brazos.  
Rodrigo es un profesor de filosofía que hace mucho ya no veía.  
Supuestamente se había retirado, porque había algo que le complicaba, y que volvería cuando ya lo tendría superado, o cuando al menos lo pudiera manejar.  
Nunca me dijo el que de su incomodidad, y tampoco fui tan insistente a que me lo diga.  
Ahora ya, con 25 años, sigue tan apuesto y bien formado como siempre.  
Todo un galán, y de por sí, uno de los profesores más codiciados por el alumnado femenino.  
Y como es que la atolondrada Bella se gano el cariño de este; simplemente no lo sé.  
Es solo que él me buscaba y me pedía que me quedara con él en el recreo; ayuda, consejos, si me faltaba algo que aprender. Yo simplemente aceptaba sus invitaciones, puesto que no veía nada más interesante que hacer en el área recreativa, y además de no pertenecer a nada que me pudiese divertir o entregar algo realmente productivo.  
En síntesis, ah vuelto, y está feliz.  
Me percaté que Edward y Rodrigo, intercambiaban miradas furiosas.  
Trate de calmar el ambiente.  
—Solucionaste tu problema —pronuncie con voz melodiosa.  
—Digamos que trato de manejarlo —dijo con una mirada deseosa.  
Reí.  
—Eso es fantástico —elogie al afectado.  
—No lo es —dijo con un deje de melancolía; negando con la cabeza.  
Hice un mohín; viendo que este respondía negativamente.  
—Y si no lo has hecho; ¿Por qué no te largas y no nos dejas en paz? —hablo Edward, refiriéndose a Rodrigo por primera vez.  
Le mire pasmada, dándome cuenta de la necedad que Edward estaba cometiendo.  
Era un burro en todas las palabras.  
Rodrigo miró extrañado, y luego algo asustado.

Edward… siempre tan idiota —pensé —, este es uno de los momentos que me gustaría que me leyeras la mente a mí, o mejor; que pienses antes de actuar. ¡Era idiota!  
Ahogué un grito.  
Con el simple hecho de decir aquella burrada; había lanzado todo a la borda.  
Un tonto sin remedio, cometió un delito, y como tal deberá pagar.  
—Disculpa —dije-. Edward, oh, perdón, el idiota que tienes frente a ti, en pocas palabras te dice que lee mentes, y que además, es un grosero, que no respeta la privacidad, o al menos, no sabe callar cuando se debe —me hubiese encantado poder decir aquello a Rodrigo.  
Pero en vez de decir aquello, hice un gesto de desesperación total.  
Cuando al fin pude terminar con mis cavilaciones, me digne a mirar a Edward con una mirada llena de reproche.  
—Discúlpalo, Rodrigo —dije mirando a este, con suplica —, ha amanecido con un genio de perros; y no sabe lo que dice —dije con una sonrisa irónica.  
—Oh… —contesto Rodrigo —, no hay problema —dijo agregando un sínica sonrisa —. Muchacho —aclamo, mientras palmeaba el hombro de Edward —, seremos grandes compañeros —y dicho esto; se marcho.  
—Idiota —dijo Edward mientras rechinaba los dientes, y seguía con la mirada a Rodrigo.

—Tú carácter me producirá malestar estomacal, y un muy agudo dolor de cabeza —reproché a Edward —, además, metiste la pata bien al fondo —continúe, mientras caminábamos a la clase siguiente; Física.  
— ¿Meter la pata? —dijo, luego de un profundo silencio.  
—Como has oído —dije rodando los ojos — ¿No te das cuenta que casi delatas tu "secreto"? —dije rodando los ojos.  
—Digamos que a tú lado, soy algo impulsivo —contestó sin más.  
—No tienes algún otro argumento más creíble —dije mientras traspasábamos la puerta del salón de clases.  
—Hm… —murmuró —, no —dijo mientras agregaba una fastidiosa sonrisa.  
Le di un pequeño empujón, y sin evitarlo, me uní a su contagiosa sonrisa.  
—Puede que tenga mucha paciencia contigo —dije mientras sacaba un cuaderno de mi mochila —, pero también puede que tú te extralimites en abusar de ella —dije mientras dejaba mi cuaderno sobre la mesa, y fulminaba con la mirada, al culpable de mi mal humor.  
—El problema es que piensas mucho las cosas, Bella —dijo Edward garabateando algo en la parte trasera de su cuaderno —, piensas cosas que no tienen para nada que importarte —dijo tan bajito que me costó entenderlo.  
Su garabateo de pronto se fue interrumpido, y los círculos indefinidos, terminaron en ser una línea recta, hasta el punto que el lápiz continuo rayando hasta fuera de la hoja; rompiendo la punta de este.  
Edward apretó con fuerza el lápiz, haciéndolo añicos.

Abrí los ojos abruptamente, y trate de buscar con la mirada, él o la causante de su rabia.  
Pero no había nada.  
Edward tenía la vista fija en la puerta, y entonces deduce que el causante estaría próximo a integrarse al salón.  
Y Rodrigo apareció por el marco de la puerta.  
Y filopos, gruñidos y suspiros, se esparcieron por el salón.  
Mire a Edward fijamente.  
Este ahora, enfurecido, miraba a el profesor.  
Si, ahora profesor de Física.  
¿Y no era de filosofía?  
¿Sera aquello su problema?  
¿Por qué Edward parece odiarle tanto?  
¿Odiarle será la palabra correcta?  
Eran muchas dudas, y sin embargo, ni una respuesta a mi alcance.  
Acaricie la mano de Edward, tratando que este se calmase, sin embargo, ni una pizca de serenidad fue lo que mi tacto causo.  
Aferro mi mano a su pecho, y miraba con rencor al profesor.  
Le mire aturdida.  
— ¿Me podrías explicar el por qué de tu detesto hacia Rodrigo? —susurré, sabiendo la agudizad del oído vampiro que mi novio posee.  
— ¿Detestar al profesor? —dijo como que si le hubiese dicho una broma.  
—Edward no estoy bromeando —dije con voz mandona.  
Edward me miro entristecido.  
Me dio escalofrío aquella mirada, y no hice nada más que bajar la cabeza.  
Edward tomo mi mentón, y me obligo a mirarle.  
Aun, con aquella mirada perdida en tristeza; sentí nuestra profunda conexión, lo cual me hizo curvar una sonrisa, tomar el rostro de Edward con ambas manos, y unir nuestros labios.

Edward instantáneamente respondió mi beso, llevándonos a más intensidad, al punto de sentir su lengua acariciando la mía.  
Disfrutaba profundamente del beso.  
Estaba maravillada.  
Y de nuestro mundo, nos separo un ágil y brusco golpe en mi mesa.  
Me sobresalte, y me separe rápidamente de Edward.  
Este aun con su perfecta sonrisa torcida, miro al frente; acto que seguí.  
Era el profesor.  
—Mason —dijo con voz irritada —, ¡afuera de la clase! —gritó.  
— ¿Por qué usted me mandará fuera del salón, profesor? —se atrevió a preguntar con voz serena.  
— ¿¡Se atreve a preguntar, Mason! —chilló, nuevamente.  
—Si —dijo este con la misma tonalidad anterior.  
—Se está besando con la señorita, en medio de mi clase, y como tal merezco respeto —dijo apretando los dientes, y entregándole una mirada llena de rabia a Edward.  
—Me hubiese gustado que sea sincero al cien por ciento, señor —espeto Edward —, pero como no se atreve a sobreponerse al rechazo y humillación total, es usted un verdadero cobarde —dijo Edward, agregando un fuerte golpe a su mesa —. Permiso —dijo mientras empujaba la mesa frente al profesor, y con pasos agiles, caminaba fuera del salón.  
Yo miraba con la boca entre abierta a Edward.  
Meditando una y otra vez sus palabras.  
¿Qué quiso decir?  
…Acaso mi profesor está ligado de mí.  
No.  
Imposible.  
Insólito.  
—Lamento decirlo, Bella, pero tú también tienes que abandonar el salón —dijo cabizbajo.

— ¿Por qué tiene que lamentarlo? —dije confundida, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.  
—No lo entenderías —dijo sin nada más.  
Aquello me confundió mucho más.  
Quede quieta mirando el picaporte de la puerta.  
Di un fuerte suspiro, y ahora decidida, y algo ansiosa por ver a Edward afuera, abandone el salón.  
Busque a este con la mirada, pero no estaba por ningún lado.  
De pronto, me estrecharon por detrás.  
Di un salto de puro susto, y me voltee, enfrentando a ya mi conocido culpable.  
— ¡Idiota! —Dije entre risas —, me asustaste —susurré, ya que este me hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz.  
—A ese tipo deberían expulsarlo —dijo Edward mientras miraba por la ventanilla de la puerta, al profesor.  
—A la que van a expulsar por mal comportamiento es a mí, Edward —dije mirándolo con reproche.  
—Bella… —dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a mí —hablo enserio; aquel tipo es un pedófilo… —y comprendí su enfado, y ahora su repentina acusación.  
Sonreí.  
¿Aquel profesor, que está bastante bueno; está enamorado de mí?  
Comencé a carcajearme por mi pensamiento.  
Edward me miraba confundido, y solo negaba con la cabeza.  
Me acerque a él, y me apegue a su pecho.  
— ¿Enserio que él gusta de mí? —dije fingiendo sorpresa.  
—Si… —gruñó Edward.  
Sonreí a su confirmación.

Edward estaba sufriendo una crisis de celos, y yo no hacía más que reír.  
—Entren —dijo de pronto el profesor, abriendo la puerta.  
Rápidamente le mire.  
Y vi en su mirada un deje de tristeza.  
Me separe de Edward, y caminamos detrás del profesor al salón.  
Cuando ya estábamos en nuestros asientos correspondientes; Edward al lado de la pared, y yo al pasillo, Rodrigo quedo frente a nosotros.  
—Que no se vuelva a repetir, por favor —solo asentimos, yo en medio de risas, y Edward gruñón.  
— ¡Dios Edward! —Dije mientras me acercaba a este —, sabes que nunca voy a amar a alguien, más que tú —dije ahora volviendo a ponerme recta en mi asiento.  
—Eso lo sabremos pronto, linda —susurraron en mi oído.

Capitulo XXXI  
Desviada

— ¿Enserio que él gusta de mí? —dije fingiendo sorpresa.  
—Si… —gruñó Edward.  
Sonreí a su confirmación.  
Edward estaba sufriendo una crisis de celos, y yo no hacía más que reír.  
—Entren —dijo de pronto el profesor, abriendo la puerta.  
Rápidamente le mire.  
Y vi en su mirada un deje de tristeza.  
Me separe de Edward, y caminamos detrás del profesor al salón.  
Cuando ya estábamos en nuestros asientos correspondientes; Edward al lado de la pared, y yo al pasillo, Rodrigo quedo frente a nosotros.  
—Que no se vuelva a repetir, por favor —solo asentimos, yo en medio de risas, y Edward gruñón.  
— ¡Dios Edward! —Dije mientras me acercaba a este —, sabes que nunca voy a amar a alguien, más que tú —dije ahora volviendo a ponerme recta en mi asiento.  
—Eso lo sabremos pronto, linda —susurraron en mi oído.

[...]

Sentía que me hundía de apoco en mi asiento.  
El temor, y el pensar que quizás esto era un sueño, o mejor aún, una pesadilla; provocaba una ilusión falsa, y un deseo extraordinario.  
¡¿Por qué a mí?  
Esa vaga, y siempre para mí; estúpida pregunta, tuvo que conmemorar en mí, un gran y fuerte problema.  
La agonía me estaba torturando, y mi raciocinio iba a explotar.  
¡Quiero morir!  
No es por alardear; no es por sobresaltar y darle un valor desproporcionado; ¡Pero es la pura y santa verdad!  
¡Dios, ten compasión de mí!  
¿Qué eh hecho yo, para merecer esto?  
El miedo, y el dolor próximo, se estaban adelantando como nunca; ¡como que si los necesitara!  
Piedad, piedad…  
¡Piedad, por Dios!  
¡Despiértame!  
Como toda loca, desesperada, en busca de algo que nunca se hará realidad, me piñizque para comprobarlo; teniendo como merecido, un dolor quejoso en mi brazo.  
— ¿Hoy es el día de los inocentes, verdad? —me atreví a preguntar en voz alta, refiriéndome al expectante y productor de mi paranoilla.  
—No lo es —respondió curvando una perfecta sonrisa, la cual maldije.  
—Si no lo es; ¿por qué dices barbaridades como la que acabas de decir? —pregunté con ojos vacios —. Di que es cierto Edward, desmiéntelo —rogaba a mi novio vampiro.  
—Lamento decir, querida Isabella; que te amo —contesto a mi suplica David.  
En vez de una sonrisa despliegue por mi rostro; lagrimas del dolor puro al escuchar aquellas palabras comenzaron a descender.  
Y luego, la misma pregunta rondo por mi cabeza; ¿Por qué a mí?  
— ¿Se puede saber que sucede aquí? —intervino el profesor, mirando acusador a los dos vampiros.  
—Nada —dije ahogando un sollozo —. Nada peor de lo que ya está sucediendo, idiota —pensé en mis adentros.  
Quería gritar.  
Desquitarme con el mundo, y con su poca compasión de mí.  
Quiero despedazar algo con mis propias manos, y demostrar de aquella manera el dolor que siento.  
Quiero tantas cosas en este mismo instante, como también deseo que desaparezcan.  
—Si es así —intervino el profesor, en mi cavilación —, puede usted presentarse a la clase, señorito —pidió el profesor a David.  
¡¿Por qué no le pidió que se vaya al diablo, querido profesor? —chillé en mi fuero interno.  
Atiné a golpear mi cabeza con la mesa, para así evitar las miradas de; mi novio y de ahora; su contrincante.  
¡¿Cómo fui tan ciega?  
…un momento.  
¡David estaba con Sabrina!  
Abrí los ojos, viendo una pequeña luz de esperanza.  
Levante mi cabeza, y mire a David.  
— ¿Sabrina? —pregunte en un susurro.  
No te que no fue solo él, el que miro, sino, que me gané una mirada de Edward, tan intensificada como la de David.  
Me estremecí.  
Y sentí como volvía a achicarme en mi asiento.  
Edward tocó mi hombro.  
Y le mire de soslayo.  
Este tenía una mirada triste, pero trataba de sonreírme.  
Y comprendí.  
¡Edward se comportaba así, por él! —pensé, mientras intercambiaba miradas, de David hacia Edward.  
¡Todo este tiempo realmente estuve vendada!  
Reí.  
Y recordé como hace un tiempo atrás, era recriminada porque decían que yo tenía los ojos vendados; y si que era verdad.  
Y cambiando drásticamente el asunto, desviándolo de algún modo a algo que no debería estar cavilando en este instante…  
…Las molestias y envidia que causare a mis apreciadas compañeras de clase.  
David, definitivamente será un implemento de mi tortura.  
—David; ¿Por qué no te vas por donde entraste? —pensé, y curve una maliciosa sonrisa, imaginando la situación.  
Mi tiempo de meditación extraordinaria, fue interrumpida, por ahora, últimamente, mi muy amada campana de marca de término de clases.  
Con agiles movimientos, comencé a guardar mis cuadernos en mi mochila.  
Iba a escapar como la cobarde tan característica que soy.  
Escapar de mis temores, de mi realidad, y definitivamente; no ser capaz de afrontarlos, y ganar así, algo de cariño y valor hacia mí misma.  
Por un momento me quede estática.  
Debatiendo conmigo misma cual era la mejor opción a tomar.  
Mostrar que soy capaz de afrontar la realidad; quitar mis principales temores, y de aquella manera, afirmar que tengo algo de valentía.

Y luego, lo más sencillo…  
…escapar.  
Escapar y dejar aquí todo lo que me atormenta; dejar a Edward y a David, para luego, quizás, cuando ellos me busquen, hablar y así todo está solucionado.  
Pero mi cobardía no.  
¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?  
¿Me voy por lo fácil?  
Era tarde para meditar; ya corría fuera del salón.  
— ¡Bella, detente! —gritaban detrás de mí.  
Frene en seco.  
¡Afronta la realidad! —grito mi subconsciencia.  
Me voltee para quedar frente del poseedor de la voz.  
Al voltearme, no era solo uno, sino que dos.  
Edward y David.  
Me estremecí al ver las miradas de ambos.  
Desesperada trataba de encontrar mi voz, pero esta se veía ahogada; completamente indecisa en salir.  
Al fin cuando creí haberla encontrado, pronuncié;  
— ¿Qué? —dije con voz sofocada.  
—Necesito hablar contigo —requirió, calmadamente David.  
La agonía me invadió.  
— ¡Por qué no te vas a la misma mierda! —pensé.  
Y me hubiese gustado caminar hasta Edward, tomarlo de los hombros e implorarle que no vayamos, lejos, donde David jamás nos encuentre.  
Pero solo era mi imaginación.  
Y esta era la realidad.

—Si —susurre apenas; dando una afirmativa a su favor.  
— ¿Te incomoda que Edward se vaya? —pregunto, más como indirecta hacia Edward.  
Fruncí el seño.  
Alterada ante su petición.  
—Si —conteste —, me incomoda muchísimo —proseguí —. Quiero que Edward se quede —proteste.  
David suspiro quejoso, y luego, enveneno con la mirada a Edward.  
Hice un mohín.  
Me desagradaba que David mirase así a Edward.  
Al ver que nadie hablaba, tuve que interferir.  
— ¿Hablaras o no hablaras? —inquirí con voz socarrona.  
Edward rio.  
Y David fastidiado, resoplo.  
—Es por eso que me encantas —dijo de pronto, enfatizando la última palabra.  
Ahogué un grito, tras su extraña revelación.  
— ¡Pero qué te pasa! —proteste —. ¡¿Estás jugando? —chille desesperada.  
— ¿¡A que voy a jugar Bella, dime! —chillo de la misma manera; con un tanto de prepotencia.  
Edward, completamente fuera de sí, tomo a David del cuello.  
— ¡No le hables así a Bella, idiota! —grito, dejando caer a este al suelo.  
Estaba totalmente fuera de sí, todos estábamos fuera de nosotros mismos.  
Esta noticia no era para nada gratificante, era un horror.  
— ¡¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? —me pregunte a mí misma.

—Calma —susurré —. ¡Cálmense por el amor de Dios! —chille, viendo que ambos no me prestaban ni la más mínima atención.  
Cuando ambos ya estaban de pie, y algo menos agitados, suspire, esperando a que David, de una vez por todas, hablara.  
—Esto no estaba en mis planes —dijo a regañadientes, David.  
Y claro que no estaba en los planes de nadie.  
—Está bien —dije de pronto —si no tienes nada que decir, nosotros nos iremos —dije mientras jalaba el brazo de Edward.  
— ¡No! —chillo David.  
— ¿No? —dije fingiendo confusión.  
—Bella —imploro mientras se acercaba a mí —, tengo que decirte, claramente lo que sucede, no soy capaz de aguantar más, me rindo —dijo cabizbajo.  
Lance un suspiro, exasperada.  
— ¿Qué tienes que decirme? —dije ya sabiendo la respuesta.  
—Te amo —pronuncio lento y minuciosamente.  
Sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba al escuchar aquellas palabras, y como la paranoilla me invadía.  
David, con su mirada clavada en mí, me provocaba estruendo.  
Edward, quien fulminaba con la mirada a este, no se atrevía a hablar.  
— ¿Cómo dijiste? —me atreví a preguntar.  
—Que te amo Bella —dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla —, siempre te eh amado, y siempre eh luchado contra aquel sentimiento —continúo, hablando serenamente —y la lucha aun no ha terminado; la eh desviado, siendo que la lucha siempre fue por ti, pero ahora, luchare por ti…

Capitulo XXXII  
¿Paz? 

— ¿No? —dije fingiendo confusión.  
—Bella —imploro mientras se acercaba a mí —, tengo que decirte, claramente lo que sucede, no soy capaz de aguantar más, me rindo —dijo cabizbajo.  
Lance un suspiro, exasperada.  
— ¿Qué tienes que decirme? —dije ya sabiendo la respuesta.  
—Te amo —pronuncio lento y minuciosamente.  
Sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba al escuchar aquellas palabras, y como la paranoilla me invadía.  
David, con su mirada clavada en mí, me provocaba estruendo.  
Edward, quien fulminaba con la mirada a este, no se atrevía a hablar.  
— ¿Cómo dijiste? —me atreví a preguntar.  
—Que te amo Bella —dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla —, siempre te eh amado, y siempre eh luchado contra aquel sentimiento —continúo, hablando serenamente —y la lucha aun no ha terminado; la eh desviado, siendo que la lucha siempre fue por ti, pero ahora, luchare por ti…

[...]

Estaba realmente atonta y desencajada con la aclaración de David.  
— ¿Todo el tiempo fingiste estar con Sabrina? —le recrimine a David.  
— ¡Bella! —chillo David. Le mire extrañada, ¿tanto le incomodaba mi inocente e inofensiva pregunta? —. Si… —dijo de pronto.  
Hice una mueca de desagrado.  
Era un mentiroso.  
— ¿Por qué? —pregunte.  
— ¡Dios Bella! ¡Porque se supone que mi amor hacia ti es prohibido! —chillo, contestando mi pregunta.  
—Oh… eso es distinto —mencione, ahora dándome cuenta de todo.  
¡Era a prueba de idiotas!  
Claro, soy una idiota por no haberme dado cuenta de un principio.  
Era todo mentira.  
Pero…  
— ¡Tú puedes ver las almas gemelas! —grite viendo una pequeña luz de esperanza.  
—Sí, ¿y? —inquirió.  
—Yo no puedo ser tu alma gemela —dije mientras me acercaba a Edward —, porque yo ya tengo una —luego de haber dicho eso, sonreí triunfante.  
—Bella, ¿conoces algo llamado amor? —pregunto irónicamente David.  
Quede estática, tomando atención a sus palabras.  
Sintiendo una especie de shock.  
¡Dios!  
Y las muy traicioneras de mis lagrimas; hicieron aparición.  
Estalle en lagrimas, quería estar sola.  
—Bella —susurró David —lo siento…  
— ¡Que lamentas! —Chille —. ¡La que debería pedir disculpas soy yo! —Continúe borrando con las mangas de mi blusa, las lágrimas que descendían por mis mejillas —. ¿No entiendes que te debo más que a mi vida? ¿No sabes lo culpable que me siento al no corresponderte? —pregunte con voz melancólica.  
Edward me miraba destrozado; aquello le hirió profundamente.  
Pero mi preocupación ahora era David.  
—Pero eso Bella cambiara… tú te podrás enamorar de mí… —prometió David.  
Le mire incrédula.  
Y negué con la cabeza.  
—David —dije mientras tocaba su hombro —, yo no podría amar a alguien más que a Edward —proseguí con la cabeza gacha.  
— ¡Pero Bella, eso puede cambiar! —dijo desesperado.  
Me hubiese gustado darle una afirmativa.  
Decirle que dejaba un espacio para él en mi corazón.  
Que nos olvidemos de todo.  
Pero en el fondo, sabría que solo lo haría por deber; por cuentas pendientes.  
Tengo que admitir que David es extremadamente guapo, y que si Edward no hubiese existido de un principio; yo podría estar con David, y amarle como nunca eh amado; exceptuando a Edward, claro.  
Poder vivir juntos toda la eternidad.  
Pero aquella fantasía es imposible, y no tiene ni la más remota idea de cruzarse en mi vida.  
Porque yo ya tengo a mi vida, yo tengo a Edward, a quien amo con locura y pasión, quien es el dueño de mi corazón, quien quisiese vivir una eternidad junto a él. A quien cumpliría todos sus deseos; si este la luna me pidiese, yo iría a por ella, y se la entregaría, para tan solo verle sonreír. Edward lo es todo para mí, es mi vida, mi amigo, mi novio, mi protector, mi otro yo.  
Edward lo es todo.  
Definitivamente; amo a Edward, y eso nunca ni nadie podría cambiarlo.  
—No lo sé —mentí; respondiendo a David.  
—Bella —dijo sobre saltado, Edward.  
Le mire dulcemente.  
Aun en medio de este embrollo; nuestra conexión hizo de lo suyo, y nos atrajo por un largo lapsus.  
Sonreí.  
—Se que luchare contra lo imposible —interrumpió David —, pero me sumare al riesgo, y no me rendiré, te lo prometo Bella —dijo David, mirándome intensamente.  
Un escalofrío me invadió.  
Estaba temerosa, pero no por que dejara de sentir algo por Edward o porque llegará a sentir algo hacia David, más el cariño y gratitud.  
Sino que temía que esto salga mal, que se nos salga de las manos, y que todos terminemos dañados.  
Ese temor se apaciguo, y no creo poder luchar contra él.  
—Está bien —dije, mirando fijamente a David —, pero yo no te prometo nada, y lo sabes —y sin más me acerque a Edward.

— ¡Pero no fue porque me gusto! —Conteste —. ¡Ni siquiera Renee hoza a llamarme de aquella manera!  
— ¿Entonces? —pregunto aun más extrañado.  
—Es raro que me llames así… no me gusta, es simple.  
—Bueno si no te gusta; buscaré otro modo de llamarte —propuso mientras me regalaba una de esas hermosas y perfectas sonrisas torcidas.  
Suspire de satisfacción.  
Verle sonreír era un regalo.  
— ¿Qué miras? —Dijo Edward burlón —, se nota que estas locamente enamorada de mí —dijo mientras me giñaba un ojo.  
Me sonroje tanto, que Edward comenzó a carcajearse como nunca.  
Le di un empujón, y le mire rabiosa.  
—Eres un engreído, idiota, socarrón y… —y Edward no me dejo continuar, estampo sus labios hacia los míos.  
Edward aun con una sonrisa, jugaba con nuestras lenguas.  
Lleve por instinto mis manos a su cabello, jalando de este y provocando que Edward me acercara más a él.  
¡Era tan placentero besarle!  
Me sentía en el cielo, y vaya que no quiero bajar.  
Pero alguien se aclaraba la garganta tras de nosotros.  
Me avergoncé y busque mi escondite; el pecho de Edward.  
Este río burlón.  
—Es Esme —susurro en mi oído.  
De inmediato me solté de Edward y me voltee para saludar a la señora Cullen.

—Hola Esme —salude, mientras me acercaba a esta.  
Ella gustosa me recibió en un 'cálido' abrazo.  
—Cariño —dijo en mi oído —, tanto tiempo que no te eh visto —confeso, ahora soltándome.  
Sonreí ante su aclaración, y afirme con la cabeza.  
— ¿Y no deberían estar en clases? —pregunto Esme, media alterada.  
—Nos hemos fugado —contestó Edward.  
—Pero de eso ya me eh dado cuenta —dijo Esme giraba la cabeza negativamente —, me pregunto él porque de su falta.  
—Oh —exclame —, lo que pasa es que tuvimos un percance… ¿David?  
— ¡Te lo ah dicho! —chillo Esme desencajada.  
— ¡Era la única que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que David estaba enamorado de mí! —chille indignada.  
—Oh cielo, tus compañeros no tenían idea de aquello —dijo Esme tocando mi hombro. Le hice una mueca de desagrado —. Bueno Bella, para serte sincera; si. David cuando apenas lo supo, nos lo vino a contar… y bueno Edward lo supo un tiempo después…  
— ¡Eso lo explica todo! —dije, recordando los extraños comportamientos de Edward y por sobre todo sus peticiones… —. Por el amor de Dios, que estúpida fui.  
— ¡Bella era para evitar esto! —recrimino Edward.  
— ¡Pero no era para ocultármelo! ¿Desconfiabas de mí, Edward? —pregunte afligida.  
—No Bella, pero no sabes lo complicadas que se volverán las cosas —contesto amargamente Edward.  
¡Qué injusto es todo!  
¿Por qué David tuvo que fijarse en mí? ¿Qué vio en mí?  
— ¿David tiene su alma gemela? —pregunte.  
—Claramente no —contesto Edward —, él la perdió.  
—Que lastima.

¡Y sí que lo era!  
¡Podría evitar muchas cosas!  
…y él sería feliz.  
Penumbrosa baje la mirada.  
Encontrándome con la alfombra beige.  
Edward y Esme comenzaron a hablar, y yo trataba de no prestarles atención.  
Me aleje de ellos y comencé a mirar la casa.  
Nunca me había detenido a mirarla, y era realmente muy bonita.  
Me encantaban las combinaciones que utilizaban, el estilo tan sobrio, pero a la vez alegre.  
Sin darme cuenta, entre a una habitación, donde había un gran piano, de color blanco.  
Quede anonadada.  
Siempre fue un sueño para mí tocar un piano, pero nunca pude encontrarme con uno.  
Era maravilloso.  
Algo dudosa, tomé asiento en la minúscula banca que quedaba frente al piano. Estaba nerviosa, y no sabía si colocar los dedos o no. Al fin y al cabo me deje llevar, provocando un horroroso sonido.  
Me estremecí al escucharme; lo hacía horrible.  
Traté de seguir algo, pero no hacía más que letras sueltas y chocantes. Pero luego el sonido cambio. A uno perfecto; que recuerdo haber escuchado.  
Curvé una sonrisa, imaginando que era yo quien tocaba. Pero era mejor ver la realidad; mucho mejor ver a Edward tocar. Éste lo hacía con gracia, con agilidad.

Edward tenía los ojos cerrados, y el ceño levemente fruncido, agregando ahora su típica y perfecta sonrisa torcida.  
Le quedé mirando embobada. Y sin querer, deje caer mi codo sobre las teclas.  
Me avergoncé, y Edward río.

—Disculpa… —dije avergonzada.  
—No es nada, amor —dijo Edward dulcemente, dejando caer sus manos a sus piernas.  
— ¡Lo es! —Me queje —, te eh interrumpido con mi torpeza…  
—Bella no importa —dijo Edward, mientras tomaba mi mentón con su mano —. Te amo, ¿lo sabes?  
—Creo que algo sabía.  
—Oh —dijo Edward mientras dejaba sus manos en mis piernas —. Eh estado pensado en cómo decirte…  
— ¡Vamos Edward! Eso realmente no tiene importancia.  
— ¡Que si la tiene! David te apodo como princesa, y yo no hayo ni una calificación apta para ti —dijo haciendo una mueca —, si te dijera hermosa; sería poco, porque tú eres perfecta. Y la verdad, no tengo el ingenio como para apodarte, o al menos, David me lo ha robado… aun que tú eres mucho más que una princesa, eres una reina, si, la reina…  
Reí a carcajadas.  
—No te preocupes, enserio. Además no me interesa como me apoden, me agrada que me digas Bella.

— ¡Bella! —Grito Edward como lo más grandioso del mundo —, bella, ¡pero si hasta aquello de queda de maravilla!; eres bella.  
Indudablemente Edward era un experto en sonrojarme.  
Le pegue un pequeño puñete en el pecho.  
—Ya cállate y bésame —dije mientras tomaba el cuello de su camisa.  
—No debiste decirlo Bella —dijo mientras jalaba de mí y me tomaba en brazos.  
Chille asustada, viendo que este corría.  
Cuando al fin pude divisar donde estábamos, la sorpresa fue aun mayor al ver que estábamos en su cuarto.  
Este era algo sobrio.  
Había una cama de dos plazas, con un plumón de color burdeos, la pieza era totalmente blanca, con cortinas de la misma tonalidad del plumón, y muchos, muchos libros.  
Camine hacia los libros, media hipnotizada.  
Antes de que tome cumbres borrascosas, Edward jalo de mí.  
—Señorita —recrimino —, a usted no la eh traído a mi habitación para leer —dijo ahora girándome contra su pecho —, la eh traído por una petición…  
—Calla —dije mientras unía nuestros labios.  
Edward curvo una sonrisa, la cual seguí.

Nos fundimos en un dulce beso.  
Sintiendo como nuestras lenguas se acariciaban.  
Comencé a agilizar el beso, llevando mis manos al cabello de Edward, jale de este, y Edward aun más rápido movía su lengua contra la mía.  
Comenzó a acariciar mis muslo, provocando que jadee de placer.  
Su toque provocaba mil y un emociones en mí.  
Nuestros cuerpos se apegaron.  
Todo mi yo, pedía a Edward a gritos.  
Lleve mis manos a su camisa, desabotonándola.  
—Bella —dijo Edward a regañadientes —, es muy pronto…  
—Muy pronto —dije mientras me separaba de él —, ¡muy pronto! —chille, ahora con muy mal humor.  
—Lo siento…  
—No —dije ahora más calmada —, lo siento yo por dejar que mis hormonas me controlen.  
—Bella…  
—Calla —repetí dejando mis manos en su boca.  
—Te amo.  
—Como yo a ti, Edward, como yo a ti.

Capitulo XXXIII  
¿Pesadilla?

Sintiendo como nuestras lenguas se acariciaban.  
Comencé a agilizar el beso, llevando mis manos al cabello de Edward, jale de este, y Edward aun más rápido movía su lengua contra la mía.  
Comenzó a acariciar mis muslo, provocando que jadee de placer.  
Su toque provocaba mil y un emociones en mí.  
Nuestros cuerpos se apegaron.  
Todo mi yo, pedía a Edward a gritos.  
Lleve mis manos a su camisa, desabotonándola.  
—Bella —dijo Edward a regañadientes —, es muy pronto…  
—Muy pronto —dije mientras me separaba de él —, ¡muy pronto! —chille, ahora con muy mal humor.  
—Lo siento…  
—No —dije ahora más calmada —, lo siento yo por dejar que mis hormonas me controlen.  
—Bella…  
—Calla —repetí dejando mis manos en su boca.  
—Te amo.  
—Como yo a ti, Edward, como yo a ti.

[...]

—David… —gemí de placer, en el oído de este—, ya…  
¡Ya no daba más!  
— ¿Ya qué, princesa? —pregunto socarrón.  
—Entra… —me costaba mucho decirlo; era vergonzoso.  
— ¿Entrar donde? —volvió a preguntar, mientras lamia mi seno izquierdo.  
Jadee.  
— ¡Dios David!; hazme el amor… —casi suplique.  
—A sus órdenes, princesa.  
Y luego, cuando sentí a David dentro de mí; fue la sensación más gratificante y placentera que alguna vez pude experimentar.  
Él era el único capaz de provocar esto en mí, y así quiero que sea para siempre.  
— ¡Bella! —grito David.  
— ¡David!  
El fuego corría en mí, y cuando al fin llegamos; me sentí en las nubes.  
— ¡AH! —Grite con horror.  
Caí al suelo.  
Aun estaba en la habitación de Edward, y este me miraba fijamente, a un lado de su cama.  
—Dios Bella, que torpe eres —dijo Edward mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.  
La vergüenza me invadió, recordando aquel morboso y extraño sueño.  
Me sentía culpable tomando la mano de Edward, y realmente no sé qué quiso decir aquel sueño.  
—Son estupideces de mi cabeza nada más —pensé.  
—Disculpa, Edward.  
— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —pregunto extrañado.  
—Yo… no nada —dije cabizbaja.  
—Te quedaste dormida —decía Edward mientras me dejaba en la cama —, y Renee ha llamado.  
— ¿Qué ah dicho? —pregunte fingiendo curiosidad.  
La culpa me estaba carcomiendo.  
Aquel sueño rondaba por mi mente, torturándome, haciendo que me estremeciera.  
—Ah dicho que es demasiado tarde para conducir, y que te autoriza para quedarte a dormir —contestó, agregando una dulce sonrisa.  
Me hubiese gustado devolvérsela, y estar completamente alegre.  
Pero con lo que acaba de ocurrir me costará muchísimo.  
Es más, me hubiese gustado escapar, en este mismo instante.  
Debo decírselo, tengo que decírselo.  
No te que la mirada de Edward estaba algo perdida.  
Se levanto del suelo y camino hasta la ventana, sentándose en el marco de esta.  
Me quede observándolo, fijamente.  
Y las estúpidas imágenes llegaron a mi cabeza.  
Lleve mis manos hacia mi cabeza, jalándome el cabello.  
¡Me odio! ¡Soy lo peor!  
— ¡Bella te harás daño! —dijo Edward, acercándome a su pecho.  
—Edward suéltame —pedí.  
— ¿Qué? —pregunto confundido y algo exaltado.  
— ¿Alguna vez has soñado con alguien… algo extraño? —pregunte mientras me sonrojaba.  
—Oh —contesto, algo apenado —, ¿soñabas con David, verdad?  
Quede completamente estática.  
Sentí como mi corazón dejo de latir.  
Y me tire de rodillas al suelo, dejando caer mi cabeza sobre mis piernas, y partí a llorar.  
Lloraba con dolor.  
Sentía que con cada lágrima, el pecho me ardía, y la garganta me quemaba.  
—Edward, yo lo siento tanto —dije aun con la cabeza sobre mis piernas; sin atreverme a mirarle.  
— ¿Por qué? —pregunto aun con un deje de tristeza.  
—Tú no sabes lo que eh soñado Edward…  
—Bella —susurró Edward.  
No me digne a mirarle, me daba temor.  
—Bella —dijo ahora más alto —, ¡Bella por el amor de Dios, mírame!  
Algo asustada, levante la cabeza.  
Edward tomo mi mentón, y comencé a temblar.  
Aun sin mirarle a los ojos, no me atrevía.  
—Mírame, Bella —exigió Edward.  
Le mire, aun un poco asustada.  
—No has hecho nada malo —dijo mirándome tan intensamente que me estremecí —, yo te amo, y no te dejaré de amar aun que tú me dejases de amar.  
—Edward yo te amo —dije media atontando, tirándome hacía sus brazos —, pero no sé qué paso, ¡no tengo idea porque eh soñado con aquello!  
—Bella —dijo aun más confundido Edward — ¿Qué es lo que soñaste?  
Creo que nunca podría haber lucido más pálida, o tan mal.  
Sentí como el mundo hizo un tipo de silencio, dejándome pensar en que decir.  
Abrí los ojos impactada, y desvié la mirada de Edward.  
—Edward no puedo decírtelo —dije con un nudo en la garganta —, lo único que tienes que tener absolutamente claro, y te lo doy por firmado; es que nunca, escuchaste —dije mientras tomaba su rostro con mis manos —, te voy a dejar de amar; porque eres mi vida.  
Edward borró todo rastro de tristeza.

Me alzo en sus brazos, y con algo de intensidad unió nuestros labios.  
—Es hora de dormir —dijo Edward luego de un rato —, mañana debemos asistir al instituto…  
—Está bien —conteste, mientras me soltaba de su agarre —. Necesito un pijama…  
—De eso yo me encargo —dijo una voz cantarina.  
Sonreí al ver a Alice parada de un lado del marco de la puerta.  
Me acerque a esta.  
—Te robare a Bella por unos minutos, no tardará mucho —aseguro Alice.  
—Adiós Edward —dije alzando mi mano, mientras era jalada por la pequeña Alice.  
—Para ser tan pequeña, eres muy fuerte —dije mientras me frotaba el brazo, viendo los dedos de Alice marcados en ellos.  
—Lo siento Bella dijo mientras dejaba su helada mano en mi brazo, calmando un poco el ardor —, no acostumbro a tener esa cierta delicadeza, ya sabes, nuestra fuerza sobre natural…  
—Lo sé, y además no interesa.  
—Edward es realmente increíble —dijo de pronto, retirando su mano de mi brazo.  
—Lo es —admití — ¿pero porque lo dices? —pregunte media confundida, ante su alago.  
— ¡No es nada Bella! —grito, mientras caminaba a un gran armario, ¡pero qué digo! ¡Era más como una habitación!

—Hm, no te creo, pero como soy buena persona, te lo dejare pasar —dije mientras entraba al armario.  
Alice río.  
—Mira Bella —dijo mostrándome un conjunto de lencería fina.  
Abrí los ojos como plato.  
Ni muerta usaba aquellos trapillos.  
— ¡No! —chille alejándome de aquel conjunto —. ¡Alice!  
— ¡Bella! No seas aguafiestas ¡Lo eh visto! —.  
Abrí los ojos estupefacta.  
Y si…  
Y la estúpida imagen llego a mí.  
—No puedo Alice, lo siento —dije, ahogando un sollozo —, me prestas algo decente ahora, o si no me voy a dormir con lo puesto; me muero de sueño —mentí, mientras fingía un bostezo.  
Alice negó con la cabeza reprobatoriamente.  
Yo solo hice un puchero, esperanzada a que me comprendiera.  
—Eres tan rara Bella —dijo de pronto —, pero aquí tienes —continúo, mientras me entregaba un pantalón de buzo con una musculosa.  
Sonreí.  
—Buenas noches, Alice.  
—Buenas noches, Bella —dijo mientras me abrazaba.  
Alice me acompaño hasta la habitación de Edward.  
Antes que nada, entre al baño.  
Me quite rápidamente la ropa, y también con algo de rapidez me puse el buzo con la musculosa.  
El sueño me estaba venciendo.  
Salí del baño.  
Edward estaba ya acostado, mirando hacia la ventana, con la vista perdida. Me acurruqué en su pecho, y sin más, me dormí. 

Capitulo XXXIV  
Mi vida

Y si…  
Y la estúpida imagen llego a mí.  
—No puedo Alice, lo siento —dije, ahogando un sollozo —, me prestas algo decente ahora, o si no me voy a dormir con lo puesto; me muero de sueño —mentí, mientras fingía un bostezo.  
Alice negó con la cabeza reprobatoriamente.  
Yo solo hice un puchero, esperanzada a que me comprendiera.  
—Eres tan rara Bella —dijo de pronto —, pero aquí tienes —continúo, mientras me entregaba un pantalón de buzo con una musculosa.  
Sonreí.  
—Buenas noches, Alice.  
—Buenas noches, Bella —dijo mientras me abrazaba.  
Alice me acompaño hasta la habitación de Edward.  
Antes que nada, entre al baño.  
Me quite rápidamente la ropa, y también con algo de rapidez me puse el buzo con la musculosa.  
El sueño me estaba venciendo.  
Salí del baño.  
Edward estaba ya acostado, mirando hacia la ventana, con la vista perdida.  
Me acurruque a su pecho, y sin más, me dormí.

[...]

—Edward —dije jadeante.  
Llevábamos media hora caminando, de aquí para allá, sin parar.  
Andaba con unas simples zapatillas de lona; y el camino estaba bastante malo, me dolían los pies.  
—Queda poco Bella, queda poco —respondió este, sin darle importancia.  
¡Pero si ya había oído aquella frase un millón de veces!  
Quería parar.  
—Que eres exagerada, Bella —decía Gabriela, mientras andaba delante de nosotros con miles de bolsas.  
Veníamos del centro comercial.  
Edward, quien no me dejaba ni un instante sola, lo cual agradecía (exceptuando cuando tenía que ir a cazar, decía que era riesgoso, pero me aseguraba que si no lo fuera, me llevaría consigo), se ofreció acompañarnos.  
Edward también dijo que nos podía llevar en su volvo; pero mi hermana dijo que quería caminar, lo cual lo encontré justo.  
Y eh aquí, desde las tres de la tarde, y ahora ya a las nueve de la noche, sigo en la calle.  
—Esto es un martirio —quejé en voz baja.  
Sentía mi pie palpitar y arder con el roce de las rocas.  
Trate de ignorarlo, recordando que el dolor era solo mental.  
¡Vamos, lo siento!  
Es incluso un poco más desagradable que un dolor estomacal.  
Lo medite un momento.  
No.  
Definitivamente nada puede ser más doloroso y repulsivo que un dolor estomacal.  
Levante la vista del suelo, y la fije en una esquina.  
En aquella esquina había un kiosco.  
Y aquel kiosco me hizo recordar.  
"—Ahora —le advertí a Javiera, a que cruzásemos la calle; no había ni un auto, pero la luz estaba roja.  
Reímos mientras cruzábamos la vereda; como todas unas dementes.  
Al llegar a la vereda del frente, me sentí muy feliz.  
— ¡Bella apura! —Gritaba Javiera, mientras tomaba su teléfono celular —, ¡mamá llegará a buscarme dentro de poco!  
Sin negarme; comencé a correr.  
—Dame tu teléfono —le pedí a Javiera.  
—Ten —dijo mientras me dejaba en la palma de mi mano, su teléfono celular.  
Me costaba un poco utilizarlo; era lo nuevo, con pantalla táctil.  
Marque el número de teléfono de Luis.  
— ¿Dónde estás? —pregunte eufórica.  
—Te eh dicho que en el kiosco que queda frente a la casa de la goma —contesto, con el mismo tono de las otras sartas de veces que le había llamado.  
— ¡Pero te dije que me esperes en el hospital! —acuse totalmente fastidiada por su arrogancia.  
—No estoy dispuesto a caminar más, te vienes o me voy —contesto, arrogante.  
Y de pronto, corto sin previo aviso.  
Ahora totalmente indignada, ya en la vereda del frente de la casa de la goma; le busque con la mirada.  
— ¡No está! —chillo Javiera.  
— ¡Maldito! —chille, también.  
—Crucemos —sugirió Javiera.  
Cruzamos la calle, y al llegar al kiosco, alguien jalo de mí.  
Al ver de quien trataba sonreí, y sin más, este me beso."  
Al recordar aquello, un ligero sentimiento de despecho y dolor, se apaciguo en mi interior.  
Quería llorar, y a la vez gritar.  
Aquel chico, fue el único capaz de hacerme sufrir; como nadie nunca lo había hecho.  
Debía admitir que le ame.  
Si.  
Le ame demasiado.  
Aquel día que todo comenzó como un pequeño juego; termino quitándomelo todo.  
A él.  
Pero yo ya no le amaba, y aquel hecho no lo recordaba como una gran angustia ni desilusión.  
Ahora aquel recuerdo me desagradaba, y me arrepentía indefinidamente por haber aceptado aquel trato, o simplemente haber aceptado ser portadora de aquel sentimiento.  
Pero la vida siempre te enseña algo, y para eso estamos aquí; para cumplir con algo que ya está destinado.  
Todo no pasa porque si.  
Todo pasa porque ya está hecho y porque sin más remedio; quisiste que así sea.  
La vida me ha enseñado que hay momentos duros.  
Hay obstáculos, de los cuales siempre tendrás que levantarte.  
La vida es como una bicicleta.  
Cuando el camino esta liso, tu puedes andar sin mayor precaución, y sentirás placer por andar en territorio planto, sin obstáculos. Pero también, a fin de cuentas, el camino no siempre será totalmente plano, y cuando te encuentres con las rocas; este te impedirá seguir, será más lento, y con mucho más esfuerzo.

Yo iba a borrar aquella marca.  
Ya me había sometido a el camino de obstáculos, y ahora, esta ante mí, el camino sin ellos.  
Apreté con mayor intensidad la mano del hombre que ahora era mi vida; Edward.  
Y sin importar los autos ni nada, crucé tomada de la mano de este la calle.  
La brisa chocaba contra mí, y eso me producía un placer mayor.  
Quedamos frente al mismo kiosco.  
Tome la otra mano de Edward, entrelazando ambas manos.  
Este sonrío, sin saber lo que pasaba.  
Lentamente acerque nuestros labios.  
Uniéndolos, y satisfaciéndonos por la grata sensación.  
Las imágenes de Luis en aquel lugar golpearon mi mente.  
Las evadí.  
Abriendo los ojos, y viendo a mi vida ante mí.  
Los dedos de Edward se tensaron.  
El beso fue disminuyendo su agilidad y fiereza, pero sin embargo no nos detuvimos.  
Cuando finalmente logre expulsar la imagen de Luis de mi mente; sonreí con satisfacción.  
Me arroje a los brazos de Edward, y este compartió mi alegría.  
Edward me alzo, dejando mis piernas en sus caderas.  
No importaba lo que la gente pensará.  
Éramos nosotros.  
Edward tomo mi cara con sus manos, y unió nuestros labios.  
Me sentí completa.  
Si.  
Besaba a Edward con desesperación.  
Como que si hubiese sido la primera vez.  
'Siempre cuando beso a Edward, es como si fuese la primera vez; porque siempre va a ser perfecto'.  
Sonreí ante aquello.  
Sentí como todo oscurecía, y como un peculiar brillo escapaba de ahora los abiertos ojos de Edward.  
Y sentí que mi alma, ahora era suya.

Éramos solo una persona.  
Yo era suya.  
— ¡Se han dado el espectáculo de sus vidas! —chillo mi hermana, mientras caminábamos de vuelta a casa.  
Ambos negamos con la cabeza.  
Sentía que Edward se sentía igual que yo.  
Era una sensación completamente nueva, y debo admitir que me encanta.  
No creo poder vivir sin ella.  
Y no lo haré.  
—Edward, ¿pasas? —preguntó mi hermana, mientras buscaba en su bolso la llave para abrir la puerta.  
—No —contesto —, Esme me ha pedido ayuda en unas cosas, y además, creo que hoy tu madre no está para visitas —excuso Edward.  
Sabía que tras las palabras de Edward había algo oculto, que precisamente estaba dentro de casa.  
Y recordé que mañana sería 13 de septiembre.  
¡Mi madre que alboroto tendrá!  
—Oh —exclamo Gabriela —, está bien. ¿Vendrás mañana? —pregunto esta, con voz sospechosa.  
Sonreí.  
—Si —contesto Edward —, pero ahora, debo irme. Adiós Gabriela —dijo mientras se acercaba a esta, y le daba un beso en la mejilla —. Adiós, bella —dijo Edward, mientras me daba un corto beso en los labios.  
Antes de que se alejara, jale de su chaqueta, y me apegue en sus brazos.  
Este apoyo su mentón en mi cabeza.  
—Te espero en mi habitación —susurré.  
Este asintió con la cabeza.  
Deposito otro beso en mis labios, y sin más, se fue.

—Hemos tenido bastante suerte —comento mi hermana, mientras pasábamos por el portal de la casa —, el día a estado algo bochornoso, pero no ha habido nada de sol, la primavera se está asomando ¡qué alegría!  
—Si —afirme —, pero me alegraría más si el sol apareciese.  
Luego de decir aquello, lo pensé un instante.  
Si el sol apareciera, Edward no aparecería.  
Resople.  
—No la verdad, creo que estaríamos mejor sin sol —retracte.  
—Si porque osino; tu vampiro no aparecería —dijo Gabriela, carcajeándose.  
Quede estática tras sus palabras, y trate de unirme a sus risas.  
— ¡Mamá! —grito Gabriela, corriendo hacía Renee.  
A esta la recibió con un cálido abrazo.  
Reí.  
A pesar de todo, Gabriela seguía teniendo su lado infantil intacto.  
— ¿Cómo lo han pasado? —preguntó Renee.  
—Bien —conteste —, Gabriela a comprado varias cosas.  
— ¿Y tú? —pregunto Renee. Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza —. ¿Por qué me saliste tan rara, hija mía? —pregunto mi madre acercándose a mí.  
—Hm, yo creo que no soy nada rara —conteste mirándola de mala gana —, además no tiene nada de malo…  
—Bueno, no importa, además, es un gasto menos —dijo en tono de burla.  
Trate de seguirle la risa.  
Mi madre de pronto se fue a la cocina, en dirección a su peluquería.  
Con Gabriela nos miramos extrañadas, y optamos por seguirla.  
Al llegar, mi madre estaba sentada al lado del teléfono, con las manos en la cabeza.  
Tragué saliva.  
No sabía qué era lo que realmente le pasaba y aquello me ponía los pelos de punta.

—Tu padre ha llamado —dijo mi madre.  
Ahora realmente estaba nerviosa, y el tedio se apodero de mí.  
Aquel hombre no era mi padre.  
…Era mi malestar. Era como compararlo con un dolor estomacal; repulsivo e intolerante.  
La duda me estaba embriagando, y se estaba haciendo insoportable.  
No soporte más, y pregunté.  
— ¿Y que a dicho? —pregunte, con un tono decepcionante; de mi misma. No me debería importar.  
—Ha preguntado por ti —respondió, disimulando su tono melancólico.  
Aquella respuesta ya me la esperaba, pero al escucharla; fue mucho peor de lo que imagine.  
Mi madre no espero a que yo dijera algo.  
—Y le eh invitado para que venga, mañana —agrego, con la guardia en alta.  
Iba a reprocharle, pedirle alguna justificación del porque ha hecho aquello.  
Pero el timbre hizo de lo suyo y nos interrumpió.  
Mi madre se levanto de su asiento y fue a abrir la puerta.  
Era Víctor.  
Resople.  
Estaba frustrada.  
Sabía que ya no tenía la oportunidad para hablar con ella, ya que se quedaría con Víctor.  
Algo decepcionada caminé hacia mi habitación.  
Cuando llegue a esta, se encontraba intacta.  
Igual de desordenada.  
No tenía las ganas de ordenar.  
Tire mi bolso a un lado de la cama y me tire como un verdadero saco a esta.  
Me sobresalte al sentir que no estaba sola.

— ¡Dios! —chille saliendo de mi cama.  
— ¿Dime que no fue gracioso ver tu cara de horror? —preguntó, el idiota de David.  
— ¡¿Qué haces en mi habitación? —pregunte horrorizada.  
— ¡Si idiota! ¡¿Qué haces en su habitación? —pregunto, igual o un poco más horrorizado, agregando un toque de mucha rabia, Edward.  
—Que son aguafiestas —contesto el intruso.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunte, ahora un tanto más calmada.  
—Venía a esperar a que sean las doce, princesita —contesto este, mientras me miraba dulcemente.  
Me sonroje a como me llamo.  
Y luego de mirarle; me dio escalofrío.  
Aquel sueño llego a mi mente, y a de admitir que hace mucho no llegaba.  
Nerviosa, desvié mi mirada de este, y busque a Edward, quien fulminaba con la mirada a David.  
Acerque mi mano al hombro de Edward, insinuándole a que me mirase.  
Este fijo su mirada en mi, y antes a sus apretados puños, ahora, sus palmas descansaban sobre mi mano.  
Sonreí.  
—Te amo —dije de pronto.  
—Yo también te amo —contesto.  
—Y yo —dijo David.  
Me mordí el labio inferior.  
Aquello había sido inoportunamente; doloroso.

—David creo que será mejor que te vayas —suplique a este, mirándole fijamente.  
Él no comprendía que yo era la causante de su dolor.  
Y eso realmente me causaba estruendo.  
Y mucha, mucha culpa.  
Este me suplico con la mirada de que no quería irse.  
Yo negué con la cabeza.  
Era lo mejor.  
Hoy quería a Edward.  
Hoy encontré a Edward de una manera especial.  
Y como eh dicho; la sensación esta allí, intacta, gritando a que la llevase a por más.  
Necesitaba como nunca a Edward, y de todos los modos que lo necesito; es a él.  
David, luego de un rato de miradas de suplica, cedió.  
—Está bien. Me iré. Pero mañana, a primera hora, estaré aquí con tu presente —dijo David.  
Sonreí.  
—No tienes de que preocuparte.  
—Tengo una lucha que ganar, Bella —contesto.  
—No lo creo —dije mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
—La hay —insistió.  
—Si es lo que crees —no le daría más tiempo —. Ahora sí, vete —dije entre risas.  
Este hizo un mohín.  
Se acerco a mí, y beso mi mejilla.  
Y de pronto, desapareció.

Capitulo XXXV  
Tú yo y yo tú.

Yo negué con la cabeza.  
Era lo mejor.  
Hoy quería a Edward.  
Hoy encontré a Edward de una manera especial.  
Y como eh dicho; la sensación esta allí, intacta, gritando a que la llevase a por más.  
Necesitaba como nunca a Edward, y de todos los modos que lo necesito; es a él.  
David, luego de un rato de miradas de suplica, cedió.  
—Está bien. Me iré. Pero mañana, a primera hora, estaré aquí con tu presente —dijo David.  
Sonreí.  
—No tienes de que preocuparte.  
—Tengo una lucha que ganar, Bella —contesto.  
—No lo creo —dije mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
—La hay —insistió.  
—Si es lo que crees —no le daría más tiempo —. Ahora sí, vete —dije entre risas.  
Este hizo un mohín.  
Se acerco a mí, y beso mi mejilla.  
Y de pronto, desapareció.

[...]

—Se ha ido —dije acercándome a Edward.  
Este miraba fijamente la ventana, y de pronto; gruño.  
Le mire extrañada, y solo rodee los ojos.  
Edward cuando sintió mis manos en su pecho, se giro a mirarme.  
Sonreí.  
—Es extraño —dije de pronto —, cuando te toco, siento calor… siendo que debería ser todo lo contrario.  
Aquella duda, estaba emanada en mi cabeza desde mucho.  
—Es el poder del bien estar —contesto.  
— ¿Bien estar? —pregunte confundida.  
—Eres mía, yo soy tuyo, eres yo y yo soy tú —contesto, confundiéndome aun más.  
— ¿Quieres decir almas gemelas?  
—Exactamente, pero me gusta más como suena; mi otra parte.  
— ¡Eh leído de aquello! —casi grite, recordando los muchos libros que eh alquilado, hablando de la otra parte.  
—Y yo también. ¿Pero sabes cuál es la diferencia?  
— ¿Cuál? —pregunte intrigada.  
—Que en los libros no los describen tan bien.  
—Bah, pero si eso lo sé hasta yo —reproche.  
—Claro, pero no es lo mismo. No habla de la conexión…  
— ¿Conexión? ¡Pero si siempre tenemos nuestra conexión!  
—Pero hoy ha sido distinto —retracto Edward —, hoy pude leer tu mente.  
Quede espantada tras sus palabras.  
Mi corazón comenzó a latir más veloz que nunca, y finalizando con aquel toque de rojizo carmesí en mis mejillas.  
—Edward si te estás gastando una broma; no es nada simpática.  
—Bella, eh leído tu mente. Cuando nuestros dedos estaban entrelazados —explico, entrelazando nuestros dedos —, y tú estabas luchando contra tu pensamiento; comprendí, y también luche junto a ti.  
Quede impactada.  
…pero también anonadada.  
Me embriague en paz.  
Y luego de felicidad.  
—Mi otra parte —dije colgándome del cuello de Edward —, hoy eh sentido algo muy raro —confesé —, aparte de lo obvio. Pero aun me embriaga algo; y es esto lo que siento —dije tocándome el pecho —, es una sensación extraña: de libertad.  
—La libertad de tu alma —contesto este —, yo también lo eh sentido.  
—Oh —dije defraudada —. ¿Ya lo habías experimentado antes?  
—No. Solo se puede experimentar aquella 'libertad' con tu otra parte —contesto, agregando una hermosa sonrisa.  
—Te amo y te quiero a ti —dije acunando su rostro con mis manos.  
—Y yo también te amo Bella —dijo uniendo nuestros labios.  
Este comenzó lento.  
Era desesperante.  
Y luego, de apoco, comenzó a adelantarse, moviendo sus labios más rápidos, sobre los míos. Su lengua tocaba mis labios, y le cedí la entrada a mi boca. Nuestras lenguas estaban en un juego rítmico. Cariñoso.  
Eran como carisias.  
Edward comenzó a caminar hacia la cama.  
Dejándome debajo de él.  
De pronto, cuando nuestro juego cariñoso se estaba volviendo a uno más intenso.  
Sentí una mano en mi seno.  
Edward acariciaba este con su mano.  
Llenándome de placer.  
Gemí.  
Pareciera que lo hiciera a propósito; evitaba el roce con el pezón.  
Quería que lo tocase, pero él solo tocaba en círculos, alrededor de este.  
Gemí nuevamente.  
Edward soltó nuestros labios y los llevo a mi cuello.  
—Edward —dije apenas —. Cuando las personas hacen el amor… ¿Llegan siempre al orgasmo?  
Creo que definitivamente mi pregunta no iba a la ocasión.  
Ende que Edward se detuvo, y me miro extrañado.  
— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
—Vamos Edward. Las mujeres al momento de tener sexo, nunca llegan al orgasmo, más que recibir placer.  
Edward quedo pensativo un instante y luego se digno a responder.  
—Yo te daré ambos; te lo prometo.  
Quede petrificada tras su respuesta.  
…y para ser sincera; me éxito.  
Edward al parecer, se dio cuenta de mis ya más que duros pezones.  
—Edward —dije antes de que este comience a desabotonar mi blusa —, ¿tú sabías que descubrieron el clítoris en el siglo XX?  
—Bella —contesto este —, la verdad; no quiero clases de sexualidad. Te quiero a ti.  
Aquella respuesta me dejo jadeante.  
…y me sentí estúpida.  
—Y contestando tu pregunta; si, lo sabía. Y lograre que llegues al orgasmo —dijo, mientras se acercaba a mi oído —, y tendré que entrar por tu puerta del fondo y acariciar tu clítoris, para conseguir que el placer sea máximo.  
Trague saliva.  
Realmente estaba mucho más que mojada.

¡Dios!  
Este hombre me quería matar.  
Trate de encontrar mi respiración.  
—Creo que hemos comenzado mal, Edward —dije viendo que ninguno hacia nada —, mis comentarios arruinaron el momento, no es como en los libros, ni nada… ¡Esta mal Edward!  
—Podemos ser la excepción. Algún día, quién sabe, escribes un diario o a alguien se le ocurre publicar esta historia, y quedaríamos marcados por hablar del clítoris, del punto G, y como llegar a un orgasmo.  
—Si —conteste, meditando —, pero también, quedaríamos marcados por tener mucha charla y nada de acción —dije con voz coqueta.  
Edward comprendió, y devuelta, se abalanzo sobre mí.  
'Para alcanzar el orgasmo, procura siempre estar tú arriba, tener el mando'  
—Edward, yo arriba —espete.  
—No —contesto este —, yo te daré lo que necesitas.  
Y ahora muda, me deje llevar.  
Estaba realmente húmeda.  
Y el sexo de Edward estaba realmente duro.  
Lleve mi mano al pene de Edward, acariciándolo.  
Este gruño.

—Bella —dijo a regañadientes.  
Comencé a masajearlo.  
Edward tenía sus manos a mis lados, y realmente era como que si quisiera arrancar el colchón.  
Descubrí que a Edward le gustaba que le acariciase más en la parte de arriba.  
Comencé a moverme las manos más rápido, pasando con mayor frecuencia por arriba.  
Edward jadeaba, gruñía.  
Y de pronto pensé en mi madre.  
Pero no me importo.  
Mi misión ahora era entregar placer.  
¡Eh leído tanto de sexo!  
Y ahora estoy ante el amor de mi vida; para practicar lo que eh leído.  
Edward de pronto quito mi mano de su erecto pene.  
Y entrelazo la suya con la mía.  
Aun que lo haya hecho sobre el pantalón que Edward llevaba, provocaba la misma sensación.  
Edward me miraba fijamente.  
Correspondí su mirada.  
Y una vez más, nos sumamos a aquel mundo.  
En que nuestras almas rondaban juntas en alegría y libertad.  
Donde éramos nosotros.  
Solo una persona.  
Edward desabotono finalmente mi blusa.  
Dejándome expuesta ante mis senos desnudos.  
Andaba sin sostén.  
Edward me miraba con una mirada totalmente llena de lujuria y deseo.  
Me sentí deseada, y eso me agrado mucho, más si era de él.  
Llevo su boca a mi seno izquierdo.  
Mordiéndolo.  
Gemí.  
E instantáneamente lleve mi mano al otro que quedaba suelto.  
Edward quito mi mano, entrelazándola con la suya.  
Y con su otra mano, acaricio el seno al descubierto.  
Era realmente excitante.

Nuestros sexos chocaban.  
Como hacer el amor con ropa.  
Lo sentía.  
Me mojaba.  
Me pesaba.  
Lo deseaba.  
Me deseaba.  
Edward dejo mis senos, y bajo hasta mi vientre, depositando un dulce beso en el.  
Cuando sentí que sus manos bajaban hacia mi pantalón, los pelos se me erizaron.  
Edward desabrocho el botón de mi pantalón, bajo la cremallera de este, y lo quito completamente.  
Dejándome tan solo en calzón.  
Me sentí avergonzada.  
Nunca un hombre me había visto desnuda.  
—Eres perfecta —dijo Edward, con voz ronca.  
Aquello provoco que me sonrojase aun más.  
Edward me miraba.  
No hacía nada más que contemplarme, y eso me estaba molestando.  
Me alce un poco, quedando a la altura de Edward.  
Desabotone con algo de dificultad su camisa.  
Mis dedos me temblaban.  
Estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a suceder.  
Estaba entregándole todo al hombre que amo.  
Sentía la mirada fija de Edward en mí.  
Al fin cuando termine de desabotonarla, le ayude a quitársela.  
Todo era tan minucioso y sin ni un rastro de apuro.  
Me encantaba.

Desabroche el botón del pantalón de Edward, y luego baje la cremallera.  
Ahora contemplándolo.  
Su abdomen era totalmente bien formado, trabajado.  
Edward tenía unos músculos marcados, que lo hacía ver totalmente sexy.  
Luego, aquello que me dejo realmente impactada, al bajar su pantalón; fue el tamaño olímpico de su pene.  
Siendo que tras el pantalón se veía grande, me quedaría corta.  
Edward río tras ver mi cara.  
Me sonroje.  
Sin previo aviso este quito mi calzón, y luego, se desasió del suyo igual de rápido.  
Me miro fijamente, y dejo una mano en mi mejilla.  
Sentía que su mano derecha, bajaba por mi vientre y luego, la dejaba sobre mi sexo.  
Y comprendí.  
Me daría ambas cosas.  
Placer y orgasmo.  
—Te amo —dijo de pronto.  
—Yo también te amo.  
Y al decir aquello, sentí su sexo entrar en mi.  
Al comienzo, el dolor se apaciguo con la caricia de Edward en la parte de mi clítoris.  
Pero el dolor de la membrana ya rota fue mayor.  
Edward seguía envistiendo rápido.  
Y a la vez, procuraba ejercer el movimiento con la mano de la misma manera.  
Era una mezcla tortuosa.  
Dolor y placer.  
Primeriaba el dolor, pero a medida que las embestidas iban aumentaban; eso quedaba atrás.  
Sumándome al placer absoluto.

Sentía aquel fuego recorrer por mí. Sentía lo que se avecindaba.  
Mi estomago ardía. Y el de Edward también.  
Luego, tras llegar al anhelado cielo/orgasmo, un grito conmemoro y marco el fin; fue un grito de parte de ambos.  
Sentí nuestro abrazo.

Edward definitivamente era mi otra parte.  
Jadeantes, aun él encima de mí se escucho un ruido.  
Y luego alguien entrar.  
—Hijo de puta…

Capitulo XXXVI  
Detente

Al comienzo, el dolor se apaciguo con la caricia de Edward en la parte de mi clítoris.  
Pero el dolor de la membrana ya rota fue mayor.  
Edward seguía envistiendo rápido.  
Y a la vez, procuraba ejercer el movimiento con la mano de la misma manera.  
Era una mezcla tortuosa.  
Dolor y placer.  
Primeriaba el dolor, pero a medida que las embestidas iban aumentaban; eso quedaba atrás.  
Sumándome al placer absoluto.  
Sentía aquel fuego recorrer por mí.  
Sentía lo que se avecindaba.  
Mi estomago ardía.  
Y el de Edward también.  
Luego, tras llegar al anhelado cielo/orgasmo.  
Un grito conmemoro y marco el fin.  
Fue un grito de parte de ambos.  
Sentí nuestro abrazo.  
Edward definitivamente era mi otra parte.  
Jadeantes, aun él encima de mí se escucho un ruido.  
Y luego alguien entrar.  
—Hijo de puta…

[...]

...—dijo David.

— ¡He! —grite.  
Ver allí, frente a nosotros a un David totalmente desencajado, me causo temor y mucha, mucha vergüenza.  
Edward me miraba, con terror.  
Estábamos completamente desnudos, y David estaba frente a nosotros.  
— ¡Sabias que estaba afuera! —acuso David.  
— ¿¡Qué? —pregunte exaltada.  
—Y sin embargo; seguiste —prosiguió David, sin tomar en cuenta mi pregunta —. Yo estuve afuera, esperando a que terminasen, escuchando, todo.  
Sentía como David quisiese escupirme en la cara.  
—Tú —dijo apuntando a Edward —, eres lo peor.  
Edward me miro suplicante.  
Y comprendí.  
Tome la sabana, con la que me cubrí el cuerpo y me zafe debajo de Edward.  
Mire a Edward reprobatoriamente.  
No se lo perdonaría.  
David me miraba esperanzado.  
Creyendo que iba a ir donde él.  
Pero no.  
—Esto es inaudito —pronuncie, luego de un interminable silencio —, es imperdonable.  
—Bella yo…  
—Edward tú nada.  
—Bella —dijo con voz suplicante.  
—Edward tú sabías que él estaba allí —dije ahora entre lagrimas —. ¡Sabias que nos escuchaba! No tuviste pudor. No me advertiste de nada.  
—Bella…  
— ¡No pensaste en lo que le causabas! Edward yo te amo, pero esto es mucho, es pasarse de la raya.  
—Bella yo también te amo, pero fue inevitable…  
— ¿Inevitable? ¿Inevitable ver sufrir a un amigo? Fue inevitable no advertirme que tendríamos un espectador en nuestra primera vez. Edward te entregue mi virginidad, te entregue mi inocencia.  
Siempre me recriminabas que querías que sea especial. ¡Era especial! ¿Fue especial que tengamos a un amigo como espectador? ¿Fue especial saber que el amigo que era espectador estaba enamorado de mí y sufría viendo aquello?  
Edward por favor; vete. Y tú David también. Esta era una lucha contra lo imposible. Tú lo dijiste David; ibas a luchar contra mi otra parte. ¿Sabes? ¡Has ganado! Porque mi otra parte me ha traicionado.  
Estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.  
No quería que me viesen llorar.  
—Váyanse —suplique con voz ahogada.  
Edward me entrego una mirada bañada en culpa, dolor, angustia; la cual correspondí.  
Yo no quería que él se fuera; pero la traición primoreaba, y vencía.  
Fue inevitable, y una lágrima se derramo, al ver como Edward salía por la puerta de mi habitación.  
Quise correr tras de él.  
Decirle que se quedase, que no importaba, que David no era nada más de lo que podría importar; porque ya lo vio todo y entonces, ya no importaba nada.  
Que hagamos de nuevo el amor.  
Que me lleve de vuelta al cielo/orgasmo.  
Que me hiciera suya cuantas veces quisiera.  
Que nos amasemos con locura y pasión.  
Que me mordiese y me envenenase con aquella dolorosa ponzoña, para que vivamos una eternidad, uno al lado del otro.  
Que vivamos aquella eternidad con nuestras almas libres.  
Con nuestra conexión.  
…Pero era tarde. No hay marcha atrás.  
Y él se ah ido.  
Y yo ya no soy yo.  
—Te has llevado mi corazón —susurré —, quédatelo, que siempre ha sido tuyo.  
Luego de decir aquello.  
Llore como nunca.  
Mi salvación era mi cama.  
Me tire a ella, la golpee, chille.  
Tire la sabana que llevaba sobre puesta, luego la volví a tomar, y la raje.  
¡Esto era como me sentía!  
Como que si me hubiesen roto.  
¡Como que si me hubiesen partido en dos!  
Deje las sabanas en el suelo, y me tire sobre ellas.  
—Maldito mundo —gruñí.  
Frente a mí quedaba el gran espejo de mi habitación.  
Me mire.  
Estaba realmente horrenda.  
Mi pelo parecía una paja, todo desordenado.  
Y mi cara.  
Mis ojos estaban totalmente rojos.  
Y las lágrimas no se detenían.  
La vida está injusta.  
Hoy realmente acepto que la vida es como una bicicleta; los caminos de piedra nunca se detendrán.  
…pero llegara el liso, sin piedras.

Tengo que tener fe.  
¿Fe?  
Definitivamente necesito a Dios.  
¿Por qué cuando estás en problemas siempre lo buscas a él?  
No.  
Definitivamente no buscaré a Dios.  
Él está en mi corazón, y no merece aquel trato.  
"La vida es un torbellino de sorpresas que vienen y van".  
Sorpresa; ¿Por qué no te vas?  
No juegues.  
No fue una sorpresa.  
Fue Edward.  
…Por quien lloras, y quien daño.  
— ¿Edward por qué arruinaste todo así? —pregunte en voz alta —. ¡Porque mierrda no me dijiste! ¿Sabías que te amo? ¿Sabes que lloro por estar alejada de ti? ¡Edward no sabes cuánto me has dañado! ¡Pero te sigo amando!  
Comencé a sollozar mucho más fuerte.  
Cada sollozo era como que si una navaja atravesase mi garganta; produciendo un ardor incomprensible.  
Y cada lagrima; era la manifestación de mi dolor, era como si llorase sangre.  
Golpe mis manos contra el suelo.  
Las dañe.

—¡Edward cuanto siento que no te hayas detenido! —Grite, mientras me ponía de pie —, ¡Fue tan especial! —Grite, tomando un vaso con mis manos —, ¡Tan especial que nuestro amigo se éxito viendo como hacíamos el amor! —y al decir aquello revente el vaso con mis manos.  
La sangre que comenzó a escurrir por estas provoco que perdiera el equilibrio.  
Provoco que el dolor aumentase.  
Y que cayese al suelo.  
Comencé a chillar.  
El olor a sangre me estaba afectando, y ver mis venas, mis manos repletas en sangre; me provoco estruendo.  
Y caí al vacio.  
A la oscuridad.

.El sol estaba inundando mi habitación.  
Lo sentía.  
Sentía como quemaba mi cara, y como el calor de este atravesaba mi ventana.  
Con mis pies comencé a jalar las sabanas, y con mis manos busque a Edward.  
Abrí los ojos, ante la sorpresa de no verlo y además; de un fuerte dolor que tenía en estas.  
Y recordé todo.  
Él se ah ido.  
La paranoilla me invadió.  
¡Esto es imposible! ¡Es simplemente una pesadilla!  
Lleve mis manos hacia mi cara, pero al hacerlo; me di cuenta de que tenía una mordida y que además tenían cicatrices.  
Me estremecí.  
Y recordé absolutamente todo.  
Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender, pero sin embargo, tenía más dudas.  
¿Por qué tenía una mordida?  
…es decir…  
¿Soy un vampiro?

Capitulo XXXVII  
Perdonar

El olor a sangre me estaba afectando, y ver mis venas, mis manos repletas en sangre; me provoco estruendo.  
Y caí al vacio.  
A la oscuridad.

.

El sol estaba inundando mi habitación.  
Lo sentía.  
Sentía como quemaba mi cara, y como el calor de este atravesaba mi ventana.  
Con mis pies comencé a jalar las sabanas, y con mis manos busque a Edward.  
Abrí los ojos, ante la sorpresa de no verlo y además; de un fuerte dolor que tenía en estas.  
Y recordé todo.  
Él se ah ido.  
La paranoilla me invadió.  
¡Esto es imposible! ¡Es simplemente una pesadilla!  
Lleve mis manos hacia mi cara, pero al hacerlo; me di cuenta de que tenía una mordida y que además tenían cicatrices.  
Me estremecí.  
Y recordé absolutamente todo.  
Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender, pero sin embargo, tenía más dudas.  
¿Por qué tenía una mordida?  
…es decir…  
¿Soy un vampiro?

[...]

Esto era realmente un colapso mental.  
Comenzando por el hecho de que tengo una mordida en mi mano derecha.  
Luego; estoy vestida, siendo que por lo que recuerdo; termine encima de la sabana que raje, completamente desnuda en el suelo y además, había reventado un vaso con mis manos.  
Las cicatrices estaban.  
Pero había una mordida.  
Luego.  
¿Cuántos días llevo despierta?  
¡Para! —pensé.  
¡Estoy colapsando!  
De un solo salto, abandone mi cama.  
Camine directamente hacia mi espejo.  
Y entonces vi mi reflejo.  
Suspire.  
Era humana.  
¡Entonces porque tengo esta mordida! —pensé, mirando mi muñeca.  
Necesito ayuda.  
Me distraje escuchando como golpeaban la puerta de mi habitación.  
—Hija —dijo mi madre, entrando a esta.  
Y vi que detrás de ella, la seguía Gabriela con una torta.  
Oh.  
Hoy era mi cumpleaños, y Edward no estaba.  
Pero te ah dado un magnífico regalo —pensé tan morbosamente que me sonroje.  
— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritaron ambas abalanzándose hacia mí.  
Las recibí gustosa en mis brazos, procurando no mostrar mis manos.  
Tendría que inventar algo ya.  
— ¡Ya son diecisiete! —Grito mi madre —, ¡Que vieja que estás quedando!  
— ¡Si no es tanto! —replique.  
—Que lo es —hablo mi hermana —, estás como una anciana, mira una arruga —dijo esta tocándome mi ceño.  
Rodee los ojos, y me reí junto a esta.  
— ¡Qué raro! —exclamó de pronto Renee.  
— ¿Qué? —pregunte extrañada.  
— ¡Edward no ah venido!  
Quede paralizada tras su respuesta, y de pronto, todos mis esfuerzos se derrumbaron; y caí en un mar de lagrimas.  
—Mi dulce Bella —dijo mi madre mientras dejaba su mano en mi hombro.  
Apreté fuertemente los ojos, pero eso no basto para que mi llanto terminase, sino que provoque que un sollozo escapase de mi boca.  
Ya rendida me senté en mi cama.  
— ¿Han terminado? —pregunto mi hermana choqueada.  
No respondí.  
— ¿Pueden dejarme sola? —pedí con voz agria.  
—Hija…  
—Mamá, enserio.  
—No —contesto —, me dirás que ocurrió ahora, o si no, no nos iremos nunca.  
—Mamá no puedo —conteste con un nudo en la garganta —, solo diré que termine con él.  
— ¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunto Gabriela.  
Con premura trate de distraerme. Era muchísimo mejor aquello a que someterme a contar la realidad.  
Mire el suelo.  
Estaba muy sucio, mi habitación en general estaba sucia y completamente desordenada.  
Necesita una limpieza.  
El ruido de mi ausente estomago me preocupo.  
Gruñía.  
Alce mi vista, encontrándome con dos ojos en busca de respuestas.  
Me quede abstraída ante sus miradas, perdida en sus celestes ojos.  
—Bella —interrumpió Renee —, dime qué te pasa, hija —suplico.  
Camino hasta quedar frente a mí. Se incoó, tocando con ambas manos mis piernas.  
—Por favor, Bella —volvió a pedir.  
Y recordé lo que realmente querían saber.  
Dando por fracasado mi intento de distraerme, me arme de valor y suspire.  
—Termine con Edward —contesté al fin.  
— ¿¡Qué! —preguntaron ambas, al unisonó. Con una voz completamente pasmada.  
— ¿¡Pero por qué Bella! —pregunto exaltada, Renee.  
Se levanto, quedando aun frente a mí. Llevo sus manos a su corto cabello, en modo de disgusto.  
— ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente, Bella? —pregunto, ahora mirándome fijamente.  
No.  
Definitivamente yo no hablaría aquello con ellas.  
Ni con nadie.  
No tengo el valor suficiente, ni siquiera para aceptarlo yo misma.  
Ambas me miraban expectantes; en busca de una respuesta.  
Yo estaba muda. Ahogando un grito.  
Deseaba que se fuesen.  
—Recuerda —musito Gabriela —, que no nos iremos sin una respuesta, Bella.  
Suspiré frustrada.  
¿No entendían lo mal que me sentía? ¿Les costaba mucho entender que necesitaba estar sola?  
—No —conteste.  
— ¿No, qué Bella? —pregunto Renee, con voz irritada.  
—No puedo —conteste esta vez con voz ahogada.  
—De algún modo lo sabremos Bella —intervino Gabriela —. ¡Además estas de cumpleaños! Es solo un chico hermana, hay miles de ellos.  
—Además —continúo Renee —, siempre te eh dicho que por un hombre no vale llorar. Llora cuando tu hermana o yo fallezcamos o algo grave nos ocurra; no por un capricho.

— ¡¿Un capricho? —chille, indignada —. ¡Edward absolutamente no era un capricho! ¡Él es mi vida!  
Lo dicho, dicho esta.  
Y como tal, mis curiosas indagadoras, me miraron con melancolía.  
Volví a las lágrimas. Esta vez escondiendo mi rostro con mis manos.  
Sentía las agitadas respiraciones de mi madre y mi hermana.  
Trate de olvidarlas, y hacer como que si no estuvieran; y desear que se fuesen.  
El timbre sonó.  
— ¡Yo voy! —grito Renee, abandonando mi habitación.  
Por un momento me sentí dichosa.  
Se había ido.  
Pero sin embargo mi felicidad duro un instante.  
Mi madre llego de vuelta, y no sola.  
Subí mi cabeza, para ver de quien trataba.  
Me pasme al ver de quien trataba.  
—Feliz cumpleaños, Bella —dijo Charlie, acercándose a mí.  
Sentía como me ahogada. Me estaba sofocando. Me faltaba aire, y realmente no quería ni tenía ánimos para reaccionar.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunte con voz ahogada.  
El miedo me invadió.  
Quería arrancar.  
Los recuerdos con este hombre relampaguearon en mi mente.  
Haciéndome vacilar.  
Aquel me sostuvo, evitando a que cayese.  
Su tacto me causo repulsión, y aparte su mano de mi brazo.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? —volví a preguntar.  
— ¿Tu madre no te aviso que venía a dejarte un regalo? —pregunto este, girando su cabeza a donde Renee se encontraba.  
Hice un pequeño análisis del día anterior.  
Y de paso me lleve todos los recuerdos de la noche.  
Me estremecí.  
Sin embargo; me concentre en recordar.

Este me miro con tedio.  
Le correspondí la mirada.  
—Ten —dijo entregándome un paquete de regalo —, te gustara.  
—No lo creo —refunfuñe a regañadientes —. Nada que provenga de ti, puede agradarme.  
— ¡Vamos! —Intervino Renee —, ¡tienes que aprender a perdonar, Bella!  
La mire aturdida.  
¿Ella como era capaz de perdonar todo el daño que este hombre nos causo?  
— ¿Estás loca? —pregunte —. ¡Perdonar a un acecino! ¡Nunca madre, nunca!  
Estaba realmente agobiada.  
¡Mi madre era tan buena que llegaba a ser estúpida!  
—Yo no eh matado a nadie —reprocho Charlie —. Ni está en mis planes hacerlo.  
— ¿Vez? —dijo Renee mirándome sonriente —. ¿Qué le has hecho a mi buena Bella?  
—Una cosa es ser buena, y otra estúpida —dije indignada.  
—Eres tan terca Bella.  
—Y tú a veces eres tan ingenua.  
—Bella —susurró Charlie. —Además de venir a entregar tú regalo; vengo a pedirte perdón.  
Abrí los ojos impactada.  
¿Pedirme perdón?  
Yo no soy de dar brazo a torcer, y esta no sería la excepción.  
—Hija, se que eh cometido errores, y ha de ser sincero: muchos errores.  
Pero eh cambiado. Tú sabes la enfermedad que tengo; pero sin embargo nada es imposible hija, nada.  
Me ah estado tratando una psicóloga; y me han dado de alta, desciendo que mi salud mental está al cien por ciento bien. No hay porque cometer errores, y no los quiero cometer.  
Tu madre ya me ah perdonado, al igual que tu hermana, solo faltas tú, y si es necesario ganarme tu confianza y cariño lo haré: porque eres mi hija.

Estaba aturdida.  
¿Puede ser verdad lo que Charlie diga?  
¿O es nada más que un simple engaño?  
Viendo que no respondía ante su aclaración, se rasco la cabeza y me miro esperanzado.  
'No tienes nada que perder' —pensé.  
—Está bien —conteste con algo de desconfianza.  
—Ven aquí —pidió Charlie, parándose.  
Se acerco a mí, y me acunó en sus brazos.  
Después de todo lo que paso, ya nada importaba.  
Hace mucho que no abrazaba a mi padre.  
'Mi padre'.  
Aquella frase me extraño, pero sin embargo; me gusto.

Capitulo XXXVIII  
Visita, sorpresa y muchas dudas

¿Puede ser verdad lo que Charlie diga?  
¿O es nada más que un simple engaño?  
Viendo que no respondía ante su aclaración, se rasco la cabeza y me miro esperanzado.  
'No tienes nada que perder' —pensé.  
—Está bien —conteste con algo de desconfianza.  
—Ven aquí —pidió Charlie, parándose.  
Se acerco a mí, y me acuno en sus brazos.  
Después de todo lo que paso, ya nada importaba.  
Hace mucho que no abrazaba a mi padre.  
'Mi padre'.  
Aquella frase me extraño, pero sin embargo; me gusto.

— ¡Mamá! —grite, llamando a esta de mi habitación.  
— ¿Qué sucede Bella? —pregunto esta con la voz media agitada.  
— ¿Tienes algo de chocolate? —pregunte, sonrojándome.  
—No —contesto —, pero puedes ir a comprar.  
Hice una mueca de desagrado.  
Realmente no tenía ánimos para salir, ni mucho menos para ir a comprar.  
Sin embargo el deseo por chocolate venció.  
—Sí, creo que iré —dije más para mí misma.  
Renee suspiro, y abandono mi habitación.  
Ya habían pasado tres días de que había pedido a Edward que se vaya.  
Tres días de mi cumpleaños.  
Y tres días de que utilizo la palabra padre con más frecuencia.  
Necesitaba refrescarme.  
De un solo impulso, salí de mi cama, quedando de pie a un lado de mi pequeña cama.  
Camine hacia el baño, cerrando con seguro la puerta de esta.  
Quite rápidamente mi pijama. El espejo me distrajo, y me hizo observarme; realmente en tres días podía quedar bastante demacrada.  
Sacudí la cabeza, y me empeñe en forzar la tarea de quitar mi pijama. Cuando al fin lo logre, me acerque al grifo de la ducha, lo abrí, espere a que el agua calentara, y luego lo deje en neutro. Me metí en la ducha; provocando que mi tenso cuerpo, se relajara.  
Un pequeño mareo me hizo vacilar.  
Para mi buena suerte, las puertas de la ducha impidieron mi caída, lo cual agradecí.  
Tragué saliva.  
Hace mucho que no me mareaba.  
Me empecine en seguir duchándome, pero realmente me costaba, estaba nerviosa.  
Al fin cuando logre abatir la tarea de ducharme, salí de esta media sofocada.  
Me seque rápidamente.  
Me cepille el cabello con algo de brusquedad; realmente estaba ansiosa por comer chocolate.  
Cuando al fin termine en el baño, salí de este corriendo. Llegue hasta mi guarda ropa y busque unos simples vaqueros, una musculosa y mis converses.  
Me los puse igual rápidamente, busque en mi closet mi chaqueta, camine hacia mi velador, tome mi teléfono celular, algo de dinero y finalmente abandone mi habitación.  
—Te vas a enfermar si sales con el cabello mojado —me reprochaba mi madre mientras caminaba por el umbral de la puerta de salida.  
—No mamá, siempre salgo así —conteste rodando los ojos.  
—Luego estaré para decirte; te lo dije.  
—Ok —dije entre risas.  
Abrí la puerta y con una sacudida de manos me despedí de Renee.  
Realmente corría.  
¡Quería aquel chocolate ahora!  
Cuando al fin llegue al pequeño negocio, mire la vitrina.  
—Buenos días señorita —saludo la viejita dueña del negocio.  
—Buenos días —conteste —. Me da aquel chocolate —pedí, apuntando una gran barra de chocolate.  
— ¿Este? —pregunto la señora, subiéndose con una escalerita para sacarlo.  
—Exactamente.  
—Son mil setecientos, señorita —dijo mientras envolvía en una bolsa de nailon el chocolate.  
—Tenga —dije mientras le daba el dinero.  
—Muchas gracias —dijo mientras me entregaba la bolsa.  
—Gracias a usted. ¡Adiós!  
Corrí de vuelta a casa, ahora con muchos más ánimos.  
Al abrir la puerta me encontré con una agradable sorpresa.  
Cerré la puerta, y camine algo acelerada hacia la nueva invitada.  
— ¡Javiera! —grite, acercándome a mi prima —. ¡Pero qué cambiada que estás!  
— ¡Lo mismo digo! —grito esta, estrechándome en sus brazos.  
—Prima, no sabes cuánto te eh echado de menos, ¡no sabes todo lo que te has perdido!  
— ¡Pero ahora hay tiempo de sobra para contar! ¡Vamos!  
Reí.  
Realmente parecíamos locas entusiastas.  
Mi estomago hizo audiencia.  
Me sonroje.  
—Vamos —dije, jalando del brazo de mi prima.  
Caminamos por la cocina, y luego pasamos por el gran pasillo de mi casa, hasta llegar a mi habitación.  
La bolsa que llevaba en mis manos era como que si pesará mucho más de lo debido, y hacia que se me hiciera agua la boca.  
Nos sentamos en mi cama.  
Javiera saco un cigarrillo, y lo prendió con su encendedor.  
El humo de este provoco una extraña picazón en mi garganta, y luego un dolor de estomago insoportable.  
No lo tome en cuenta, y decidí sacar el chocolate.  
— ¿Quieres? —pregunte a Javiera.  
—No gracias —contestó, lanzando un circulo de humo hacia mi cara.  
Tosí, y sentí nuevamente ese malestar estomacal.  
Volví a quitarle importancia, y partí un pedazo de chocolate.  
Me lo lleve a la boca, casi comiéndome los dedos; porque realmente me lo devore.  
Y repetí el gesto, hasta terminar con la gran barra.  
Javiera me miraba algo impresionada.  
—Guau —largo —, tenias un hambre fatal, hermana.  
—Si —conteste, sonrojándome.

— ¿Quieres? —pregunto, ofreciéndome un cigarrillo.  
Asentí con la cabeza, y tome este, llevándolo hacia mi boca.  
Cuando iba a aspirar aquel veneno; mi estomago se revolvió, tire el cigarrillo y corrí hacia el baño.  
— ¡Bella! —chillo Javiera, siguiéndome a este.  
Afirme ambas manos a los lados del inodoro, y expulse todo.  
Javiera sostenía mi cabello.  
—No es necesario —pedí.  
— ¡Que lo es! ¡Estas pésimo, hermana!  
Cuando al fin termine, Javiera me ayudo a ponerme de pie, camine hacia el lava manos, y busque mi cepillo dental. Abrí el grifo, le eche pasta, y me lave los dientes.  
—Esto es extraño —comento Javiera —, ¿sabías que nadie vomita por fumar?  
—Lo sé —conteste desganada.  
Esta llevo mi brazo a su hombro, lo cual agradecí.  
Caminamos de vuelta a mi habitación, me recostó en mi cama, y luego ella se quedo a mi lado.  
—Hermana —dijo mientras dejaba su encendedor en mi velador —, creo que si hay una excepción de los que vomitan cuando fuman —declaro, con voz confusa.  
— ¿Así? ¿Cuál? —pregunte confundida.  
—Las embarazadas —contesto, con voz fría.  
Sentí como mi mundo realmente se paralizaba.  
Sentí como que si me tirasen un balde con agua helada.  
— ¿Eres virgen, Bella? —pregunto.  
—No —conteste sinceramente —, pero es imposible, yo…  
— ¿Usaste protección Bella? —pregunto.  
—No —conteste, nuevamente sincera.  
—Hermana, vamos por un test —pidió esta, tomándome de los hombros —, y así, en el camino me cuentas todo, ando con mi auto.

Solo atiné a asentir.  
Estaba realmente asustada.  
Perpleja.  
¡Qué diablos iba a hacer ahora!  
¿Tengo un vampiro en mi estomago? ¿Qué es lo que tengo en mi estomago?  
¡Que iba a hacer! ¡Renee me matara!  
No lo soporte, y lloré.  
— ¡Hermana! —grito Javiera —. ¡Relájate! ¡No es nada seguro!  
Trate de hacerle caso, necesitaba calmarme.  
Respire y exhale.  
Aquello me relajo, y me hizo tomar el impulso para ponerme de pie.  
—Vamos —pedí demandante.  
—Vamos —dijo esta, poniéndose a un lado mío.  
Dejo su brazo curvado con el mío, y salimos de mi habitación.  
—Mamá iremos al centro comercial —avise mientras abría la puerta.  
— ¡Que se diviertan! —grito esta.  
Quede impactada al ver el pequeño spark de mi prima, era un auto lindo, pequeño y de color rojo.  
—Que monada —dije ya en el asiento copiloto.  
—Es mi bebe —adulo, acariciando el volante —. Mis ahorros invertidos en este hermoso spark.  
Javiera conducía veloz.  
— ¿Tienes tu licencia al día, verdad? –inquirí algo atemorizada; los carabineros que encontraban deambulando siempre por este sector.

—Por su puesto —contesto, ofendida —. Estas hablando con una mujer hecha y derecha, con ya dieciocho años de edad y con una licencia de conducir al día —presumió, abriendo la cajuela y dejando en mis manos su licencia.  
Reí, se veía graciosa en su foto.  
—Bella, tendrás que contarme todo —intervino —, y cuando digo todo, es realmente todo.  
Largue un gran y pesado suspiro, realmente este sería una larga charla.  
—Pero recuerda que antes de todo, necesito ese maldito test —refunfuñe —, cuando lo tenga en mis manos, te diré.  
Ya estábamos frente a la farmacia.  
Me faltaba valor para entrar.  
—Vamos Bella, tú eres fuerte —dijo Javiera, empujándome por la espalda, al ver que no me movía.  
Suspire.  
¿Realmente era fuerte?  
Tienes que ser fuerte —pensé.  
Me arme de valor, y entré en la farmacia.  
Me causo estruendo ver la farmacia tan repleta de gente; no me lo esperaba, y aquello me hizo pensar el qué dirán si me ven comprando un test de embarazo.  
—Javiera —musite ahogadamente —, hay mucha gente.  
—Eso no es un problema —contesto esta, acercándose a la farmacéutica.  
La seguí a rastras.

—Disculpe —llamo la atención de la farmacéutica.  
—Dígame señorita —contesto aquella, muy sonriente.  
Me fije en la tarjetita que tenía en el bolsillo del pecho. Decía su nombre; Amanda.  
—Amanda —dijo Javiera —, ¿tienes test de embarazo? —pidió con voz áspera y fuerte, provocando que varias personas se volteen mirando a esta.  
Yo estaba realmente roja.  
—Si —contesto Amanda —, espera, los iré a buscar.  
Al decir aquello, se metió en una puerta, dejando a la vista las docenas de cajas que había en la otra habitación.  
Luego de unos minutos, llego con tres pequeñas cajitas.  
—Mira —dijo Amanda dejando las cajas en el mesón —, hay de tres clases; están los de tira, que son estos —informo, abriendo la cajita, exponiendo algo asimilado a un termómetro —, este consiste en llenar un recipiente con unos 10 mililitros de orina, luego debe insertar la tira y esperar el tiempo que indica las instrucciones. Luego está este —dijo mientras abría otra cajita, sacando un test, pero esta vez más chico y cuadrado —. Este suele ser llamado 'Gotero o Casete' que consiste en llenar un recipiente con unos 10 mililitros de orina, luego con ayuda de un gotero debe introducir gotas de orina dentro de los orificios del dispositivo del test de embarazo y esperar el tiempo que indica las instrucciones. Este es algo más complicado. Es por eso que te recomiendo este —dijo sacando otro test de otra caja.

–Aquel era mucho más grande- —. Este es el directo. Como la palabra lo dice; directamente orinas en él.  
—Definitivamente llevo el directo —pidió Javiera.  
—Ok —contesto Amanda.  
Cuando al fin abandonamos aquel lugar, me sentí realmente gratificada.  
— ¡No sabes cuánto te debo, Javiera! —grite, ya dentro del pequeño spark.  
—No hay nada que agradecer, siempre estuve contigo, y siempre estaré contigo —dijo con una muy agradable sonrisa, la cual correspondí.  
—Eres genial —adule.  
—Sí, ya lo sabía —alardeo —. Bueno y como tú has dicho; ya tienes el test en tus manos, así que ahora, me dirás todo.  
Abrí los ojos exaltada.  
Tome una bocanada de aire, y apreté fuertemente el test que llevaba en mis manos.  
Pensé en que contestarle.  
Estaba confundida, realmente no sabía cómo comenzar.  
—Yo estaba con un tipo maravilloso —empecé —, hace tres días que terminamos, y no sabes cuan doloroso ha sido Javiera…  
—Un momento —protesto —, ¿cómo se llama?  
—Edward.  
— ¿Edward cuanto?  
—Edward Mason.  
Le explique todo. Claro, que quitando las partes de que Edward era realmente Cullen, y de que además él y su familia eran vampiros.  
Le conté acerca de David, y le explique que este estaba en mi patio, detrás de mi ventana, cuando estábamos junto a Edward.  
— ¿Entonces por qué terminaste con él? —pregunto confundida —. ¡El chico como se iba a enterar de que había alguien afuera!  
Es vampiro, idiota —pensé.  
—David le había mencionado al oído de que se quedaría afuera a esperar las doce —mentí.

—Oh, eso es distinto —respondió algo absorta —. ¿Le dirás? —dijo de pronto.  
Quede sorprendida.  
—No es seguro —conteste.  
— ¿El qué?  
—Si estoy embarazada, tonta.  
—Vaya —musito —. ¡Pero si fuera el caso! ¿Le dirías? Hermana, no es por ser aguafiestas ni nada, pero el chico se ve por lo que cuentas que te ama, y realmente sabes cómo son los hombres. Y si dices que es tu tal otra parte; deberías perdonarle, o a un que sea, si es que fuera el caso, decirle que va a ser padre.  
Procese sus palabras, quedando realmente atontada.  
No creo ser capaz de decirle a Edward, sería enfrentarme a él, y al hacerlo; me veo incapacitada de alejarlo.  
—No creo poder hacerlo —respondí sinceramente —. Javiera, le amo.  
—Si le amas; deberías perdonarlo.  
—No lo sé, es difícil.  
—Creo que mañana seguiremos con nuestra charla —dijo mientras ponía el freno de manos —. Lamento no poder comprobarlo junto a ti, pero mis padres me esperan; y eh venido primero por ti a que por ellos —dijo carcajeándose.  
A pesar de mi mal estado, le seguí.  
—Te quiero mucho hermana —dijo estrechándome en sus brazos —, y recuerda; pase lo que pase, se fuerte.  
Asentí con la cabeza.  
Aquella muchacha tan parecida, pero a la vez tan distinta a mí; era absolutamente todo lo que necesitaba en este instante.

Ella con sus marrones e idénticos ojos a los míos, me miraba con algo de esperanza, entregándome confianza.  
Me despedí de mi prima, y baje del vehículo.  
Cerré con suavidad la puerta roja del spark, y batí mi mano viendo como se alejaba. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, y sintiendo como aquel test pesaba más de una tonelada, me decidí a entrar en mi casa.

Capitulo XXXIX  
¿Qué es?

—Si le amas; deberías perdonarlo.  
—No lo sé, es difícil.  
—Creo que mañana seguiremos con nuestra charla —dijo mientras ponía el freno de manos —. Lamento no poder comprobarlo junto a ti, pero mis padres me esperan; y eh venido primero por ti a que por ellos —dijo carcajeándose.  
A pesar de mi mal estado, le seguí.  
—Te quiero mucho hermana —dijo estrechándome en sus brazos —, y recuerda; pase lo que pase, se fuerte.  
Asentí con la cabeza.  
Aquella muchacha tan parecida, pero a la vez tan distinta a mí; era absolutamente todo lo que necesitaba en este instante.  
Ella con sus marrones e idénticos ojos a los míos, me miraba con algo de esperanza, entregándome confianza.  
Me despedí de mi prima, y baje del vehículo.  
Cerré con suavidad la puerta roja del spark, y batí mi mano viendo como se alejaba.  
Tome una gran bocanada de aire, y sintiendo como aquel test pesaba más de una tonelada, me decidí a entrar en mi casa.

[...]

Cruce con esmero el umbral de la puerta; procurando ocultar el test de cualquiera.  
Para mi mala suerte; mi madre estaba sentada en una banca, conversando muy amenamente con mi hermana.  
Sentía que aquel test quería escapar de mi bolsillo e irse a las manos de mi madre.  
Me limite a hacer un gesto con las manos, y desaparecer, antes de que me colmen de preguntas.  
Corrí hasta mi habitación, viendo o más bien, imaginando el pasillo de mi casa más gigantesco que nunca.  
Cuando al fin llegue a mi anhelada habitación, me encerré en esta, dejando el picaporte con pestillo.  
Saque de mi chaqueta el test.  
Abrí la cajita, teniendo en mis manos aquel instrumento que me iba a llevar a la verdad; el cual quitaría mis recientes dudas.  
Entre al baño, e hice todo lo que las instrucciones pedían; ahora solo me quedaba esperar unos cuantos minutos y ya.  
Fui a dejar el test en mi velador.  
Me senté en los pies de mi cama, puse la alarma, para que suene con los minutos correspondientes, y finalmente me encontré en paz, o al menos eso creía.  
¿Qué pasaría si estuviera embarazada? ¿Tendría que ir a un doctor normal?  
No.  
Definitivamente tendría que ir donde el padre de Edward, y aquello significaría someterme a verle.  
Aun que me gustaría desear que el resultado sería negativo; me estaría negando a lo que en realidad siento: me encantaría tener un hijo, más si es junto a Edward.  
…Pero Renee.  
¡Ella no lo toleraría!  
¡Me asesinaría!  
"Recuerda Bella, no me cagas la vida a mí, sino que a ti" —aquella frase resonó en mi cabeza, provocando estruendo, y muchos nervios.  
La alarma de mi celular me sobresalto.  
Ya estaba.  
Me puse de pie, caminando hacia mi velador.  
Con las manos temblorosas, tome el test.  
—Positivo —pronuncie con voz ahogada.  
¡Es positivo!  
…Estoy embarazada.  
Sentía como mi corazón quería escaparse de mi pecho.  
Dos sentimientos colmaban en mí: emoción y espanto.  
¡Qué fantástico! ¡Tendré un hija/o con Edward!  
Y por otro lado.  
¡Qué horror! ¡Mi madre me matara!  
Por instinto lleve mis manos hacia mi panza.  
Realmente no sentía nada, estaba totalmente plano.  
¿Cuándo comenzará a crecer?  
Recuerdo que cuando leí Amanecer, a Bella le creció sumamente rápido su estomago.  
¿Pero Meyer realmente sabrá cuanto demora?  
Realmente no lo sé, y solo me queda esperar.  
Por ahora, me siento fuerte, físicamente, porque emocionalmente estoy peor que nunca.  
¿Necesitare sangre?  
Creo que necesitare chocolate.  
Sí, mucho, mucho chocolate.  
— ¿Bella que haces con un test de embarazo? —pregunto, mi hermana en mi oído.  
Quede paralizada.  
¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta que estaba detrás de mí?  
—Le hacía un favor a Javiera —mentí.  
—No te creo Bella —acuso Gabriela —, además, ¿por qué lo tendrías que tener tú?  
Mientes muy mal, Bella.  
Estaba con la respiración ahogada.  
¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?  
—Por favor Gabriela, no se lo comentes a Renee, te lo suplico —roge, arrojándome a los brazos de esta; realmente estaba necesitada de cariño. Extrañaba a Edward, extrañaba un abrazo.  
—Bella —susurró Gabriela acariciando mi cabello —, prometo que no le diré nada de nada a mamá, pero tan solo déjame ayudarte en lo que sea —suplico, mirándome fijamente.  
—No tendrías que pedir aquello, yo tendría que estar pidiéndotelo. Gracias enserio, hermana.  
La estreche en mis brazos, y esta correspondió.  
—Hoy vendrá Oscar —hablo de pronto —, ¿no lo dejo pasar, cierto? —pregunto.  
—Exacto.  
—Bueno me iré a esperar, adiós, y cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras.  
—Gracias.  
Y sin más, se fue.

El día ya había terminado, y la luz de la luna llenaba mi cuarto.  
—Es hora de dormir —dije en voz alta, mientras tocaba mi panza.  
Saque debajo de la almohada de mi cama, mi pijama. Deje a un lado la ropa y rápidamente me coloque el simple camisón. Entre abrí las frazadas, me metí en el hueco que quedaba y con las frazadas me cubrí hasta la cabeza.  
Estaba acostumbrándome de apoco a aquella oscuridad, aquella que me sofocaba, pero que a la vez me daba algo de paz.  
Extrañaba el pecho de Edward, y aquello me producía que tenga un sueño más o menos incomodo.  
Deje mis manos en mi panza, y roge para que el sueño me venciera.  
Me desperté por inercia.  
Hoy debía ir al instituto.  
Restregué mis ojos con mis manos.  
De un solo salto salí de mi cama, vacilando por el impulso.  
Me sujete a la pared, y camine sujetada aun de ella hacia el baño.  
Cuando entre, aun media adormilada, quede frente al espejo.  
Llevándome una gran sorpresa.  
— ¡Dios mío! —chille.  
Tenía una enorme panza.  
La toque, bajando y subiendo las manos por ella.  
Esto sería extrañamente anormal.  
¡Que dirá Renee! ¡Qué dirán todos!  
Fue inevitable no llorar.  
Fue inevitable no gritar.  
Y llegaron en mi búsqueda.  
— ¿qué ocure…

Aquel silencio hizo presencia, y ni mi madre ni mi hermana se atrevían a articular palabra alguna.  
Alce mi cabeza, encontrándome con las impactadas miradas de mi hermana y de Renee.  
Esto realmente no me lo perdonarían.  
Aun llorando, les mire con suplica.  
— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto mi hermana —. ¡Que tienes en el estomago Bella! —grito espantada, corriéndose hacia tras.  
Mi madre estaba totalmente fuera de sí.  
Y de pronto, perdió el equilibrio.  
— ¡Bella trae hielo! —grito mi hermana, dejando la cabeza de Renee sobre sus piernas.  
Fui en búsqueda de hielo.  
Busque un vaso de agua y lo llene.  
—Ten, ten —dije mientras le pasaba el hielo y el agua con mis manos completamente temblorosas.  
—Dios mío, mamá reacciona —pedía Gabriela.  
Yo tenía a mi madre de los pies, y Gabriela estaba por la parte de la cabeza.  
— ¿Bella? —pregunto mi madre, aun en las piernas de Gabriela —. ¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Cómo puedes quedar embarazada de un día para otro?  
—Yo…  
— ¿Es por eso que has terminado con Edward? ¿Qué cosa es Edward? —preguntó, esta vez algo más exaltada.  
—Mamá, no puedo decirles… peligraría mucho si hablara…  
— ¡¿Qué? ¡Por la mierda Bella! —grito mi madre ahora llorando —. ¡No sabes cuantas veces te advertí que no lo hicieras sin protección! ¡Y a la primera quedas embarazada! ¡Por la mierda Bella! ¡¿Qué hiciste? ¡Con que te metiste!

Realmente sus palabras me dejaron petrificada.  
Estaba con los ojos abiertos por la impresión.  
Y no halle nada más que sollozar y esconder mi rostro con mis manos.  
—Lo único que puedo decir, es que lo que tengo en mí no es humano —conteste, sinceramente.  
Gabriela y Renee quedaron jadeantes.  
No sabía cómo estaban sus caras.  
Ni tampoco lo iba a averiguar.  
—Isabella mírame —ordeno Renee.  
Con algo de temor le mire; recibiendo una fuerte bofetada en mi mejilla izquierda.  
Más lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas.  
Y el dolor me atormento al triple.  
—Siempre te dije, siempre te advertí que no lo hicieras. Yo no me haré cargo Isabella, si te mueres en el intento de tener aquella cosa, yo no seré la responsable de nada, ¿me escuchaste? De nada —pronuncio cada palabra lentamente —. Tú te metiste en esto, tú solita saldrás de esta.  
Y sin más, se puso de pie, jalo del brazo de mi hermana, y cerró bruscamente la puerta del baño.  
Dejándome aun peor de lo que ya estaba.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Estoy completamente sola.  
…Sola.  
Aun sollozando, camine hasta mi habitación. Busqué con los ojos nublados mi celular, y marque el número de la única y última persona en que podría encontrar apoyo.  
…Charlie.  
— ¿Papá? —pregunté con voz temblorosa.  
— ¿¡Bella! —Grito confundido — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿¡Por qué estas llorando!  
—Necesito que vengas papá, por favor —suplique, entre sollozos.  
—Estoy ahí en menos de cinco.  
Y al decir aquello, corto.  
Arrastre la espalda contra la pared hasta chocar con las baldosas del suelo, formando un hueco con mis brazos para esconder en él mi rostro.  
— ¡No Charlie! —gritaba mi madre, en el pasillo —. ¡Ella no merece ni si quiera verte a ti!  
—Cállate Renee. ¡Mi hija me llama llorando! ¿Crees que no me preocupa? —y al decir aquello, sentí como la puerta de mi habitación se abría.  
— ¡¿Qué? —chillo Charlie confundido —. ¡Pero cómo!  
Sentí sus pasos acercarse hacia mí.  
Levante mi rostro, mirándole compungida.  
Él me dio una mirada llena de horror.  
Hice una mueca de desagrado; realmente no contaba con su apoyo. Y volví a mi hueco.

—Cariño —musito Charlie en mi oído —, ¿qué ocurrió?  
Levante mi cara, y le mire fijamente.  
—Estoy embarazada de algo que no se verdaderamente que es, papá —confesé.  
— ¿No sabes qué es? ¿Cómo es eso? —pregunto acariciando mi cabello.  
—Es algo que realmente no puedo revelar —conteste —, pero lo único que necesito es apoyo para poder sopesarlo.  
—Cuenta con mi apoyo hija —contesto este.  
—Gracias papá —agradecí, volviendo al llanto.  
Este me envolvió en sus brazos.  
Deje mi cabeza en su pecho, sollozando en el.  
No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero en el lapsus, perdí la noción del tiempo, y también la noción de absolutamente todo.

Capitulo XL  
**Atormentar**

_— ¡No Charlie! —gritaba mi madre, en el pasillo —. ¡Ella no merece ni si quiera verte a ti!__  
—Cállate Renee. ¡Mi hija me llama llorando! ¿Crees que no me preocupa? —y al decir aquello, sentí como la puerta de mi habitación se abría.  
— ¡¿Qué? —chillo Charlie confundido —. ¡Pero cómo!  
Sentí sus pasos acercarse hacia mí.  
Levante mi rostro, mirándole compungida.  
Él me dio una mirada llena de horror.  
Hice una mueca de desagrado; realmente no contaba con su apoyo.  
Y volví a mi hueco.  
—Cariño —musito Charlie en mi oído —, ¿qué ocurrió?  
Levante mi cara, y le mire fijamente.  
—Estoy embarazada de algo que no se verdaderamente que es, papá —confesé.  
— ¿No sabes qué es? ¿Cómo es eso? —pregunto acariciando mi cabello.  
—Es algo que realmente no puedo revelar —conteste —, pero lo único que necesito es apoyo para poder sopesarlo.  
—Cuenta con mi apoyo hija —contesto este.  
—Gracias papá —agradecí, volviendo al llanto.  
Este me envolvió en sus brazos.  
Deje mi cabeza en su pecho, sollozando en el.  
No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero en el lapsus, perdí la noción del tiempo, y también la noción de absolutamente todo._

[...]

Sentía el olor a oxido inundar mis fosas nasales, y en vez de causar el típico malestar al oler esta; me causo excitación y mucho deseo.  
Saboreaba mis labios, los cuales impregnaban aquel olor tan peculiar a sangre.  
Me gustaba y satisfacía.  
Abrí los ojos perpleja, encontrándome en mi cama, con una bombilla en mi boca.  
Tenía un recipiente de metal acunado en mis brazos, y una bombilla en mi boca.  
Y aquel olor a oxidado, que ahora estaba emanado por todo mi interior; provenía de aquel recipiente.  
Abrí los ojos exaltada.  
Era imposible que alguien me haya traído algo así.  
O al menos, eso creía.  
Ladee abruptamente mi cabeza, con la esperanza de encontrar algún rastro de Edward.  
Pero no había absolutamente nada.  
Claro que hay algo.  
Él lo sabe, y procura cuidarme.  
A no ser que Carlisle o cualquiera de ellos vengan.  
No.  
Imposible.  
Tenía la gran y remota esperanza de quien trajo esta sangre, fue únicamente Edward y que además, él siempre a estado y siempre va a estar, para mí.  
—Gracias —susurré media adormilada.  
Mire nuevamente mi ventana, viendo la luna.  
Me quede hipnotizada viéndola, el sueño vencía, y cuando mis parpados no daban más; mis defectuosos reflejos pudieron percatar una sombra detrás de la ventana.  
Sonreí.  
Y dormí pensando en aquella sombra, creyendo y deseando que sea Edward.  
—Bella —susurraron en mi oído.  
— ¿Qué? —pregunte aun con los ojos cerrados; el sueño me estaba matando.  
—Abre los ojos Bella —impuso aquella voz.  
Abrí los ojos, restregándolos con mis manos.  
Bostece.  
Levante mi vista, encontrándome con la portadora de la voz.  
— ¿Javiera? —pregunte confundida.  
Esta acariciaba mi voluptuoso vientre.  
—Si Bella —contesto, con la mirada fija en mi vientre —. Me pregunto; ¿Qué es lo que realmente tienes en el estomago?  
—Mi hijo —hable irónicamente.  
—De eso ya me eh dado cuenta. Es solo que tu 'hijo' es algo raro —expreso confundida.  
Trate de reír, pero me era imposible.  
—Realmente no te podría decir, Javiera.  
Le mire suplicante, para que entendiese la magnitud de mi secreto, con el cual tendría que morir.  
—Solo porque soy buena, y porque además te voy a deber una enorme; no insistiré.  
Quedé sorprendida tras sus palabras.  
¿A qué se refería a deberme una grande?  
— ¿Deberme una grande? —pregunte confundida.  
—Bella, tengo que volver a México —soltó de pronto, dejándome desencajada.  
— ¡Pero cómo! ¿Qué dices? ¡Eres lo único que me queda!  
—Bella…  
— ¡Javiera simplemente no te puedes ir! —grite, mirándole a los ojos.  
—Yo tengo que partir hoy mismo, Bella —confeso, agachando la cabeza.  
Todas mis ilusiones y esperanzas fueron devastadas.  
Caí en aquel mar de lágrimas que ya tanto me acompañaba.  
Javiera me acurruco en su pecho.  
Me quede sollozando allí, hasta que aquella me soltó.  
—Tengo que irme —musito, con la cabeza gacha —. Nos vemos la próxima temporada, Bella.  
Le mire suplicante.  
No quería que se fuera.  
¡La necesitaba!  
—Por favor —suplique, tomándole el brazo.  
—Bella, mi jefe me ah llamado, y me ah amenazado que si no estoy allí, chao empleo, y chao casa —pronunció, con voz agria.  
Solté su delgado brazo.  
Y volví a bajar mi mirada.  
—Bella —dijo de pronto, tomando mi mentón con sus manos —. ¿Me puedes prometer algo?  
Solo asentí con la cabeza.  
—Prométeme que cuando venga para la próxima temporada, estarás viva, y muy feliz —suplico, mirándome fijamente.  
—Te lo prometo —prometí, sin saber si realmente lo podría cumplir. Porque sabía que de esta; no saldría viva.  
—Gracias.  
Me estrecho en sus brazos. Dejo su mentón en mi cabeza, y yo deje mi cara en su hombro.  
—Es hora —aviso.  
—Te quiero mucho.  
—Yo también te quiero mucho, Bella.  
Me beso la frente.  
Se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta, quedándose detenida en el marco de esta.

—Hasta pronto, hermana —musito, mirándome fijamente.  
Realmente mi vida no podría ir peor.  
¿Podría suceder algo más? ¿Podría sopesarlo?  
Realmente no estaba totalmente sola —pensé, recordando a mi padre.  
Y luego relampagueó por mi mente la imagen de la sombra.  
En el fondo de mi corazón, sabía que Edward estaba, allí para mí.  
Pero también era de saber que si él estaba; no estaría solo.  
Lo más probable es que David también este allí.  
Bufe.  
Necesito salir de casa. Si, definitivamente saldré, daré un paseo por el centro y buscaré algún libro.  
No puedes salir; tienes un gran bulto en el estomago ¿No sería extraño que la gente te viera? —pensó mi otro yo.  
Gruñí.  
No iba a dejar que aquella prisión me venza, además, no me amargaría por no poder salir a la calle; nunca me ha gustado, y ni mucho menos tendrá que empezar a gustarme.  
Aquello me hizo meditar, y asumir lo que iba a ocurrir.  
Tendría que darlo todo por este ser que llevo en mi vientre; mi hijo.  
Si la vida tengo que dar por él, lo haré felizmente.  
Mi prioridad es sesionarme de que todo salga perfectamente hasta el día en que nazca.  
Este bebe no es una desgracia, ni mucho menos un castigo; es mi regalo, y como tal, le cuidare y protegeré.  
Con mi vida.  
Curve una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Moriría en el intento de darle a luz, aquello era lo más seguro.  
Este es mi destino.  
Y el camino liso se avecina; para dejarme escapar de las piedras. Abandonar mi sufrimiento y dolor, y finalmente; morir.  
No soy cobarde.  
Dejaré todo.  
Es lo mejor.  
Solo queda esperar, y veo que la espera se acorta, porque mi vientre, es cada vez más abultado.  
Un fuerte golpe en el estomago me hizo estrujarme de dolor.  
Lleve mis manos hacia mi estomago; sintiendo como mi hijo me pateaba.  
Hice una mueca de desagrado; dolía bastante.  
Me acomode en mi cama, mirando hacia la pared.  
De pronto un golpe mucho más fuerte me hizo estremecer.  
Sentí como que si me hayan roto algo.  
Chillaba del dolor.  
Realmente había pateado muy fuerte.  
La vista se me nublaba, y lo menos que quería era aquello: no quería desmayarme, podría afectarle al bebe.  
La oscuridad comenzó a atraparme, atrayéndome hacia ella. Olvidando por completo aquel dolor, y finalmente; llevándome consigo.  
Estaba sumida en aquel blanco, que me dejaba completamente adormecida.  
Un punto negro llamo mi atención, y me fije en él, hasta que de a poco comenzó a acercarse, y a medida que más me concentraba en mirarle, más grande se hacía. Le mire con mayor intensidad, logrando estar a unos centímetros de él. Y me atrapo.  
Salte de la cama asustada.  
Estaba a salvo.

Suspire pesadamente, llevándome un dolor en la parte de las costillas.  
Fue asfixiante, pero trate de calmarme, jalando de las sabanas.  
Cuando logre sopesar el dolor, expire y exhale.  
Desvié mi mirada hacia la ventana.  
Ya era de día.  
¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado de que caí a aquel extraño blanco?  
Realmente no lo sé.  
Estaba distraídamente mirando mi ventana. Había un sol resplandeciente; aquel sol que tanto extrañaba.  
De pronto mi corazón comenzó a latir desembozadamente; produciendo un tipo de malestar, como que si este quisiera escapar de mi pecho.  
Lleve mis manos nuevamente hacia las sabanas, jalando de estas.  
Cuando me estaba llevando las manos hacia el pecho, un mareo extraño me hizo caer las manos hacia los lados, abrir los ojos lo máximo posible, y luego, oprimiéndome un nudo, algo extraño en el estomago, que me hizo gritar.  
— ¡Basta! —grite, sintiendo que aquel nudo apretaba con mucha más fuerzas.  
La respiración se me acorto.  
No podía respirar, y me estaba asfixiando.  
La ventana comenzó a nublarse, se movía para todos lados, y luego se torno a un color violeta. Aquel violeta se apodero de mi visión, y aquel nudo me hizo acercarme a aquel violeta, aquel morado que me atormento, y me lleno de mucho más dolor.  
—Edward —susurré, antes de que el violeta me ahogara.

Capitulo XLI  
**Plan fallido**  
_Desvié mi mirada hacia la ventana.  
Ya era de día.  
¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado de que caí a aquel extraño blanco?  
Realmente no lo sé.  
Estaba distraídamente mirando mi ventana. Había un sol resplandeciente; aquel sol que tanto extrañaba.  
De pronto mi corazón comenzó a latir desembozadamente; produciendo un tipo de malestar, como que si este quisiera escapar de mi pecho.  
Lleve mis manos nuevamente hacia las sabanas, jalando de estas.  
Cuando me estaba llevando las manos hacia el pecho, un mareo extraño me hizo caer las manos hacia los lados, abrir los ojos lo máximo posible, y luego, oprimiéndome un nudo, algo extraño en el estomago, que me hizo gritar.  
— ¡Basta! —grite, sintiendo que aquel nudo apretaba con mucha más fuerzas.  
La respiración se me acorto.  
No podía respirar, y me estaba asfixiando.  
La ventana comenzó a nublarse, se movía para todos lados, y luego se torno a un color violeta. Aquel violeta se apodero de mi visión, y aquel nudo me hizo acercarme a aquel violeta, aquel morado que me atormento, y me lleno de mucho más dolor.  
—Edward —susurré, antes de que el violeta me ahogara.  
_

[...]  
_  
"—Daniel —musito una mujer embarazada, tomando su vientre con ambas manos —. Vámonos de aquí. Nos matarán.  
Daniel frunció el seño, y pensó que hacer.  
Aquellos extraños seres no iban a permitir que su hijo nazca; los matarían a todos en el intento.  
—Debemos arriesgarnos —prosiguió la embarazada.  
El hombre pensó que en el transcurso los podrían matar.  
—Nos mataran.  
Ella lo miro suplicante.  
Aquel, que no podía resignarse a aquella mirada; asintió con la cabeza. Causando que su mujer cambiara la faceta suplicante y tristona, a una esperanzada y alegre.  
—Todo estará bien, Daniel —hablo la mujer, sentada ya en la carrosa.  
—Que así sea, que así sea.  
Aquella cerró sus ojos, y afirmo su rostro en el hombro de su esposo, hasta quedar plácidamente dormida.  
—Señor —hablo el muchacho que conducía la carrosa —. Algo ha impedido que los caballos sigan.  
Aquellas palabras llevaron a la exaltación a Daniel.  
El temor se apaciguo en él, pero viendo que su mujer y su futuro hijo estaban a su lado; lo desvió rápidamente, fortaleciéndose de vigor y mucha valentía.  
—Iré a ver.  
Con cuidado quito el rostro de su mujer, provocando que esta se alarmase, y le tomase de los hombros.  
— ¿Dónde vas? —pregunto asustada.  
—Hay algo que impide que los caballos sigan, e iré a ver qué ocurre.  
—No vayas —suplico su esposa.  
—Debo ir.  
La mujer miraba aterrorizada detrás de su marido.  
Había uno de los seres extraños, succionadores de sangre, que ahora todos tanto temían.  
Ella quería chillar, decirle a su marido lo que ocurría, pero no encontraba su voz.  
Trato de encontrar valor, y entonces, tomo de los hombros a su marido, y lo corrió hacia un lado.  
El extraño monstruo se acerco a ella.  
Era un ser minúsculo, que aquella lo comparaba como del porte de un bebe, con la diferencia que este tenía la piel de un color verde. La sangre le escurría por sus labios, y sus ojos, eran totalmente rojos.  
Aquel monstruo salto sobre ella.  
Le mujer comenzó a chillar.  
Sintiendo como este le mordía el estomago.  
Ahora con la vista nublada, miro hacia su brazo, viendo como aquel bebedor de sangre, se acerco, y de una sola mordida, lo desprendió.  
El dolor que comenzó a emanarse en ella, la estaba venciendo.  
Acercando y certificando de apoco su muerte.  
Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, miro a su marido.  
Este estaba siendo atacado por otro extraño ser.  
Con su último impulso, llevo su brazo no mordisqueado hacia el cuerpo de su marido.  
Cuando le toco, a ella la muerte la llevo."_  
Desperté exaltada.  
¿Qué había sido aquel sueño?  
Tragué saliva.  
Fue tan real.  
Lleve mis manos hacia mi cabello.  
Esto me estaba volviendo loca.  
Decidí olvidar aquel sueño, y preocuparme por lo que en realidad me estaba sucediendo.  
Estas extrañas perdidas de conciencia le harán mal a mi hijo.  
Quite las manos de mi cabello, y las lleve hacia mi estomago, acariciándolo, y aprovechando de que no pateaba, me puse de pie.  
Camine directamente hacia el baño. Algo más entusiasmada de al fin poder librarme de aquel malestar, aun que sea por unos instantes.  
Afirme mis manos en el lavabo, mirándome a través del espejo.  
Algo llamo mi atención.  
En el espejo se reflejaba desde una esquina de la gran ventana que hay en el baño: aquel extraño vampiro.  
Lleve mis manos hacia mi boca, ahogando un grito.  
Me voltee, mirando hacia la orilla de la ventana, en donde aquel extraño y espeluznante ser se encontraba.  
Era muchísimo más horroroso que en el sueño. Sus ojos eran completamente rojos. No había rastro de Esclerótica.  
Luego estaba su extraño color de piel: era verde. Un verde que demostraba lo podrido que podía estar.  
Y luego, aquella sangre que escurría por sus labios, y que del mismo color de sus ojos: daban aun más espanto.

Con sus uñas rasguñaba la ventana, mientras me veía fijamente.  
Quería correr y gritar.  
Correr hacia mi madre, y pedirle que me salvara.  
Pero sería inútil hacer aquello. La mataría en el intento de correr en su auxilio.  
Estaba realmente perdida.  
Cuando aquel vampiro, estaba al logro de romper por completo la ventana: algo lo hizo detenerse, y luego, algo salto en él, llevándoselo por el impulso lejos de la ventana.  
Quede expectante viendo la imagen.  
Era Edward.  
Edward tomo del diminuto cuello al vampiro, presionándolo, haciendo que este impulse sus pequeñas piernas hacia arriba, y al hacer aquello; que Edward descienda, quedando muy cerca de la ventana.  
Quede sorprendida al verle.  
Seguía tal cual.  
Solo que sus ojos no estaban en aquel dorado de siempre, si no que estaban un poco más oscuros.  
Tenía sed.  
Estaba tan ensimismado mirándole, que casi no me percate que él también me miraba.  
Y fue aquel el error.  
Nos volvimos a conectar.  
Y supe que no podría dejarlo ir.  
Estaba atrapada en aquel misterio de nuestra conexión.  
Dejando absolutamente en segundo plano, que detrás de Edward, había un vampiro sádico y salvaje que por una extraña razón estaba fuera de mi ventana y tenía la intención de acecinarme.  
Nuestra conexión fue interrumpida.  
Aquel vampiro se abalanzo sobre Edward. Jalando de los brazos y piernas de este.  
Realmente debía reaccionar.

Salí corriendo del baño. Corrí por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la anhelada puerta, que me dará hacia el patio trasero.  
Cuando iba a tocar el picaporte; un grito me hizo detenerme, y gire mi vista a la ventana.  
Aquel maldito vampiro jalaba de los brazos y piernas de Edward.  
Lo iba a partir en dos.  
La paranoilla me invadió.  
Y recordé algo que podría detener a aquel maldito ser.  
Mi sangre.  
Mire hacia los adornos que Renee tenía en una repisa.  
Y hallé con algo que me iba a servir.  
Una pequeña, pero muy puntiaguda pirámide, que al rozarla: sangrarías.  
Tome la pirámide, y dándome aliento: gire el picaporte, y me expuse al patio.  
Camine unos pasos por el césped, y quedando a unos centímetros de la escena más horrenda de mi vida: Lo estaba matando.  
Pinche mi palma con la pirámide, e hice que el corte se profundizara, raspándola.  
El monstruo freno su tarea de partir a Edward.  
Ladeo su cabeza, y me miro.  
Edward, quien antes luchaba contra aquella bestia, desistió.  
Y también me miro.  
Ambos intercambiaron miradas, y en un chasquido de dedos: tenía a ambos vampiros sedientos frente a mí.  
Ambos me miraban hambrientos, con la vista fija en mi palma.  
En un intento de suplica, mire a Edward.  
Este me miraba igual o peor que aquel maldito vampiro.  
Sin embargo, sabiendo que este iba a ser mi final: no desistí.  
No iba a escapar.  
Este era mi destino, y si mi destino era morir acecinada por el amor de mi vida: moriría.

Fue un intento de salvarle la vida.  
Y se la eh salvado.  
Ahora el quitará de la mía, y yo debo procurar no desistir.  
Cerré los ojos, esperando a que el momento llegase.  
Pero no ocurría absolutamente nada.  
Abrí los ojos con intriga, y tan solo veía a aquellos vampiros mover con agilidad sus labios.  
—La razón no puede dominar al cazador —acusó, lentamente Edward.  
Y al decir aquello, con un ágil movimiento, choco su brazo contra el cuello del vampiro.  
Provocando que la cabeza de este: desprendiese.  
Lleve mis manos a mi boca, ahogando nuevamente un grito.  
Pensé en fuego.  
Corrí hacia mi habitación, pensando en el momento que mi prima fumo en esta, y dejo un encendedor en mi velador.  
Cuando lo tuve en mis manos, con mucha rapidez corrí de vuelta al patio trasero.  
Me acerque hacia Edward.  
Mirando hacia los restos del vampiro.  
Extendí el encendedor hacia las manos de Edward.  
El pequeño roce al pasarle el encendedor, provoco quemazón, pero sin embargo, no retire mi mano, y le quede observando.  
Edward por otro lado, giro su vista hacia los escombros, y con algo de brusquedad, tomo el encendedor.  
¿Por qué actuó de aquella manera? ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?  
…¿Acaso ya no me quería?  
Edward prendió el encendedor, y lo lanzo sobre los restos del vampiro.  
—Ya está todo bien —hablo Edward —. Puedes volver a casa.  
Me impacto la manera en que uso su tono de voz.  
No era el mismo que solía utilizar conmigo.  
Este era uno totalmente agrio.

—No entrare.  
Me quedo mirando confundido.  
—Debes entrar. Hazlo por tu salud, y por la del bebe.  
—No entrare si no es contigo —corregí.  
Le mire suplicante. Queriendo que entendiese el modo que cambiaron todas mis expectativas.  
Yo no le dejaría irse.  
—Estoy cumpliendo con lo que tú me has pedido.  
Le mire desencajada.  
Tenía la razón.  
Sin embargo, hoce a acercarme, quedando a escasos centímetros.  
Cerré los ojos.  
Levante mis brazos, y con mis manos ya a la altura del rostro de Edward, lo acune en mis manos.  
Acorte aquella escasa distancia.  
Fusionando nuestros labios.  
Note como Edward quedo completamente tenso.  
Y realmente parecía una roca.  
Abrí los ojos, y separe nuestros labios.  
—Por favor Edward.  
—Lo siento —balbuceo con voz entrecortada —. No eh bebido sangre desde el día en que me has pedido que me fuera.  
Note que en parte era verdad lo que decía.  
Pero sin embargo, no le creí.  
—David esta cerca —más afirme, que pregunte.  
—Así es —resoplo.  
—Pues entonces, que se quede mirando o simplemente se vaya.  
Realmente el tema de David me estaba atormentando por completo.  
Dejaría mi preocupación por el resto, y me preocuparía y dejaría como prioridad la felicidad de Edward.  
Edward sonrío.  
Y esta vez, el acuno mi rostro con sus manos. Beso mi frente, y luego nos acoplo en aquella perfecta sincronía, donde nuestros labios y lenguas tenían una danza original y única.

Donde ellas estaba moldeadas, y no había cavidad ni asimilación con ninguna otra.  
Era nuestro paraíso personal.  
Aun con nuestros labios juntos, lleve mis manos hacia los hombros de Edward.  
Abrazándolo.  
Realmente extrañaba todo de él.  
Lo extrañaba más que nada en el mundo.  
Lagrimas comenzaron a descender. Estaba feliz por poder tenerlo en mis brazos.  
Edward separo nuestros labios, e imito mi gesto, procurando tener cuidado con mi panza.  
Enrollo sus manos en mi cintura, y al igual que yo, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.  
Me sentía completa.  
Aquel abrazo me hizo sentirme viva nuevamente.  
Y quitar aquella idea de muerte de mi cabeza.  
Bese el hombro de Edward.  
—Te amo.  
—Yo también te amo, mi vida.  
Edward volvió a tomar mi rostro con sus manos, y me volvió a llevar a aquel paraíso.  
—No Edward —conteste por encima vez —, Renee me odia, esto no me lo perdonaría jamás.  
—Un momento. ¿Quién es el que lee mente aquí?  
—Tú —refunfuñe —, pero sabes que no me perdonaría aunque pasen mil años.  
—No te negaré que aquello es mentira. Pero también existe la posibilidad que ella sepa convivir con aquello, y que te lo reproche cada cien veces, pero sin embargo, te seguirá queriendo.  
Cuando iba a contestarle, mi teléfono celular sonó.  
— ¿Hola? —pregunte confundida.  
— ¡Bella! —hablo Charlie, muy entusiasta.  
—Papá, que sucede —pregunte extrañada.  
— ¿Hay algo extraño que un padre llame a su hija?  
—Para nada, solo que me causo un poco de intriga. Ya vamos, dime qué pasa.

—Me has pillado desprevenido.  
Bufe.  
—Te llamaba para invitarte a cenar, una muestra de gratitud y además de apoyo. Dime qué dices.  
—Encantada.  
— ¿Encantada qué?  
—Que encantada iré, papá. Dime la hora y donde.  
—Hoy a las nueve de la noche. En mi departamento.  
—Hm… digamos que realmente no sé dónde queda tu departamento.  
—Eso no está para nada bien —reprocho —. Deberías saber mi dirección de memoria…  
—Papá…  
—Está bien, lápiz y hoja a mano.  
—Si aquí tengo —conteste viendo a Edward.  
—Aquellos departamentos que quedan en la calle España, es el primero. Mi número es el 82.  
—Ok. Estaré allí a las nueve en punto.  
—Te espero.  
Y la línea telefónica, corto.  
—Aquel tipo me causa desconfianza —hablo de pronto Edward.  
Le mire confundida.  
—Antes también opinaba lo mismo, pero él es quien me ha estado apoyando, y es necesario demostrar gratitud.  
—Su mente es algo compleja.  
—Es hereditario, supongo.  
Dije recordando que este no me podía leer el pensamiento.  
Edward alzo una ceja, y me miro confundido.  
—Algo. Tu padre es como que si siempre estuviese tarareando, y aquello impide que pueda leerle la mente y cuando apenas lo logro, lo único que hay en ella es una luz oscura.  
—Es bipolar.  
—Interesante.  
Hice una mueca. Aquello no era para nada interesante.  
—Me pregunto que será.  
— ¿Qué será que? —pregunte confundida.

—Nuestro hijo, amor —contesto, riendo.  
Acerco sus manos hacia mi panza, y afirmo su cabeza en ella.  
Me causo mucha ternura oír a Edward decir "nuestro hijo" y luego tener el regalo de poder tener su rostro sobre mi panza.  
Lleve mis manos hacia su cabello, y acomode mi cabeza en la almohada.  
—Bella —hablo con voz alarmada —. ¿Hay alguien más aquí?  
—No —contesté.  
—Creo que puedo leerle la mente…  
— ¡¿Cómo?  
—Le puedo leer la mente a nuestro hijo.  
— ¿Hijo? ¿Es hombre o mujer? ¡Edward!  
—Calma —musito, acariciando mi mejilla —. Es hombre, y dice que no te alteres: no le gusta oírte sufrir.  
Deje caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada, dejando un suspiro en alto.  
Lleve mis manos a mi vientre, y comencé a acariciarlo.  
— ¿Cómo le pondremos, Edward? —pregunte, entrelazando nuestras manos.  
Pensé en el nombre de Edward. Sería muy bonito llamarle de aquella manera.  
—Mario —contesto Edward.  
Le mire disgustada.  
Aquel nombre no me gustaba para nada.  
—Mario suena como María.  
Y comprendí a que se refería.  
—Definitivamente, no.  
Edward bufo.

—Pongámosle Antonio —propuse.  
—No. Que lleve algo tuyo, Mario.  
Negué con la cabeza.  
—Como se que ambos somos realmente tercos —y si que tenía razón —, pongámosle Mario Antonio —propuso alzando sus cejas.  
— ¿Y porque no Antonio Mario?  
—Porque no suena tan lindo como Mario Antonio.  
—Que si suena bien —reproche, apretando más sus manos.  
—Antonio Mario suena mal, en cambio, si dices Mario Antonio, le da otro toque.  
Reí.  
Edward no acostumbraba a hablar así.  
Y por provocar que me riera, acepte.  
Este me regalo una hermosa sonrisa torcida, y beso nuestras manos entrelazadas.  
—Es todo tan perfecto —hable de pronto.  
— ¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunto Edward confundido.  
—Que de un momento a otro todo se torne tan calmado, y borre en un instante aquel dolor que me amortiguaba.  
—Sabes que la vida no podría ser tan injusta con una persona tan bonita.  
Me sonroje tras sus palabras, y le di un pequeño empujón en el pecho.  
Edward rió y yo le seguí.  
—Te amo Bella.  
—Y yo te amo a ti.  
Edward con sumo cuidado, quedo sobre mí.  
Teniendo sus brazos a los lados de mi cuello, impulsándolos y así evitando el roce con mi vientre.  
Me miro fijamente.  
Trate de seguirle pero mí vista cambio en dirección de sus labios, con la yema de estos, acaricie sus labios.  
Edward cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por las caricias que dejaba en ellos.  
Edward de pronto abrió sus labios, llevándose consigo mi dedo.

Paso su lengua por ellos.  
Intente sacarlos, pero el ejercía una fuerza para que no los pudiera sacar, no la necesaria como para causar dolor, pero si la necesaria para que no pudiera sacarlos.  
Cuando al fin los soltó, me los lleve a la boca.  
Edward río, y me beso la mejilla.  
—Me pregunto de que como eh estado viva hasta ahora —pregunte de pronto, recordando aquella sombra y la sangre.  
—Si te refieres por las visitas nocturnas que daba y la sangre que bebías, no lo sé —dijo con voz socarrona.  
—Me has leído el pensamiento —acuse.  
—Digamos que debes tener cuidado con tus dedos —contesto, alzando nuestras manos entrelazadas.  
— ¡Me lees la mente cuando entrelazamos los dedos! —acuse nuevamente.  
—Sí.  
Y comenzó a reír.  
Maldito idiota —pensé.  
—Ey, yo no eh hecho nada malo…  
—Que lo has hecho —dije, recordando aquel suceso que nos separo.  
—Bella…  
—Bella nada. Bella es tan tonta, que se ha enamorado irrevocablemente de un vampiro ególatra y muy soberbio, y que por ende de la felicidad de él, lo perdona.  
—Bella estás hablando en tercera persona…  
Le mire frunciendo el seño, realmente frustrada.  
—Está bien, digamos que tengo mis razones.  
—Vamos que esperas, quiero escuchar la razón por la que hiciste aquella estupidez.

— ¿Estupidez? Bella, sinceramente aquello no fue una estupidez: fue el momento más hermoso y perfecto que pude haber tenido junto a ti.  
Quede boquiabierta tras sus palabras: para mí también era así, aun que quitando el hecho de David, era realmente perfecto.  
—Bella, tú sabes que soy hombre, y aquel hombre se apodero de mí… y digamos que deje en segundo plano a David, olvidándome completamente de él, e imaginando o creyendo que él realmente se había ido y que solo era mi misión entregarte lo que hablabas. Bella yo quería hacer el amor contigo. Quería entregarte aquello que me hablabas con tanto bochorno, y quería explicarte y además, sentir lo que realmente hablábamos. Quería que seamos uno Bella, y nada más importaba.  
—Estas perdonado, y te declaro inocente.  
Ambos suspiramos tras nuestras aclaraciones.  
Y como sello final.  
Nuestros labios hicieron conmemoración, uniéndose, volviendo a aquel peligroso e irresistible juego. El de ambos.

Capitulo XLII  
**Descuidado y destinado fin**

_—Sí.  
Y comenzó a reír.  
Maldito idiota —pensé.  
—Ey, yo no eh hecho nada malo…  
—Que lo has hecho —dije, recordando aquel suceso que nos separo.  
—Bella…  
—Bella nada. Bella es tan tonta, que se ha enamorado irrevocablemente de un vampiro ególatra y muy soberbio, y que por ende de la felicidad de él, lo perdona.  
—Bella estás hablando en tercera persona…  
Le mire frunciendo el seño, realmente frustrada.  
—Está bien, digamos que tengo mis razones.  
—Vamos que esperas, quiero escuchar la razón por la que hiciste aquella estupidez.  
— ¿Estupidez? Bella, sinceramente aquello no fue una estupidez: fue el momento más hermoso y perfecto que pude haber tenido junto a ti.  
Quede boquiabierta tras sus palabras: para mí también era así, aun que quitando el hecho de David, era realmente perfecto.  
—Bella, tú sabes que soy hombre, y aquel hombre se apodero de mí… y digamos que deje en segundo plano a David, olvidándome completamente de él, e imaginando o creyendo que él realmente se había ido y que solo era mi misión entregarte lo que hablabas. Bella yo quería hacer el amor contigo. Quería entregarte aquello que me hablabas con tanto bochorno, y quería explicarte y además, sentir lo que realmente hablábamos. Quería que seamos uno Bella, y nada más importaba.  
—Estas perdonado, y te declaro inocente.  
Ambos suspiramos tras nuestras aclaraciones.  
Y como sello final.  
Nuestros labios hicieron conmemoración, uniéndose, volviendo a aquel peligroso e irresistible juego. El de ambos._

[...]

—Abuela… —murmure, viendo a esta en la entrada de mi casa.  
Realmente llego muy desprevenidamente. Estaba saliendo de la casa junto a Edward.  
— ¡Era verdad! —chillo —. Ya creía que Renee estaba totalmente loca.  
Comenzó a acariciar mi vientre.  
—Abuela, pasa —sugerí.  
— ¿Estaban por salir? —pregunto, mientras se sentaba un banco que quedaba cerca de la mampara.  
—La verdad, si —conteste, fingiendo una mueca —. Papá me ah invitado a cenar a su casa.  
— ¿¡Y tú has aceptado? —pregunto exasperada. Llevándose las manos hacia la cara.  
—Si… además íbamos a ir a buscar a Gabriela —que está en casa de Oscar —, y ella me iba a acompañar… voy a estar bien, abuela. Además, creo que Charlie ha cambiado.  
—No me la creo, además, tienes que cuidar tu salud. Renee ahora le importa un comino lo que ocurra, y no sé porque permitió que tu novio —dijo mirando a Edward —, entre acá.  
—Abuela…  
—Nada de abuela Bella. Esto es realmente preocupante. Nadie sabe lo que realmente te ocurre. Estas embarazada de pronto: y en menos de una semana, tienes el vientre tan o incluso más abultado que una mujer ya de nueve meses.  
—Señora —detuvo Edward —. Bella no tiene la culpa de absolutamente nada…  
—Eso ya lo sé —repuso —. La culpa la tienes tú jovencito. Porque mi Bella no es ni un espécimen, y al parecer tú si lo eres, y no me cansare hasta descubrirlo; por ahora, trata de no desaparecer y dejarme a mi nieta sola; no quiero perderla.  
Mi abuela le dedico una de aquellas miradas frías y tenebrosas, exclusivamente a Edward.  
Edward abrió los ojos perplejo.  
—Creo que debemos irnos, abuela —balbucee —. Gabriela nos está esperando.  
—Está bien.  
Se puso de pie, quedando frente de mí.  
—Te quiero, Bella —susurro en mi oído, mientras me estrechaba en sus brazos —. Y por favor; vive.  
—Si —prometí.  
Volví a prometer aquello, que en cuanto me lo proponían; los pelos se me ponían de punta, alarmándome de que aquello iba a ser casi imposible lograrlo.  
Tenía que tener esperanza en mí misma. Tengo que permanecer aquí, no tengo porque desaparecer.  
Mi abuela intercambio miradas despectivas a Edward.  
Aquello me hizo reaccionar. Tome la mano de Edward, jalándolo hasta la puerta.  
—Adiós abuela —grite, cerrando la puerta.  
—Sí que me odia —espeto Edward.  
—Por lo menos no ah intentado acecinarte, creo que tuviste suerte.  
Y si que era verdad.  
—Créeme que aquello esta en sus planes.  
Edward me abrió la puerta. Le agradecí con una sonrisa.  
Cuando este ya estaba pisando el acelerador, una duda llego a mí.  
—Edward —llame su atención. Este me miro, y cuando asintió con la cabeza, en gesto de que siguiera, continúe—, antes de que aquel vampiro venga a atacarme, yo había soñado con él.  
— ¿Cómo dices? —pregunto incrédulo, largando un risita.  
Le mire con desdén.  
—Te digo que eh soñado con aquel extraño vampiro, más bien soñé como un suceso de otra época, cuando la gente creía en vampiros, y no existía ni la televisión, ni los autos.  
— ¿Me estas tomando del pelo? —volvió a preguntar, riendo.  
—No, magnifico idiota —proteste, apretando los dientes. Edward me miro con gracia, y luego de un rato volvió su vista a la carretera.  
—Sígueme contando —requirió.

—El sueño se trataba de una mujer embarazada, que le pedía a su marido que se vayan de aquel lugar; porque el bebe iba a morir. Los seres estaban prontos a invadir la ciudad, y aquella le proponía que la abandonasen, y busquen un lugar donde aquellos no los encontrasen. El hombre, Daniel, acepto, y en el trayecto: los mataron. Pero la diferencia que marco aquel sueño, fue que el vampiro de hoy; era el que acecino a la embarazada.  
Edward paro de pronto el coche. Giro su vista hacia mí, y me miro exaltado.  
—Eso es realmente extraño —musito, mientras volvía la vista a la carretera, y aceleraba el coche.  
—Creo que aquello será un poder. Algo parecido al de Alice…  
—Imposible —contradije —. Soy humana, y además, ha sido lo único que eh visto.  
—O puede ser que aquel sea el poder de Mario —retracto.  
Le mire confundida.  
—Puede que sea así.  
Edward toco la bocina, estábamos frente a la casa de Oscar.  
Gabriela, llego con rapidez al auto.  
—Vamos, acelera —impuso, cerrando con brusquedad la puerta —. Oscar saldrá, y no puede ver a Bella.  
Edward asintió, y acelero.  
—Realmente no quieren que las acompañe —ofreció Edward, por enésima vez.  
—Te digo que no, Edward —conteste, tomando la mano que este me extendía —. Y no te las des de espía, que soy mucho más astuta de lo que tú crees —susurre en su oído.  
Este bufo.  
—Te amo.  
—Yo también, Edward.  
Acune su cara con mis manos, y le di un corto beso en los labios.

— ¡Que les vaya bien! —exclamo, mientras subía al volvo.  
Con Gabriela le hicimos señas por detrás.  
Cuando entramos al edificio, quede impactada.  
Era muy bonito. Tenía aquel estilo sobrio, algo minimalista.  
Prácticamente todo estaba compuesto por colores blancos. Había un gran sillón, medio rectangular, y muy alargado. Luego una mesita de vidrio, que estaba al frente de aquel gran sillón. Las cerámicas del mismo color blanco de las paredes, decoradas por unos cuadros simples, daban un toque realmente sencillo.  
Y estaba la portera, a un lado del ascensor, viendo un programa de televisión.  
Me acerque a ella, dejando mis manos en el alto mostrador.  
Aquella al sentir nuestra presencia, dejo a un lado la televisión, y nos estudio con la mirada.  
— ¿Qué desean? —pregunto con un tono desinteresado, volviendo su vista a la pantalla.  
—Me preguntaba en que piso queda el número 87.  
Aquella mujer me estaba fastidiando, no hacía nada más que ver el programa.  
Giro su vista, mirándome intensamente.  
Susurro algo que apenas comprendí.  
Busco entre unos cuadernos que tenía extendidos sobre el mesón, y con su dedo iba bajando en busca del número solicitado.  
—En el cuarto piso —contesto con desdén.  
—Gracias.  
Con Gabriela nos giramos, y caminamos hacia al ascensor.  
—Aquí el servicio es horrible —bramó Gabriela, mientras presionaba el botón número cuatro.

—Lo es.  
Mire mi reflejo tras el espejo que traía el ascensor.  
Realmente estaba deteriorada, y aquel gran bulto en mi estomago, me daba un aspecto aun más aterrador.  
Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y con sigilo salimos de este.  
Avanzábamos, mirando número por número.  
—Ahí esta —apunto mi hermana, a la última puerta.  
Caminamos en dirección a esta. Cuando estuvimos ya enfrente de la puerta, Gabriela toco el timbre.  
Luego de dar tres continuos toques, detrás de la puerta se escucharon las fuertes pisadas de mi padre.  
—Buenas noches, mis dulces princesas —nos saludo, mientras extendía la puerta hacia tras.  
—Buenas noches —saludamos al unisonó.  
Charlie, quien llevaba un hermoso traje gris, acompañada de su típica corbata color fucsia.  
Este sonrió, y extendió su brazo, dando a entender que pasemos.  
Ambas asentimos, y con una divertida sonrisa; entramos al departamento.  
Este era algo similar al piso de abajo, solo que era más pequeño.  
Era del mismo tono blanco; enfocado en el minimalismo.  
Realmente en este edificio tienen una obsesión con aquello. Pero es realmente agradable.  
Charlie nos hizo un gesto para que nos sentemos en el amplio sillón, que quedaba detrás del gran tv plasma. Nos sentamos, juntas, y mientras Charlie, se sentaba en uno que quedaba a la izquierda.  
—Han sido muy puntuales —espetó, mientras miraba el tv, que daban un noticiero, donde ponían la hora.  
—Sí.

Ambas nos miramos nerviosas; realmente el ambiente estaba algo tenso, y aquella faceta de Charlie, era totalmente desconocida para ambas.  
Aquel ahora parecía un hombre sumamente rico. Y realmente este no tiene un trabajo designado; nadie sabe lo que en realmente trabaja.  
Recordé algunas de mis teorías; Charlie vendedor y exportador de drogas.  
Realmente una mente tan perturbada como la de aquel era capaz de cualquier cosa.  
Hasta de acecinarte —pensé.  
Un escalofrió me invadió, y luego aquellas repentinas ganas de escabullirse y no volver nunca, me invadieron.  
En cierto punto estaba más que arrepentida.  
—Vamos a la mesa —inquirió Charlie, poniéndose de pie —. La eh preparado yo mismo —comento. Mientras ambas nos poníamos de pie, y le seguíamos a rastras.  
Charlie abrió una puerta. Aquel olor que emanaba en ella, me revolvió el estomago.  
No tenía hambre.  
Había una enorme mesa, alargada y rectangular. Repleta de comida.  
—Guau —adulo mi hermana, viendo directamente a la carne —. ¿Langosta?  
—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, princesas.  
Tome asiento, quedando frente a Gabriela, y en la cabecera, Charlie.  
Charlie largo un largo y pesado suspiro, para luego intercambiar miradas entre mi hermana y yo. Finalmente la dejo clavada en mí. Mirándome con aquellos ojos tan perturbadores, que le daban aquel toque de loco. Me observo sin parpadear, provocando que el nerviosismo me venciera; y bajara la mirada, totalmente cohibida y algo temerosa.  
—Está muy bueno —adulo Gabriela.

—Ya lo creo —dijo Charlie, mientras con total delicadeza y sutilidad, tomo sus cubiertos, corto un poco de aquella 'apetecible' langosta, y se lo llevase a la boca —, sumamente de acuerdo.  
Gabriela sonrió, y yo solo me limite a hacer una mueca, sin tocar ni por chiste los cubiertos.  
— ¿No te gusta la langosta? —pregunto de pronto Charlie, con una sonrisa picara.  
—No es eso —conteste —, me duele el estomago; creo que no podre probar bocado.  
Aquel sonrió, mirando su plato. Su agrado llego a tal punto que su tenedor calló sobre su plato, haciéndolo sonar fuertemente.  
Ambas nos alarmamos tras el chocante sonido.  
Charlie alzo su vista, mirándome fijamente.  
—Podéis ir a la habitación de allí —pidió, apuntando una puerta que quedaba en una esquina de aquel comedor.  
— ¿Qué hay? —pregunto Gabriela.  
—Es una sorpresa, ya verán.  
Solo asentimos dudosas, luego de un rato de intercambiar miradas, nos dignamos a ponernos de pie, y caminar hasta aquella habitación.  
Charlie, por su lado, también se puso de pie, me miro intensamente, y luego, ladeo su cabeza, y camino hacia otra puerta, entrando a esta.  
Le mire por unos instantes; confundida.  
Gire la cabeza. Realmente eran solo cosas mías. Nada iba a pasar.  
Gabriela giro el picaporte, y nos expuso a la habitación.  
Era la de Charlie.

Caminamos dentro de esta, observando cada rincón detenidamente.  
—Esta habitación huele horrendo —alardeo Gabriela, llevándose las manos a la cara, tapándose la boca y la nariz.  
—Huele a una mezcla excesiva a tabaco —musite —, y a muchas mezclas más.  
—Sí, huele asqueroso.  
— ¿Mi pieza huele mal, princesas? —pregunto, Charlie detrás de nosotros. Este tenía las manos hacia atrás.  
Nos exaltamos, y llegamos a saltar de la impresión.  
—No queríamos decir eso —justifico Gabriela.  
— ¿Seguras? —pregunto, mientras sacaba una mano de su espalda —. Porque realmente no me gustan las mentiras.  
—Tiene tu hedor —admití.  
—Eso es de mucha mala educación, Isabella —me regaño, mientras me fulminaba con la mirada —. Y también es de muy mala educación quedar embarazada tan joven, y creo que mereces un castigo.  
Trague saliva.  
Mire aterrorizada a mi hermana, esta estaba debatida entre sí misma; parecía congelada.  
Charlie saco su mano detrás de la espalda, exponiendo un grueso y afilado cuchillo.  
El horror se emano en mí.  
Iba a escapar.  
Tome aliento, y mire con desesperación la puerta.  
— ¡Corre! —chille, mientras jalaba del brazo de mi hermana.  
—Nadie correrá aquí —manifestó Charlie, con voz agria y potente.  
Me tomo del brazo, y jalo de este, para luego soltarlo y chocarme contra la puerta.  
Le mire aterrorizada.  
Lo único que sabía, era que de esta no podría escapar.  
Moriría.

El dolor comenzó a inundarme, y sangre comenzó a escurrir por mis ojos, la cual provenía de mi cabeza. Me había golpeado muy fuerte.  
Charlie se acerco ágilmente hasta quedar frente a mí.  
Me miro despectivamente. Jalo de mi brazo, dejándome de pie, y luego camino unos pasos junto a mí. Me tiro sobre la cama, y luego se abalanzo sobre mí.  
— ¡Que ni se te ocurra moverte! —amenazo a mi hermana.  
Se puso de pie, desconfiado. Saco una llave del bolsillo de su camisa, y cerró el picaporte.  
No había escapatoria.  
Volvió a abalanzarse sobre mí, ejerciendo una fuerza bruta, provocando que me quejase del dolor.  
Me miro con asco, y luego bajo su cabeza hasta mi vientre.  
—Por favor —suplique —, a mi hijo no le hagas nada.  
El curvo una sonrisa sobre su rostro, tomo con gracia aquel cuchillo, y de pronto; lo enterró en mi vientre.  
El chillido de mi hermana y luego el mío, inundaron la habitación.  
Charlie comenzó a enterrar aquel cuchillo por mis piernas, vuelta a mi panza.  
El dolor era incomparable.  
Ardía ferozmente. El aíre que filtraba y la sangre que escurría por ellas era insoportable.  
No iba a durar mucho con aquel dolor.  
Charlie volvió a mi vientre, enterrando aquel cuchillo con suma profundidad, mientras lo bajaba, alargando el corte.  
Chille. El dolor me hacia retorcerme. Era demasiado.  
Realmente abría mi piel, y aquello era un dolor incomprensible, indescriptible.

Lloraba de dolor. Sentía como estaba por muchos lados abierta, partida.  
Aquel ardor era insoportable; peor que nada.  
Los ojos me pesaban, y las lágrimas no se detenían.  
—Necesito vino —dijo Charlie, mientras se alejaba de encima de mí.  
Sentí como abandonaba la habitación.  
—Llama a Edward —susurré, con mis últimos alientos.  
Gabriela se acerco a mí.  
Tomo su celular y comenzó a cuchichear.  
Se escucharon pisadas acercarse.  
—Anda al armario —suplique, mirándola fijamente. No quería que muriera.  
Edward vendría, yo ya estaría muerta, y aquella se podría salvar. Y seguir.  
Pensé que este era mi final, y realmente lo era.  
Estaba preocupada por mi hijo. Ruego a Dios porque haya sobrevivido a aquel fuerte cuchillazo.  
Charlie entro, sin dejar que mi hermana cuelgue el teléfono.  
Detrás de la línea, apenas logre oír como chillaban.  
¿Lograrían llegar antes de que me matasen? ¿Mi hermana se salvaría?  
—Es extraño que sigas viva perra —confeso mi padre, mirándome fijamente —. Bueno, las perras pueden sobrevivir un poco más, pero al fin y al cabo mueren.  
Se acerco a mí, con el mismo cuchillo.  
—Hubiese sido todo tan sencillo, si aquel día no hubieses interferido, y me hubieses dejado acecinar a la idiota de tu madre —me miro fijamente, y luego me lanzo un escupo, en plena cara —. Realmente te detesto; no sé cómo pude permitir que llegases si quiera a pisar este mundo.

—Luego te tocara a ti, y no dudes que será peor que esta; has traicionado mi confianza —dijo observando a mi hermana.

Jaló de los cabellos de mi hermana, y la lanzo contra la puerta del armario.  
Me miro nuevamente, y esta vez con algo de decisión, alzo su mano, dejando el cuchillo en alto, y luego con mucha rapidez; me lo clavo directamente en el pecho.  
Sentí como mi corazón se oprimió.  
Como todo mi yo dejaba de apoco de existir.  
Eran segundos infinitos, y aquel doloroso y tortuoso ardor comenzó a emanarse en mí.  
La respiración se me acorto.  
Ya nada iba a durar. Ya todo termino.  
Antes de que aquellos interminables segundos terminasen de torturarme; pensé.  
Siempre creí que había una lucha, una lucha contra lo imposible.  
Aquella lucha yo la veía infiltrada entre David, Edward y yo. Pero aquello era irrevocablemente erróneo. Allí había un intruso, que nunca debió entrar, y realmente no había ninguna lucha; porque todo ya estaba dictado, y el destino es una de las cosas con que uno no puede jugar.  
La lucha realmente era en contra de la maldad, del fuego, del malo. Contra de Charlie.  
Siempre supe que estaba luchando contra lo imposible. Nunca podría vivir, estando este vivo. Algún día iba a acabar; porque luchaba con mi vida, luchaba contra lo imposible.  
Aquello me causo estruendo, y unas inmensas ganas de morir. Quería morir ahora mismo.

Me sentía estúpida. Nunca iba a tener una oportunidad, nunca.  
Y este dolor me estaba consumiendo. Quería que sea rápido, y que este ahogo y sofoco terminasen, ahora.

Capitulo XLIII

**Vencer**

_—Hubiese sido todo tan sencillo, si aquel día no hubieses interferido, y me hubieses dejado acecinar a la idiota de tu madre —me miro fijamente, y luego me lanzo un escupo, en plena cara —. Realmente te detesto; no sé cómo pude permitir que llegases si quiera a pisar este mundo.  
Miro a mi hermana fijamente.  
—Luego te tocara a ti, y no dudes que será peor que esta; has traicionado mi confianza —dijo mientras le quitaba el teléfono, y lo tiraba contra la pared.  
Jalo de los cabellos de mi hermana, y la lanzo contra la puerta del armario.  
Me miro nuevamente, y esta vez con algo de decisión, alzo su mano, dejando el cuchillo en alto, y luego con mucha rapidez; me lo clavo directamente en el pecho.  
Sentí como mi corazón se oprimió.  
Como todo mi yo dejaba de apoco de existir.  
Eran segundos infinitos, y aquel doloroso y tortuoso ardor comenzó a emanarse en mí.  
La respiración se me acorto.  
Ya nada iba a durar. Ya todo termino.  
Antes de que aquellos interminables segundos terminasen de torturarme; pensé.  
Siempre creí que había una lucha, una lucha contra lo imposible.  
Aquella lucha yo la veía infiltrada entre David, Edward y yo. Pero aquello era irrevocablemente erróneo. Allí había un intruso, que nunca debió entrar, y realmente no había ninguna lucha; porque todo ya estaba dictado, y el destino es una de las cosas con que uno no puede jugar.  
La lucha realmente era en contra de la maldad, del fuego, del malo. Contra de Charlie.  
Siempre supe que estaba luchando contra lo imposible. Nunca podría vivir, estando este vivo. Algún día iba a acabar; porque luchaba con mi vida, luchaba contra lo imposible.  
Aquello me causo estruendo, y unas inmensas ganas de morir. Quería morir ahora mismo.  
Me sentía estúpida. Nunca iba a tener una oportunidad, nunca.  
Y este dolor me estaba consumiendo. Quería que sea rápido, y que este ahogo y sofoco terminasen, ahora._

[...]

Me sentía en un abismo, completamente desolada. Quemándome de apoco, y que aquellas llamas que comenzaban a expandirse, y aquella espantosa opresión en mi pecho y mi garganta; me mataban. Lenta y dolorosamente.  
Me era imposible respirar. Creo que debía de estar de un color morado.  
Ahora lo único que realmente deseaba es que alguien llegase y terminase con aquel incomprensible dolor.  
Aun, con la vista casi negra, atisbe a Charlie acercándose a mi hermana.  
Quería gritar, levantarme y matarle.  
Quería impedir que la tocase, ella no merecía aquello. Ella era buena, y no había hecho nada para recibir este fatal y doloroso castigo.  
Sigilosamente Charlie se acercaba a mi hermana, con el cuchillo en alto.  
Aquel que estaba emanado en mi sangre, que el rojo goteaba de él.  
Charlie, acercaba aquel cuchillo en la garganta de mi hermana, y cuando estaba a punto de rosárselo, o al menos aquello alcanzaba a deslumbrar, la puerta se rompió.  
Era Edward, Jasper y Emmett.  
Me aterrorice al ver como los dos vampiros me miraban sedientos.  
Edward les grito algo que no pude escuchar, y se acercaron a mi padre, quitándolo de encima de mi pobre hermana.  
Quería tenerla en mis brazos y decirle que aquella iba a vivir, y que solo me prometiera no extrañarme.  
Vi que Edward estaba frente a mí.  
De sus ojos escurría sangre. Lloraba.  
Quise tocarle, pero realmente me era imposible. Ya no me quedaban fuerzas, y el latido de mi corazón, era inaudible.  
Sentía como la vista se me ennegrecía, y como mis oídos ya que antes apenas escuchaban, se ensordecía.  
Escuche un grito.  
Iba a morir, y este iba a ser mi fin.  
— ¡No! —oí gritar a Edward.  
Mi corazón se paralizo.  
Y sonreí.  
Esto realmente era lo que quería, que dejase de latir y que acabase con aquel maldito dolor.  
De pronto, un ardor incomprensible comenzó a producirse desde mi creído recién deslátenle corazón.  
Este ardor era mucho más doloroso.  
Quemaba y comenzaba a emanarse por todo mi ser, quemando aquellas heridas recientemente producidas.  
Mis venas ardían, produciendo que chillase de una manera incontrolable.  
Abrí los ojos, y me sorprendí de poder hacerlo.  
Baje mi vista, viendo como Edward mordía mi estomago con sus dientes, haciendo que chillara de una manera descabellada.  
Vi que sacaba de mi vientre mi bebe, el cual salto de los brazos de Edward, y quedo sobre mi pecho, mirándome directamente a los ojos.  
Era la criatura más preciosa que alguna vez pude ver.  
Mi hijo.  
Aquel tenía sus cabellos del color cobrizo de Edward, y tenía unos ojos de un color celeste. Como los de Renee.  
Sonreí.  
Tenía aquella piel de mármol, similar a la que Edward y su familia tenían. Sus labios eran rojitos, tanto como de un color carmesí. Era simplemente perfecto.  
A este le comenzaron a lagrimear los ojos, y me agarro por el cuello, fuertemente.  
Beso mi mejilla, y se quedo allí.

Estaba evitando chillar, y estaba emprendiendo con agudeza la tarea de mantener los ojos abiertos, pero aquella destreza me estaba venciendo, y me hizo cerrarlos, e hundirme en un fastidioso vacio.  
El ardor que me estaba quemando, me hacia desistir. Realmente me hacia desear morir, y que este ardor me matará por completo.  
Pero sabía que aquello era imposible. Edward me había mordido, y de eso estaba cien por ciento segura.  
Pensé en Edward.  
Me avergoncé y aborrecí febrilmente, al recordar aquel deseo de morir.  
No pensé en mi eterno amor; aquel que era mi otra parte, que con la cual no podría vivir, porque no estaría en la más remota idea de que es realmente la vida. Yo sabía que era la vida, porque aquel lo era. Él era simplemente todo. Todo lo que alguna vez pude querer y desear.  
Me sentí estúpida deseando morir. Realmente quería vivir para la razón de mí existir.  
Me contradigo a mi misma —la razón de mi existir—. ¿No era que ya no quería existir? ¿Acaso mi amor no era lo suficiente como para mantenerme viva, para mi existir?  
Fue el dolor. Si el dolor me hizo tener un lapsus de locura; que ahora lamento.  
Aquel ardor interrumpió mis profundas cavilaciones.  
Quería gritar.  
Sentía que en mis venas ya no corría sangre, o que al menos estas estaban hirviendo; quemaban. Era algo similar al fuego. Era como que si hubiesen quitado la sangre de mi interior, y a esta la hubiesen intercambiado por agua hervida, completamente caliente.

Sin embargo; oprimí el grito, y pensé en la preciosura que había rodeado mi cuello. Mi hijo.  
Quería despertar, y besarle, decirle que todo estaba de maravilla, y que ahora; podríamos vivir juntos, y que nada le iba a suceder conmigo. Iba a estar siempre a salvo, porque ahora yo era un vampiro. Que junto a su padre le íbamos a querer infinitamente y que él iba a ser todo para nosotros.  
Sin embargo; aquel anhelado deseo se desasía de apoco en mí: aquel fuego, aquella agua hervida me estaba matando. Se estaba avecinando a mi corazón, el cual latía con una agilidad y rapidez completamente desconocida, sintiendo en mis oídos la profundidad de estos. Aquella agua, y fuego, se emano en mi pecho.  
El deseo fue inevitable, y grite.  
Grite como nunca lo había hecho.  
Aquel dolor me estaba torturando.  
Sentí que oprimían mi mano, y luego unas pequeñas manitos, acariciaban mis mejillas.  
Trate de controlarme; pero el ardor vencía, y no me permitía más que gritar.  
Aun queda mucho —pensé.  
Debo controlarme, debo sopesar aquel ardor.  
Hice los amenos para callar, busque la mayor fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba; hasta que la encontré, y trate de pensar en los hombres que tenía a mi lado.  
Edward y mi hijo.

Calla por ellos.  
Y lo conseguí. Grite en silencio.  
El ardor se intensificaba; ya no era agua hervida, era realmente un incendió que estaba quemando mi cuerpo. Yo estaba siendo quemada, quemada por dentro, siendo torturada.  
Mi corazón, que latía ahora con mucha pereza, ardía como nunca.  
Por favor, que se calmé este dolor —rogué en mi fuero interno.  
Y aquella suplica fue irrevocablemente errónea; recibí absolutamente lo contrarío.  
El fuego se emano en mi pecho, sintiendo mi corazón quemarse, y este, dejo de latir.  
Sin embargo aquel fuego no sé detuvo; y se filtro en mi garganta, quemándola, y haciéndola arder, secar.  
Abrí los ojos instantáneamente.  
Encontrándome con mi hijo aun sobre mí.  
Sentí como mi garganta ardía de una manera loca y exorbitante.  
Aquello era producto de la sed. La ser exorbitante que ahora poseía. En mis oídos retumbaba el sonidillo irrevocable del corazón del pequeño.  
¿Pequeño?  
Y en aquel momento la razón llego a mí.  
Aquel niño, que de su corazón bombeaba una sangre que me hacía agua la boca, no era nada más ni nada menos que mi hijo.  
Y aquello me hizo entrar en razón. No podía hacer nada más que quererlo y protegerlo.

Aun sintiendo aquel ardor, me debatí en acercarle o no.  
Sin antes pensarlo dos veces, lo estreche en mis brazos, teniendo como consecuencia que este despertase.  
Sonreí.  
Aquellos ojos color cielo, me miraban confundidos, pero luego con un brillito especial en ellos.  
Se acerco a mi cara, y beso mis labios.  
Puso su pequeña manito sobre mi mejilla; invadiéndome de extrañas imágenes.  
Era Charlie; siendo acecinado por Jasper y Emmett.  
Trague saliva, al ver como Edward se les unía, luego de dejar sobre mí a Mario.  
¡Lo voy a matar por permitir que nuestro hijo vea aquello!  
Luego del brutal acecinamiento de Charlie, Mario fijaba su vista en mí.  
Tocándome las mejillas, besándolas, y luego llorando en mi pecho. Aquella imagen me desgarro el corazón. Yo no quería que el llorase por mi sufrimiento.  
A pesar de estar totalmente ensangrentada, y al igual que él, se quedo. Escuchando mis interminables chillidos —que yo creía que eran unos cuantos segundos— hasta el momento que Edward nos llevo en su volvo. Nos llevo a una casa absolutamente desconocida para mí, (y que además, no se veía muy bien a través de las imágenes que Mario me mostraba). Hasta el momento que el volvía a mi pecho y se quedaba a un lado de Edward y sobre mí.  
Entonces sobresaltada reaccione.  
Mario termino de mostrarme aquellas imágenes.  
Gire mi cabeza y me encontré con Edward, que parecía estar plácidamente dormido, con el seño muy marcado.

Quise acariciarle, pero tenía su mano unida a la mía.  
Sonreí.  
—Edward —susurre; quedando anonadada por el tono de mi voz.  
Quede boquiabierta viendo como podía ver.  
Veía hasta las más mínimas y pequeñas pelusas que flotaban por el aire, me distraje mucho, tanto que el ardor comenzó a afectarme.  
Trate de encontrar calma, dando respirando abiertamente. –Pero aquel fue el error –.  
El ardor se intensifico, produciendo que doliera y me desgarrara el pecho.  
Apreté con brusquedad la mano de Edward, sabiendo que este me podía leer el pensamiento. Sin embargo no abrió los ojos, y la preocupación se emano en mí. Pero antes, la distracción me hizo caer; y me hizo contemplarle a él y a mi hijo.  
Eran realmente perfectos, y eran muy similares. Mi hijo era el rostro tatuado de Edward, exceptuando los ojos, que este los tenía del mismo tono de Renee y Gabriela; aquel cielo tan hipnotizador y precioso.  
Ambos parecían tener los rostros tallados por los mismos dioses, o mejor aun; parecer dioses. Aquella blancura tan representativa en los Cullen, la heredo Mario, dándole un toque realmente hermoso, por sus labios de aquel carmesí precioso. Y luego aquel cabello cobrizo que tanto me volvía loca; lo tiene también.  
Sonreí.

Ambos eran perfectos. Y si alguna vez alguien dijo que la perfección no existía; estaba completamente equivocado. La tenía frente a mí, y duplicada.  
Me di cuenta que el ardor de mi garganta ya no me interesaba. Era soportable, con tal de poder estar observando a aquellos seres lo daría todo: hasta soportal aquel infernal ardor.  
—Edward —volví a susurrar.  
Esta vez, se digno a abrir los ojos, y mirarme fija y penetrantemente.  
Sonreí.  
Aquel dorado era mucho más hermoso de lo que podía atisbar mis vagos y simples ojos humanos.  
La potencia de aquel dorado era precioso. Era un color puro, totalmente hermoso. Era como que brillasen, eran simplemente perfectos: al igual que él.  
—Bella me cohíbes —susurró Edward.  
Creo que si pudiera ser humana; estaría más roja que nunca.  
Iba a soltar su mano, y luego de soltarla me escondería en un lugar en el que nunca Edward me encontraría. Claro, aun que aun no tengo ni la más remota idea de aquel lugar.  
Edward carcajeo, y forzó su aprieto con mi mano.  
— ¿Por qué yo no puedo leer mentes? —proteste, mirándole ceñuda.  
—Porque tú eres mucho más poderosa, tienes un envidiable autocontrol y además un escudo —justifico, mirándome tiernamente.  
— ¿Para qué quiero aquel escudo?: si con el lector de mentes no me funciona.  
—Sabes que si no fueras mi alma gemela no podría leerte el pensamiento.  
—Exacto —bufó.  
—Creo que esta no ah sido una buena bienvenida —acusé, viendo que nuestro encuentro se ha debatido en una pequeña e infantil discusión.  
—No es para tanto —le mire desencajada —, la discusión, Bella —carcajeo.  
— ¿Por qué no uso mi fuerza y te acecino? —me quejé en voz alta.  
—Porque simplemente me amas —alardeo.  
—Gracias —dije acortando nuestro infantilismo.  
— ¿Por qué? —pregunto nuevamente ceñudo.  
—Por salvarme.  
Este abrió la boca sorprendido, y luego me miro.  
—Fui egoísta y te mordí —manifestó mordiéndose el labio.  
—No lo fuiste —replique —. Yo fui la egoísta en pensar que era mejor morir, siendo que iba a renunciar a mi vida; iba a renunciar a ti.  
—Pero te retractaste —acuso, mirándome expectante —. Eh vivido junto a ti la transformación.  
Nuevamente me sentí bañada en bochorno.  
—Tendré que acostumbrarme a la idea de usar un fierro en la mano —musite.  
Edward carcajeo intensamente. Llenando la habitación de aquella melodiosa y perfecta risa.  
—Bella, enserio, me cohíbes —ostento con voz socarrona.  
Le fulmine con la mirada, y ahora con mi hijo dormido, le di un 'suave' golpe en el pecho.  
Quede sorprendida al ver que con mi movimiento Edward calló de la cama.  
Comencé a desencajarme de carcajadas.  
—Aquello no fue para nada chistoso —se quejo, mientras volvía a mi lado —. Debes controlar tu fuerza, _Hulk*_. _(Asociar con la película del hombre que se convertía en un poderoso monstruo, titulada Hulk)_

Le mire furiosa. ¡Me llamo como un monstruo verde y sumamente fuerte!  
—Mejor será que te calles, porque osino otro golpe de esos te hará caer fuera de aquella ventana —le amenace.  
Entonces me di cuenta de lo distraída que había estado.  
— ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunte confundida.  
—En nuestra casa —respondió, agregando una de sus sonrisas torcidas.  
Suspire.  
Realmente con esta perspectiva y esta nueva y ultra poderosa visión; era totalmente perfecta.  
Edward iba a mofarse una vez más de mí.  
—Que la ventana esta cerca —volví a amenazar.  
Este hizo una mueca, pero calló.  
Era más fácil que quitarle un dulce a un niño —pensé.  
Edward volvió a mirarme frustrado.  
—No me distraigas —requerí mirándole con tedio —. ¿Cómo que en nuestra casa? ¿Desde cuándo tenemos una casa?  
—Desde que eh decidido que serías mi eternidad —contesto, mirándome dulcemente.  
Suspire encantada.  
— ¿Tú eternidad?  
—Sí. Eres y serás mi eternidad, mi Bella.  
Afirme a Mario un poco más, y sin ni un esfuerzo, ya tenía mis labios unidos a los de Edward.  
Nuestros movimientos eran agiles –aquella rapidez no la hubiese conseguido siendo humana –. Eran tan veloces que me inducia por más y más. Ya no era necesario respirar. Aquel era un punto a mi favor.  
—Mario —susurró Edward, entrecortadamente.  
Mario dormía plácidamente en mi pecho.

—Lo llevaré a su habitación.  
Edward tomó a Mario de mis brazos, y con mucha rapidez abandono la habitación, luego de unos segundos llego a mi lado.  
—Es increíble llegar a pensar que tengo esta súper fuerza —dije recordando como Edward se calló al suelo tras mi suave golpecito.  
—Ya Bella, yo no me mofo de tus secretas adulaciones.  
Le iba a volver a dar un empujón, pero este me envolvió en sus brazos, y con mucha desesperanza volvió a unir nuestros labios.  
—Me gustaría demostrarte cuan placentera pueden ser mis clases a la llegada del orgasmo —susurró Edward en mi oído.  
Quede muda, y algo tensa.  
Sin embargo quise unirme a su juego, y solté nuestras manos, dejándola en su hombro.  
— ¿Así? ¿Cómo? —pregunte socarrona.  
Edward sonrío maliciosamente, y en un instante, quedo sobre mí.  
—Te estimulare tanto, que te excitaras como nunca —comenzó a susurrar en mi oído, mordiéndolo —. Estimulare aquel pequeño clítoris que posees, haciendo que quede igual o más erecto que un pene —volvió a susurrar, lamiendo y volviendo a mordisquear mi oído.  
—Cullen, quiero aquello —manifesté —. Y además mucho placer.  
—Y nada de dolor —agregó, uniendo nuestras manos.  
Sonreí.  
Este iba a ser un comienzo de esta eternidad.  
De este amor eterno, puro y único. El de ambos.  
Aquel juego tan peligroso. Aquella lucha imposible.

Aquel juego tan peligroso. Aquella lucha imposible.  
Aquella lucha imposible contra el malo, contra el fuego. Sin embargo; el fuego ha perdido. Teóricamente, de todos modos estoy muerta, muerta en vida. Pero feliz.  
La vida claramente tiene un significado. Aquel que todos anhelan descubrir. En aquel encuentro debes debatirte a muchas cosas, a muchos cambios. Y aquel cambio el más brusco y radical, es el amor. Aquel te enseñara el verdadero y único significado de esta vida, porque sin él no eres nada. Mi vida tiene un significado, y claramente se llama Edward.  
** - FIN -**

_ **EPILOGO** _  
—Algunos les toca sufrir eternamente, siendo que ellos mismos se someten a aquello.  
—Y persisten en creer lograrlo —agregó Edward.  
—Mamá —llamó mi atención Mario —. ¿Por qué aquel hombre te llamaba princesa?  
—Porque es idiota —contesto Edward.  
Le fulmine con la mirada.  
—Porque le gusta llamarme así cielo —conteste, sentándolo en mis piernas.  
—No me gusta cómo te mira mamá, te mira de una manera parecida a con la que papá suele mirarte. No me agrada para nada.  
—A mi tampoco —dijo Edward.  
David, aun mantenía sus visitas. Esperanzado con que algún día iba a caer en sus brazos.  
El pobre a pesar de todo me daba lástima. No entendía porque la vida tenía que ser tan cruel con él, y no le mostraba realmente su indicada.  
—Es un entrometido —bufo Edward, mirando hacia la ventana con desdén.  
—Me gustaría que lo superase.  
Realmente deseaba que David lo superara y que de una vez por todas, me olvidara.  
Él merecía a alguien que realmente lo quiera. Yo simplemente era un capricho: algo que no podía conseguir.  
—Él no me puede amar —musite de pronto —. El sentimiento amor se comparte. Es mutuo.  
—No Bella —me contradijo Edward —. Tengo que admitir que lo que siente David por ti es mucho más que un simple capricho. Es amor. Como cualquiera podría enamorarse de ti, es tan irresistible no hacerlo: eres especial. Y aquello hace que su amor por ti crezca. Cada palabra u movimiento de parte tuyo es extremadamente inesperado. Eres tan buena y linda. No hay nada malo en ti. Eres todo lo que él alguna vez quiso, o todo lo que él quiere y desea.  
El extrañamente te ama. Y aquel sentimiento esta allí, como una piedra. Intacto y duro.  
Los ojos extrañamente me comenzaron a picar. Quería llorar, pero no podía.  
—A algunos les toca la puerta de la desilusión, a otras de la felicidad eterna —comenté —. Pero nunca aquella desilusión será para siempre. Habrá un límite en el cual ya no podrá sopesarlo, y aquella, dura y dolorosa desilusión: desistirá, y le dejará ser feliz.  
—Que así sea.  
— ¡Mamá! —grito Mario de la cocina. Corrí hasta ella, encontrándome con el teléfono colgando —. La abuela dice que vendrá a visitarnos, y que vendrá en compañía de abuelita Lucrecia, la tía, el abuelo Víctor, y creo que del novio de la tía…  
— ¿De Oscar? Aquel ingrato no ha venido a verme.  
— ¡Ese! —chillo mi pequeño.  
—Los esperaremos, mi amor. Evita mostrar cosas con tus manos; sabes que nadie puede saberlo, ¿Cierto?  
— ¿Ni la tía?... pero si ella ya lo sabe… —protesto.  
—A Gabriela puedes, pero a Renee ni a la abuela no; sabes lo locas que se vuelven.  
—Bueno… ¿Te pondrás esas lentillas de color chocolate? —preguntó de pronto.  
—Si mi amor ¿Por qué?  
—Me gustan, te quedan bonitas.  
Sonreí.  
Mi vida no podría ir mejor. Claramente no podría.  
Soy feliz. Y así será, para siempre.


End file.
